Polos opuestos ¿siempre se atraen?
by Dark priinCess
Summary: -UA- No se imaginó que el padre del chico que más odiaba fuese el novio de su madre, y que, por culpa de su futura boda, ella tuviese que vivir bajo su mismo techo, compartiendo una "feliz" vida de hermanos... ¡InuXKag y SesshXRin principalmente!
1. El chico más odioso, o quizá no

**Holaaa! Bueeeno, pues aquí vuelvo yo, la plasta de turno con una nueva historia. Bueno, nueva, nueva… no, nueva no es, lleva escrita más de un año, pero cierta persona muy especial para mí me ha dado un empujoncito, y mirad, aquí me tenéis. **

**No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, no sé cómo voy a poder llevar dos historias al mismo tiempo… Supongo que derramando lágrimas, sudor y sangre U.U'' **

**Pero en fin, las que me conozcáis notaréis que la forma en que me expreso en el fic es diferente a la mía, menos humorística, eso es por lo que ya he dicho, esto lo escribí el verano pasado, xD Pero iré revisando los próximos caps, añadiéndoles una cantidad mayor de mi dosis de humor, y a ver qué tal, ¿si? **

**Bueno, pues sólo me queda decir una cosa: ****DISFRUTÁDLA COMO LO HICE YO MIENTRAS LA ESCRIBÍA ****^-^**

Capítulo 1.

Corría apresurada por los pasillos del enorme instituto en el que estudiaba una chica de largo y negro cabello y esbelta figura.

Entre zancada y zancada cogió del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

-¡Sango! ¿Ha llegado el Sr. Matsumoto?

_-No ¿dónde estás?_

-Llegando. Por favor, búscalo y entretenlo mientras llego.

_-De acuerdo, pero no tardes porque no sé dónde está, ¿eh?_

-Eres la más grande, gracias.- halagó agradecida y colgó.

Guardó el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo y comenzó a correr, ya que tuvo que parar mientras hablaba por falta de aire.

-Epa, epa, epa... ¿dónde va la pequeña Kagome tan apurada? –preguntó un chico, apareciendo de un pasillo unos metros delante de la chica.

El odioso de Inuyasha, pensó Kagome. Lo conocía desde que entró al instituto, pero nunca se habían llevado bien. Se puteaban mutuamente. Es un chico arrogante y cínico, lo que se dice un chico malo, problemático, se salta algunas clases, se mete en líos..., aunque ella no lo dejaba atrás, pero son muy distintos en realidad. Físicamente es de buen cuerpo, alto, musculoso, pero no en exceso, de pelo corto y oscuro como la noche y de ojos entre gris y azul oscuro.

-Llego tarde, apártate idiota. –farfulló empujándolo a un lado, ya que se había interpuesto en su trayectoria. Pero él la agarró del brazo sin dejarla seguir.

-Pues va a ser que no –del brazo con el que la tenía agarrada la empujó, pegándola a la pared- Como me quiero divertir un poco te voy a tener aquí hasta que me de la gana, así llegarás tarde, ¿sí?

-Vale... –bufó sarcástica y cansada después de intentar zafarse del agarre. –No sé que es lo que te he hecho últimamente, pero, por favor, déjame ir, si vuelvo a llegar tarde me van a poner un cero.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si quiero que te pongan ese cero? –murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.

Por un momento se perdió en la seductora mirada de él, pero reaccionó al ver que él la estaba acorralando entre su imponente figura y la pared, acercándose a sus labios con claras intenciones de besarla.

-¿Tú lo has querido por la malas? Pues por las malas será. –afirmó, y acto seguido le dio al chico un rodillazo donde más duele...

-Ah... maldita... –murmuró con la voz quebrada, agarrándose fuertemente con las manos su...

-Lo siento, cariño. Esto es para que la próxima vez me dejes en paz. –y volvió a correr, esta vez más deprisa. Por culpa de ese idiota le caería una buena.

Con la respiración agitada llegó ante la puerta de su aula, que estaba entre abierta... Miró en su interior, y lo que visionó fue al profesor de espaldas a todos al final del aula, con el libro de historia en la mano y escribiendo en la pizarra. Parecía muy enfrascado en su tarea de copiar lo que leía, así que sigilosamente entró de puntitas, medio agachada, y pasando lo más desapercibida posible, a la clase.

Le quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a su asiento...

-Kagome ya sabes que tienes un cero por llegar tarde, ¿no? –la ronca voz del profesor la hizo erguirse, provocando que un escalofrío la reocrriera de arriba abajo. Todos sus compañeros la miraron– Siéntate y abre el libro por la página 137, cópiala y no quiero ver que te has dejado un solo punto, sino... te suspendo el trimestre.

-"¿Pero este tío que tiene? Ojos en la nuca, ¿o qué?" -La chica tragó duro. –De... de acuerdo... –contestó obediente, e hizo exactamente lo que le pidió el hombre.

Miró de reojo hacia la ventana que comunicaba su aula con el pasillo, y ahí lo vio. El maldito que le había hecho llegar tarde estaba ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Bien, chicos, ¿alguien puede explicarme cómo y por qué se dividió el imperio romano? –preguntó colocándose mejor las gafas sobre el caballete de su nariz para ver a sus alumnos.

-Yo, yo. –contestó una chillona voz levantando enérgicamente la mano.

Kikyo. La peor pesadilla de Kagome. Físicamente eran muy parecidas, pero Kikyo tiene la tez más blanca –haciéndola parecer un fantasma- y la mirada mucho más fría: eso sí, mala como ella sola. Es la novia de Inuyasha, y juntos no paran de fastidiarla, aunque a ella le gustaría ver la cara que pondría Kikyo al saber que su noviecito había intentado besarla más de una vez. Es la niña pija del instituto, la más odiosa de todas, también. Tiene una larga lista de admiradores, chicos, incluso chicas, amigas y más gente detrás, y lo único que hace es ir poniendo verde a todos a sus espaldas.

-Kikyo. –le dio la palabra.

-En el año 395, Teodosio dividió el imperio en dos partes para facilitar la defensa contra los poblados bárbaros del norte; uno fue el imperio de occidente, cuya capital era Roma, que fue destinado a su hijo, Arcadio, y el otro era el imperio de oriente, con la capital en Constantinopla que fue destinado a su otro hijo, Honorio.

-Excelente, se nota que has estudiado. Tienes un positivo. Y tú Kagome, ¿podrías decirme cómo pasó a llamarse el imperio de oriente y por quien era reinado cuando cayó el de occidente?

-Eh... Pues... Sí... –titubeó, nerviosa- Ostia... Que sé cómo se llamaba... –murmuró rascándose la nuca.

-Que no lo sabes. –tajó el profesor.

-Eeeeh... –alargó la "e" esperando que algún nombre razonable llegase a su mente – No –contestó finalmente negando con la cabeza.

-¿Kikyo, puedes aclararle a tu compañera mi pregunta?

-Por supuesto –con un grácil y elegante gesto retiró un mechó que había sobre su hombro y lo mandó a su espalda-. Cuando el imperio de occidente cayó, el de oriente pasó a llamarse imperio bizantino, reinado por Justiniano junto a su esposa Teodora.

-Como me alegro de tener alumnas como tú –dijo feliz el señor de avanzada edad. –Kagome, aprende de tu compañera. –incluyó apuntándole en positivo a Kikyo.

Kagome miró resentida a la susodicha, pero esta sólo le devolvió una sonrisa de triunfo.

Todos los días igual. No es que fuese una mala estudiante, pero sus notas eran muy justas. Sólo tenía dos excelentes: en educación física y en lengua inglesa, todo lo demás lo tenía entre bienes y suficientes... Y cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo y ella no sabía que contestar, Kikyo siempre la pisoteaba respondiendo excelentemente.

Después de una larga clase copiando una larguísima página con la letra más pequeña que se puede permitir escribir en un libro y sin una puñetera imagen, el timbre sonó, salvándola. Aliviada, y con la mano adolorida, recogió todo y preparó las cosas de la clase siguiente, pero esperando a que llegase la profesora fue a hablar con su mejor amiga, Sango.

Esta era de pelo castaño, recogido en una alta coleta y unos ojos color café muy expresivos. Era un poco más alta que Kagome. Ésta la apreciaba mucho desde que se conocieron en primero, son almas gemelas, ninguna entiende mejor que nadie a la otra y son muy fieles entre ellas.

-¿Cómo esta mi morena preferida? –preguntó cariñosamente Sango al ver a su amiga acercarse.

-Bien, pero siento que te hayas jugado el pelo y que al final me hayan pillado. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido... –murmuró apenada.

-Tranquila, tampoco me ha costado mucho hoy encontrarlo, pero entretenerlo ha sido más difícil que de costumbre, no sabía que decirle y hoy estaba más enfadado de lo normal... ¿Y que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

-El inútil de Inuyasha, que me parado en el pasillo y me ha tenido entretenida un rato, a sido por su culpa que no he llegado –puso los ojos en blanco-.Y lo peor de todo es que ha estado a punto de besarme... –declaró poniendo cara de vómito.

-Sigue soñando, bonita. –dijo tras ella una voz que reconocía muy bien.

-¿Que sueñe qué? –la encaró girándose.

-Que _mi_ Inu haya intentado besarte. Le das un asco tremendo, igual que a mí.

-Y vosotros a mí también, no te jode... Pero déjame decirte, querida, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. El maricón de tu noviete ha intentado besarme más de una vez, y si no lo crees ves y pregúntale, a ver que te dice –respondió orgullosa al ver que Kikyo tenía el rostro desencajado.

Le encantaba putearla como Kikyo hacía con ella.

-Good morning! –saludó la profesora de inglés al entrar por la puerta –Have you prepared the book on the table?- continuó, dando paso a la clase de inglés.

A Kagome le encantaba esa clase, después de la de gimnasia, claro. Adoraba el deporte, pero también le gustaba conocer lenguas nuevas, en especial el inglés; lo adoraba y...

-Kagome, what is the longer Amazon river or the Nile River? –le preguntó la profesora.

-River Nile is longer than river Amazon. –contestó ella.

...no le costaba aprenderlo.

La clase pasó rápido, para ella, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era Lunes... inevitablemente las clases se hacían eternas, pero ahora llegaba la suya, educación física.

En cuanto el timbre sonó recogió sus cosas rápidamente, la mochila, la bolsa de deporte y salió pitando de allí.

-¡Eh! Kagome, ¡espérame! –pidió Sango corriendo tras ella, pero le era imposible alcanzarla, era la chica más rápida de toda la clase.

-¡Venga Sango! –exclamó parándose.

-Joder... Nena... no todos... tenemos la misma rapidez... que tú... –se excusó con las manos sobre las rodillas, recuperando el aire en grandes bocanadas.

-Venga, vamos. –dijo comenzando a correr.

-Oh, dios… ¿Pero de dónde sacará... esa energía y esa rapidez...? –se preguntó comenzando a correr de nuevo.

Cuando Sango llegó al vestuario Kagome ya estaba cambiada. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, a medio muslo, color negro, una camiseta de tirantes, color blanco y unas bambas rojas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta.

-Me tienes que enseñar, ¿eh? –dijo Sango, dejándose caer exhausta sobre los bancos del vestuario.

-¿A qué? –preguntó incrédula la morena.

-A cambiarme tan rápido. –contestó empezando a cambiarse.

-Ah, jeje.

Pocos minutos después Sango también estaba vestida, más o menos como Kagome, solo que con pantalón largo.

De repente la puerta del vestuario se abrió dejando ver el arrogante rostro de Kikyo, rodeada por sus "seguidoras".

-Mirad, chicas, quien tenemos aquí. La friki y la amiga de la friki. –dijo riendo, mirando a Kagome y Sango con superioridad.

Sus acompañantes rieron.

-Mira, Sango, quien tenemos aquí, la pija anoréxica con sus mutantes personales. –contestó Kagome de mala gana.

-¿Que has dicho niñata? –gritó acercándose peligrosamente a su oponente.

Sinceramente, el chirrido que producía su voz hacía entrar dolor de cabeza a cualquiera...

-¿Es que eres sorda, además de tonta? –contestó riendo.

-Grrr... –gruñó Kikyo mirándola con odio.

-¡Eh, que la perra gruñe! –exclamó riendo.

Y ¡pam! Una mano se estampó en la cara de Kagome.

Se quedó boquiabierta, pero no tardó en reaccionar y le devolvió la bofetada a la otra.

Y así comenzó una pelea; bofetadas por un lado, puñetazos por el otro, estirones de pelo, patadas, mordiscos, arañazos…

Todas intentaban separarlas, Sango a Kagome y las amigas de Kikyo a ésta.

Kikyo tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su labio inferior, otro por la nariz y un moretón en el ojo, en cambio Kagome solo tenía el morado en el pómulo y un poco de sangre cayendo de su ceja, que hacía un bonito estampado con el blanco de su camiseta.

Esas peleas eran de lo más normales entre ellas, no era la primera vez que se tenían que arreglar a golpes.

-Esta me la pagarás, ¡zorra! –gritó Kikyo, llorando, soltándose del agarre de sus amigas.

-¿A sí? Pues que pena que no este aquí tu asqueroso novio para hacerlo por ti, porque que tú no tienes ni media ostia –contestó soltándose también de Sango y limpiándose el rastro de sangre que caía por su sien.

Ambas contrincantes tenían el pelo revuelto, Kagome ya no tenía la coleta, su respiración era agitada y había mucho, mucho odio en sus miradas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó la profesora de gimnasia entrando al vestuario y viendo las heridas de ambas jóvenes.

-Se han peleado. –dijo alguien.

-Acompañadme. –ordenó.

Se resistieron, pero al final hicieron caso. Minutos después estaban ambas en el despacho de la directora.

-A ver, niñas, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? –preguntó cansada la directora, ya estaba hasta el moño de ver a ese par cada dos por tres en su despacho.

-Ésta, que me ha llamado pija anoréxica y luego ha empezado a pegarme –contestó llorando.

Kagome rió.

-¿Es eso cierto, Kagome?

-Directora, ¿desde cuándo se cree usted sus mentiras?

-Explícate –pidió.

-Pues que yo estaba tan tranquila en el vestuario, hablando con mi compañera, sin molestar a nadie, cuando Kikyo entró y empezó a insultarme. Por supuesto, yo no me iba a quedar callada, hasta que ella comenzó a agredirme y yo no me pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados, eso téngalo usted bien claro –hizo una pausa al ver la cara dudosa de la mujer. – ¿No me cree? Pregúntele a las que estaban el en vestuario. –concluyó.

-Vamos a hacer otra cosa: la dos estaréis castigadas y asunto arreglado –tajó la directora.

-¿Que qué? ¿Qué yo voy estar castigada por defenderme? ¡Y una polla como una olla! –gritó enfada Kagome.

Kikyo sólo lloraba.

-Por supuesto. Y a la directora no le hables así, niña, aquí yo soy la autoridad –la encaró –Estáis ambas castigadas a quedaros después de clase para limpiar los vestuarios. Y tú, Kikyo, ve a la enfermería a que te miren esas heridas.

-¡Cojonudo! –exclamó Kagome- Definitivamente, si yo cuento esto nadie me cree –masculló poniendo los brazos en jarra –Me voy –avisó tajante, saliendo por la puerta.

-Muy bien, y espero que esto no vuelva a pasar –le advirtió desde dentro de su despacho.

Caminó despacio, enrabiada. Como odiaba ser castigada por defenderse, ya que siempre que había acabado en dirección era por culpa de Kikyo.

-¿Qué yo me voy a quedar castigada, limpiando y con Kikyo? Eso no se lo creen ni ellos... –murmuró cabreada.

De repente unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el torso de una imponente figura.

-Mira quien esta aquí, la gatita salvaje –dijo burlona una voz tras ella.- Sabes que me debes algo, ¿no?

No dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro de cansancio, dejando caer sus hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó extrañado acercando su mejilla a la de ella.

-Auh...

Quejido por parte de la morena.

Se apartó de él y cubrió su pómulo con la mano.

-Eh, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó apartándole la mano de la mejilla y viendo el morado sobre el pómulo, mas la herida que tenía en la ceja –¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No me digas que ha vuelto a pasar?... –preguntó con tono de burla.

-Sí, la zorra de tu novia y yo volvimos a pelearnos –dijo apartando su mirada él. Notaba que si lo volvía a mirar caería rendida a sus pies. Extrañamente, ahora estaba siendo más delicado de lo normal con ella.

-Si es que hay que ver... tenéis que dejar de pelear por mí –dijo seductoramente, mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Jaja, en tus sueños, cariño. –contestó sarcástica, comenzando a caminar.

-Venga, admítelo, te mueres por mis huesos... –dijo siguiéndola.

-Y yo soy Britney Spears... –murmuró sin hacerle caso.

Siguieron caminando, durante largo rato. Ella no lo miró, pero él estaba atento a todos sus movimientos. Se recorrieron el instituto de un lado a otro hasta que él se cansó y protestó.

-Vale ya ¿no? Deja de caminar de un lado a otro.

Pero ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Quieta ahí –ordenó estirándola del brazo y atrayéndola a él.

La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared, apretándola, sin dejarla escapar, pero tampoco sin aplastarla. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus alientos chocaban y los latidos de su corazón se fundían en uno.

Él intentó acercarse a ella para besarla y...

¡PAM!

Bofetada sonora. Sonó hueco e hizo un largo eco en todo el pasillo.

Inuyasha sonrió y se tocó su mejilla. Entonces ahí se despistó Kagome y él la agarró más fuerte, apretándola más, agarrándola de las muñecas sin dejarla moverse, y al fin consiguió su propósito, besarla.

En ese momento no se lo esperaba, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Estaba quieta, rígida, nerviosa. Sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos... Sus ojos seguían abiertos por la sorpresa. Y entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kikyo aparecer por la esquina.

Entonces empezó a corresponder al beso.

Lentamente se soltó del agarré de Inuyasha y sus brazos se pasearon por todo su torso hasta rodear el cuello masculino, al igual los de él la cintura femenina.

Sus labios se movían pausadamente, sin prisa. Rozándose, bebiendo de la boca del otro. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese beso.

Precavido, él, metió su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriéndola de lado a lado, deleitándose de su dulce sabor.

Cómo le gustaría poder hacerlo todos los días...

Ella no se quejó, pero en su interior lo único que quería era venganza, y si estaba aguantando todo eso, que le daba un asco horrible, era sólo porque sabía que su peor enemiga los estaba observando.

La venganza es tan dulce...

Él empezó a masajearle la espalda y ella a jugar con su pelo.

Kikyo no aguantó más esa escena y se fue. Kagome lo notó y abrió los ojos, para ver que, efectivamente, esa arpía se había ido. Entonces lo apartó de un empujón de ella y de sus labios.

Inuyasha tenía una cara de sobado que no podía con ella. Los ojos medio abiertos para ver que pasaba y la boca abierta.

-Inútil, ¿te has gustado? –preguntó divertida.

-Si... –contestó saliendo de su embobamiento.

-Pues creo que a tu novia no le ha gustado tanto –dijo riendo, señalando a la esquina.

-¿Qué... qué Kikyo nos vio? –preguntó alarmado.

-De principio a fin –contestó burlona.

Él la miró y vio como escupía y se limpiaba la boca con la muñeca.

-¿Ahora me dirás que no te ha gustado? –preguntó arrogante.

-En vez de preguntarme eso tendrías que ir tras tu noviecita... Y no, no me ha gustado en lo más mínimo.

-Entonces... ¿por qué has correspondido? –preguntó confundido.

Ella se acercó seductoramente a él, muy cerca su rostro con el suyo y contestó.

-Por que vi como aparecía por la esquina tu guarra novia, y quería… darle una lección –y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego irse de allí.

-Mierda... –murmuró por lo bajo el chico, apretando los puños.

*******

-Bueno, hasta mañana Sango. –se despidió alegremente de su amiga.

-Kagome, ¿seguro que no te pasará nada por no ir al castigo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Que no. Tranquila, me inventaré cualquier excusa y ya. –dijo sencillamente.

-Vale –contestó no muy convencida- Adiós –y siguió su camino.

-Chao. –y entró a su edificio.

Subió las escaleras pensando en que le diría a su madre por lo del golpe.

-Ya estoy en casa. –avisó enérgicamente cuando entró al piso.

-Hola hija. –la saludó su madre cuando entró al salón –¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿De dónde ha salido ese morado? –preguntó viéndole el pómulo.

-Nada, que sin querer me han dado en el instituto con una pelota de fútbol. –mintió. Para la tranquilidad de su madre prefería que no supiera de sus peleas.

-Ah, pues ves con más cuidado la próxima vez. Una cosa, ¿tienes ropa... así... un poco decente? –preguntó de repente.

-Si... –contestó dudosa, alzando una ceja. –¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes... mi... –intentó no decirlo pensando que le molestaría su hija.

-Tu actual pareja sentimental –dijo sarcástica pero a la vez alegre.

En su caso, muchas jóvenes pensarían eso con odio, pero ella no. Su padre... bueno, el que puso el espermatozoide, nada más, abandonó a su madre cuando se quedó embarazada de ella, y en ese entonces su madre sólo tenía 18 años. Tubo que criarla sola, y la idea de tener un padre era tentadora, la verdad, y más a ese hombre. Le caía muy bien y le daba la sensación de que podría hacer feliz a su madre y hacerle olvidar ese oscuro recuerdo que es la culpa de todas sus noches en vela, llorando... Pero ella no era tonta, y sabía que en los 8 meses que ellos llevaban juntos su madre no había vuelto a llorar ninguna noche más... y eso era bueno.

-Exacto. Pues nos ha invitado a su casa ha cenar esta noche, quiere presentarnos a sus hijos, que por cierto, uno es de tu edad.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no lo sabía yo! –exclamó –Pues si está como el padre... ¡yo tengo que conocerlo! –bromeó.

-Kagome... –murmuró con las mejillas rojas, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su hija, haciéndola reír.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Tienes deberes que hacer para mañana, pervertida? –preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

-Solo tengo una cosa de lengua, la hago enseguida y empiezo a arreglarme-contestó de forma cómplice- Son... –murmuró mirando su reloj de pulsera. –Las cinco... ¿A qué hora hay que estar allí?

-A las ocho, sino se hace muy tarde y tanto tú como sus hijos tenéis que ir mañana al instituto.

-Vale, pues me voy a mi cuarto –se encaminó a su habitación, pero paró en el pasillo y desconectó el teléfono. –Así ya no podrás avisar a mi madre... –y se fue a su cuarto.

Una vez allí abrió la ventana para que su cuarto se ventilara un poco. Hizo los deberes rápidamente y se fue a la ducha.

Se desvistió y abrió el grifo del agua de la ducha. Estuvo un rato observándose en el espejo. Era muy guapa, físicamente, aunque no como a ella le gustaría. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, no era muy alta, pero tampoco muy bajita. Y para sus quince años ya tenía unas curvas muy definidas y la piel blanca y suave.

Cuando vio que el agua ya estaba caliente se metió bajo esta. La reguló hasta tenerla a una temperatura agradable para su cremosa piel y luego dejó que ese relajante líquido recorriese su figura de pies a cabeza. Ese era el momento más agradable del día. Cómo lo agradecía.

Entonces sin saber por qué, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de ese beso. En su momento sintió que algo recorría todo su ser, pero ahora al recordarlo sabía lo que era; un escalofrío. No quería admitirlo, pero le había gustado...

Para su desgracia, él iba a su clase. Era el segundo año que les tocaba juntos, en primero también estuvieron en la misma aula. Desde ahí, que se conocieron por primera vez, ya que ella se mudó antes de entrar al instituto, no se podían ver ni en pintura, eran como polos opuestos.

Ese día, después de lo del beso, él se dignó a entrar en clase, ya que las de la mañana y todas las que le daba la gana se las saltaba. Bueno, el caso es que se presentó, y no paró de mirarla, y ella lo notó, igual que también notó las miradas de rabia que Kikyo le lanzaba.

No sabía por qué, pero le inquietaba que él la mirara, y más de aquella forma tan penetrante, como si quisiese saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Por un momento sus miradas chocaron y se mantuvieron. En ese momento ella le pidió a todos los dioses que dejase de mirarla, pero parecía que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, hasta que después de largos minutos, él apartó la vista y la centró en la ventana. Suspiró tranquila…

Cerró el grifo de golpe, pensando enfadada en todo eso. Salió con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y otra en el pelo, y se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse algo "decente" como dijo su madre. A ella no le gustaban los trajes, los uniformes, ni los vestidos estrafalarios, o sea, la ropa decente o elegante, como decía su madre. Para ella, donde hubiese unos buenos vaqueros que se quitase todo lo demás. Como mucho se ponía un vestidito si tenía que ir a alguna ceremonia, pero nada más, y bueno, de vez en cuando se ponía minifaldas, al menos que enseñase sus espectaculares piernas.

Estaba a punto de desenrollarse la toalla del cuerpo cuando vio por la ventana a su vecino con la boca abierta.

-Míralo que pillín... –murmuró Kagome divertida.

-Ah... eh... yo... –balbuceó el chico nervioso, era un poco más mayor que ella.

-Suyoshi, lo siento... –dijo burlona tapando la ventana con la cortina.

-No ¡Kagome! –pidió el chico desde la otra ventana.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

Ese era su vecino y mejor amigo, Suyoshi. Lo conoció cuando se mudó hace tres años allí. Fue el primero que estuvo con ella y la ayudó a perder la vergüenza. Digamos que la convirtió en la dulce y rebelde Kagome de ahora.

Fue a mirar en el armario, pero no encontraba nada a su gusto...

Al final se decidió por unos tejanos de pitillo, ajustados, color azul oscuro; unas votas negras, con unos cinco centímetros de tacón y acabados en punta; para arriba se cogió una camiseta al estilo palabra de honor color rosa, que hacía juego con el cinturón.

Se fue al baño, allí se maquilló levemente, tapándose el morado del pómulo y disimulando la herida de la ceja. Con tonos pastel sobre las mejillas, un poco más fucsia en los párpados, la raya del ojos y rimel. Ah, y gloss en los labios.

Aprovechó que tenía el pelo húmedo y se le rizó con espuma y con laca. Luego con el difusor se lo secó para que le quedase en esa forma, llegándole hasta la cintura.

Volvió a su cuarto y abrió la cortina, al ver que Suyoshi no estaba allí lo llamó.

-Dime –apareció rápidamente por la ventana.

-¿Cómo estoy? –preguntó poniéndose delante de la ventana y dando un lento giro sobre sus pies.

-Estas guapísima. –contestó mirándola con ojos de pervertido. –¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas tan guapa? –preguntó curioso y un poco celoso.

-A conocer a los hijos del novio de mi madre, y se ve que uno es de mi edad... Como estén como el padre yo me los ligo ¡pero ya! –exclamó divertida.

-De eso nada, monada... –contestó sarcástico.

-¡Bah!... Adiós. –y cerró la ventana aparentando enfado.

Fue corriendo a la habitación de su madre.

-¿Está bien así? –preguntó.

-Perfecta –comentó mirándola maravillada- Informal pero guapa. Se nota que eres mi hija –dijo orgullosa la mujer

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. Sinceramente, ya de por sí no aparentas la edad que tienes. Te vistes, te maquilla y te peinas como una adolescente, cualquiera diría que tienes treinta y tantos años. –comentó.

Su madre iba con unos vaqueros también ajustados color negro; unas botas negras con tacón y en punta; en la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca, de tirantes, con un considerable escote.

Ya estaba maquillada, llevaba unos tonos más elegantes y el pelo liso, completamente, que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Son las siete, todavía nos queda una hora –informó- ¿Te ayudo? ¿Me engancho al ordenador?... ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó.

-Yo quiero limpiar un poco el piso antes de irnos, por que seguramente llegaremos sobre las 11 y no tendremos ganas de hacer nada.

-Pues venga que te ayudo.

-Vale, pero no te manches la ropa.

-De acuerdo –contestó divertida. –¿Dónde están los delantales? –preguntó igual.

Se pasaron los 45 minutos restantes limpiando y riendo. Era muy divertido tener una madre tan joven, sino, ¿quién entenderá mejor a una quinceañera, una treintañera o una cuarentona? Está claro que cuanto más joven y cerca de tu edad esté, más te entenderá.

La hora llegó y pidieron un taxi.

Kagome no se abrigó, era muy calurosa y hasta en pleno invierno iba en manga corta. Pero ahora estaba entrando el veranito, ya estaban en mayo y el calor cada vez se hacía más intenso. Su madre si que se puso una chaquetita, eso era lo único distinto entre ellas, que la madre era friolera y la hija calurosa.

El taxi las llevó hasta donde Sonomi le dijo. Las llevó ante una mansión enorme; hecha de ladrillos anaranjados; tenía muchísimas ventana repartidas entre dos plantas y el tejado era de color blanco.

-¿Pero a dónde me has traído, mamá? –preguntó alucinada la pelinegra.

-Pues aún no la has visto por dentro... –murmuró con una risa divertida su madre.

La mujer pagó al taxista y ambas se encaminaron hasta la puerta. Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente una sirvienta les abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenidas –hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Esperen aquí, por favor, enseguida estará con ustedes el señor.

-Gracias –dijo Sonomi.

Kagome lo miraba todo alucinada.

La casa, por dentro, estaba muy bien decorada, con muebles de la mejor calidad y cuadros un tanto exóticos y pintorescos, también un poco raros, pero atractivos...

-¡Hola! –saludó una voz que hizo despertar a Kagome de su embobamiento.

-Hola mi amor –saludó Sonomi acercándose al hombre que hizo acto de presencia para besarlo en los labios.

-Hola... –murmuró Kagome sintiéndose pequeña, y le dio dos besos en las mejillas al novio de su madre.

Sinceramente, cada vez que veía a ese hombre le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía decir a quien.

-Kagome ¿te importaría acompañarme? –preguntó lazándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su pareja.

-No, por supuesto –y se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Verás, es que quiero hablar con tu madre, y de paso quiero que conozcas a mis hijos. Bueno, de momento a uno, el otro sabrá Dios dónde estará... – dijo una vez entraron a un pasillo de la segunda planta, él se acercó a una puerta, picó y luego entró.

-Hey –saludó- Anda, ¿y tú cuando has llegado? –preguntó mirando a uno de los dos chicos que había en la sala.

-Hará como un cuarto de hora... pero como estabas en el baño ni te has enterado... –respondió de mala gana.

-Vale –contestó secamente –Chicos, vengo a deciros que Sonomi y su hija acaban de llegar, yo quiero hablar con ella y quiero que vosotros estéis con su hija que está aquí fuera.

-¿Qué? –exclamó enfadado el chico que antes había contestado a su padre –Yo no pienso encargarme de ella, seguro que será una niña enana.

-Tú sí que eres un enano. –contraatacó el otro chico. –Ya me encargaré yo, padre –contestó.

-Gracias hijo. –agradeció y seguidamente asomó la cabeza fuera de la puerta –Pasa... –murmuró.

A pasos lentos ella se fue acercando. Los nervios y la curiosidad la estaban matando.

Un paso, dos pasos, otro paso más y...

-Hola –saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas –contestó uno de los chicos levantándose de golpe de su asiento delante del ordenador y dándole dos besos a Kagome.

-Adiós –murmuró con sarcasmo, boquiabierto y con fastidio el otro.

Entonces Kagome, al escucharlo, lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su barbilla tocó el suelo.

-No puede ser... –susurró ante su sorpresa y su enfado.

*********

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Ya os podéis imaginar quien es el hijo del novio de la madre de Kagome, ¿verdad? Soy demasiado obvia, lo sé -.-' Jajaja.**

**Bueno pues, ahora os toca la última faena, clicar ahí abajo, donde pone "Review this Story/Chapter" y dejar vuestra opinión, sea para lo que sea, para pedirme que continúe o para mandarme de una patada al infierno, lo que sea, jejeje.**

**Eso sí, os pido por favor que me digáis si os gusta, porque si no es así -o si no recibo un mínimo número de reviews, ya veremos- yo borro y aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿ok? (Por qué será que siempre digo eso? O.o)**

**Y por último, lamento si hay algún tipo de error tanto ortográfico como a la hora de expresarme, comprended que esto lo hice con mucha menos experiencia y más ignorancia que ahora –aunque lo he revisado-. En fin, de todas formas, lo lamento.**

**Un beso enorme para todos, y esperaré ansiosa vuestras opiniones. ¡Adéu! **

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**dark priinCess**_


	2. Familia Taisho

**¡Holaaa! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de ésta historia que me parece os ha gustado bastante, porque ocho reviews en un primer capítulo no los había recibido en mi vida, me habéis dejado flipada O_O**

**Pero me alegro de que os guste, porque no os imagináis para nada lo que os espera dentro de esta historia, os lo aseguro. Tendréis humor, romance y una trama que a mí, personalmente, me parece genial. Aunque respecto a eso no puedo pediros opinión, aquí la única que sabe de qué va el meollo del asunto soy yo, muahahahaha! **

**Pero es prometo que no os decepcionaré, ya creo yo que os gustará. Vamos, dejaría de llamarme yo Estefanía si a vosotras esta historia nos os gustara ¡Jum!**

**Bueno, dejo ya de daros la lata y os dejo leer ese "esperado" segundo cap que ansiáis, ¿si? ^-^ **

**¡DISFRUTÁDLO!** **(Y nos vemos la final, jeje)**

Capítulo 2.

-Bueno, chicos, no os portéis mal con ella –chinchó, tratándolos como a niños pequeños-, yo me voy con Sonomi –salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo esta vez en voz alta Kagome.

-Y yo menos –contestó el otro chico.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí? ¿Os conocéis? –preguntó el chico que la había recibido.

-No me puedo creer que tú, el arrogante y cínico de Inuyasha, ¡seas hijo del guapo y agradable Inu Taisho!- exclamó con lo ojos abiertos pasando por completo del otro chico.

-Ni yo me puedo creer que tú, la guarra y estúpida de Kagome, ¡seas la hija de la guapa y agradable Sonomi! –contraatacó Inuyasha.

-Creo que me estoy poniendo mala... –ironizó Kagome, poniendo una mano sobre su frente –Perdona, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí...? –le pidió al otro chico al que había ignorado.

-Si, vamos... –accedió, lazándole una mirada de rencor al otro chico.

La acompañó hasta afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Perdona, siento haberte ignorado –se disculpó la muchacha-. Me llamo Kagome, supongo que ya lo sabrás, ¿no?

-Si, Sonomi nos ha hablado de ti, yo soy Sesshomaru, encantado –contestó educadamente él.

-Te conozco –aclaró-. Prácticamente, todo el instituto te conoce –comenzó a caminar, saliendo de pasillo.

-¿A sí? –preguntó confundido, siguiéndola.

-Cielo, eres la fantasía sexual del noventa por ciento de las chicas del instituto, todas te van detrás-informó como el que no quiere la cosa-, pero como los tíos estáis ciegos no os dais cuenta... Bueno, hay algunos que se hacen los locos pero lo saben... aunque –volteó para buscarlo con la mirada, lo miró fijamente, viendo como el chico se sonrojaba al ser observado de esa manera –. Tú no pareces de esos.

El chico la miró expectante.

- Eh... cambiemos de tema: no hagas caso al enano ese, es un malcriado –dijo posicionándose a su lado y caminando con ella.

-Dímelo a mi, que me lo tengo que tragar todos los días –admitió ella, bufando de fastidio.

-Es verdad, que vas a su clase...

-Desgraciadamente... –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Buf... Te acompaño en el sentimiento.

-Gracias –agradeció con un toque de sarcasmo, el mismo que había utilizado él.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, cosas del día a día, también pusieron verde a Inuyasha, cada uno desde su punto de vista, contando anécdotas que pasaron por culpa de ese niñato, y mientras iban dando vueltas por la casa, sin fijarse bien Kagome en nada, hasta que al final acabaron sentados en una de los bancos de piedra del jardín.

-Te admiro –confesó ella de repente, finalizando un prolongado silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, después de analizar la confesión.

-Por que yo no tendría los ovarios suficientes para aguantar como hermano a ese... estúpido –escupió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Jajaja –rió Sesshomaru con ganas –. A todo se acostumbra uno, mujer –poco a poco dejó de reír, y en su cara se creó una expresión pensativa-. Ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano te ha nombrado más de una vez. Eso sí, siempre para echar pestes de ti. Qué idiota que es –admitió, suspirando- Cuando Sonomi nos dijo que tenía una hija que se llamaba Kagome, recuerdo que Inuyasha se asustó al pensar que eras tú. Se puso como una fiera –recordó, riendo para sus adentros.

-Dios, ¡menudo imbécil! Yo sí que me he asustado cuando lo he visto –admitió-. Y ahora que me fijo; tú, él y vuestro padre os parecéis, pero Inuyasha tiene el pelo negro y tú plateado como Inu Taisho, ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Pues porque somos medio hermanos –contestó, y su rostro cobró unas facciones tristes- . Somos hijos del mismo padre pero de distintas madres...

-Joder, menudo don Juan el Señor Taisho, ¿no? –dijo divertida.

-Si –contestó, intentando reír con ella, pero la tristeza le pudo más.

-¿Y vuestras madres?...

Durante unos eternos segundos, sobre ellos volvió a cernirse un silencio sepulcral.

-La mía dejó a mi padre en cuanto me tuvo, nunca supe de ella –comenzó después de varios minutos de silencio, rompiendo el silencio-. Luego llegó Izayoi, que tampoco la recuerdo mucho, porque un año después de nacer yo, ella tuvo a Inuyasha, y cuando yo tenía tres años ella murió en un accidente de coche –relató, con un fina y transparente capa de agua cristalina cubriéndole los ojos-. Así hemos crecido nosotros, sin madre, sólo hemos recibido el cariño paterno. Digamos que somos… huérfanos de madre –terminó, limpiándose una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

-Dios –Kagome tenía un nudo en la garganta-. Lo siento –se disculpó, limpiándose cuatro lágrimas que le habían caído a ella también.

-No, tranquila –murmuró, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, enternecido-. Justo por eso apreciamos a Sonomi. Al principio nos asustó la idea de tener una madre –acarició el cabello de la morena-, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que queremos recibir el amor materno, aunque sea un poco tarde –confesó, levantándole el rostro a Kagome para que lo viera, ya que ella había bajado la cabeza, apenada.

-Te entiendo –susurró de repente ella.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no tuve el cariño paterno –comenzó ella-. Nunca tuve un padre al que esperar cada tarde, un padre que me arropara todas las noches, que me protegiera de los truenos nocturnos –murmuró, recordando todos esos deseos de niña con rabia y asco-. El cabrón que se tiró a mi madre y la dejó embarazada se largó en cuanto se enteró que yo venía al mundo, dejando a mi madre con una mano delante y otra detrás. Ella solo tenía 18 años –se le escapó un sollozo- Por suerte, mis abuelos la ayudaron y ella pudo terminar su carrera. Gracias a eso, a mi nunca me ha faltado de nada, pero si me ha faltado algo que creo que Inu Taisho me puede dar… -no terminó la frase, porque sentía que el nudo de su garganta se hacía mayor al pensar en las palabras que tendría que decir ahora y que nunca había pronunciado- un padre.

Se secó las lágrimas, miro a Sesshomaru con los ojos brillantes y sonrió, intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, animarse y animar a su nuevo amigo.

-Un padre. Y de paso, un pedazo de hermano como tú –concluyó, dándole un beso en la mejilla al peliplateado.

Sesshomaru primero se sonrojó, luego sonrió y finalmente la abrazó.

-Señores, la cena ya está lista –dijo una de las criadas de la casa saliendo al jardín para avisarles.

-Gracias Yuko –respondió Sesshomaru, con toda su buena educación.

Entraron mientras seguían charlando de sus cosas, llegaron a la mesa donde ya todos estaban sentados, Sonomi e Inu Taisho juntos e Inuyasha en la otra esquina con el Ipod a toda ostia. Ambos miraron sus lugares, el uno al lado del otro, y pegados a sus padres. No lo pensaron dos veces y se sentaron.

La cena estaba trascurriendo tranquila, iban charlando hasta que Inu Taisho pidió la palabra y comenzó ha hablar.

-Bueno, ya sabéis para que hemos celebrado esta cena, ¿no? –vio que todo asentían- Pues hay dos motivos más para reunirnos esta noche aquí... –anunció, haciendo una pausa larga para dar misterio al ambiente.

-Suéltalo ya papá –exclamó Inuyasha con desgana.

-Queremos informaros de que Sonomi y yo... –volvió a hacer otra pausa- Nos vamos a casar –confesó al fin, emocionado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha.

-¿Quééé? –chilló una feliz Kagome.

-Y luego dices que Kikyo es una chillona, pues anda que tú... –chinchó Inuyasha, mirándola de forma burlona.

-No lo estropees anda –tajó la morena, asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Y eso conlleva... –siguió Inu Taisho –A que Sonomi y su hija se vendrán a vivir aquí.

-¿QUÉÉÉ? –ahí si que preguntaron ambos jóvenes, incrédulos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Sonomi.

-Claro que... –Inuyasha iba a negarse rotundamente, pero Kagome fue más rápida y lo interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que no. Un momento por favor... –dijo agarrando a Inuyasha de la oreja y arrastrándolo hasta el jardín, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay –gemía de dolor el joven – ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que no!

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo- ¡Y una polla! ¡Tú no me mandas! –exclamó enfadado- Yo no quiero vivir contigo.

-¿Y crees que yo contigo sí? ¡Pues claro que no, idiota! –gritó, histérica- Pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo –dijo, respirando un poco más relajada-. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú sería lo último que haría en mi vida, pero piensa por una vez en los que te rodean y no sólo en ti –sermoneó-. Si yo acepto quedarme es porque así mi madre será feliz de una maldita vez, y sé que tu padre será un padre estupendo para mí y mi madre será estupenda para ti. Así que no dices que ella es guapa y amable, pues por mucho que te joda vivir conmigo piensa en cómo se sentirían nuestros padres si no quisieras que nosotras nos quedemos –lo miró fijamente-. Así que ahora entrarás ahí con tu mejor sonrisa y dirás que sí ¿Queda claro? –le amenazó de una manera que lo asustó, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

Inuyasha no contestó, sólo tragó duro.

-Tira, nada, tira... –dijo agarrándolo de la oreja.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay "¿Pero se puede saber qué tan idiota soy? ¿Me estoy dejando vencer por Kagome? ¡No! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para parar esto!" –se regañó para sus adentros.

Agarró la muñeca de la chica, la de la mano que agarraba su oreja y la obligó a soltarlo. La hizo voltear para quedar frente a frente, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que besarla.

¡Pam!

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?-gritó furiosa.

-Es para que pares, que vas como una moto –contestó, furioso también- "A ver si así se te quitan las ganas de vivir aquí." –pensó.

-Por muchas cosas que intentes no vas a quitarme de la cabeza la idea de renunciar a la felicidad de mi madre –contestó como si le hubiese leído la mente-, además tu hermano es encantador –completó, volteándose de golpe y abofeteando el rostro del chico con su melena azabache.

Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto.

Y allí se quedó, pensando en como ella había sabido lo que él pensaba, viéndola entrar.

-¿Cuando nos mudamos? –preguntó sonriente Kagome, apareciendo en el comedor.

***

Los cálidos rayos del sol chocaron contra sus párpados, pero la sensación no fue muy agradable para sus ojos. Lentamente los abrió, analizando la habitación en la que se encontraba y recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Giró su cabeza hacia el despertador y vio que eran las siete y media... ¿¡LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!?

Por el amor de Dios y la Virgen santísima, ¡¡¡LLEGABA TARDE!!!

Por todo el piso resonó un fuerte grito y segundos después se escuchó el sonido de golpes contra el suelo, la pared, cajones y puertas abrirse y cerrarse, entre más estruendosos sonidos.

Sonomi escuchaba todo eso con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

-MAMÁ, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES? –chilló enrabiada la muchacha, corriendo de una lado para otro.

Era increíble el espectáculo que se formaba cada mañana en esa casa.

Kagome iba de una lado a otro; mientras con una mano se ponía un calcetín con la otra se lavaba los diente; después con una se ataba los pantalones y con la otra se cepillaba el pelo; después con un se ataba la camisa y con la otra se ponía una bota.

Le faltaban manos para hacerlo todo en menos de quince minutos.

Por suerte la mochila si la tenía preparada de la noche anterior. Se la colgó en la espalda y mientras salía dispara hacia la puerta cogía una manzana de la mesa de la cocina y le daba un beso a su madre.

-¡Hasta luego! –gritó cuando salió por la puerta.

-Menuda está hecha... –suspiró divertida su madre, viéndola marchar.

Corría como una condenada mientras tenía la manzana agarrada con los dientes, ya que necesitaba las manos para darse más impulso al correr.

Tendría que comenzar a ponerse unos cincuenta despertadores para despertarse antes, porque esas carreras cada mañana no eran normales, eran buenas para la salud, pero luego llegaba al instituto cansadísima.

Miró su reloj; menos cinco.

Se dio más prisa. Ya había entrado al edificio, pero ahora llegaba lo peor. Siempre se perdía, ¡tras malditos años ahí encerrada y aún no sabía cómo llegar su aula! Aparte de que era enorme, y al haber muchas curvas no podía correr tanto, sino se estampaba contra la pared.

Escaleras, escaleras, escaleras, escaleras, izquierda, derecha, todo recto, otra vez izquierda y...

¡Zas!

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Detrás de ella pareció una agotada Kagome con el pecho subiendo y bajando descontrolado la respiración agitaba, media manzana en la boca y con los pelos revueltos.

Todos se la quedaron mirando estupefactos, y seguidamente aplaudieron.

-Felicidades Kagome, el profe todavía no ha llegado –informó Sango.

Entonces Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Uf... –suspiró recuperando el aire.

-Por los pelos, Kagome –dijo el profesor tras ella.

Se levantó de golpe, sin mirar atrás, y fue directa a su asiento.

-Muy bien, Kagome –felicitó otra vez Sango desde su derecha.

-No sabes... la paliza que me he dado... Me cago en la... –murmuró entre bocanadas de aire.

-Bien, chicos, abrid el libro por la página 154... –comenzó el profesor.

Matemáticas. Nos soportaba esa clase, como casi todo el instituto. Las aprobaba, pero con suficientes. Aun que el tema que estaban dando ahora le gustaba; ecuaciones. Cuando las practicó en los dos años anteriores se le daban muy bien.

Dio una ojeada a la clase, y vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo muy pegaditos. ¡Qué cornuda que era la tía! Su novio la engaña con otra y aún así lo perdona. ¡Qué gilipollas!

Discretamente, escribió en un papelito y se lo pasó a Sango.

**K:** Sango, ¿sabes aquel tío del que te conté, el que estaba saliendo con mi madre?

**S:** si, ¿por?

**K:** adivina quiénes son sus hijos... xD

**S:** ¿quiénes?

**K:** Inuyasha y su hermano xD

**S:** ¿quééé? ¿y su hermano quién es?

**K:** Sessh, el de 4º =D

**S:** dios, pero si ese está ¡¡buenísimo!!

**K:** pues mi madre y su padre se van a casar y ¡¡yo voy a vivir con ellos!!

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin querer en voz alta Sango, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

Kagome se tapó la boca intentando retener sus sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa Sango?- preguntó el profesor.

-Eh... Es que... –balbuceó intentando pensar algo creíble –Es que me acaba de bajar la regla... –mintió.

-Ag... ves al baño, anda –contestó el profesor.

-Si –contestó obediente mirando a Kagome con cara entre burlona y enfadada.

Kagome no podía parar de reírse.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron hasta que Sango se perdió al otro lado de la ventana que daba al pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? –preguntó un chico detrás suyo.

-Nada, hijo, nada –contestó aguantándose la risa.

Ese era Miroku. Un buen amigo suyo y de Sango, y, por desgracia, también buen amigo de Inuyasha. Es un chico muy atractivo, de pelo oscuro y recogido en una coletita tras la nuca y con unos ojazos azul marino increíbles. Pero como todo tío bueno, tiene un gran defecto: es un pervertido... A él le gusta Sango, igual que a ella le gusta él, pero no se atreven a confesárselo. Y para rematar, él tampoco deja de tontear con otras chicas, y claro, eso hace crecer el odio de Sango. Quien los entendiera...

Sango volvió poco después, pero esta vez con un mensaje de la directora.

-Kagome, la dire dice que vallas a verla a su despacho –le informó, lanzándole una mirada reprochadora.

-Voy... –contestó con desgana levantándose pesadamente del asiento y saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando salió por la puerta a través del cristal vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo muy acaramelados. Los miró con asco, especialmente a Kikyo; nunca la soportaría.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos. Tendría que volver a bajar todas aquellas escaleras y cruzar todo aquel laberinto que era el instituto hasta la planta baja, donde estaba dicho despacho. Tres malditas plantas, iguales.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta y después de escuchar un "pase" entró.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer al castigo? –preguntó enfadada la directora nada más verla, queriendo andarse sin rodeos.

-Yo también me alegro de verla, ¿cómo se encuentra? –saludó irónica Kagome, sentándose en una de las sillas de delante del escritorio.

-Yo no te he dicho que te sentaras.

-No jodas, que me he pateado todo el instituto hasta llegar aquí –reprochó con fastidio.

-No jodo, levántate y contesta mi pregunta.

-Ya sabe por qué no vine. No gaste tiempo y saliva en esas tonterías –aconsejó con desgana.

-Es que tu responsabilidad como castigada era... –y así comenzó un sermón de a saber cuántos eternos minutos en los que Kagome divagaba en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando iba asintiendo con la cabeza para que la otra pensara que la estaba escuchando –Así que espero que no te vuelvas a saltar un castigo y mucho menos volverte a ver por aquí por una pelea, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien ¿Puedo irme ya? –pidió impaciente.

-Sí.

-Pues hasta luego –y salió despreocupadamente.

Otra vez esa larga caminata hasta su aula, sólo de pensarlo ya estaba cansada.

Entró a clase. Todos se la quedaron mirando, pero ella hizo caso omiso de todas las miradas que sus compañeros le lanzaban y se sentó en su sitio.

Una vez sentada dio un largo suspiro y como por arte de magia el timbre sonó, y su cara se estrelló suavemente contra la mesa.

-Que tueste dios mío... –murmuró.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntaron Sango y Miroku a la vez.

-Lo de siempre, pero hoy ha variado un poco por lo de ayer, lo del castigo. De verdad que esta mujer no se entera... ya se lo dije, pero aún así pregunta.

-Eres una zorra –saltó Kikyo acercándose.

-Adivina de quién aprendí –murmuró Kagome tirando su rostro para atrás, dejándolo reposar sobre el respaldo de la silla y cerrando los ojos.

-Al menos ya te han puesto en tu lugar por no venir al castigo. Por tu culpa tuve que limpiar yo sola –reprochó.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? –preguntó con desinterés- ¿Sabes algo? No me puedo creer lo cornuda que llegas a ser –dijo tranquilamente con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó incrédula.

Kagome rió.

-Significa que tienes unos cuernos que no entras por la puerta –dijo riendo y abriendo los ojos para ver la cara de odio que tenía Kikyo.

Ésta levantó la mano con claras intenciones de abofetearla, pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

-No lo hagas, Kikyo –dijo Inuyasha tras ella.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró Kagome, mirando para otro lado.

-Inu, ¿por qué la defiendes? –preguntó su novia, haciendo un puchero de tristeza.

-No la defiendo, te defiendo a ti –aclaró-. Piensa que si la golpeas el marrón te caerá a ti.

-Tienes razón –observó después de pensarlo unos segundos –. Además, no es bueno perder nuestro valioso tiempo con esta –dijo con desprecio.

-Al fin me dejan en paz –agradeció Kagome mirando al techo con las manos cruzada sobre el pecho, lo suficiente alto como para que los otros dos la oyeran y parasen de caminar, pero al final decidieron pasar de ella.

Kagome rió.

-Menudos lerdos –comentó con sus amigos.

-Veo que os queréis mucho –chinchó Miroku.

-Sí –contestó sarcástica Kagome.

-Venga, cuéntame eso –saltó Sango, insistiéndole a Kagome.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Miroku confundido.

-Que la madre de Kagome y el padre de Inuyasha se van a casar y van a vivir juntos.

-¿Qué?

-Grítalo más alto, Sango, que no te han oído los del C –dijo sarcástica Kagome.

-Y el cañón de cuarto también va a vivir con ella.

-Sesshomaru –aclaró Miroku- Pues claro, si son hermanos.

-Pues sinceramente, no se parecen en nada –comentó Kagome- Inuyasha es un prepotente, un cínico, un misógino y un retrogrado, en cambio, Sesshomaru es guapo, atento, simpático, cariñoso, amable... ¡Y está como un tren! –dijo con cara de pervertida.

-Jajajajaja –rieron a carcajada limpia los otros dos.

La profesora entró, comenzando la clase de música. Qué aburrimiento, dos horas seguidas haciendo música, bueno, explotando sus oídos con música clásica. Y para colmo era como con el profesor de Historia, Kagome y la de música se llevaban como perro y gato.

Pero como la mujer ya estaba acostumbrada, pasó de la muchacha, y Kagome se tiró las dos horas durmiendo.

El timbre indicando la hora del patio la despertó de golpe, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada levantándose de golpe.

-Nada, bella durmiente, que ya es la hora del patio –le aclaró Sango, sonriendo divertida.

-Ah, que susto –suspiró.

Abrió el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila y fue a sacar su desayuno.

Un momento ¿y su desayuno?

-_Flash back-_

_-Kagome, te dejo el desayuno sobre la mesita del recibidor, __¿vale? –le dijo su madre a primera hora de la mañana desde el recibidor._

_-B__bbrralleh… –contestó medio zombi, volviéndose a dormir._

_-Fin del flash back-_

-Mierda, me lo he dejado sobre la mesita –recordó -¡Me cago en todo lo cagable! –exclamó enfadada, rascándose la nuca, notando como sus tripas comenzaban a sonar.

Miró en su bolsillo. Un yen, dos yenes, tres yenes, cuatro yenes... ¡Maldita sea! Le faltaba uno y se podría comprar un bocadillo en la cafetería.

-Sango ¿tienes un yen? –preguntó.

-Espera... –murmuró buscando en sus bolsillos –Ni uno, lo siento.

-Vale, tranquila –dio una ojeada a la clase, y su próximo objetivo se encontraba hablando con su peor enemigo.

-Miroku... –lo llamó arrastrándolo de la oreja.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sobándose la oreja.

-¿Tienes un yen para prestarme? –pidió suplicante, estrechándose la tripa con los brazos – Te lo devolveré... –sus tripas sonaron – Lo juro.

-Un momento –buscó en sus bolsillos-, toma –le ofreció la moneda, pero cuando Kagome estaba a punto de cogerla, se la alejó –. Epa, primero, recompensa... –dijo poniendo la mejilla. Seguidamente ella le dio un beso en dicho lugar y él le entregó la moneda.

-Gracias –agradeció ella y se fue junto a Sango.

-Hale, vamos –y ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Kagome se compró su adorado bocadillo, y ambas se sentaron en una mesa para comerse su desayuno.

-Hola chicas –saludó otra chica, morena, muy parecida a Kagome, que se sentó con ellas.

-Eh, ¿cómo estás Rin? –saludó Kagome.

¿Por qué no viniste ayer? –preguntó Sango, curiosa.

-Es que me acababa de bajar la regla y no me encontraba muy bien –explicó.

-Uih, la regla... –murmuró Kagome pensando en lo de esa mañana – Es verdad, ¿cómo te va a ti, Sango? –preguntó burlona

-Eso ha sido tu culpa –reprochó divertida.

-Es que ha sido buenísimo, se te han quedado todos mirando con una cara… jajajaja –dijo burlona.

-Mala, que eres mala –dijo intentando aguantar la risa –Por cierto Rin, ¿Sabes a quién conoce Kagome?

-¿A quién?

-A tu amor platónico.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Quééé? –gritó levantándose, haciendo que toda la cafetería la mirara.

-¡Shh! Siéntate, anda –murmuró Kagome.

-¿Que conoces a Sesshomaru? –preguntó asombrada.

-Conocer, conocer... Básicamente, voy a ser su hermanastra y voy a vivir bajo su mismo techo –contestó sin anestesia.

Rin se quedó helada.

-¿Rin? ¡Rin! –la llamaron las otras dos chicas, poniendo las manos delante de su cara para ver si despertaba, pero esta seguía mirando un punto infinito en la blanca pared de delante suyo.

-"Ya sé cómo hacerla reaccionar" –pensó divertida Kagome- Acompáñame, Rin –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta el patio sin previo aviso.

La hizo correr como un su vida hasta llevarla delante de Sesshomaru y sus amigos.

-¡Futuro hermanito! –exclamó alegremente Kagome, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que rodeaban al joven, abrazándolo.

-Ey, ¿cómo está mi futura hermanita? –bromeó correspondiéndole.

-Bien. Mira, te quiero presentar a dos amigas - dijo señalando a las dos chicas.

-Ella es Sango –presentó señalando a la susodicha.

-Hola –saludó Sango, y Sesshomaru le un beso en cada mejilla.

-Y ella Rin –pero nadie contestó- ¿Rin?

La pobre chica estaba petrificada allí delante. Pero volvió al mundo en el momento en que Sesshomaru la saludó y le dio dos besos.

La chica abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían.

-H-h-ho-hola... –balbuceó finalmente.

-Acuérdate Kagome, que esta tarde comienza la mudanza. He pedido que pongan tu habitación al lado de la mía.

-¡Vale! –chilló alegre como respuesta, dándole un beso en la mejilla -Bueno, nos vamos que tenemos que hacer unas cosas, ¡adiós!

De reojo vio a la chica que estaba al lado de su hermanastro, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Y finalmente, ella y sus amigas se fueron.

-Oye, Sesshomaru, que buena que está esa, preséntanosla, ¿no?- dijo un chico de pelo negro, recogido en una trenza y con los ojos azules.

-Cuidadito que es mi hermana, ¿eh? –bromeó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, tu hermana, que se toma muchas libertades –dijo enfadada la chica que había a su lado.

-Mira que llegas a ser celosa, eh, Kagura –murmuró amarrándola de la cintura, acercándola a él.

-No, celosa no. Pero esa chiquilla se cree aquí tu novia... –reprochó, haciendo un mohín.

-Mi novia eres tú, y eso no va a cambiar –y acto seguido la besó a apasionadamente.

-Oooooh... –suspiraron todos, sonriendo divertidos para chinchar a la pareja que dejó de besarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

***

-Dame las gracias que te he salvado el trasero... –molestó Kagome a Rin.

-Gracias... –contestó irónica.

-Madre mía, valla par... –murmuraba Sango con una gotita de sudor derramándose por su sien.

-Si tú no me hubieras llevado ahí no me hubiera pasado eso. Oh... –suspiró-, A veces me entran unas ganas de pegarte una ostia... –murmuró Rin.

-Tú no me dices eso en la calle –la encaró Kagome.

-¿Qué no? Te jugarás algo –le vaciló Rin.

-Tú eres tonta... –contraatacó la morena.

Y Rin le dio una bofetada.

-¿Pero de qué vas? –le gritó Kagome, devolviéndole el guantazo.

Y así comenzó otra pelea...

-Chicas, por dios, ¡parad de pelear! –gritó Sango intentando separarlas –Chicas, ¡que sois amigas! –gritó de nuevo, entonces las otras dos reaccionaron.

Ambas chicas tenían se miraban desafiantes.

-Coño, que sois amigas. Si os peleáis entre vosotras, ya me diréis... Daos la mano y pedios perdón –ordenó la castaña.

-Tsk... Perdón por haberte llevado delante del tío que te mola sin decirte nada –se disculpó con segaña Kagome, ofreciendo su mano.

-Perdón por haberme enfadado tanto –dijo estrechándosela.

-Y ahora un abrazo –y ambas chica obedecieron –Ya tenéis tela, ya. Que os tengan que ordenar que os perdonéis y encima perdonaos como niños pequeños... –chinchó la castaña.

-Bah... Vete a la mierda, Sango –contestó malhumorada Kagome, alejándose del lugar.

-Vale, vale, ya te traeré un recuerdo de allí –bromeó dejándola ir.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó Rin.

-Ni idea. Déjala, a veces ella también quiere estar sola –cogió a su amiga del brazo y ambas se fueron a caminar por el amplio patio del instituto, charlando sobre sus cosas.

Caminó durante unos largos minutos, recorriéndose todo el patio del instituto, hasta llegar a su lugar preferido; el patio trasero.

Nadie iba allí, por eso le gustaba, allí podía estar en paz, y como se podía entrar desde la calle, ella se colaba cada vez que no estaba contenta con algo, o estaba molesta: allí podía reflexionar y pensar mejor en la cosas.

No era muy grande, pero si muy bonito, el pasto era de un verde esperanza que hacía resaltar la multitud de flores con colores distintos que allí habitaban, aparte de que había altos árboles, algunos más antiguos, otros más jóvenes. Pero había uno en especial, el que estaba más escondido de los demás, el más viejo... Tenía el tronco muy ancho y duro, y unas raíces que hacían de sillón donde ella posicionaba su trasero para sentarse.

Nadie conocía ese lugar, aparte de ella, claro.

Se sentó allí y encendió su MP4.

Eso sí que era vida. Suspiró, dejando escapar junto con el aire de su boca todo su cansancio. Sentada en un lugar cómodo, para ella, rodeada de naturaleza, con un olor puro a flores, a la sombra del calor y escuchando su música ¿que más podía pedir?

Inconscientemente comenzó a cantar la canción que estaba reproduciendo el aparato.

**When I was a little girl**

**looking around at my little world,**

**never thought things could get so hard to handle. **

**Now I'm not a little girl,**

**I'm here in your crazy world, **

**nothing you do can be anticipated. **

**You don't have a life like this, **

**a could free you with a kiss, **

**all you have to do is leave me love you.**

**Why don't you leave me make it easy for you? **

**You don't have to try so hard, **

**just let it happen to you. **

**Stop moving around all over town**

**looking for something that can never be found… **

**I'll make it easy for you.**

Unos aplausos la sobresaltaron.

-Maravilloso –elogió una voz tras el tronco del árbol en el que ella estaba sentada-. Tienes una voz preciosa.

***

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, jiji. **

**No tengo muchas cosas que comentaros, sólo me gustaría pediros una cosa: si veis que uso demasiadas blasfemias, quejaos xD, porque a veces las escribo sin darme cuenta, me salen del alma, soy educada, pero a veces soy muy mal hablada, y utilizo un vocabulario… Que no lo hago a posta, ¿sabéis? Me sale cuando estoy cabreada, cuando algo me sorprende o cuando estoy muy contenta (vamos, todo el tiempo, yo vivo entre esos tres sentimientos ñ.ñ'), y no puedo controlarlo. Pero además, al ser escrito no se puede oír la entonación de las palabras, de determinadas palabras y expresiones, y a veces se puede confundir, aunque intento expresarlo con la mayor claridad posible, anunciando el tono en que lo dicen y todo. Pero si creéis que no es suficiente o que me paso, decídmelo, esto es para vosotros, y prefiero que os guste a vosotros antes que a mí.**

**Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que… habréis notado que también suelo utilizar bastantes expresiones referentes a dios, ¿cierto? Quiero que una cosa quede clara: _no creo en Dios_, (eso no significa que crea en su eterno y principal enemigo, no ¿eh? Tampoco soy seguidora del demonio, vamos, sólo me faltaba eso, que me tomen por una satánica) simplemente, no puedo creer en algo que no he visto, y espero que respetéis mis creencias igual que yo respeto a los que creen, pero no es exactamente eso en lo que me quiero centrar. Os preguntaréis "Pues si no cree, ¿por qué las utiliza?" Pues simplemente porque de pequeña me medio obligaron a creer, he hecho la comunión y estoy bautizada, y he crecido entre ese tipo de expresiones (eso sí, de mi boca nunca ha salido un "me cago en Dios", y nunca va a salir), y claro, me he acostumbrado a decir "Dios…" cuando estoy sorprendida (aunque a veces me sale un "Coño…", eso depende del tipo de sorpresa, xD). Mi abuela cree que estoy poseída por el demonio al no creer, xD Mi padre no está de acuerdo, pero lo respeta, y a mi madre le da igual. Y mi hermano creo que tampoco cree. Pero en fin, da igual, no voy a seguir aburriéndoos con este tipo de paridas.**

**Y sobre la historia… Eso os lo dejo a vosotras, quiero que me contéis qué os a parecido, quiero que me recordéis las escenas que más os han gustado o las que más os han llamado la atención, las expresiones, descripciones, narraciones o diálogos, todo, ¡quiero saberlo todo! *________***

**Y por último, agradecer los reviews. Gracias a las siguientes lectoras/escritoras que me habéis leído y habéis comentado:**

_**KaoruLuxClyne24**_

_**kagome.54-2**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**yukino14**_

_**inukag22**_

_**MRS Taisho-Potter**_

_**hadaLila1992**_

_**evita95**_

**Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme, bendita sea la paciencia que tenéis para soportarme. ¡Ah! Y no olvidarme de los que leen y no comentan, sólo os pido que os animéis, no cuesta nada, y os aseguro que os lo agradecería y me haríais muy feliz ^-^**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**dakr priinCess**_


	3. La mudanza

**Hoy hay malas noticias, pero nos os la voy a poner aquí, prefiero que leáis el capítulo primero, los disgutos al final.**

**Sólo quiero decir una cosa: me alegro de que no os importe lo de las palabrotas, en serio, es algo que me sale del alma (eso demuestra lo que llego a meterme en la historia -.-), incluso alguna de vosotras me habéis dicho que lo hace más gracioso. Yo creo que también, que para determinadas escenas o diálogos, quedan hasta chistosos. Y porque no podéis escuchar la entonación... xD Y también quiero agradecer que a nadie le importe lo de mis creencia religiosas, bueno, creencias pocas, jeje. Me alegro de que eso no os moleste, porque sé que mucha gente sí que cree.**

**Y bueno, para las que ansiábais este capítulo, aquí os dejo la mudanza, jajaja. ¡****DISFRUTÁDLO!**

Capítulo3.

Se sobresaltó, y fue tan rápida la manera en que volteó la cabeza que por un momento pareció que se la iba arrancar del cuello.

Tenía el rostro desencajado, con una mezcla de horror, vergüenza e inocencia.

-Soy Bankotsu –dijo el chico simplemente, sonriéndole.

-Yo Kagome –contestó sonrojada. Era la primera vez que la pillaban cantando.

-La hermanastra de Sessh, si, antes te he visto –comentó-. Pero éste no me había dicho que cantabas tan bien –dijo ofreciéndole un mano para levantarla.

-Es que... no suelo cantar delante de nadie –confesó aún con las mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo-, es un hobbie íntimo que tengo, jeje –ella agarró la mano masculina y se impulsó para levantarse y quedar de pie ante él.

Era bastante alto y estaba cuadrado, pero era exquisitamente atractivo. Una larga tranza caía por su espalda y una simple mirada de sus preciosos ojos azul turquesa te hacían caer rendida a sus pies.

-En serio, cantas como los mismísimos ángeles. Qué suerte tiene Sessh de tener una hermana como tú –disimuladamente él la agarró por la cintura, pero claro, Kagome no era para nada tonta, y notó lo que él quería –. Oye... si te invito a una fiesta que doy el sábado por la noche en mi casa, ¿vendrías? –preguntó seductoramente, utilizando un acento y una cara de carnero degollado que enternecía a cualquiera.

-No sé... ¿Hay que llevar pareja? –preguntó acercándose más a él, dejando que los brazos masculinos rodeasen por completo su cintura, mientras ella hacía círculos con los dedos sobre el pecho de él.

-Por supuesto, pero tú no hará falta que traigas una –murmuró apretando más a la chica contra él.

-Y... ¿por qué yo no?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Porque tú serás mi pareja... –muy lentamente se iba acercando al rostro de ella.

Kagome tenía una sonrisa pícara y atrevida en los labios. Parecía muy decidida a lo que iba a hacer, pero por dentro estaba hecha un flan.

Que un chico así, como él, tan apuesto, guapo, atractivo, esté a punto de besarte es como para estar así.

Y él cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios. Un poco más, ya casi estaba... Pero el contacto nunca llegó ni siquiera a ser un simple roce porque cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir, el timbre sonó, devolviéndolos a mundo, provocando que Kagome se separara rápidamente de él dándole una mala excusa y largándose corriendo.

Le estaban entrando calores y notaba un enorme y candente rubor sobre sus mejillas. A estas alturas ya debería estar más roja que un tomate, así que se apresuró más, corriendo con la cara baja.

¡Había estado a punto de besarse con uno de los tíos que están más buenos del instituto!

Sí, porque aparte de Sesshomaru, descartado por ser su futuro hermano, estaba él, su mejor amigo, Bankotsu; otro de su curso que se llama Kouga; Miroku, pero él descartado también porque es su mejor amigo; Inuyasha, no quería reconocerlo, pero el niño tenía su punto, pero descartado igual por la misma razón que Sessh. Y... otro de bachillerato que se llama Kosuke. Según una encuesta que se hizo en la web del instituto, esos seis chicos son los más deseados de todo el centro.

Corrió hasta llegar a su aula, y nada más visualizar a Sango, la cual charlaba con unas chicas, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta su mesa.

-¡Sango, Sango, Sango! –gritó emocionada.

-¿Qué, qué, qué? –contestó entre incrédula y sarcástica.

-He estado a punto de liarme con... –se acercó al oído – ¡Con Bankotsu!- le susurró.

-¿Qué dices? –sus ojos se ensancharon. –No.–afirmó convencida.

-¡Qué sí! ¡Y me ha invitado a la fiesta que da el sábado en su casa, y ha dicho que yo seré su pareja! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pegando saltitos de alegría.

-Mira que llegas a tener suerte, guarra –le reprochó con cariño.

-Lo sé, lo sé –contestó orgullosa.

***

¡Al fin! Los últimos minutos de la última clase del día.

-"Qué suene ya el puto timbre, hostia." –se repetía ansiosa una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Tres, dos, uno... ¡¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

-¡Sí, sí, bien! –murmuró contenta de librarse de las clases. Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible, le dio dos besos a Sango y salió por patas de allí.

Se pateó todo el instituto, bajó tres de las cuatro plantas y corrió hasta la salida.

Allí lo vio, de espaldas, apoyado en el muro. Su corto pelo brillaba al ser reflejado por el sol y su fantástico cuerpo estaba relajado, apoyado allí.

Corrió, y le saltó a la espalda, para enrollar sus brazos en su cuello y saludarlo.

-¡Sesshy!

-Kag... me estás... ahogando... –murmuró como pudo.

-Ups, lo siento, jeje –balbuceó nerviosa soltándolo y aterrizando en tierra. Entonces ahí se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba allí presente.

-Le he pedido que nos ayude con la mudanza y tal... –empezó Sesshomaru, sobándose el cuello y respirando hondo para intentar recuperar el aire, mientras veía como ella miraba a su amigo extrañada – ¿Te importa?

Kagome se había quedado embobada observando los azules ojos del amigo de su hermanastro

–Eh... ¡No!... –contestó al fin –Por supuesto... que no me importa... –sonrió levemente al moreno.

-Pues vamos. Kag, tú sube en mi moto, Bankotsu irá en la suya.

Los tres caminaron hasta donde estaban estacionadas las motos. Bankotsu se subió en su Kawasaki plateada, y esperó a que los otros dos se subiesen a la honda cbr negra y plateada de Sesshomaru.

-Ten... – dijo Sesshomaru dándole su único casco –Póntelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú? –preguntó ella.

-Nada, póntelo tú. Si pasa algo, que me pase a mí –dijo despreocupadamente, poniendo en marcha el motor.

-No, pero... llévalo tú –murmuró con el casco entre sus manos.

-¡Qué no! Y no te lo diré más veces, póntelo y punto –ordenó en un tono demasiado severo.

Ella no volvió a rechistar y se lo puso, ambos se subieron a la moto, pero antes de arrancar ella habló.

-Ve con mucho cuidado, si no la que te matará después seré yo –gritó.

-Que sí –murmuró el chico con una traviesa sonrisa.

Ella se agarró de la cintura masculina, y ahí pudo notar lo bien formado que estaba su futuro hermanastro.

Bankotsu iba tras ellos.

Poco a poco fue notando como la velocidad de la moto iba subiendo.

-Sesshomaru, por favor, que tú no llevas casco, no corras...-pidió.

-Tranquila... ¿no me digas que te da miedo la velocidad?

-Por supuesto que no, pero si te pasa algo me sentiré muy mal, por favor, no corras tanto –suplicó apretando un poco más sus brazos enredados en la cintura de Sesshomaru, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

Entonces Sesshomaru aflojó la velocidad.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a la mansión.

Aparcaron las motos en el jardín, y él abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando pasar a los otros dos.

-¿Kag? –preguntó Sonomi al verla. Se ve que estaba en el recibidor, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, esperando impaciente al camión de las mudanzas.

-¡Mami! –saludó abrazándola y dándole dos besos.

-Kag, ¿sabes quién está aquí? –preguntó su madre emocionada.

-No... ¿Quién? –preguntó confundida.

La mujer silbó, dejando a los otros tres un poco confundidos, pero sus preguntas se resolvieron al ver que por una de las puertas que había en el gran recibidor apareció una perrita de media estatura, monísima, negrita entera con dos manchas blancas alrededor de los ojos.

-¡¡Aaaah!! –gritó Kagome emocionada, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos –¡¡ROXY!!- corrió a abrazar a la perrita que ladraba de alegría y movía la cola graciosamente –¿Pero...? –miró a su madre –¿Cómo es que...? Pero si estaba en...

-Lo sé –sonrió la mujer-, lo hablé con Inu y me dijo que no le importaba que estuviese aquí -aclaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose a acariciar a la perrita.

Esa perrita era... su mejor amiga, incluso antes que Sango. Ella en el colegio tuvo problemas, siempre llegaba a casa llorando y su único apoyo era esa perrita. Siempre que ella llegaba triste, se encerraba en su habitación, y la perrita tan espabilada, se colaba dentro, se tumbaba con ella sobre la cama, y velaba su llanto. Pero hace tres años, cuando se mudó a ese piso en el centro, no admitían perros, al menos no perros grandes, y Roxy tenía un tamaño considerable, así que esta vivía en el templo Higurashi con los abuelos de Kagome y ella la iba a visitar, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Sesshomaru y Bankotsu estaban enternecidos al ver esa escena; dos mujeres, preciosa, abrazando a una bonita perrita.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Inuyasha y Kikyo.

La perra, al verlos, empezó a ladrar y a gruñirles.

Se acercó a Kikyo, la olió de arriba abajo y luego empezó a gruñir, y luego a ladrarle enrabiada.

Kikyo estaba un poco confundida e Inuyasha iba a darle una patada a Roxy cuando de repente algo cayó sobre él, impidiéndole golpear a la perra y cayendo al suelo.

-Tócala y te arranco la pierna –lo amenazó Kagome.

Inuyasha sintió miedo de aquella mirada tan enfadada que tenía Kagome, además, su larga melena hacía sombra sobre su cara, haciéndola ver más terrorífica.

-Va-vale –tartamudeó –¿Te quitas de encima mío? –la chica obedeció y se alejó de él acercándose a la perra para acariciarla y tranquilizarla.

Una bocina sonó fuera de la casa, y todos salieron para comprobar que era el camión de la mudanza.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se fueron hacía algún lugar de la casa, y Sonomi, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu y Kagome comenzaron con la mudanza de las dos mujeres, buenos mejor dicho de Kagome, Ya que los muebles del piso, en general, no le hacían falta porque ya tenía aquí otros, y mucho mejores, sólo algunas pertenencias importantes de Sonomi, para el cuarto que ahora compartiría con Inu Taisho, pero todo lo demás era lo de Kagome, su cama, su armario, toda la ropa que no le había cabido en la maleta que se trajo antes su madre, y bueno, todos sus muebles, pero estos los subirían los de la mudanza por el balcón de su habitación con una grúa. Era cierto, su nuevo cuarto era enorme, entrando por la puerta, por lo menos tenía cinco metros de largo por seis de ancho, con las paredes de color blanco y en la pared que daba a la calle había una amplia puerta que daba a un grandísimo balcón.

-¡Dios! ¡Es enorme! –gritó impresionada al entrar al cuarto con dos grandes maletas.

-Sabía que te gustaría –dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa un poco arrogante –La mía es la de la izquierda de la tuya.

Y así empezó al fin la mudanza. Entre Kagome, Bankotsu y Sesshomaru cogieron todas las cosas que se podían subir por la espalera, cajas, objetos y, desde afuera, con una grúa, unos hombres subieron los muebles, la cama, el armario, la cómoda.

Una vez los muebles estuvieron todos allí dentro, entre los dos "machotes" allí presentes, acomodaron cada mueble donde les dijo Kagome. La chica se lo pasaba bomba al ver a aquellos dos sudar como cerdos obligándolos a obedecerla. Una vez cada mueble estaba en su lugar adecuado, la ayudaron a abrir cajas, llenar estanterías, colgar "posters", guardar su ropa.

Cuando ambos chicos encontraron dos tangas, fue la hostia.

-¡Aaah! ¡Soltad eso! – gritó Kagome sonrojada, quitándoselo de las manos a Sesshomaru.

-Jajajaja –reía Bankotsu. Pero éste se calló al ver como ella también le quitaba a él el que tenía entre sus manos.

-Gracias por la ayuda, chicos, ¡ya puedo sola con lo que queda! –dijo nerviosa arrastrándolos hasta afuera de la habitación. –Roxy... si alguna vez estos dos entran en mi habitación échalos, ¿vale? –le pidió a la perra que había estado toda la tarde con ellos, saltando de alegría y metiéndose por el medio. Kagome le acarició la cabeza.

-Los has visto... eran... –afuera de la habitación los dos chicos reían con ganas, en dirección a la habitación del peliplateado.

-La cena ya está lista –anunció la ama de llaves, apareciendo de repente tras ellos.

-De acuerdo, ahora bajamos –dijo tranquilamente Sesshomaru.

Seguidamente, la mujer se fue.

-Joder, tío, esta mujer me da miedo –murmuró Bankotsu.

-Jajaja... –rió divertido –Espera... –entró a la habitación de Kagome- Kagom... –pero no pudo terminar de nombrarña. La visión que tenía ahora de la chica lo había dejado en shock, pero volvió rápidamente al mundo al ver lo que estaba haciendo, y cerró la puerta de golpe – ¡Perdón! Kagome, baja que la cena ya esta lista –dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, rojo como un tomate –Vamos, tira... –le dijo a Bankotsu, para que dejase de preguntarle que había visto.

Kagome ahora estaba un poco, que digo poco, muy sorprendida. Sesshomaru la había visto en ropa interior, y ella se había quedado ahí quieta, sin decir nada.

Gritó al darse cuenta de todo. Y el grito resonó por toda la casa.

***

Ahora iba vestida más cómoda, con un short negro, una camiseta de tirantes rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta media tripa y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

Bajó al comedor. Como le había dicho Sesshomaru, la cena ya estaba servida, pero había dos cosas diferentes a las usuales, había una cosa buena y otra mala.

La buena: que estaba Bankotsu, la mala: que estaba Kikyo.

Desde la puerta del comedor lanzó una mirada desafiante, pero a la vez confundida a Kikyo, que le respondió con una de triunfo. Entonces vio como Inuyasha, que estaba sentado a su lado, pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

La cena transcurría en un sepulcral silencio. Inu no Taisho los miraba contento a todos, al igual que Sonomi. Pero Kagome miraba mal a Kikyo, Sesshomaru miraba a su hermanastro, Inuyasha le lanzaba mirada de advertencia a su hermanastro y a su futura hermanastra, y Bankotsu, disimuladamente, miraba a Kagome.

Por un momento, Kikyo miró a Sonomi con envidia y con asco, Kagome comprendió enseguida por qué, y se enorgulleció, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Kikyo, hablándole con la mirada. "O dejas de mirar así a mi madre o te giro la cara de una guantazo", pensó Kagome, deseando que ese pensamiento llegase hasta la cabeza de su enemiga. Y pareció funcionar, porque Kikyo dejó de mirar a Sonomi.

Los primeros en terminar fueron la pija anoréxica e Inuyasha, que se fueron del comedor agarrados de la mano.

-Buah... No puedo con ellos –dijo Kagome enfadad una vez esos tortolitos ya no podían escucharla.

Kagome tenía a un lado a Inu Taisho que, al escucharla, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y le dijo algo:

-A mí tampoco me gusta esa chica, tenemos que alejarla de Inuyasha –dijo con doble sentido, pero Kagome no lo pilló.

-No, no, ¿a mí qué me cuentas? Por mi, como si se casan. Me preguntó si serán capaces de vivir juntos un gamberro arrogante, cínico, misógino, retrogrado y con poca paciencia, con una pija anoréxica, superficial, materialista, egoísta y caprichosa –tomó aire -¡Bah! No duran ni una semana –añadió cabreada Kagome, levantándose de la mesa en dirección hacia la cocina.

-Sí que le cae mal mi hijo, ¿no? –le preguntó a su futura esposa.

-No lo traga.

-Él está igual con ella.

-A mí me huele, a que aquí va a pasar algo –murmuró Sonomi levantándose. Inu Taisho, como perrito faldero, se fue con ella.

Entonces Sesshomaru y Bankotsu no tuvieron más remedio que irse a algún lugar de la casa a hablar sobre cosas de tíos...

Kagome se metió en la cocina. Las asistentas se asustaron al verla allí, hasta que ella dijo que venía en son de paz, que estaba allí buscando un vaso de leche con miel. Después de convencer a las mujeres de que se lo quería preparar ella, y le costó mucho convencerlas, se preparó su adorado vaso de leche con miel.

Salió de allí, ya que aquello, a aquellas horas, parecía un gallinero; las sirvientas gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, que si la escoba, que si la fregona, los paños, la lejía...

Se alejó lo más que pudo y pensó que podría ir a ver el resto de habitaciones y salas que el día anterior Sesshomaru no le enseñó. Solo vio las estancias de la primera planta, así que de la segunda solo conocía su habitación y la de Sesshomaru.

Subió las escaleras y enfrente de ella se abría un largo pasillo, con cuatro puertas en el lado izquierdo y tres puertas a la derecha, y al final una gran ventana que daba al jardín trasero, desde donde se veía la gran piscina que tenían.

Abrió la primera puerta que había en la pared de la derecha, estaba muy oscura, solo la iluminaba una ventanita que parecía estar medio oculta tras alguna pared semitransparente. Tocó la pared y palpó una especie de interruptor, lo prendió y pudo ver con claridad de que habitación se trataba: era el cuarto de baño. Era muy grande y moderno, todo de mármol azul con detalles beige, con un plató de ducha muy amplio y con una puerta de cristal semitransparente. Se fijó que en una de las paredes había una puerta. Dejó el vaso sobre el mármol de alrededor de la pica, y sigilosamente se metió por esa puerta.

La cerró tras de sí y cuando volteó la cara para ver lo que había, gracias a la gran iluminación que entraba por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle y la pequeña lamparita que había, se encontró con una habitación matrimonial. Seguramente la de su madre e Inu Taisho, ya que estaban allí las maletas de Sonomi. En otra pared vio otra puerta, había otra más, unos metros delante de ella, pero prefirió entrar a la que tenía a su izquierda, hizo lo mismo que con la anterior y acabó volviendo al pasillo.

Bueno, involuntariamente, ya se había recorrido media planta, ahora tenía delante de ella la puerta de su cuarto y la de Sesshomaru, la que aún no había visto era la primera.

Lentamente se dirigió a ella. Puso la mano sobre el pomo y lentamente lo fue girando. Una vez éste estaba al límite, ella no abrió lo que se dice lento, y una vez su vista se fijó en una figura que había allí, tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Allí se había encontrado nada más y nada menos que a Inuyasha y Kikyo ¡dándose el lote! Ambos chicos dejaron de besarse y la miraron con enfado, confusión y sorpresa.

-¿No te han enseñado que antes de abrir hay que picar a las puertas, bonita?

Kagome se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre.

-Perdón –murmuró con la mano aún sobre sus labios, para que no escuchasen sus carcajadas. Cerró la puerta de golpe -¡Qué asco! "Y pensar que mi cuarto está al lado, por dios, que... agh..." –pensó asqueada.

Aún le quedaba una habitación por ver, la que estaba enfrente de la de Ssshomaru. A paso decidido se dirigió hacia aquella puerta de madera blanca. Pero al pasar por delante de la puerta de Sesshomaru chocó con alguien.

-Ui, lo siento... –murmuró Kagome.

-Tranquila, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la otra persona, que al parecer era Bankotsu que salía de la habitación de su amigo.

-Sí –contestó simplemente- ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó, ahora sí, haciendo un puchero de tristeza e inocencia.

-Sí, tengo que irme ya. Es muy tarde y mi madre se preocupa –dijo con desgana.

-Pareces un niño malo, pero aún así sigues obedeciendo a mamá, ¿no? –dijo melosa ella, insinuándosele.

-Sí –recorrió la cintura de Kagome suavemente hasta enrollar sus brazos sin dejarle escapatoria –Esta mañana nos hemos quedado en algo, ¿no? –preguntó pícaramente.

-Creo que en esto –y al fin consiguió lo que llevaba esperando desde la hora del patio, besarlo.

Deslizó lentamente sus manos por su pecho, hasta enredarlas alrededor de su cuello.

Era un beso lento. Sus labios chocaban produciéndole una pequeña descarga eléctrica en cada roce.

Era una sensación tan placentera para ambos...

Levemente, fue estrechándola más contra él, y ella lo agarró de la nuca para profundizar más el beso.

Bankotsu rozó con su lengua los labios carnosos de la chica, pidiéndole permiso para dejarlo entrar. Ella aceptó gustosa entreabriendo sus labios y empezando a jugar con su lengua y la del chico.

Aquel sabor tan dulce, proveniente de los labios de Kagome, tenían loco al muchacho...

Ella, al notar la satisfacción de él, entreabrió los ojos. Vio sus ojos cerrados, su flequillo, su pelo corto...

Un momento ¡¿Cómo que pelo corto!?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para ver que no se estaba besando con Bankotsu, sino ¡¡con Inuyasha!!

Se separó de golpe, bajó la cara avergonzada. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Por suerte, Bankotsu pensó que lo hizo por falta de aire y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Me tengo que ir, preciosa. Mañana nos vemos –le susurró al oído con la voz entre cortada y ronca.

Kagome le miró, y respiró aliviada al ver que el que tenía delante volvía a ser Bankotsu. Éste le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y después su fue.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió al bajar las escaleras.

No dijo ni mu y se metió en su cuarto.

Rápidamente, y cabreada, se quitó la ropa y se desparramó sobre la cama, respirando hondo.

"¿Se puede saber qué coño me ha pasado?",pensó angustiada.

¿Cómo se había podido imaginar a Inuyasha mientras se estaba besando con Bankotsu? Y lo peor ¿Cómo le había podido gustar?

¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Tan jodido era aquel beso que nunca lo olvidaría? Pero si no le gustó...

Mentira, sí le gustó.

Pensando y comiéndose el coco con eso, se quedó dormida, sin saber que en la habitación de al lado otro chico estaba igual que ella, pensando en lo mucho que le había gustado el beso que él le había robado a ella el día anterior en los pasillos del instituto.

***

Aún estaba en ropa interior, la noche anterior cuando se durmió, y fue tan cerca del borde de la cama, que se acabó cayéndose de ella. Al recibir el golpe se despertó, pero estaba tan somnolienta que se metió en ella definitivamente sin ni quiera ponerse algo encima.

Notó la claridad del alba entrar por su ventana e iluminar la estancia entera. Refunfuñó unos insultos inaudibles, y de mala gana se acabó de despertar. Miró el reloj: las seis y media.

"Joder, sí que es temprano" pensó incrédula, y más sorprendida al notar que ya se le había ido el sueño, sobre todo al recordar todo lo que le pasó la noche anterior.

Ya sabía dónde estaba el baño, así que cogió ropa limpia, un par de toallas y salió de su cuarto. Cruzó en diagonal el pasillo y se metió rápidamente en el baño.

Dejó la ropa y las toallas a un lado del largo mármol y abrió el grifo. Se deshizo de las dos únicas prendas que vestía y se metió bajo la ducha.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó relajar bajo la tibia agua. Las gotas, que empezaban por su melena, se deslizaban suave y placenteramente por cada centímetro de su piel y terminaban en sus pies.

***

La luz del sol chocaba violentamente contra sus párpados, haciéndolo despertar malhumorado.

Se revolvió varias veces bajo sus cobijas, intentando buscar oscuridad para dormir de nuevo, pero ahora ya era imposible que se durmiese.

Tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies, el pelo revuelto, y una cara de sueño que no podía con ella.

A duras penas salió de la cama, apartando de mala gana las sábanas, y arrastrando los pies salió de su cuarto y se internó en la puerta que tenía justo delante de él.

Como iba despistado, abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la pica, y comenzó a lavarse la cara tranquilamente, a ver si así se despertaba un poco, pero eso no fue lo que lo despertó, lo que lo consiguió fue el bestial gritó que lo dejó sordo y lo hico pegar un salto del susto.

-¿Pero qué...? –asomó el morro a la ducha y se encontró con algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Kagome cerró el grifo de golpe ¿A qué venía que el agua de repente saliese helada? Giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con la sorpresa de la mañana: a Inuyasha viéndola desnuda.

Otro grito resonó por toda la casa.

Entonces por la puerta entró Sesshomaru, y por la otra puerta que había en ese baño, entraron Sonomi e Inu Taisho.

Sesshomaru estaba rojo, al igual que su hermano, y Sonomi estaba empujando a Inu Taisho hacia el cuarto, ya que se había quedado igual que sus dos hijos.

-Eh... vale... –murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa irónica en los labios –¿PODRÍAIS DEJAR DE MIRARME? –gritó roja de la ira y de la vergüenza.

-Chicos, fuera, va –dijo Sonomi empujándolos a ellos dos afuera también.

A Sesshomaru no se le iba la risa tonta, pero Inuyasha... A él no se le iba a olvidar nunca la imagen que acababa de ver.

Veinte minutos más tarde Kagome salió totalmente arreglada del baño. Después de ella entraron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, peleándose por quien se aseaba antes, pero por supuesto tardaron menos que ella, cada uno.

A las siete y cuarto ya estaban todos desayunando en la mesa del comedor.

Todo era silencio. Sonomi tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, Kagome estaba completamente roja, pero de la rabia, Inu Taisho, tenía la cara más seria que nunca y los otros dos hombres de la casa estaban aguantándose la risa.

Por parte de Kagome, el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Ella fue la primera en terminar de desayunar, ya que ella no era de comer mucho a primera hora, y tampoco es que se sintiese muy cómoda allí. Subió a su cuarto, deberían ser las siete y media. Lo bueno es que hoy no llegaría tarde y no tendría que echarse esas carreras matutinas.

Se colgó la mochila en la espalda y salió de su cuarto.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, se acercó a la puerta, iba a abrirla para irse cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Espéranos Kagome –le pidió Sesshomaru bajando las escaleras.

Kagome se apoyó en la puerta, con una cara de mala leche. Pero Sesshomaru no podía dejar de reírse.

Éste pasó por delante de ella, y detrás de él salió Inuyasha que le susurró, divertido, algo a Kagome:

-Bonito culo –y salió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Kagome respiró hondo. Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre Inuyasha y matarlo a golpes.

Al salir y quedar delante del jardín, ambos chicos se dirigieron a su izquierda, ella los siguió y los tres quedaron ante la puerta del garaje, donde estaban estacionadas dos motos. La de Sesshomaru ya la conocía, la honda cbr negra y plateada, y al lado había una Kawasaki azul eléctrico.

Sesshomaru se subió en su moto e Inuyasha en la otra. Entonces Sesshomaru, como la tarde anterior, le ofreció su casco a ella, la cual no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y se subió detrás de él a la moto.

Con un mando a distancia, las rejas de metal, en forma de puerta, se abrieron y ambas motos salieron disparadas de la mansión.

Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de velocidad, solo le advirtió a Sesshomaru de que fuese con cuidado.

Llegaron en cinco minutos, supuso que caminando serían unos quince.

Al llegar, Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo sus amigas y sus amigos. Sesshomaru se fue con su grupo, y como Sango ni ningún amigo suyo estaba todavía allí, ya que sólo eran menos cuarto, Kagome se fue con Sesshomaru, y con un poco de suerte se encontraría con Bankotsu.

Es verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, le estaba empezando a gustar ese chico, pero lo de ayer noche le sentó fatal. Aunque mejor así, si se enrollaba con él igual se olvidaría de esa idiotez que tenía con Inuyasha.

Fue donde estaba Sesshomaru, y, efectivamente, estaba Bankotsu, que al verla se le encendieron los ojos.

-Preciosa ¿cómo estás?- esas palabras provocaron en la chica un sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Bien... –dijo acercándose a él –¿Puedes venir un momento? -Lo abrazó para disimular lo que le acababa de decir oído

-Claro –contestó correspondiendo al abrazo, también para disimular.

Kagome lo agarró de la mano y lo alejó de la multitud de estudiantes que se empezaba a acumular ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Voy a ir al grano, ¿quieres liarte conmigo?- soltó sin anestesia.

Durante unos segundo, el chico se quedó mudo. Kagome lo miró significativamente para devolverlo del lugar en el que estubiese su mente.

-¿Por qué no? De acuerdo –le bastaron unos segundo más para decir esas palabras.

Kagome sonrió traviesa, acercándose hasta él para unir sus labios en un ferviente beso, el cual, medio instituto allí presente, vio, quedándose con una cara de "¿Hola?".

Había allí presente un chico, que sin saber porqué, al ver ese beso la sangre había empezado a hervirle y a circularle muchísimo más rápido por la venas. Toda la gente empezó a murmurar un largo y sentimental "Ooooooh" que hizo que ellos se separaron un poco avergonzados.

Kagome entró feliz a su aula, tanto que su aura deslumbraba, todo ella brillaba de felicidad.

-Dios existe, ha venido a verme – le dijo a Sango, suspirando.

-No, ya lo veo, ya. Te acabas de besa con uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, ya me dirás –contestó Sango con picardía.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Inuyasha y Kikyo agarrados de la mano, y como no, acompañados de todos sus admiradores.

Kagome ni los miró, pero Sango sí lo hizo, y pudo ver la mirada reprochadora que Inuyasha le lanzó a Kagome. Se calló, por respeto a él, y a su amiga, ya que si decía algo, aquí se montaría la gorda.

***

El timbre sonó, liberando a todo ser viviente que hubiera en esa escuela.

Tanto alumnos como profesores recogían rápidamente sus cosas. Las puertas se colapsaban...

Pero ella no, ella estaba en las nubes, con la mirada perdida. Recogía sus cosas poco a poco, entre suspiro y suspiro. Una vez lo tuvo todo guardado, se colgó la mochila en la espalda y caminó lentamente para salir del aula.

Sango la esperaba impaciente en la puerta, todos iban con prisa menos ella. Salió agarrada del brazo de su amiga, caminando lentamente -sacando de quicio a Sango-.

De repente una mano se posó sobre su cintura, y instintivamente se giró para ver quién era.

-Hola preciosa ¿has pensado mucho en mí? –preguntó seductoramente Bankotsu.

-Demasiado, ¿y tú? –preguntó como embobada, enredándose entre los fuertes brazos de su rollete.

-No te me quieto de la cabeza –murmuró abrazándola.

Salieron así hasta la calle.

-¿Dónde quieres ir, preciosa? –preguntó Bankotsu.

-No sé –contestó confundida.

-Ejem... –carraspeó Sangro tras ellos –Kagome, ¿recuerdas que ayer me prometiste que hoy a la salida iríamos de compras?

-Es cierto -recordó-. Banky, lo siento, ¿lo dejamos para mañana? –preguntó en un tono infantil muy dulce.

-Como tú quieras –y la besó.

-Entonces, hasta mañana –dijo separándose del beso y yéndose con Sango.

Bankotsu se fue con su moto y ambas chicas caminador hasta el centro comercial.

Se compraron todo lo que les dio la gana: camisetas, minis, zapatos, complemento.

Kagome recordó que el sábado tenía una fiesta, así que se compró un poco más de ropa, pero para una ocasión especial, o sea, para esa. Se cogió un top ajustado, que moldeaba perfectamente su firme pecho, de manga larga acabadas en campana, de color negro. Después una mini tejana, de color azul oscuro y unas votas negras, terminadas en punta y con tacón casi de aguja.

Eran cerca de las 7 y ambas chicas estaban agotadas, así que pararon a sentarse y tomar algo en una de las heladerías del centro.

-Oye Kagome –comenzó Sango.

-Dime –contestó mientras tomaba un poco más de helado.

-No te quiero engañar, porque sabes que nunca lo he hecho y antes muerta, y más si es por tu propia seguridad, pero a mí... Bankotsu no me hace mucha gracia –comentó, reposando pesadamente sus manos, que aguantaban el helado, sobre su regazo.

-Pero Sango ¿tú tienes ojos en la cara? ¿Has visto lo bueno que está? –preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Sí, pero es que no sé... No me gusta cómo te mira, yo no me fiaría de él.

-Pero si sólo es un juego –dijo degustando de nuevo su preciado helado.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Que fui yo quien le pidió rollo, estoy jugando con él, es para divertirme –mintió, ya que lo había hecho para quitar de su mente a cierto moreno –Cuando quiera ir a más, haga algo indebido o me canse de él, cortaré y punto –contestó, quedándose tan ancha.

-Madre mía –murmuró la castaña.

-Tranquila, que no dejaré que me toque un pelo, y aunque no te guste, yo lo estoy conociendo y es súper majo y atento.

Kagome cambió de tema, se terminaron el helado charlando sobre la ropa recién comprada y luego cada una se fue hacía su casa.

Lo bueno de estar en el mes mayo es que los días eran más largos, por lo tanto no oscurecía tan pronto.

Llegó en diez minutos a casa.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió su madre.

-¿Aún no tienes llaves? –preguntó incrédula Sonomi.

-No, aún no –dijo entrando con todas las bolsas en ambas manos, que por lo menos llevaría cinco o seis en cada una.

-Oye, ¿y tú de dónde vienes a estas horas?- preguntó Sonomi aparentando enfado.

-Venga, no te enfades, que vengo de comprar, y te puede servir algo –intentó sobornarla.

-¿A si? –preguntó pareciendo una adolescente.

-Anda, vamos a mi cuarto –dijo divertida Kagome.

Ahora parecían justo al revés, Sonomi la adolescente y Kagome la madre.

Una vez en su cuarto ambas empezaron a coger la ropa, y a tirarla por el suelo, mirar unas prendas más que otras... Eso parecían las rebajas.

-¡Qué mona es ésta, Kagome! –gritó emocionada Sonomi, con una mini tejana en las manos.

-¿A que sí? Y mira, esta camiseta –dijo enseñándole un camiseta al estilo palabra de honor, ajustada al pecho y dejando caer lo demás en cascada hasta la cadera. Era de color blanco con topos negros.

-Dios... –dijo cogiéndola entre sus manos con mucho cuidado, como si se fuese a romper.

-Mamá, pareces una cría... ¡hasta te ilusionas más que yo! –dijo burlona.

-Es que hace mucho que no me compro nada... me lo prestarás, ¿no? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Pues claro, desde siempre todo lo tuyo ha sido mío y todo lo mío ha sido tuyo –dijo suavemente –Alguna vez tenemos que volver a irnos tú y yo juntas de compras, que hace tiempo que no compartimos una de esas tardes –cotilleó con su madre.

-Sí –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Así se tiraron por lo menos una hora, hasta que a las ocho o así una sirvienta entró y las avisó de que la cena estaba preparada.

Ambas se pusieron cómodas -por no decir que se vistieron casi iguales, con una camiseta de tirantes, un pantalón de deporte ancho, y el pelo recogido en una alta coleta-.

Bajaron a cenar. Sonomi se sentó junto a Inu Taisho y Kagome, se sentó, claro está, al lado de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha casi no cenó nada. Fue el primero en irse de la mesa, los demás se quedaron allí, a comerse sus postres y después tomarse su café. Aunque Kagome tomó, como no, leche con miel.

Después de que Inuyasha se fuese todos empezaron a hablar más amenamente. No se sabía el porqué, pero Inuyasha transmitía tensión, por eso, mientras él estuvo presente nadie abrió la boca.

Después de una hora más o menos Sesshomaru se fue a su cuarto, los futuros esposos se fueron también a la suya y ella se fue al jardín.

Quería pasear un poco, despejarse... La brisa fresquita del aire nocturno le iba de maravilla, ya que dentro de esa casa hacía mucho calor, no sabía por qué.

Empezó a pensar en lo que ayer noche le había pasado mientras besaba a Bankotsu.

Llevaba todo el puñetero día pensando en eso ¿Por qué se imaginó que era Inuyasha quien la besaba? ¿Tanto le había gustado aquel beso?

Es que no le entraba en la cabeza.

Sintió como el viento acariciaba su piel y seguidamente le producía un escalofrío. Entró en casa.

Aún estaba maravillada por la enormidad de aquella mansión. Caminó lentamente, observándolo todo minuciosamente.

Subió las escaleras despacio, sin prisa. Se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, giró la esquina adentrándose en el pasillo y no pudo seguir hasta llegar a su cuarto. De repente un fuerte brazo la agarró de la cintura y de los brazos, sin dejarla moverse, y otra mano se encargó de taparle la boca para que no gritara. Entonces, ese fuerte ser la adentró en una habitación oscura, iluminada débilmente por la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

***

**Aiii, a mi personalmente me gusta esto último ¿Quién será? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un violador? Yo lo sé, muahahaha! Qué puñetera que soy (A) (que lástima que no se vean los iconos -.-).**

**Vale, aquí vienen las malas noticias: me he retrasado un poco con este cap, pero eso tiene su explicación. Se me ha fastidiado el word en el portátil. Sí, necesito una clave que no tengo para poder acceder al programa, y yo ya estoy hasta el moño . Por favor, si alguien tiene esa clave, que me la de, POR FAVOOOR T____T El programa que tengo yo es el "Microsoft Office Word 2007", sí alguien puede ayudarme, me salva la vida, salva los fics ¡y nos salva a todos! Porque claro, al menos para mi, no es muy agradable tener que estar en el ordenador de torre, con todo el ruido que hace y lo viejo que es. Además, de que estoy volviendo a las andadas utilizando en worpad ¬¬ y claro, ahí no tengo corrector ni tengo na', y con todo el perdón... eso es una puta mierda -.-**

**Y bueno, agradezco los reviews de:**

**evita95**

**setsuna17**

**lerinne**

**yukino14**

**InuYKag4E**

**Silvemy89**

**tania56**

**Quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo incondicional, y también vuestros esfuerzos por soportarme ñ.ñ' Y quiero pedir perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía ¬¬' A todo esto, mi otro fic en línea "**_**Atrapados en el siglo XXI**_**" tiene el mismo problema que éste, así que necesito ayuda, en serio, no me gustaría dejar de publicar viendo lo que esto os está gustando.**

**Y por último, os pido que me expreséis vuestra opinión, que me hagías todos tipo de críticas, buenas, malas, constructivas, ¡TODO! Eso me ayudará a mejorar, y eso es lo que quiero, quiero ser de las grandes, ambicio la perfección, muahahaha! No, pero de verdad, quiero saber que os parece.**

**Y bueno, un saludo enorme para todaaas, ¡se os quiere!**

**Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:**

_**dark priinCess**_


	4. Confusión más Celos igual a Deseo

**Holaaaaa! Bueno, bueno, bueno… aquí vuelvo con el cuarto cap de este fic que parece que va ¡viento en popa! Tres capítulos y treinta reviews, ¡aún estoy flipando quicos del asombro! Chicas, os amo, de verdad. Las que habéis intentado ayudarme, mil gracias también, aunque no he conseguido nada…**

**Os preguntaréis: "Pues si no ha conseguido nada, ¿cómo está subiendo los caps?" Pues lo que os dije: de vuelta a las andadas. Me envío a uno de mis otros correos el cap escrito desde el portátil, y en la torre lo reviso (porque de este fic tengo escritos los ocho primeros capítulos –mientras que el de "atrapados…" ya no tengo ninguno, o sea, que lo que escriba ahora, será todo desde la torre-).**

**Bueno, no quiero molestaros más, que algo me dice que estáis impacientes por leer el cap, muahahahahaha! **

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos al final. ¡Ah! Y ¿cómo no? ****¡DISFRUTÁDLO!**

Capítulo 4.

Un cuerpo fuerte e imponente la estaba apretando contra la puerta, y esas manos aún no la soltaban. Quería deshacerse de ellas y gritar. ¿Y si era un ladrón? O peor, ¿un violador que se había colado en casa?

-Shhh... Te soltaré, pero no grites –dijo una masculina voz que Kagome reconoció enseguida.

Ella se calmó y él la soltó, pero entonces ella aprovechó y le dio un codazo en la tripa. La voz gimió de dolor.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y entreabrió la puerta, pero ésta se volvió a cerrar de un golpe.

-No te irás –murmuró de nuevo la voz, más ronca, y unas manos la agarraron de los hombros para hacerla girar.

-Inuyasha, ¿tú estás tonto? –preguntó ella enfada – ¡Suéltame! –le exigió, pero él no le hizo caso –Pues me voy –tajó intentando girar, pero él no la dejaba.

-No te irás sin antes decirme que haces con Bankotsu –objetó-. Habla –ordenó.

Kagome alzó una ceja en claro gesto de confusión.

-A ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, ni con quien, así que déjame en paz, ¿si?

-No -tajó-. Déjalo ahora que estás a tiempo, Kagome –ordenó de nuevo.

-Si hombre, porque tu lo digas ¡no te jode¡ –respondió irónica.

-Hazme caso. Bankotsu no es trigo limpio...

-Otro... –suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Que me da igual! Yo salgo con quien quiero cuando quiero, ¿queda claro? – tajó – Además, no me vengas con este royo de que no es de fiar, porque sé perfectamente que lo que tú tienes son celos –eso fue un golpe bajo-. Ya he visto el espectáculo que habéis montado hoy tú y Kikyo a la hora del patio.

**-Flash Back-**

_La hora del recreo ya había llegado. Kagome salió dispara para ver a Bankotsu. Se pasaron casi toda la hora del patio en la gradas, ellos solos, charlando, dándose mimos, hasta que llegó un momento en que él la besó ardientemente, durante largos minutos._

_Y Kikyo, al ver eso, no se iba a quedar atrás, así que se puso a una distancia considerable de ellos y empezó a liarse con Inuyasha, ahí, en medio del patio. Era una disputa entre las dos pareja, a ver cuál daba el mejor beso durante el mayor tiempo posible._

_Era un debate considerado, los cuatro, bueno, cada pareja, estaba en su tema, y los ojos de todos los espectadores iban de una pareja a otra._

**-Fin del flash back-**

Inuyasha gruñó.

-¿Lo ves? Estás celoso –río ella, burlona.

Por unos minutos la luz de la luna se hizo más intensa y su reflejó se dejó ver, iluminando casi toda la habitación.

Inuyasha se quedó embobado mirando a Kagome. Ésta tenía el rostro entre divertido y orgulloso. Pero sólo lo veía de perfil, ya que ella tenía el rostro mirando hacia su derecha, dándole un toque arrogante, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y con una pose despreocupada apoyada en la puerta.

Era tan condenadamente hermosa, pensó Inuyasha, angustiado. Sus ojos color almendra lo tenían cautivado, y su cuello, blanco y con una piel de porcelana que a la luz de la luna la hacía ver más perfecta, lo tenían loco. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de besar ese cuello…

Como por un acto reflejo, con una mano agarró el mentón de la chica y la hizo voltear el rostro para que lo mirara. Kagome se ruborizó al ver el deseo en los ojos del chico. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, tenía que reconocer que el chico era odiosamente guapo.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando, hambriento, los carnosos y apetecibles labios de la chica, que lo estaban llamando a gritos. Hasta que las ansias de probarlos de nuevo pudieron con él, y la besó.

No se lo esperaba, ese beso había sido sorpresa, porque desde el momento en que vio que él miraba fijamente sus labios hasta que los unió con los suyos no pasaron mucho segundos, así que estaba rígida, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que salió de su desconcierto e intentó apartarlo. Sabía que si correspondía después querría más, pero él era, claramente, más fuerte que ella, así que no le quedó más remedio que corresponder. Pero también por gusto; la suavidad y la dulzura de sus labios la estaban haciendo perder la razón.

Condenado Inuyasha...

Ella se calmó y él bajó sus manos por la cintura de ella, luego su cadera hasta encontrar las frías y pequeñas manos femeninas. Las acarició y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Era un beso de lo más tierno, sus labios se rozaban, se estrechaban. Él pidió permiso para que dejara pasar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Kagome lo dejó pasar entreabriendo un poco más los labios. Inuyasha no se quedó quieto y empezó a explorar la femenina boca con su lengua. Le sabía tan dulce la boca de ella. Cómo le gustaría tenerla así de tranquila y poder besarla de esta manera siempre que él quisiera...

El beso duró largos minutos en los que ellos solos se separaban cortos segundos para recuperar aire y volver a besarse.

Hasta que Inuyasha cortó el beso de golpe, separándose, cruelmente, de los labios de Kagome. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras no tan dulces como ese beso.

-No estoy celoso ¡de nadie! Porque yo soy el único que puede robarte estos besos –y con mucha rudeza, la agarró del brazo, abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia afuera, casi tirándola al suelo, y después cerró de un portazo.

Kagome aún estaba en Babia, pero largos segundos después volvió en sí y aporreó violentamente la puerta de la habitación del chico, pero éste la había cerrado con llave.

-Ésta me la pagarás, Inuyasha –susurró enfada.

Y dando grandes pisadas, de claro enfado, entró en su cuarto, se desvistió y se metió en la cama, y ya no supo nada más hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó.

La mañana había amanecido soleada y el canto de los pájaros la había despertado desde hacía ya unos minutos.

No paraba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Instintivamente con la gema de sus dedos rozó sus labios: si lo recordaba, aún era capaz de sentir aquel dulce sabor...

Pero al recordar lo que hizo después, el enfado volvió a ella.

Se levantó de la cama refunfuñando. Cogió ropa limpia y toallas y se internó en el baño. Dejó la ropa sobre el mármol y volvió a su cuarto, de donde trajo dos sillas.

Con una atrancó la puerta que daba al pasillo y con la otra a la que daba al cuarto de los más enamorados de la casa. Entonces se duchó tranquila, nadie la interrumpió. Terminó su relajante ducha, se secó, se vistió, se maquilló un poco y se peinó, eso sí, sin prisa, con mucha calma.

Desatrancó las puertas y por la del pasillo entró rápidamente Sesshomaru con ganas de orinar, luego de la otra puerta salió Inu Taisho con la misma intención, y ella y su madre veían el espectáculo que estaban montando padre he hijo para que ambos chorros entrasen en el váter.

-Con lo grande que es, y no hay más baños en toda esta casa, ¿o qué? –preguntó Kagome, divertida.

Volvió a su cuarto, eran las siete, así que se dedicó a recoger un poco la habitación. Al menos, intentar olvidar lo de anoche no le haría mal, porque le estaba empezando a preocupar la razón que tenía la frase que le había dicho Inuyasha.

Y otra vez se volvió a cabrear. Roxy, que dormía en la habitación de la chica, notó su cambio de humor, y se acercó a ella. Se subió a la cama y reposó su cabecita en el regazo de la chica, brindándole apoyo. Kagome se lo gradeció oralmente, y la acarició durante largos minutos, hasta que le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y se levantó para salir del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta para que Roxy pudiese entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

A las siete y cuarto todos estaban desayunando en la mesa del comedor. Kagome se sentó lo más pegada a Sesshomaru, y lo más alejada posible de Inuyasha, que pudo. Cada dos por tres lo miraba con odio. Había un silencio sepulcral en aquella mesa.

Todos terminaron de desayunar temprano. Kagome, la primera.

Se subió a su habitación, se preparó la mochila y a las siete y media ya estaba en la puerta esperando a Sesshomaru. A Inuyasha estaba claro que no lo esperaría.

Dos minutos más tarde, Sesshomaru se presentó ante de ella. Kagome propuso de irse ya, pero Sesshomaru insistió en esperar a Inuyasha. Ella se quejó, pero al final se fueron los tres juntos.

Inuyasha iba con el ipod a toda ostia, entonces, Sesshomaru aprovechó para preguntar a Kagome.

-¿Qué os pasa? –curioso.

-Nada –contestó ella, tajante.

-Va, aquí pasa algo, ¿qué es?

-Sesshy, hay cosas que un hermano mayor no debe saber –sin saberlo, Kagome le estaba haciendo un favor a Sesshomaru no citándole todas sus movidas con Inuyasha –Además, son cosas mías que no tengo porqué explicarte –bordemente, así es como contestó finalmente.

-Oye, tranquila. Joder qué borde estás hoy.

Kagome formuló unos insultos inaudibles. ¿Borde? Pues como para no estarlo. Cabreada por culpa de Inuyasha y encima, esa mañana le había bajado la regla, para rematar ¿Cómo no iba a estar borde?

Otra vez ese silencio, aparte del sonido de fondo del rap que escuchaba Inuyasha.

Cogieron las motos y en cinco minutos llegaron a la puerta. A Kagome le faltó tiempo para ir a abrazarse con Bankotsu.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa? –preguntó al ver la cara de tristeza de la chica.

-Que nadie me entiende –confesó casi al borde de las lágrimas-. Mímame -pidió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes –y la besó.

Estuvieron así hasta que abrieron las puertas y se tuvieron que separar.

Kagome se pasó todas las clases en Babia, pensando; primero, en lo bien que le sentó aquel beso, y después en la rabia que le dio que la tratase así. Y luego estaba el tema Bankotsu... ¿Por qué estaban todos en su contra? ¡Si es un chico muy majo!

Pero lo principal era ese beso: la oscuridad, con solo la claridad de la luna, la dulzura de sus besos, el enlace de sus manos... ¡Waah! Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza, ¡ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro! Era... físicamente imposible. Vale, ahí exageraba. Pero oficialmente, en unas semanas ellos serían hermanastros, extraoficialmente... no. No había ningún parentesco de sangre entre ellos, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo más importante es que: ellos son enemigos de toda la vida.

"Del odio al amor hay un paso." Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho? -se preguntó en voz baja.

"La verdad. Ese gran odio que sientes por Inuyasha en cualquier momento puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y cinvertirse en amor."

-¿Qué? ¡Y una polla! -chilló consternada.

Ahí Kagome se dio cuenta de que toda la clase la había escuchado, y ahora todos las miraban interrogantes, incluido el profesor, que después la miró con enfado y la mandó al pasillo. Kagome, a regañadientes, obedeció.

Al fin, las clases terminaron. Kagome aún seguía en su mundo e Inuyasha, al estar el día completo observándola, se pudo dar cuenta. Una sonrisa divertida y orgullosa se formó en sus labios. Verla así de confundida le encantaba. Pero, sinceramente, a él también le había gustado besarla. Él tampoco se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Lo que no sabía era porqué fue tan tierno con ella.

-Preciosa –murmuró Bankotsu abrazándola por detrás.

-Cari... –se giró y lo besó.

Bankotsu notó la angustia en ella.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó al terminar el beso.

-No, nada –mintió, poniendo una cara más alegre.

-Bueno, vale. Oye, hoy si te vienes conmigo, a dar una vuelta, y luego te llevo a casa, ¿no?

-Claro –se agarró del brazo de Bankotsu y ambos se fueron hasta su moto.

Al llegar dónde ésta estaba estacionada, él le ofreció su casco. Se subió a la moto y Kagome tras él y se agarró a su cintura fuertemente.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor –pidió angustiada, ya era la segunda vez que alguien la llevaba y ella era la que llevaba el casco.

El motor vibró fuertemente y la moto empezó a avanzar. El chico iba como ella le había pedido, sin prisa ni mucha velocidad.

Kagome reposó su cabeza en la espalda del chico y se puso a pensar. En ese momento, la parte racional de su cabeza empezó a hacer preguntas de las que no sabía si tenía la respuesta: ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué sentía, ahora, esas ansias de estar cerca de él, besarlo, tenerlo para ella sola? ¿Por qué? Si no le gustaba ¿no? Pero, es que... Todavía tenía en el estómago la sensación que sintió cuando Inuyasha la besó la noche anterior. Sintió un cosquilleo en la tripa y una enrome paz y calidez en el corazón.

Pero no, eso estaba prohibido. Ella ahora estaba con Bankotsu, Inuyasha con la odiosa de Kikyo, y ellos son unos completos enemigos, como ella polo norte, y él polo sur. Eran incompatibles. Por no nombrar ese pequeñísimo detalle de última hora: en menos de dos meses se convertirían en hermanastros. Menuda excusa la del "linage familiar". Era la segunda vez que ponía eso como excusa.

La regla, todo eso era culpa de la regla, seguro. Las hormonas, que se vuelven rebeldes.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo metida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando despegó el casco de la espalda del conductor de la moto, pudo ver el precioso paisaje que se cernía ante ellos: una casi puesta de sol. El astro rey aún estaba bastante alejado de la recta del horizonte, pero los reflejos anaranjados ya comenzaban a dejarse ver.

Pocos minutos después, él aparcó delante de una especie de torre. Parecía un faro, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un mirador.

Había un agradable silencio entre ellos. Al menos, Kagome estaba cómoda con él. Llegaron hasta arriba del todo y juntos observaron el precioso paisaje del atardecer, un fenómeno natural de lo más espectacular.

De repente, Bankotsu infló el pecho con una respiración profunda y se giró hacia Kagome.

Ésta lo miró, y él pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de ella.

La abrazó, y después la besó.

-Kagome yo... No sé exactamente lo que siento por ti –le susurró con una voz ronca, pero suavemente al oído-. Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero un rollo, contigo quiero algo más –confesó- ¿Te-te gustaría salir conmigo en serio? –titubeó.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no de alegría, todo lo contrario; estaba triste al no poder corresponderle. No sabía por qué, pero ella no compartía ese sentimiento, no lo quería, sólo podía verlo como un chico atractivo o un amigo. Tampoco sabía exactamente qué sentía por él, pero amor como lo que él parecía profesarle, no era, y de eso si que estaba segura. Y sabía que nunca podría quererlo como debería, sino gustarle o atraerle físicamente, como mucho.

Él dejó de abrazarla y la separó de él para verla a la cara y comprobar sus sospechas. Estaba llorando.

-Hey, pero no llores, mi amor. No pasa nada si tú no sientes lo mismo…

-Son lágrimas de alegría, tonto... –mintió.

No fue muy largo el tiempo que tuvo para pensarlo, pero lo mejor sería que le mintiera. No quería, porque él no se merecía eso, pero no le quedaba de otra. Así lo haría feliz y ella podría olvidarse de ese confuso sentimiento que le remordía la conciencia.

Aceptó salir con él en serio.

Al rato de estar observando el paisaje ella puso como excusa que no se encontraba bien, y él la llevó a casa sin objeciones.

Durante todo el trayecto la chica no paró de darle vueltas a ese tema. Intentó retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero le era muy difícil. Así que, inevitablemente, éstas desaparecían al bajar por sus mejillas y aterrizar en la tela que cubría la capa interior del casco.

Se despidió de él con un beso, en la puerta de la mansión Taisho y se adentró, poco después, en ésta.

Ya le habían sido otorgadas unas llaves y entró sin hacer ruido. Nadie la vio, y lo agradeció, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de sus lágrimas a nadie. Corrió hasta su habitación, se encerró en ella, se echó a llorar y no salió de ella en toda la tarde.

***

_Estaba en una iglesia, con mucha gente, todos iban vestidos elegantemente. Miró a lo que suponía que era el altar ceremonial, y allí estaba Bankotsu. A su lado estaba Kikyo, vestida de rosa, que le dio un codazo en la tripa y lo obligó a mirar hacía la gran puerta de madera que comunicaba la sala con la calle, y allí la vio aparecer. Kagome vestida de novia, agarrada del brazo de Inu Taisho, y juntos emprendían camino hacia el altar. Una vez llegó delante dle novio, se soltó del brazo de su padre y se agarró al de Bankotsu._

_El cura empezó la típica charla sobre el matrimonio y el amor, y después de largos minutos comenzó con la pregunta más importante de la ceremonia: _

_-Bankotsu, ¿quieres tomar a Kagome por esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe? _

_Él contestó que sí, y después le hizo la misma pregunta a la chica, que contestó igual, y entonces el cura dijo: _

_-Puedes besar a la novia. _

_Y acto seguido los recién casados se besaron._

_No, no..._

-¡No!

Despertó de golpe.

Tenía la respiración agitada, los ojos abiertos como platos y la frente perlada en sudor.

Respiró hondo un par de veces para hacerse a la idea de que lo que acababa de pasar había sido sólo un sueño, bueno, una pesadilla.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse lo alarmó, notó que venía de la habitación de al lado. Después, por debajo de la puerta vio la sombra de unos pies pasar por delante de su puerta.

Kagome...

***

No había parado de llorar en toda la tarde. Al entra en su cuarto se cerró con llave, se desplomó sobre la cama y se echó a llorar amargamente durante horas.

Su madre le preguntó varias veces qué le pasaba, pero ella contestó que no se encontraba bien -por culpa la regla- y que quería tranquilidad. No bajó a cenar, y ahora sus tripas le pasaban factura.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se encaminó hasta la cocina.

Parecía una marioneta sin vida, que se movía a base de cortos y monótonos movimientos. Las lágrimas no cesaban, caían descontroladas unas tras otras por sus mejillas, pero ella no hacía nada, las dejaba caer y punto.

Llegó a la cocina, miró el reloj, ya que las agujas eran fosforescentes, y pudo ver que eran las tres de la madrugada.

Abrió la nevera y pasó la vista por su interior. Le costó ver los alimentos que había, ya que sus ojos empañados se lo dificultaban.

De repente sintió unos brazos enrollarse en su cintura y unos cálidos labios besar su hombro izquierdo. Dio un respingo, pero no gritó. Entonces la puerta de la nevera se cerró de golpe, asustándola más. Ahora estaba completamente perdida. No sabía quien estaba allí con ella, o si eso era real o era sólo un sueño. Cerró los ojos, cansada.

Entonces esas manos se posaron en sus hombros y la hicieron voltear, encarando en medio de aquella oscuridad a la persona que tenía delante. Pero ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando retener las lágrimas, y, sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, y como un acto reflejo, o mejor dicho, en busca de un hombro en el que llorar, se abrazó fuertemente a esa persona y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

Esa persona correspondió. Notaba cada una de las veces que ella se convulsionaba por culpa del hipo producido por el llanto, pero de vez en cuando Kagome no podía evitar dejar escapar un sollozo. Se sentía tan protegida, tan arropada entre aquellos cálidos brazos que le estaban brindando apoyo…

Kagome notó como las manos de esa persona se posaban en sus mejillas y con los dedos pulgares limpiaban sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué... te pasa? –preguntó roncamente una masculina voz.

Ella lo reconoció enseguida, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; se había lanzado a llorara a los brazos de quien menos deseaba ver ahora... ¿Qué le diría? Se quedó callada. En vistas de que no sabía que contestar no abrió la boca, y eso cabreó más al chico.

Entonces notó como esos cálidos labios que antes se habían paseado por su hombro ahora se posaban sobre sus labios. Al simple roce, Kagome notó que algo recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y la hizo temblar.

No se resistió y se dejó besar. Sus labios se movían al mismo compás, siguiendo los pasos del otro. Se estaba acostumbrando a que él la besara cuando le diera la gana, y ella, pues tampoco estaba descontenta. Debía reconocer que le encantaban sus besos, pero le asustaba que volviese ha hacer lo mismo que el día anterior.

Él pidió permiso para que dejara entrar su lengua, así explorar mejor su dulce boca. Ella no se resistió ¿Para qué? Si siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él mandaba.

Así comenzó una danza de roces entre sus lenguas.

Por un momento, a la mente de ella vinieron todos los recuerdos de esa tarde: Bankotsu. No, no podía hacerle esto.

Con sus frías manos agarró firmemente las mejillas del chico, que estaba descontrolado. Lo apartó de sus labios quedando ambos frente con frente.

-Inuyasha... para, por favor –pidió en un susurro.

Su voz era muy débil, y él lo notó. La agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola más a él.

-Esto... no está bien –con sus pulgares acarició las mejillas del chico –. Ambos tenemos pareja. Tú tienes a Kikyo, y yo… tengo a Bankotsu –le costó pronunciar ese nombre.

-Pero, –comenzó con la voz ronca todavía – ¿tú estabas de rollo con él ¿no? –preguntó confundido.

-Si, comenzamos así, pero nos hemos formalizado, y no es justo que yo le haga esto, y tampoco es justo que tú se lo hagas de nuevo a Kikyo. Perdona lo de aquella vez ¿vale? –pidió.

Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha se enfadó. ¡Lo de Kikyo ya estaba olvidado! Pero no soportaba la idea de que Kagome fuese la novia de ese... No, Kagome no.

Entonces intentó besarla de nuevo. En medio de aquélla oscuridad ella no lo vio venir y en cuanto notó sus labios sobre los suyos, apartó la cara rápidamente, pero él los busco de nuevo y cuando los encontró no los dejó escapar más.

Kagome intentó resistirse, pero él la tenía agarrada de la nuca.

La besó apasionadamente, dejando salir de él su rabia, su impotencia y su deseo por ella en ese ferviente beso.

La chica dejó de resistirse, nunca podría con él. Y tenía tantas ganas o más que Inuyasha de besarlo. No sabía por qué, no estaba bien, pero se sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos...

Inuyasha la agarró de las muñecas y la empotró contra la nevera, besándola más intensamente. Con su lengua lamió los labios femeninos, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca de Kagome, y ella, por supuesto, no se lo negó. Aún así, las lágrimas de la chica bajaban descontroladas por sus mejillas y a veces terminaban en las de Inuyasha. Al notarlo, éste dejó de ser tan bruto, y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, para luego bajarlas lentamente, ambas juntas, hasta ambos lados de la cadera de ella.

Las soltó y fue subiendo sus manos por la cadera de Kagome, luego por su cintura, y de ahí apretó estirándola hacia arriba. De un salto, ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha y él la llevó hasta la mesa y la sentó allí.

Seguían besándose desenfrenadamente. Cada uno podía notar el deseo y las ansias del otro, y eso les incitaba a seguir. Ambos se acercaron más al borde de la mesa, rozando sus sexos. Eso provoco en ellos una intensa oleada de calor y deseo. Se acercaron más. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y de vez en vez se separaban para coger aire y volver a besarse.

Inuyasha abandonó los labios de Kagome y empezó a dejar un rastro de besos por su mandíbula, luego por su cuello, por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Allí, la tira de la camiseta de Kagome le estorbaba y con sus dientes la apartó hasta medio brazo. Fue subiendo, hasta llegar de nuevo al hombro y de ahí fue bajando por su pecho hasta quedar en el valle entre sus firmes y suaves senos, arrancándole a la chica más de un suspiro.

Por un momento Kagome lo agarró del pelo para que parase y quedasen cara a cara.

Sus alientos chocaban el uno con el otro, ambos podían sentir el agradable aire que salía de la boca del otro chocar contra sus propios rostros. También podían notar sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeantes, más el vaivén de sus pechos.

En medio de aquella oscuridad Kagome miró al chico, no lo podía ver con total claridad, excepto su aura. Desde que era pequeña tenía la capacidad de ver el aura de las personas, hasta en la más absoluta oscuridad, y ahora podía ver perfectamente la de Inuyasha; era de un color oro impresionante, era resplandeciente, hermosa, pero ahora estaba un poco enrojecida por el deseo que había dentro de él.

-Inuyasha, no debemos hacer esto... Nos van a pillar, por favor –pidió suplicante, entre jadeos.

-No digas… nada –ordenó con voz ronca.

Entonces capturó de nuevo sus labios, masajeó su espalda y luego sumergió sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su suave espalda. Después hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, paseó sus manos por sus muslos descubiertos. Y ella no se quedó quieta: recorrió con sus manos el bien formado pecho del chico, tan suave, tan fuerte.

El sonido de una puerta alertó a Kagome, Inuyasha estaba tan enfrascado en su faena que ni se enteró.

Ella le dio una leve bofetada y ambos escucharon unos pasos. Kagome bajó rápidamente de la mesa.

-¡Te lo dije! Escóndete, es mi madre –informó.

Inuyasha se quedó descolocado, pero aún así reaccionó a sus palabras y se escondió tras la puerta de la despensa.

De repente las luces se abrieron y ella se giró, aparentando sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome? –preguntó su madre.

-Nada, que me entró hambre y bajé a por algo –dijo abriendo la nevera.

-Yo también, ¿qué hay?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Quieres leche? –preguntó Kagome.

Como respuesta, Sonomi asintió.

Entonces Kagome cogió dos vasos del armario de encima de la pica y los llenó de leche.

Le dio uno a su madre y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, hija?- preguntó preocupada Sonomi.

-Nada, ya te lo he dicho, la regla, que me tiene mala –mintió.

-Hija... –murmuró acariciándole el cabello –Soy tu madre y no soy tonta, sé que te pasa algo.

Kagome la miró con expectación.

-No me mires así. Es la verdad. Además, no todos los días tienes los ojos tan rojos –respondió ante el evidente asombro de su hija. Le acarició la mejilla y le limpió una lágrima que cayó por ésta –No me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero sabes que me tienes aquí para todo, ¿cierto? –le besó la frente.

Entonces Kagome recordó en la de veces que había confiado en su madre. Ella era también la que había estado siempre con ella, cuidándola, mimándola. Sabía que su madre la quería de verdad y ella nunca le escondió nada. Bueno, sólo algunas cosas, pero porque no quería preocuparla, y esto que le estaba pasando ahora no se lo podía contar, más que nada por vergüenza e indecisión.

Y sin poder remediarlo se echó a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

***

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? En mi opinión, este "casi" lemón del final, no tiene ni punto de comparación con el del capítulo doce de "atrapados…", pero en mi defensa alegaré –o mejor dicho, repetiré- que esto está escrito hace más de un año. Como comprenderéis, mi forma de expresión a cambiado bastante, incluso creo que ha mejorado, jijiji. En el del otro fic… a parte de más largo, es más descriptivo, aquí es más a palo seco, más a como solía expresarme antes -.- Me alegro de ver las diferencias entre ambos y darme cuenta de lo que he mejorado =D Y bueno, el cap en general… me quedo con la escena primera, en que Inu la besa y luego la manda a freír espárragos. ¡Me encanta! Jajajajaja. Y no sé… Como que creo que Banky se ha precipitado un poco, y bueno… ehe… eso ha hecho crecer los celos de cierto moreno… muahahaha!**

**En fin, no quiero enrollarme mucho, que son casi las dos de la madrugada (aunque eso no es problema, porque estoy en casa de mi onee-chan –yukino14, y no creo que durmamos, porque no pararemos de hablar- que por cierto, Joana, si lees esto que sepas que este cap te lo dedico exclusivamente a ti, jijiji), así que procedo a escribir los nombres de las fantásticas chicas que me habéis comentado:**

**setsuna17**

**tania56**

**RefiraM**

**Lis-Sama**

**kesiichan**

**evita95**

**Dark-yuki**

**kaoru-inuma**

**InuYKag4E**

**shang-yang**

**Earand**

**ayumi ayama**

**¡WOW! Catorce en un solo cap, vais poniendo el listón cada vez más alto, ¡eso me mola! Aunque el punto más alto han sido dieciocho, en el de atrapados… que por cierto chicas, ya os he subido el cap trece, pero parece que no… hay muy pocos, ¿eh? ¬¬ Bueno, pocos en comparación con el anterior, ehe…**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y sobretodo por aguantarme. ¡Os quiero chicas!**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_

**PD: Las faltas ortográficas… ejem…**


	5. Esguince

**Niñas, ¡ya me tenéis aquí otra vez! ¿Me echabáis de menos? Espero que no, porque apartir de ahora comenzaré a tardarme tomporadas tan largas como esta, incluso puede que de más tiempo. Ahora voy a tener un mes lleno de exámenes, más los preparativos para la Castañada/Halloween de mi instituto, porque este año, los de cuarto nos encargamos del bar, y claro, tenemos que recaudar cuanto más dinero mejor para el viaje de fin de curso ñ.ñu **

**Que esa es otra, nos vamos el día de mi cumpleaños, el sábado 20 de Marzo a Budapest, de Budapest iremos a Praga en tren y volveremos desde Praga el viernes 26 de Marzo. Kyaaa, aún no me lo creo *_______* **

**Y bueno, que me desvió del tema. **

**Sólo deciros que, como veis, aquí os traigo el capítulo quince de esta loca historia que parece que os está gustando, que 16 reviews e el último cap no son tontería, y 46 con 4 caps, tampoco. Y todo es gracias a vosotras, porque no se puede tener lectoras mejores, tan entregadas y adorables como vosotras -ójos brillosos- ¡OS QUIERO!**

**¡DISFRUTÁDLO!**

Capítulo 5.

El agua de la ducha era, sin duda alguna, lo que más valía la pena al levantarse cada mañana de la cama.

Las gotas caían una tras otra, empapándola de cabeza a pies, recorriendo su perfecto cuerpo una y otra vez.

_-Flash Black-_

_No supo cuanto tiempo fue el que estuvo llorando en el regazo de su madre._

_-Lo siento mamá, sabes que siempre te lo cuento todo, pero esto no te lo puedo contar –se excusaba una y otra vez, después de su largo llanto._

_-Tranquila mi niña, no te voy a forzar. Si no quieres contármelo, no me lo cuentes, no pasa nada. Pero, por favor, no estés así de triste ¿de acuerdo?-pidió- Y ya, ¡vámonos a la cama! –dijo la mujer acariciándole el cabello._

_-Ves tirando, yo me quedo un rato para lavar los vasos –dijo levantándose del suelo, donde estuvo sentada mientras lloraba._

_-De acuerdo –besó la frente de su hija y se fue de la cocina, no sin antes echarle una última ojeada._

_Kagome lavó rápidamente los dos vasos que ella y su madre habían utilizado, y una vez que Inuyasha estaba seguro de que en la cocina sólo estaba su futura hemanastra, salió de la despensa._

_Al voltear para secarse las manos lo vio, delante de ella._

_-Kagome... –murmuró apenado._

_-No vuelvas a hacer lo de antes –su voz sonó rencorosa._

_Él intentó acercase y agarrala del brazo, pero ella se apartó._

_-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Ya has visto lo que hubiera pasado si no llega a aparecer mi madre, así que aléjate de mí –contestó enfadada, mirándolo con frustración. _

_Intentó agarrarla de nuevo, pero ella salió corriendo antes de que eso ocurriera y él se quedó ahí, como un idiota, viéndola marchar._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Salió de la ducha.

Aún estaba enfada por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar anoche en la cocina. ¿Cómo se pudo haber dejado llevar de aquella manera? Por dios, lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer no era algo tan simple como un beso.

Se pasó toda la noche en vela, llorando y pensando en eso. Lo único que quería era quedarse en su cama, llorar hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas. Pero no podía, tenía que afrontar la cruda realidad. Quisiese o no, lo vería en el instituto y en casa. Parecía que ahora el destino se quería cebar con ella.

Se arregló y bajó a desayuna. Nadie se atrevía a mirarla: toda ella desprendía como una aura oscura, llena de un odio y de un rencor que aterrorizaba. Estaba alejada de todos, ni siquiera se sentó junto a Sesshomaru, y tampoco comió nada, un vaso de leche y unas galletas, nada más.

Subió a su cuarto, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Sesshomaru, hoy me voy yo sola! –gritó, y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Corrió, por si a Sesshomaru le daba por seguirla. Quería estar sola, quería reflexionar sobre lo que le había pasado.

Por más que lo volvía a recordar, menos le cabía en la cabeza. Ahora mismo sus pensamientos sólo giraban alrededor de eso que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero es que... ¡Había estado a punto de hacerlo con Inuyasha! ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO PARA LLEGAR A TAL EXTREMO?¡

"A ver, vamos a pensar: Inuyasha es un engreído, un cínico, un estúpido, guapo, tierno, besa de infarto... ¡Ahh! Mierda, eso no. Es un bruto y un manipulador." pensó Kagome, cabreada.

Aún era muy temprano, y el instituto estaba a 5 minutos del parque en el que ahora mismo se encontraba. Recordó que la casa de Sango estaba cerca, iría allí y hablaría con ella, necesitaba el consejo de una buena amiga.

Se dirigió al lujoso edificio donde ésta vivía. Tocó el timbre del portal. La voz de la madre de Sango habló desde el telefonillo y ella se presentó. Le abrieron la puerta, después subió el ascensor, llegó al tercer piso, se colocó delante de la puerta de la puerta número dos y tocó el timbre.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar y desfogarse.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Rin.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome? –preguntó esta, incrédula.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –contestó la susodicha.

Desde lo que pasó con Sesshomaru, la relación entre ellas se había enfriado, era como si aún siguiesen enfadas por ello.

Rin vio la cara de angustia de Kagome, y las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos. Puso cara interrogante, y enseguida la morena se echó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Rin correspondió al abrazo y le acarició el cabello.

La llevó hasta el cuarto de Sango donde esta estaba terminando de preparar la mochila, y al ver a su amiga así, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a consolarla.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? –preguntó confundida. Pocas veces veía llorar de esa forma a su fuerte amiga.

Kagome no podía hablar, solo llorar y abrazarse a ellas.

Estas le acariciaron las espalda y el cabello, pero ella seguía hipando y derramando lágrimas.

-Kagome, cálmate, siéntate que voy por un vaso de agua –dijo Sango.

Rin la sentó en la silla del escritorio de Sango. Le acarició más el pelo e intentó sacarle información, pero cada vez que Kagome entreabría los labios para hablar, al cabo de largos segundos sin decir nada, terminaba saliendo un sollozo.

Sango llegó con un vaso de agua en las manos. Se lo ofreció a Kagome, que lo agarró entre las suyas, pero aún así Sango tuvo que sostenerlo también con la suyas, porque Kagome tiritaba de tal manera que el baso se le resbalaba de entre los dedos.

Como pudo, la morena bebió, y poco después se calmó.

-Va, explícanos, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Rin preocupada.

-Ayer... ayer... –Kagome cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ya que de ellos no paraba de brotar lágrimas. Sentía que si los abría volvería a llorar con fuerza. Pero lo jodido, también, es que si los cerraba, volvían a su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior- Anoche... estuve a punto...

-Suéltalo ya y quédate tranquila. –insistió Sango.

-Ayer noche estuve a punto ¡de hacerlo con Inuyasha! –dijo en un hilo de voz, pero de una vez.

No hizo falta mucho más esfuerzo, porque las otras dos la escucharon perfectamente.

Entonces las dos chicas la abrazaron más fuerte.

-Cada vez que lo recuerdo me da más rabia. Si no fuese por mi madre lo hacemos ahí, contra la mesa de la cocina –se abrazó más fuerte a las dos chicas.

-Explícanos, ¿cómo sucedió? –preguntó Rin.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Ayer noche me levanté a media noche porque tenía hambre –comenzó a relatar-. Fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera y de repente apareció él. Empezó a besarme el cuello. Luego me empotró contra la nevera, hasta que finalmente acabamos yo, sentada en el borde de la mesa, y él de pie junto a mí –confesó con rabia y frustración-. Se lo dije. Le dijo que no teníamos que estar haciendo aquello, pero él no me hacía caso, hasta que escuché a mi madre. Él se escondió y yo estuve hablando con ella... Por suerte no nos pilló ni yo le conté nada, pero... Joder, cada vez que lo recuerdo siento que lo odio más –terminó, apretando los puños.

Las otras dos chicas estaban de piedra.

-Pero decidme algo... –rogó la chica.

-Kagome, ¿tú estás segura de que no lo has soñado? –preguntó Sango.

-Pues claro que no –contestó ofendida.

-Es que es muy extraño. Vamos, Inuyasha y tú os odiáis –comentó Rin.

Eso hizo pensar más a Kagome. Era cierto, si ellos dos se odiaban, con más razón estaba enfadada. Pero si también eso era cierto, ¿cómo es que Inuyasha le hacía eso siempre?

Kagome se quedó pensativa, y ninguna de las otras dos la quisieron molestar.

Vieron que quedaba poco tiempo para llegar. Eso de estar cerca de Kagome, que siempre llegaba tarde, era contagioso. Siempre que iban con ella llegaban tarde.

Comenzaron a correr. Muy, muy deprisa, pero con tanta prisa, Kagome no miró por donde iba y se resbaló al pisar un bordillo húmedo; se torció el tobillo.

-¡MIERDA! –gritó apretándose fuerte el tobillo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntaron al unísono las otras dos chicas.

-Sí, creo que si –se levantó sin apoyar el pie en el suelo, pero una vez consiguió equilibro y lo apoyó en el suelo para comenzar a correr calló de nuevo -¡Joder! –masculló entre dientes. Le dolía, y para colmo no podía andar.

-Va, sujétate- le dijo Rin, ofreciéndole un punto de apoyo en su mano.

Kagome pasó sus brazos por el hombro de cada una, estas le agarraron de las manos y de la cintura, y la ayudaron a caminar.

Ahora llegaron el doble de tarde a clase.

Una vez llegaron al edificio, Rin se fue corriendo a su clase, y Sango y Kagome fueron a la enfermería.

-¡Doctora! –la llamó Sango al entrar con Kagome a la enfermería.

La mujer de unos 30 años, muy atractiva, volteó de golpe de la mesa donde estaba escribiendo algo y fue a atenderlas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi amiga se ha caído, se ha torcido el tobillo y ahora no puede andar –dijo Sango.

-A ver, túmbala en la camilla.

Sango obedeció. Ayudó a Kagome a medio tumbarse en la camilla y ella se quedó de pie, al lado.

-¿Cómo ha sido? –le preguntó a Kagome.

-Pues que íbamos corriendo y me he resbalado con un bordillo mojado, me he torcido el tobillo y me he caído –el proceso era simple.

-Vale... –murmuró la mujer acercándose peligrosamente al tobillo de Kagome. Lentamente le quietó la bota. Un quejido salió de la boca de Kagome. –Claro, niña, ¿cómo se te ocurre correr con estos tacones? –Kagome llevaba unas botas con un tacón de, por lo menos, cuatro dedos de altura, y bastante finitos. Después le sacó el calcetín. Pasó levemente sus fríos dedos por el adolorido pie de la chica. Lo tenía muy hinchado. Lo fue masajeando. Kagome se quejaba de vez en cuando, hasta que la mujer apretó fuertemente en el lugar adecuado.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡ZORRA! –gritó de dolor.

-Eso, tú desahógate – toqueteó unas veces más el casi muerto pie de Kagome -Es un esguince –concluyó –Bien...

-¿Cómo que "bien"? –gritó Kagome enfurecida.

-No, que digo que vas a tomar estos calmantes para el dolor y te voy a dar la baja. Al menos estarás dos semanas sin venir aquí, y ahora te escayolaré el pie.

-¡¿Qué?! -chilló- ¡NO! – rogó - Por lo que más quiera, ¡dos semanas no! Quedan tres para los exámenes finales, y menos me escayole usted el pie, se podría decir que vivo del deporte, ¡yo necesito moverme! –mintió, no del todo, pero por no quedarse en casa aburrida una hace lo que sea.

-Pues a ver, te apretaré bien la venda, y te daré unas muletas. Pero vas a hacer el menor esfuerzo posible, y tomarás el mayor reposo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Por hoy te puedes ir a casa.

-Gracias –se acarició el tobillo- Sango, dile a Sesshomaru lo que me ha pasado, ¿vale? Hala, ve, que ya llegas tarde –le dio dos besos en la mejilla y la castaña se fue.

-Adiós, y cuídate ese pie –y salió de la enfermería.

Seguidamente la enfermera se acercó a Kagome, le apretó unas vendas al pie y le dio un calmante.

Después, de un alto armario, sacó unas muletas.

***

Llegó al aula siendo el centro de todas las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Era muy raro eso, ya que la que llegaba tarde siempre era Kagome y no ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sango? –preguntó la profesora de física y química

-Pues que Kagome se ha hecho un esguince en el tobillo y la he acompañado hasta la enfermería.

-De acuerdo, toma asiento –y después de esto la mujer siguió con su clase.

Por la clase nada más se escuchaban murmullos y comentarios en voz baja sobre Kagome.

Cierto moreno se había puesto nervioso con esa noticia.

***

Después de que la enfermera de la muerte le enseñase a regular las putas muletas salió de la enfermería, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó una voz tras ella, agarrándola de la cintura.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó culpable Kagome.

-Al baño, pero di, ¿y esas muletas? –insistió el moreno.

-Me resbalé y me torcí el tobillo –el chico la besó.

-Pues descansa, preciosa, que mañana quiero que estés conmigo en la fiesta. Tú eres la anfitriona.

-Banky, la fiesta es tuya, yo sólo soy una invitada.

-No, tú eres _mi_ invitada, por lo tanto, la invitada de honor.

Kagome río, aunque la tristeza, la culpabilidad y la desesperación la estaban matando.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, cari, mañana nos vemos, ¿vale? –se despidió con otro beso. Por décimas de segundo, pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarse de Inuyasha y ser feliz junto a Bankotsu.

-Ve con cuidado –dijo él, dándole una cariñosa palmadita en el trasero.

Ella se giró y sonrió.

-Estás loco –le dijo.

-Si, pero loco por ti -Kagome al fin salió y Bankotsu fue al baño.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que cierto moreno los había estado observando todo el rato, y que ahora estaba echando humo por las orejas.

***

En cuanto salió de aquella cárcel, emprendió camino con sus muletas, las que la acompañarían un tiempo. Sin prisa se dirigió hasta la mansión Taisho.

Si caminado normal ya eran 15 minutos largos, espérate en muletas, por lo menos 20 o 25 minutos más.

Iba por medio trayecto. Sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse, y la mochila que llevaba en la espalda cada vez se le hacía más pesada.

Estaba cansada. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la mansión, agradeció a dios de que así fuera. Tocó el timbre repetidas veces, hasta que la ama de llaves salió a atenderla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, chiquilla? –preguntó la mujer una vez abrió las rejas de la gran puerta de barrotes de hierro.

-Un esguince –contestó –Dios, ya casi no siento los brazos.

-A ver, deme su mochila –la mujer se la arrebató de la espalda y se la colgó en la suya. Gimió del esfuerzo.

Ayudándose de la mujer, Kagome entró en casa, subió las escaleras y se internó en su cuarto.

Tiró las muletas y la mochila a un lado de la cama y se tumbó en esta, cayendo, pocos minutos después, dormida.

***

Por la puerta entraron Inu Taisho y Sonomi agarrados de la mano.

Desde que él la conoció, todos los días, a la hora de comer, la llevaba a casa en su coche, así fue como surgió el amor entre ellos.

Cada día se veía más lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro.

Entre mimitos, sonrisas y miradas indiscretas, entraron a la casa, y justo en el recibidor estaba la ama de llaves.

-Señores, les informo que la Srta. Kagome esta en su cuarto –habló educadamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó asustada Sonomi.

-Se ha hecho un esguince en el tobillo.

-Voy a verla –dijo su madre.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Ambos subieron rápidamente hasta la planta de arriba y se metieron de golpe en la segunda puerta de la pared de la izquierda. Kagome que estaba tan tranquila viendo la tele pegó un salto de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada.

-Eso digo yo, ¿qué te has hecho en el pie?

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? Nada, un pequeño esguince -ironizó.

La mujer se la quedó mirando, después al pie y finalmente habló.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Que repose el mayor tiempo posible. Casi me dan de baja dos semanas y me escayolan el pie. He dicho que no lo hicieran, y me han dado unas muletas.

-¿Entonces no es nada grabe?

-Grabe es el calmante que me ha dado la guarra esa, que me está entrando un dolor de estómago...

Inu Taisho reía divertido al verlas así. Como no quería molestarlas, silenciosamente se fue a su despacho.

Kagome y su madre se quedaron charlando un rato más, hasta que fue la hora de comer, y ésta la ayudó a llegar al comedor.

Justo cuando bajaban las escaleras, entraban por la puerta Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

El primero la miró por un momento. Su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor, igual que la que le lanzó ella a él. Al cabo de unos segundos, él le giró la cara, y eso izo cabrearla más. En cambio Sesshomaru fue a ayudarla y preocuparse por ella.

-¿Estás bien, Kagome?- preguntó Sesshomaru agarrándola de un brazo y de la cintura.

-Los brazos un poco cansados y el estómago revuelto pero por lo demás, todo bien –dijo con una gota de sudor derramándose por su sien.

Por petición de Sesshomaru, dejó la muletas en la escalera, y él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el comedor.

-Sesshy, solo es un esguince, puedo valerme por mí misma, no estoy discapacitada de por vida –dijo burlona.

-Es igual, pero tienes que cuidarte –dijo su madre.

Sin más comentarios, todos se sentaron en la mesa y procedieron a comer. Todos, excepto Inuyasha, le preguntaron como se lo había echo y que si estaba bien, si le dolía... Kagome, por supuesto sólo les contó que se resbaló y eso.

Al cabo de un rato, Sonomi interrumpió la conversación.

Miró de soslayo a Inu Taisho y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, quiero comunicaros algo... –hizo una larga pausa. Era exactamente como Inu Taisho, quería echarle misterio a la cosa –Estoy... esperando un bebé –los ojos de los tres adolescentes se abrieron como platos.

-Felicidades –dijo alegre, Sesshomaru.

-Tsk... –fue lo único que articuló Inuyasha.

-Gracias hijo –dijo sarcástico Inu Taisho a su hijo menor.

Pero Kagome aún no había abierto la boca. Estaba en shock, con la mirada clavada en el vientre de su madre.

-¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien, hija? –dijo Sonomi pasando una mano por delante de su rostro.

Entonces Kagome salió de su embobamiento, y con su cara más feliz, se levantó de la silla, saltó a pata coja y fue a abrazarse a la tripa de su madre.

-¡AAAH! ¡Un hermanito!-gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sonomi miraba maravillada la alegría de su hija. Cuando Kagome era más pequeña siempre le pedía un hermanito, pero en cuanto supo la verdad de todo y lo complicado que era, dejó de insistirle. Pero entendía que aunque comprendiese todo aquello, ella seguía queriendo tener un hermano, o hermana.

Terminaron de comer y madre e hija se la pasaron hablando hasta que Sonomi tuvo que volver a la clínica veterinaria en la que trabajaba y de la cual era dueña.

Después Sesshomaru y hermano se fueron al instituto y sólo quedaron ella, Roxy, Inu Taisho y la servidumbre.

Como había estado en el salón con su madre, Inu Taisho la ayudó a llegar a su cuarto, la acomodó en su cama, le encendió la televisión y le colocó el pie lastimado en una buena posición.

-Si necesitas algo, pega un grito, que estoy en mi despacho, ¿vale? –dijo Inu Taisho besando su frente.

-Gracias.... papá –contestó tímidamente ella.

Él sonrió y después se fue de la habitación.

Roxy se subió a su cama y se estiró a su lado. Kagome empezó a hacer zapping una y otra vez. No encontraba nada interesante para ver a esa hora, a más, algo le remordía la conciencia, pero lo de anoche ya no era, ya había pensado bastante en eso, y la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que no se dejaría llevar de nuevo a ese extremo. Pero ahora era otra cosa... ¡Ah, sí! ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba tan enfadado con ella? Es demasiado extraño que aunque ella le dijera anoche que no se le volviese acercar, él no la hubiera molestado, demasiado extraño. Algo gordo debe haber hecho para que la mire con odio y le gire la cara, pero ¿el qué?

-Aaah -suspiró. Demasiado lío. Mejor echarse una siesta y olvidarse de todo.

***

Estaba tan a gusto en su camita, dormitando, con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo y la brisa cálida pero un poco fresca de la tarde.

Era como estar en el paraíso. La ténue luz del crepúsculo iluminaba levemente la estancia, sólo había un fallo: los estruendosos gritos, carcajadas, risas y murmullos de la habitación continua.

Sabía perfectamente a quién correspondía aquella chillona voz, y eso la cabreaba más.

Miró el reloj: las siete y media. Quedaba media hora para la cena.

Rogaba a los dioses que esa arpía no se quedase a cenar como hace unos días, porque no lo aguantaría.

Para su alegría oyó como esa voz se despedía, la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abría y unos tacones se alejaban.

Agarró una muleta y se acercó a la puerta. La entreabrió y pudo ver la amorosa y eterna despedida de aquellos dos tórtolos.

Estaban abrazados, dándose pequeños besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en la nariz, mimándose el uno al otro y susurrándose "te quiero".

"Qué asco...", pensó Kagome. Después de largos minutos estos comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del pasillo. "Al fin", murmuró para sus adentros, saliendo del cuarto. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y espero unos minutos a que Inuyasha volviera.

Éste cerró la puerta tras salir Kikyo, subió las escaleras hacia la derecha. Dobló la izquierda entrando a su pasillo y fue a entrar a su habitación cuando una voz, unos metros delante de él, le hizo parar de caminar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Kagome entre curiosa y enfada.

-¿A mí? Nada –dijo con intenciones de entrar.

-No, no. Quieto ahí. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me mires tan mal y me gires la cara, si se puede saber?- preguntó autoritaria.

-¿No me dijiste que me alejase de ti? Pues eso estoy haciendo –iba a entrar, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Conociéndote como te conozco sé que aunque yo te dijera eso tú no pararías de insistir y molestarme. Algo gordo te he tenido que hacer para que estés así conmigo –realmente, la intrigaba el qué le había hecho.

Pero él no contestó y entró rápidamente.

Kagome quiso contestar, pero en vistas de que no tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear y de saltar a pata coja, optó por coger la muleta que tenía tras suyo e internarse en su cuarto.

Estaba rayada y aburrida, así que decidió coger su ordenador portátil y ponerse a chatear.

Se conectó al Messenger y vio que Sango y Rin estaban conectadas, así que abrió una ventana de tres participantes.

Kag:

mis amoreeeeeees!! (L)

San:

kaaaaaaaaaag!! (LL)

Rin:

cariñooo(K)

Kagome:

Cmo stais??

Rin:

bn y tuu? Cmo va ese piee?? XD

Sango:

eso, eso, cmo te encuentras???

Kag:

bn, bn, un poco aburrida... pro ueno

aunqe eso de no poder caminar siin la muletas...

es un agobioo, tengo los brazos exos mielda ¬¬

Rin y san:

Jajajajajaja

San:

Pos animoo Jajaja

Anda qe tu tambn ponerte a correr con el sueloo así y con esos tacones xD

stas cmo una cabra

Rin:

ya ves.. nena.. lo tuyo no es normal..

jajaja

Cuando vamos contgio llegamos tardee y si no vas ii te caes, anda qe..

Kag:

... ya ñ.ñu

jajaja =$

San:

qe mal qe mal... xDD

Rin:

xDD

totalmente de acuerdoo

Kag:

xDD

qe malas sois conmigo, guarris xDD

Estuvo un rato charlando con ellas, hasta que su madre subió a llamarla y ayudarla a bajar a cenar.

Todos cenaron en puro silencio. Había un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevía a romper. Todos se miraban, pero nada. Era extraño, nadie quería romper el silencio aunque no estuviesen a gusto con él.

-Ya estoy – comunicó secamente Inuyasha después de cenar. Sin prisa salió del comedor en dirección a las escaleras del recibidor que daban a la segunda planta.

-Yo también –murmuró Kagome, levantándose a toda prisa, siguiendo a Inuyasha a pata coja. -Hey, ¡quieto ahí! Ahora sí que no te escapas –le advirtió Kagome empezando a subir las escaleras amarrándose a la barandilla ancha de madera.

Al ver lo lenta que iba Inuyasha no se alteró, pero la chica comenzó a coger velocidad y él comenzó a ir más deprisa, pero ella lo persiguió. Al fin llegó a la cima de las escaleras. Giró la esquina y se internó en el pasillo de sus dormitorios.

Kagome apresuró más al paso, hasta llegar donde él.

Éste estaba punto de entrar a su cuarto, y ella apuró más el salto, hasta tropezarse.

Pegó un corto y flojo grito y se apoyó en lo primero que encontró: Inuyasha.

Éste, como en un acto reflejo, la agarró entre sus brazos y evitó la caída.

Kagome estaba fuertemente agarrada a la camiseta de Inuyasha y arrodillada en el suelo. Él estaba agachado con ella y la tenía amarrada de la espalda y la cintura, pegada con fuerza a su pecho.

La chica despegó la cara de su pecho y dejó de apretar los ojos. Levantó la vista y se cruzó con la preocupada mirada de Inuyasha.

-¿Es-estás bien? –preguntó medio nervioso.

-Sí... –contestó ella igual.

Era la primera vez que veía una mirada tan preocupada de él hacia ella. Sus miradas, últimamente, o eran de odio o de pasión. Pero esa de preocupación… ¡Eso era nuevo!

En cambio, él veía el desconcierto y la confusión en la mirada de ella. Se veía tan mona e inocente con esa cara. Sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, con el entrecejo un poco arrugado, denotando su confusión. Sus mejillas rojas, sus labios carmines y carnosos...

Como por un acto reflejo, ella se lamió el labio superior, y eso ya no pudo con él.

Si ya tenía ganas de besarla de por sí, espérate viéndola hacer eso.

Tenían la vista fija en el otro. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos suavemente, recorriendo todas las curvas de Kagome, hasta llegar a su cintura. La abrazó de allí, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de ésta, quedando Kagome completamente pegada al pecho de él. Y ella no se quedó atrás, acarició sus fuertes brazos, hasta enroscar los suyos alrededor del el cuello de él.

El dulce aliento de Inuyasha chocaba contra la cara de ella, y sus ojos la miraban profundamente. Estaban frente con frente, y Kagome no podía evitar que sus ojos se entrecerrasen, estaba tan a gusto entre aquellos brazos...

Sus respiraciones se confundía, igual que los acelerados latidos de sus corazones.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se estaban acercando cada vez más a los del otro...

***

**Bien... Yo creo que hay cosas que hablar. Lo primero: el cap a quedado un poco corto ¿o no? Segundo: ha quedado... un poco soso ¿o no?, y tercero: pero la mejor parte ha sido la del final ¿o no? ¡JODER COMO ME REPITO! XD **

**Mm... Debo admitir que este no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (el siguiente sí, en el siguiente vais a flipar pepinillos, os lo aseguro, pasará algo que os azotará en toda la cara, ¡no lo veréis venir ni por asomo!), pero bueno... es que repito que la forma en la que está escrita es muy diferente, pero no me veo con ánimos -y tampoco veo cómo- de arreglarlo. Corrigo expresiones y palabras, alargo unas cosas, acorto otras... pero sigue quedándome de una forma que no me convence. En fin, mientras os guste a vosotras, yo estoy feliz. **

**También me gustaría recalcar algo que ya he dicho en mi otro fic: por favor, si hay palabras, frases o expresiones que no entendáis, decídmelo que yo encantada os doy un ejemplo y os la digo con otro significado para que la entedáis, porque como ya he dicho, soy demasiado española espresándome -.-'**

**Y bueno, procedamos a agradecer reviews: **

**RefiraM: La escena de la cocina es una de las mejores, eso hay que admitirlo, pero me dirás que no tiene ni punto de comparación con el casi lemón de "Atrapados", ¿o sí? XD Y como ves, no se complica mucho la vida Kagome para ocultarle cosas a su adorable madre... Ojalá tubiese yo una mamá como Sonomi *____* Y lo de llorar... bueno, tu entenderás que las mujeres somos más susceptibles y sensibles cuando estamos con el temita... Un palazo enorme, pero es lo que hay -.- Cuidate mucho, ¿si? ¡Un beso! **

**Silvemy89: Sí... es dificil elegir entre ese par, y es dificil no estar triste y llorar por ello, pero en fin, aún no conocéis al verdadero Banky, muahahaha! ¡Un saludo!**

**setsuna17: Gracias por tus ánimos, y me alegro que te encate que continue, por eso lo hago =) ¡Un saludo!**

**shang-yang: Me halaga mucho que creas que soy una genio, en serio. Aunque yo pienso que no es para tanto XD Por ahí hay mucha gente mucho mejor que yo, y no me gusta tirarme flores. Y eso de que te mata... A mí sí que me mata que te mate a tí, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡un besazo enorme!**

**kaoru-inuma: Vale... XD Lo de "el triangulo pasó de moda, vayamos por mas puntos"** **fue letal XD. Cuando lo leí me meé de la risa, en serio. Estuve descojonándome delante del ordenador varios minutos, jajajajaja. Me encantan tus ocurrencias, en serio. Y bueno, lo del baño era una ironía, supongo que si tendrá más baños (que los tiene), pero en fin... Y ya sé que estoy desaparecida -.- Ya he dicho que el colegio me está absorbiendo, todo esto es una mierdaaa T____T Echo de menos hablar contigo ='( Amiga, que andes súper bien, ¿vale? (ves, al final vosotras también me pegáis el acento latino), un beso enorme y cuídate =)**

**MRS Taisho-Potter: Esa duda la descubrirás en el siguiente cap, jijiji. Y sí, es verdad que esto cada vez se pone... Pero ya te aviso, esta historia es muuuuy larga, lo reaviso. Muchas gracias por leerme, cuídate, ¡adéu!**

**nadia: Qué casualidad, te llamas igual que una amiga mía del colegio XD. Me alegro de que te guste, y sí, Inu se parece mucho al real (pero más adelante verás que no tiene nada que ver), y sí, la rivalidad entre ellos es lo mejor, pero no va a durar siempre jeje. Y gracias por comprenderme con lo de las faltas, escribo tan rápido que a veces no sé ni cómo ni lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero ver tu review en este cap, ¿si? ¡Un beso!**

**nany-08: O_O Chiquilla, ¿3 reviews? Te superas ¿eh? Muchísimas gracias ^^ Gracias por comentar en cada cap, aunque los hayas leído todos de golpe, es algo que poca gente hace. Y sí, tiene que ser muy embarazoso lo de Sango... ¿pero a que te reíste? XD Y sí, Kag es muy violenta, pero esque en este fic ella es así, un alma libre y rebelde. Me gusta pensar en ella con ese carácter, jajaja. Y no, el que Kagome pueda ver auras no es un dato muy relevante, es un simple comentario que quise poner porque me moló. Cuando ve el aura de Inu y cuando ve la de su madre, XD. ¡Un besazo, adéuu!**

**kagome.54-2: Me alegro de que te guste mi imaginación, y tranquila, que eso se elabora con el tiempo. Pongo la mano en el fuego que en poco tiempo tú serás tan o más buena que yo =) Muchas gracias por todo, ¡un saludo!**

**InuYKag4E: ¡Amigaaa! ¿Mi Fan? *______* Me gusta que te guste el cap. y bueno, el lemon... si has leído el de "Atrapados" -que lo has leído- sabes que este al lado de ese no tiene nada que ver, XD Y ya sé que no te importan mis faltas, pero hay gente muy exquisita que... en fin, que toca los huevos bastante por ese tipo de detalles. Pero en fin, hay gente para todo, y eso que a mi me tachan de perfeccionista... -.- Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, ¿si? Un abrazo muy fuerte y muchos besos, ¡adéu!**

**ayumi ayama: Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, ya lo dicen XD Es que la rivalidad es... no sé, a mi los fics en los que los protas se enamoran mientras son rivales me ponen... En serio, es que soy muy viciosa xD Muchas gracias por leerme, ¡un saludo!**

**YUSUKI: Jajajajajaja molaba más si los dejaba a medias. Las interrupciones son la leche. Y tranquila, tendrás acción y peligro, en el siguiente no te aburrirás, te lo aseguro. Y me alegro de que te guste, no dejes de leerme, porque más adelante pasarán muchas cosas. Será un fic largo, y aunque parezca que no, con una trama amocionante y bastante interesante, ya lo verás. ¡Un saludo y gracias! **

**Blassom012: Espero que te haya gustado el cap, ya que querías más, pero lo que viene es mejor muahaha. Me alegro de que creas que me está quedando bien, hago lo que puedo e intento mejorarlo. ¡Muchas gracias y un saludo!**

**Bueno... hoy me lo he currado con los agradecimientos, ¿eh? Pero no os acostumbréis, que no será siempre así, es sólo que hoy tenía ganas de acerlo, y tiempo, claro, jajaja. **

**Después de todo esto ya no tengo muchas cosas que contar así que lo de siempre, las faltas, gracias y hasta pronto =D**

**Se despide vuestra fiel servidora: **

_**dark priinCess**_


	6. La fiesta

**Primero quiero corregir un error muy grande que cometí en el comentario primero del capítulo anterior: puse capítulo quince... O.o Se me fue la olla xdd. Quise decir capítulo cinco. Sólo es una pequeña aclaración que como el maldito de FF no me lo cambia...**

**Y bueno niñas ¿me echabais de menos? Yo a vosotras sí, me habéis tenido muy abandonada... T___T Ya sé que me he tardado demasiado, pero es el maldito instituto . **

**Comenté algo sobre la Castanyada... Se celebra el mismo día que Halloween, pero no tiene nada que ver. La Castanyada es una fiesta de origen catalán que trata sobre la Castañera y las castañas, nunca he llegado a saber totalmente qué significa, de qué va y porqué se celebra. Lo único que sé es que ese día las clases se reducen xD Y bueno... como dije, los de cuarto nos encargamos del bar para recaudar dinero, pero... Pusimos un montón de dinero cuatro personas -ya nos han devuelto el dinero =)-, y con el bar hemos sacado 608 euros, pero a eso hay que descontarle lo que hemos puesto estas cuatro personas y nos hemos quedado en 200 y pico euros, a repartir entre todos los que han colaborado. La gente que ha robado, que no ha hecho nada y que no va al viaje no ven ni un duro, aún así no sé a cuánto tocamos por cabeza, y ya dejo esto que os estoy aburriendo. **

**Sólo quiero decir que esta mierda de fiesta me ha costado la salud, y que si estoy subiendo cap es porque esto ya estaba escrito y sólo he tenido que corregirlo. "Atrapados en el siglo XXI", que desgraciadamente no corre la misma suerte, tardaré en subirlo.**

Capítulo 6.

No podía reprimir aquellas fuertes ganas de besarla. Era tan tentador aquel momento.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando al acercarse cada vez más a sus labios.

Él la estrechó aún más contra él, como si no quisiese que se la arrebatasen de sus brazos, como si fuese a desvanecerse. Pero no, no lo permitiría, no sin antes haberla besado.

Ella, en cambio, estaba tan relaja y tranquila entre aquellos brazos... Se sentía tan protegida.

Un roce, primer contacto: una descarga eléctrica recorrió a ambos chicos de pies a cabeza. Pero ¿por qué? No era la primera vez que se besaban. ¿Por qué ahora sentían un extraño vértigo en la boca del estómago?

Sus labios se unieron, y lentamente fueron moviéndose, el uno al compás del otro, ladeando levemente la cabeza para que sus labios encajaran mejor. Era extraño, pero sus labios parecían estar hechos, moldeados perfectamente, para que encajasen exactamente los de ella con los de él.

El movimiento de sus labios era lento, suave y pausado, no había prisa, no había nada ni nadie más. En ese momento solo existían ellos.

Sin dejar de besarse, se abrazaron más fuerte. Ninguno quería parar, necesitaban más. Sus bocas seguían en movimiento perpetuo, jugueteando. Sin embudos, él pidió descaradamente dejar pasar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Kagome aceptó gustosa, entreabriendo más los labios. Sus lenguas se rozaron, luego se enredaron y finalmente comenzaron a bailar junto con el movimiento de sus labios. El beso iba pasando por distintas fases; primero era tierno, dulce y tranquilo, después pasó a ser más rítmico y amoroso, hasta convertirse en pasión pura, en un combate por ver quien era capaz de besar mejor y dejar exhausto al otro.

Sin cortar el beso, Inuyasha la levantó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La internó en el cuarto de ella y la recostó en la cama. Ella quedó bajo él, a su merced. No paraban de besarse, y las olas de excitación estaban haciendo acto de presencia.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que Inuyasha rompió el beso, dejando a Kagome a cuadros. Se separó de ella, quedando cara a cara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a esos mares de almendra que lo tenían cautivado.

Kagome tenía una mezcla de confusión y desilusión en la cara.

Una medía sonrisa se formó en los labios de él. Kagome no comprendía, y él le dio un beso en la frente para después irse cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dejando a Kagome sobre la cama con la cara más confusa que nunca puso.

***

El hermoso cantar de los pájaros y la brisa mañanera que entraban por la ventana la despertaron. Abrió los ojos levemente, y vio por la ventana como el sol se hacía presente a lo lejos. Miró el despertador: las siete. Aún tenía tiempo de dormir un poco más. Estuvo varios minutos intentándolo, pero era imposible; con lo que había pasado anoche se durmió y con lo que había pasado anoche se levantaría.

Estuvo horas y horas dándole vueltas al mismo tema, si antes de eso estaba confusa, esperate ahora.

Era increíble ver que con lo tarde que ella se solía levantar siempre, desde que se había mudado a esa casa se levantaba con tiempo de sobra. Nunca entendería porqué le pasaba eso.

Encendió la TV y se puso a mirarla, pero no sirvió de nada, su mente ya estaba ocupada con algo, y era imposible de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Una ligera opresión se formó en su vejiga. Vale, debía ir al baño.

Se levantó e intentó poner el pie en el suelo. Caminó unos metros y notó como el dolor se hacía presente, pero aún así no era un dolor muy fuerte, lo soportaría, y más esa noche, que tenía una fiesta.

Cogió una muleta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Allí hizo sus necesidades, cambió el agua al canario, se lavó la cara y se recogió el pelo en una coleta para que no le molestase su larga melena.

Al terminar, agarró de nuevo su muleta y abrió la puerta, salió y nada más salir estuvo a punto de chocar con una imponente figura.

Inuyasha...

-Buenos días –saludó él secamente.

-Buenas –contestó ella igual.

Se apartó hacia la derecha para dejarlo pasar, pero él coincidió con ella y también se apartó hacia la derecha de ella; Kagome se apartó hacia la izquierda, y otra vez coincidieron, hasta que ella se hartó y habló:

-Yo a mi derecha y tú a la tuya.

Y así, al fin, cada uno pasó hacía su correspondiente lugar. Él se internó en el baño, y ella en su cuarto.

Tiró la muleta al suelo y caminó poco a poco hacía el balcón. Allí se apoyó en el grueso borde de piedra que hacía de barandilla y dejó que el fresco aire recorriese todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquel momento. Noto como algo suave rozaba su pierna y enseguida se dio cuenta de quién se trataba: Roxy que, como siempre, sabía acompañarla en el mejor momento.

Desde ese momento, el día pasó muy rápido; no desayunó, no comió y, por lo tanto, desde lo del baño, no se cruzó con Inuyasha. Su madre pensó que se encontraba mal, pero ella le dijo que no le pasaba nada.

Llegó la noche, eran las 10 y debía estar en casa de Bankotsu a las 12.

Entró al baño con un par de toallas. Se estuvo bajo del agua media hora, por lo menos, pero es que se relajaba tanto en la ducha, y más con el estrés emocional que sufría últimamente. Salió de la ducha, se enrolló alrededor del cuerpo una toalla y otra en la cabeza. Abandonó del cuarto de baño y corrió hasta su cuarto.

Uf... Nadie la había visto.

Se secó, y del armario sacó la ropa que se compró expresamente para esa fiesta. Se puso su ropa interior, después, con vendas nuevas cubrió su tobillo, se vistió la minifalda y, finalmente, el top.

Vale, ahora el problema estaba en las vendas: no quería que se le vieran. Ya que iba a ir sin muletas... ¡ya está, las botas! Se calzó unas botas altas, que le tapaban las vendas.

Volvió al baño y se rizó el pelo, dejando el flequillo recto y liso. Hay que ver las maravillas que hacían la espuma, la laca y el difusor maquilló levemente con un poco de colorete y gloss labial, excepto los ojos, que se puso rimel, se pintó la línea inferior y difuminó sus párpados, dando a sus ojos un aspecto profundo y un poco aterrador.

No parecía una chica de 16 años.

Se miró al espejo, satisfecha de su maña para arreglarse. Volvió a su cuarto y miró la hora; las doce menos cuarto.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Sesshomaru:

-Sessh, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? –preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Si.

-¿A ver? –pidió pícaro, y Kagome entró al cuarto. –Oooh, ¡qué guapa! Hay que ver que pedazo de hermana que tengo.

-Jajajaja –rió ella.

-Bueno, voy a avisar a Inuyasha, ¿vale?- anunció el peliplateado. Kagome se puso rígida y palideció.

-S-sí... –contestó débilmente.

Sesshomaru salió del cuarto, y tras él Kagome, que se metió en su cuarto, y escuchó como Sessh avisaba a Inuyasha. A los cinco minutos bajó al recibidor, y allí estaban los dos hermanos, su madre y su padrastro.

-Kagome, ¿a dónde vais?- preguntó autoritariamente Sonomi.

Kagome se irguió de nuevo, no le había dicho nada de la fiesta a su madre.

-Eh... A una fiesta –confesó, sonriendo amplia y falsamente.

Todo fue silencio, el cual rompieron todos, menos Kagome, al estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la joven asustada.

-Era un broma –dijo Sonomi entre risas.

-Mamá –reprochó inflando las mejillas, dándole un toque súper infantil y adorable.

-Ve con cuidado, ¿vale? –dijo abrazándola –Y vosotros, cuidádmela –les dijo a los hermanos.

-Si –contestó fielmente Sesshomaru.

-Tsk –fue lo único que articuló Inuyasha.

Finalmente salieron de la casa. Inuyasha subió a su moto y Kagome a la de Sesshomaru junto con él. Esta vez si que llevaban un casco cada uno, eso relajó a la chica, aunque no estaban muy lejos de la casa de Bankotsu, dos minutos en moto.

-Dios, ¿esta es la casa de Bankotsu? –preguntó Kagome al bajar de la moto que estaba estacionada delante de la enorme casa.

-¡INUUU! –gritó una voz.

-Oh dios... –murmuró Kagome.

-¡SESSHYYY! –gritó otra voz.

Una chica se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru para después besarlo. Era la misma chica que el otro día la miró mal.

Se sentía tonta allí en medio; a la derecha tenía a Inuyasha besando a Kikyo y a la izquierda a Sesshomaru y a esa.

-Agg –musitó débilmente, mirando a ambas parejas.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa, la abrió y nada más entrar se encontró a un montón de jóvenes.

Bueno, más que jóvenes, había parejas liándose, que digo, follando ahí en medio. Pasó por en medio pidiendo disculpas a todos e intentando no chocar e interrumpir a nadie, hasta llegar a lo que sería el salón. Allí había más adolescentes haciéndolo, otros bebiendo, otros fumando, y hasta alguna que otra guarra haciendo un "streepties".

Buscó con la mirada a Bankotsu y lo divisó en una más, fumando y jugando con otros chicos a saber qué, pero lo que no le gustó a Kagome fue la cocaína que se estaban pasando unos a otros y que esnifaban.

-¡Kagome! –gritó Bankotsu al verla. – ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó cuando estuvo con ella.

-Bien –notó como Bankotsu apestaba a alcohol y tabaco. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello era una fiesta pet. Ya era tarde para ver dónde se había metido.

-¿Quieres? –le ofreció Bankotsu una lata de cerveza.

-Mmm... No, gracias –dijo poniendo las manos delante de la lata para alejarla.

Pero Bankotsu siguió insistiendo y le ofreció un cigarrillo.

Ahí Kagome si aceptó.

-"Ya fumé una vez, no pasará nada porque vuelva a hacerlo" –cogió el cigarro entre sus dedos y le dio una calada.

Bankotsu la agarró de la cintura, la llevó a la mesa donde estaba jugando y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

Él y sus amigos siguieron jugando a ese juego, que era un poco extraño: consistía en decir alguna cosa que hayas hecho y depende de si los demás lo habían hecho tenían dos opciones, o dejar una prenda de ropa o esnifar coca. Tipo "Verdad o prueba".

Le ofrecieron juego a ella también, pero se negó, aún así siguió con un cigarro tras otro, hasta que al final esos cigarros se convirtieron en porros... Al haberse fumado dos ya estaba pedo, y en ese momento de pérdida, Bankotsu le hizo beberse una cerveza.

-¿A que ahora te encuentras mejor? –preguntó él, que estaba más pedo que ella, pero sin embargo parecía totalmente sereno.

-No lo sé... –murmuró Kagome medio tonta. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos entre cerrados –Uff... Bankotsu, creo no me encuentro muy bien... ¿Puedo acostarme un rato en alguna habitación? –pidió amarrándose a él.

-Claro, ven –él la agarró de la cintura y la ayudó a caminar hasta una habitación ya que Kagome iba como un pato mareado.

Andaba fatal, se apoyaba en Bankotsu, porque sino se caía, además de que notaba su tobillo dormido. En el trayecto pasaron por delante de una habitación, de la que salían gemidos y más gemidos. Estaba entre abierta, y con una pequeña luz encendida.

Kagome pudo visualizar a Kikyo.

-Espera –le pidió a Bankotsu, este se paró con ella y juntos miraron adentro. – ¿Esa no es Kikyo? ¿Y ese quién es...? ¿Y esa...? –vio también a la chica que antes había besado a Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu se la llevó de allí y la internó en una habitación bastante aparatada.

-Eso era un trío, ¿no? -preguntó boquiabierta -Pero... ¿qué coño hacían Kikyo y la chica esa? ¿Y ese tío quién es?

-Relájate Kagome, esto es una fiesta...

-¿Pero cómo voy a relajarme? ¡Tengo que ir a avisar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru! –dijo levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Relájate –le ordenó de una forma un poco severa Bankotsu, agarrándola del brazo y sentándola en la cama.

Kagome se asustó y se sentó, obediente.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Cerveza, whisky, vodka, JB...?

-¿Tienes coca-cola?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Pues... JB.

Bankotsu preparó un vaso de JB y otro de whisky. Le dio a Kagome el correspondiente y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿De un trago? –preguntó el de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-A ver si eres capaz de beberte de un solo golpe este vaso de JB. No lo eres, ¿verdad? –la retó.

-¿Que no? –desafió, y de un solo trago se bebió el vaso de JB.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico.

***

Al fin se había librado de aquel montón de drogadictos y de esas guarras pesadas.

No le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, él era un chico sano, bueno, excepto que fumaba de vez en cuando, pero tampoco es eso que se dice fumadero pasivo. Si él estaba allí era porque lo habían invitando, porque estaba Kagome y porque Kikyo lo había obligado a ser su pareja. Que, por cierto, hablando de ésta última, hacía ya horas que no la veía.

Cogió su móvil y miró la hora, eran las tres de la madrugada, ya era hora de irse.

Comenzó a buscarla por toda la fiesta. En los lugares comunes, es decir, donde estaban todos, que eran recibidor, comedor, salón, cocina y piscina, Kikyo no estaba. Subió a la segunda planta, buscó en todas las habitaciones visibles, pero nada. Esa casa era enorme, así que se adentró en un largó pasillo que daba a la otra ala de la casa.

Había un silencio sepulcral, y estando oscuro como estaba todo, daba un toque terrorífico que asustaba a cualquiera.

Entonces empezó a escuchar murmullos lejanos, una chica pidiendo socorro.

***

Kagome estaba estirada sobre la cama de aquella habitación. No podía moverse, y su voz era tan débil que apenas se le escuchaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sólo podía notar como el asqueroso de Bankotsu le estaba besando el cuello y el abdomen.

Estaba sobre ella, con los labios posados sobre su piel, con una mano tocándole un pecho y con la otra acariciando su muslo.

-Socorro... –murmuró débilmente.

Sacó con dificultad su teléfono móvil del bolsillo e intentó marcar el número de alguien, pero no podía ver bien la pantalla con suficiente claridad. Tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas y notaba como todo su cuerpo le pesaba. Se sentía mareada.

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieta, dejando que aquel asqueroso tipo se aprovechara de ella.

El chico metió una mano bajo el top de la chica. Pasó de su cuello a besar su clavícula y a masajearle un seno. Kagome se removía del asco bajo él. Pero estaba demasiado débil para evitarlo o esquivarlo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que él la había drogado, y la había drogado pero bien. Nunca debió beber ese baso de JB, ahí puso la droga, y la retó para que ella sola se lo tomara y se quedara así.

"Tonta, que eres tonta Kagome"

Ahí comprendió la situación en la que estaba, y también comprendía el porqué de las palabras que le dijo Inuyasha.

Entonces, con mucha rabia y arrepentimiento murmuró:

-...Inuyasha, sálvame... –rogó en un murmuro, mientras una lágrima roló por su mejilla hasta disolverse en la tela de la almohada de esa cama.

Ya casi no era consciente de lo que sentía: ni asco, ni rabia, ni repulsión, ni odio, ni pena... No sabía lo que ese cerdo le había metido, pero está claro que no era nada bueno.

Estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por la prepotencia cuando notó que Bankotsu dejaba de estar sobre ella.

No tenía ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos... esa droga la había dejado tocada.

Escuchaba voces, que digo voces, gritos lejanos... ¿y esa voz? ¿Era Inuyasha?

Entonces no supo el qué, pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos, y ver como Inuyasha tiraba a Bankotsu al suelo de un puñetazo, y luego la cogía en brazos.

Como por instinto ella se agarró a su cuello y hundió su cara en el pecho masculino, en busca de calor y de protección.

-Tranquila Kagome, ya estoy contigo –le susurró para calmarla, ya que notaba el temblar violento de la chica entre sus brazos.

Con ella en brazos la bajó hasta la planta baja y salió por la puerta trasera.

-Mierda, no puedo llevarla en moto... Se me caería, ¡joder! –gruñó enfadado.

Así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir a pie. Por suerte, la casa no estaba muy lejos y Kagome no pesaba mucho.

Notaba que con cada paso que se alejaba más de aquella casa, más se iba tranquilizando Kagome. Lo temblores cesaron, pero aún así ella no dejaba de amarrarse fuertemente al cuello de él.

Diez minutos más tarde Inuyasha llegó a la mansión Taisho. Entró por la puerta trasera también. Sigilosamente subió a la segunda planta y se internó en la segunda puerta del pasillo de los dormitorios opuestos a los de la servidumbre.

La habitación de Kagome. Era la segunda vez que entraba.

La recostó en la cama, le quitó las botas con cuidado, ya que en su pie lastimado ella se quejó, la tapó y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha... Gracias –murmuró lo suficiente alto como para que él lo escuchara –Ven aquí... por favor... –pidió.

Él se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la cama, se sentó en su bordillo y acarició el pelo de la chica.

-De nada... –susurró mirándola compasivo.

-Perdóname por no hacerte caso -murmuró apenada-. Debí haberlo dejado con él como tú me advertiste, sin embargo... -lo miró con los ojos llorosos y una clara expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Shhh... Tranquila, eso ya es agua pasada. Lo importante es que he llegado a tiempo de no tener un disgusto –acarició su mejilla, y notó como la mano de ella se posaba sobre la suya, incitándole a acariciarla más, insinuándole que necesitaba de su calor.

Debía contenerse, si seguía ahí acabaría atrapado por sus encantos de mujer.

Se levantó de la cama, apagó la luz y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el sonido de alguien estrellarse contra el suelo lo hizo voltear de nuevo: Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡Kagome! –exclamó, y fue corriendo a levantarla – ¿Pero qué hace, burra? Métete en la cama, no estás bien –La cogió en brazos de nuevo y la recostó en la cama, pero ella volvió a amarrarse a su cuello, y oye, que no lo soltaba.

Él intentó zafarse del agarre, pero es chica tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Estiró hacía atrás, la cogió de los brazos, le gruñó, pero ella no hizo nada, hasta que de un fuerte estiró ella quedó estirada sobre la cama con él encima.

Entonces abrió los ojos, que hasta ahora había tenido cerrados, y miró la expresión de incredulidad del chico. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios y de golpe y sopetón unió sus labios con los de Inuyasha. Para él no fue nada desagradable el contacto, más que nada porque lo deseaba. Ella seguía con los brazos enrollados alrededor de su cuello y él la agarró de la cintura.

El beso iba haciéndose cada vez más intenso y apasionado. Pero entonces Inuyasha sintió más rabia al notar que en la boca de ella se mezclaban el sabor del alcohol, el tabaco y las drogas, cada vez sentía más odio hacia ese miserable ser que había drogado y tocado a Kagome.

Él cortó el beso y se la quedó mirando.

Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no sabía si era del beso o del pedo que llevaba, y los labios rojos y más gruesos por la fricción.

-"¿Pero qué...?" –se preguntó mentalmente.

-Tú siempre eres el que me roba besos, ¿no? Por una sola vez quería ser yo la que te lo robase a ti, para que supieras lo que se siente-contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Inuyasha se sorprendió y después sonrió dulcemente. Acarició con su dedo pulgar la mejilla de Kagome, le besó la frente, y ahora si, definitivamente, salió de la habitación.

***

Eran las tantas de la madrugada pero la fiesta no se terminaba. Música a toda ostia, gritos, gemidos, porros, cigarros, alcohol... algo realmente asqueroso. A esas horas, ni la persona más santa estaba en sus cabales, todos estaban pedo.

De golpe la música dejó de sonar.

Todos miraron alrededor para ver lo que pasaba, y una voz les aclaró sus dudas.

-LA FIESTA A TERMINADO, ¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO A LA DE YA! LA POLICIA ESTÁ EN CAMINO!- anunció alguien, y como si de un huracán se tratase, todo dios salió de allí zumbando; por las puertas, ventanas o cualquier tipo de agujero que diese al exterior.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver el efecto de sus gritos. Una vez toda la multitud de adolescentes ebrios y fumados se fue, él se dirigió a la misma habitación en la que había golpeado a Bankotsu para ver si estaba allí, y, efectivamente, dicho insecto estaba en el mismo lugar donde él lo dejó: en el suelo con un golpe en la cara.

Se acercó a él y vio que estaba dormido. Eso no tenía gracia. Cogió la jarra llena de agua que había junto al minibar de la habitación y la vertió sobre la cara del chico, éste reaccionó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –preguntó levantándose alarmado.

-Muy bien, pequeño insecto... –dijo Inuyasha levantándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó asustado Bankotsu.

-Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti... eres un cerdo ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –le gritó a la vez que le daba tremendo puñetazo, tirándolo sobre la cama. Se subió sobre él y empezó a darle de hostias.

El otro, bajo él, intentaba esquivarlo y devolverle cada golpe, pero estaba demasiado confundido y ebrio como para seguirle.

-Ni se te ocurra volverte acercar a Kagome, ¡porque te juro que te mato! –gritó mientras seguía golpeándolo.

-INUYASHA, ¡BASTA! –gritó una voz tras él, que lo agarró de la tripa, lo levantó y lo separó de Bankotsu. Esa persona tuvo que ejercer mucha fuerza, ya que Inuyasha estaba enloquecido, la venganza y el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos y no paraba de patalear y gritar contra el medio inconsciente Bankotsu.

-¡Suéltame Sesshomaru! –gritó Inuyasha al verle la cara.

Pero su hermano mayor se posicionó delante de él y le propinó una bofetada en la cara.

Inuyasha dejó la cara de lado, con la mirada baja. Se calmó y después miró a su hermano con mucha rabia.

-Apártate o tú también recibirás... –advirtió el pelinegro.

-De eso nada... –pero no pudo seguir, ya que su hermano menor se lanzó contra él y su amigo –Inuyasha, ¡me cago en la puta! ¡Dime que ha pasado de una jodida vez! ¿Qué coño te ha hecho Bankotsu para que quieras pegarle? –le gritó cuando al fin pudo agarrarlo bien y tumbarlo en el suelo.

-¡No, mejor pregúntale a él qué es lo que le ha hecho a Kagome! –gritó con toda su ira.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –hizo una pausa, y miró a su amigo. – ¿Qué le has hecho, Bankotsu?

Pero él, que recién se incorporaba, contestó confundido.

-¿Qué le he hecho?

-¡Pero serás cabrón! Di la verdad, hijo de puta, ¡di que has intentado violarla!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sesshomaru en shock.

Todo quedó en silencio. Inuyasha se levantó mirando con furia al acosador. Sesshomaru tenía la vista perdida en algún punto infinito del suelo y Bankotsu estaba también sorprendido.

De golpe, Sesshomaru lo miró con rabia y confusión.

Bankotsu negó nerviosamente con la cabeza. No lo recordaba nítidamente, pero algo si le sonaba lo que Inuyasha había dicho. Lo único que quería era dormir de nuevo, olvidarse del tema e intentar recordar si eso era cierto, y su deseo se cumplió enseguida, ya que Sesshomaru le propinó el puñetazo más grande que le dieron en su vida, dejándolo tumbado en la cama.

-¿Cómo está Kagome? –preguntó saliendo de allí hecho una furia.

-Está bien, en casa, llegué a tiempo de que no le hiciese nada.

-De acuerdo. Gracias... –agradeció Sesshomaru.

Ambos cogieron sus motos y se dirigieron a su casa. En cuanto entraron, Inuyasha se fue a su cuarto y Sesshomaru entró al de Kagome. Ésta estaba metida en la cama, con cara de felicidad. Sesshomaru se extrañó al ver su rostro feliz, se suponía que debía estar mal por lo de ese cerdo.

-Pequeña... –acarició la cabeza de la chica –Me alegro de que estés bien... si no fuera por Inuyasha... –murmuró comenzando a pensar.

Ahora, al verla así, con esa carita tierna, tan inocente y frágil se daba cuenta de cuánto la quería. Si no fuera por Inuyasha ella no estaría ahí tranquila, durmiendo. Pero si no fuera, también, por Inuyasha… él podría estar con ella.

El obstáculo entre ellos dos era su hermano.

Él la amaba, sin duda. Llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella, pero era un amor imposible, además, él nunca se atrevería a decírselo, nadie lo sabía, y se aseguraría de que nadie lo supiese. Estaba claro que, por mucho que no quisiese aceptarlo, ella, de una forma u otra, estaba destinada a estar con su hermano, y en parte se alegraba, pero por otra estaba triste. Es duro renunciar a tu amor, pensó con recelo.

Nunca pudo hacerlo, y ahora tenía la situación a su favor. Acarició ambas mejillas de la chica y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios...

Estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su cálido aliento bajo su rostro... y finalmente rozó sus labios con los de ella, hasta que los juntó formando un simple pero dulce beso. No los movió, solo los juntó a los de ella, notando su calidez. Algo lo alarmó; un movimiento de ella. Se separó de su rostro y vio que era una falsa alarma. Sonrió con dulzura. Aún notaba su corazón bombear... Acarició de nuevo sus mejilla, besó su frente y le susurró dos palabras:

-Te quiero.

***

**Que penita... Pero no se me confundan, esto es un Inu&Kag y Sessh&Rin, Al final Sesshomaru descubrirá que lo que siente por ella es más un cariño paternal, de protección, no de amor de amor amor, de estar enamorado...bueno, ya me entendéis XD**

**¿Y qué?¿Alguien se esparaba algo así? Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, si es así, decídmelo, que me pego un tiro ñ_ñ'**

**Bueno, no tengo muchas cosas que contar, ni tampoco ganas, estoy cansadísima, la fiestecita de los huevos me ha dejado hecha polvo y hoy encima he ido al cementerio a visitar a mi abuelo, así que bueno... tengo el ánimo por los suelos. No estoy de humor, y la semana que viene tengo dos examenes el mismo día, y ya me están estresando! T_____T **

**Esto conlleva a que, como dije en el cap anterior, hoy no contestaré reviews, los agradeceré y haré un general de vuestras dudas, y repito, cualquier cosa que queráis preguntarme, sea del fic, del otro fic o de mi vida en general, no tengáis reparos. **

**tania56**

**setsuna17**

**yukino14**

**Blossom012**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**Silvemy89**

**RefiraM**

**ayumi ayama**

**nany-08/NaDiia**

**kiki**

**Bueno... Hay cosas para contar Muahahaha! Por ahí ha habido una que me ha dicho que Inu debe dejar a Kikyo. Hombre... yo creo que si se entera de lo que ha visto Kagome en la fiesta, no sería muy lógico que siguiera con ella xD Pero eso se verá más adelante. Y con lo del verdadero Bankotsu me refería al de este cap... Aquí se debe haber desvelado ese pequeño misterio que surgió en el cap anterior jeje. Y... algo que me ha dejado K.O. ¿buena consejera en qué? A ver... la gente suele acudir a mí -no sé porqué- para pedirme consejos, si os referís a eso... Y, alguien me preguntaba si yo era la misma autora de un foro, aclaro: no, no lo soy. Yo solo he escrito y escribo para =P También me habéis dicho que no os esperabais un BanXKag, que un Hoyo o un Kouga vale, ¿pero un Banky? Tranquilidad que a esos dos ya les llegará su momento, muahahaha.**

**Por último quiero daros la gracias de todo corazón, porque de verdad, amo vuestros reviews, lloro de alegría cuando me decís que os encantan los caps, mis historias y todo en general, no sabéis lo que llego a emocionarme. Nunca podré agradeceros del todo este gran apoyo incondicional que me brindáis, ¡SOIS LAS MEJORES! **

**Decidme de todo el los reviews, ¡y espero que el cap os haya gustado!**

**Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:**

_**Dark prinCess**_


	7. Normas de convivencia

**Niñaaas, ¿me habéis echado de menos? Lo siento muchísimo, esto me duele más a mí que a vosotras, os lo juro. Pero ya queda poco... Solo quedan tres semanas, y esta es la última de exámenes... MUAHAHAHAHA! Estoy actualizando porque, como ya he dicho muchas veces, este cap ya está escrito,, sólo he tenido que releerlo y corregir alguna cosilla, y porque le examen que tengo mañana se me da bastante bien y parece fácil, así que me he permitido el lujo de traeros este cap que tanto esperáis, así que: ¡DISFRUTÁDLO!**

Capítulo 7.

Otra vez. Ya era la sexta vez que iba al baño. Malditas drogas y maldito alcohol... La vomitera era interminable.

Iba y venía una y otra vez del baño a su cuarto, era insoportable, nunca en su vida volvería a consumir cualquier otra cosa de esas, que mal.

Al final se quedó dormida apoyada en el váter con una sabana encima.

***

Aún era temprano, pero como cada mañana, a esa exacta hora le entraban ganas orinar, por lo tanto se levantó a regañadientes de su cama. Salió de su cuarto y se internó en el cuarto que estaba delante del suyo, pero al entrar se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡Kagome! –exclamó alarmado al verla tirada en el suelo, apoyada en el váter. –Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? –la zarandeó a la vez que le preguntaba para intentar despertarla.

-Inu... yasha... –murmuró despertando, pero de repente abrió los ojos enormemente, apartó a Inuyasha, abrió la tapa del váter y...

-Oh, dios... Ag... –murmuró el chico al verla vomitar. Cogió una toalla, la humedeció con agua y una vez que Kagome terminó de echar las papillas se lo puso en la frente.

-Vamos a la cama, estas demasiado débil... –la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro la metió en la cama con el paño húmedo en la frente, y ella se durmió al momento. –Bien... –murmuró y salió de allí. Primero hizo lo que más necesitaba, orinar. Después bajó a la cocina y calentó agua en el microondas, le puso dos cucharaditas de azúcar y finalmente metió una bolsita de manzanilla.

La subió a la habitación de Kagome y se la dejó junto a la cama.

No tenía sueño, así que se metió en la ducha.

Se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua. Se puso a pensar.

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de protegerla? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella? Se supone que se llevan mal, ¿no?

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no soportaría que le pasase algo malo.

Sus besos. Se había vuelto adicto a ellos. ¿Y el beso que ella le dio ayer noche?

Una sonrisa graciosa se formó en sus labios al recordar las palabras de ella dijo después de besarle.

"-Tu siempre eres el que me roba besos, ¿no? Por una sola vez quería ser yo la que te lo robase a ti... para que sepas lo que se siente..."

Qué razón tenía. Ahora comprendía esa sensación, esa en la que te sientes imbécil por no ser tú el que da las órdenes. Siempre fue así con ella.

Salió del agua y se enrolló una toalla a la cintura.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se vistió con ropa cómoda, vamos: con un pantalón corto y una camiseta amplia, y se dirigió al cuarto de su futura hermanastra.

Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Abrió levemente la ventana del balcón y miró a Kagome. La chica seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado y la manzanilla no había sido consumida.

Se sentó junto a ella y se la quedó observando. Tenía el pelo revuelto, pero aún así no dejaba de verse liso y lacio; su rostro denotaba cansancio pero a la vez felicidad, sus párpados cerrados, su nariz respingona y sus carnosos, gruesos y rojos labios, todo junto a su nívea piel, la hacían ver preciosa. La miró durante largo rato, queriendo guardar esa imagen de ella para siempre.

Salió de su embobamiento y la zarandeó para despertarla. Ésta abrió levemente sus chocolates ojos y lo miró profundamente.

-Levántate y tómate esto, anda, te sentará bien –la ayudó a incorporarse sobre la cama y le dio el vaso de manzanilla.

-Remedios naturales, ¿eh? –dijo oliendo la manzanilla y cerrando los ojos. La revolvió con la cucharita y comenzó a beberla, sorbo a sorbo, mirando de vez en cuando a Inuyasha, que no hacía otra cosa que observarla intensamente. –Gracias... –murmuró una vez hubo terminado de beberse la infusión, le devolvió también el vaso a Inuyasha, que lo cogió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto sin decir nada más, pero ella lo detuvo con una pregunta -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Inuyasha no volteó, y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

No dijo nada, y pocos segundo de esperar allí en pie se marchó dejando a Kagome con la duda.

***

La mañana pasó lenta y pesada. Se había pasado todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida en el exterior de la ventana, excepto cuando entraba su madre a su cuarto que se hacía la dormida y después volvía a fijar la mirada en el exterior.

Por unos momentos miró el reloj de su mesita y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

No había salido del cuarto, ni para ir a comer, ni siquiera para ir al baño. Y la verdad, se extrañó que no le dijesen nada ni de que la madre naturaleza la llamara, pero le restó importancia.

Intentó dormir un poco, se había levantado muy temprano y no había hecho nada, tampoco dormir, así que le vendría bien descansar, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo alguien entró a su habitación.

No tenía ganas de nada, así que se hizo la dormida, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz y lo que le decía la persona que había entrado los abrió y la miró.

-No te hagas la dormida, levanta, debes comer algo. –Inuyasha era el que la alarmó.

-No tengo hambre. –se atinó a contestar ella.

Kagome dejó de mirarle, para fijar de nuevo la vista en la ventana. Inuyasha dejó la bandeja que traía en las manos sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama, siendo obstáculo entre la ventana y la vista de la chica.

Ésta cerró los ojos de forma cansada y dio un largo suspiro. Seguidamente se levantó, quedó sentada sobre la cama con la barbilla en las rodillas, envolviendo sus piernas entre sus brazos.

-Va, come algo, estas muy débil, y así no podré pelearme contigo, venga. –dijo sarcástico, pero su rostro se tornó serio al ver que Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos, y éstos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. –Ey... ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó asustado.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegas aparecer allí justo en aquel momento? – eso fue una pregunta retórica.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil.

Entonces, Kagome saltó, abrazó fuertemente al chico tirándolo hacía atrás y quedando él estirado en el borde de la cama y ella sobre él, entonces se echó a llorar.

Él le acarició la espalda y la cabeza.

Ella se aferró más a él y siguió llorando en su pecho.

Estuvieron así indefinido tiempo, hasta que él no lo soportó más y le habló.

-Deja de llorar, no lo soporto. Prefiero mil veces más verte enfada y que verte llorar, por favor... –se levantó junto con ella, quedando sentados ambos en el borde de la cama.

-No... No puedo... Sólo de pensar lo que aquel miserable hubiese podido hacerme si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo... Sólo de pensarlo...

-Sí, pero llegué a tiempo, y tu estas aquí, conmigo y con todos, sana y salva. Así que ahora, come... –ordenó señalándole la bandeja con alimentos.

-No... –respondió débilmente ella, negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí... –alargó su brazo, y así medio cuerpo, hacia la mesita para coger la bandeja, pero fue parado repentinamente, ya que Kagome se colocó ante él y selló sus labios con un beso- ¿Pero qué...? –formuló en medio del beso. Pero lentamente volvió a su posición y correspondió al beso.

Kagome se abrazó al cuello de él y a éste no le quedó otro remedio que ir bajando junto a ella, quedando ambos estirados sobre la cama, él sobre ella.

-"¿Por qué no puedo separarme de ella? ¿Por qué siento que si me despego de ella me muero?" –pensó angustiado Inuyasha.

Quería separase de sus labios y cortar ese beso, después quería besarla más fervientemente para enseñarle que ahí el que manda es él, el que dice cuando hay que besar o no, pero, simplemente, no tenía los huevos suficientes para hacerlo.

El beso era lento y apasionado, y la que llevaba la iniciativa era ella. Ella fue la que pidió permiso para introducir primero su lengua.

Él no opuso resistencia, entreabrió más sus labios y jugueteó con la lengua de ella.

Posó una mano en el muslo femenino, y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, hasta subir a la cadera de ella, luego a la cintura y de ahí la abrazó.

Pero de repente Inuyasha cortó el beso.

-Quieres repetir lo que hiciste ayer noche, ¿verdad? –preguntó burlón él.

-¿Qué hice? –preguntó ella confundida.

Inuyasha quedó en shock.

-¿No me digas… que no lo recuerdas?

-No... –contestó simplemente.

La divertida sonrisa en los labios de él se borró enseguida, pero poco después volvió.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que Bankotsu me toqueteaba y llegaste tu, todo lo demás esta borroso y no lo recuerdo. –admitió- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –preguntó curiosa.

Inuyasha sólo río, deshizo el abrazo y le señaló la bandeja, luego salió del cuarto sin decir más.

-¿QUÉ HICE? –le gritó Kagome tirando un cojín hacia la puerta.

***

Miró el reloj, eran las doce de la noche, y toda la casa ya estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio.

Ahora tampoco tenía sueño. Después de que pasara aquella escena con Inuyasha comió un poco y se dispuso a dormir, hasta las ocho de la noche, luego estuvo viendo un poco la tele hasta que todo comenzó a ser silencio, no quería molestar.

Tenía la mirada fija de nuevo en la ventana y de golpe una luz de la habitación de al lado se encendió, y después se escuchó abrirse el cristal de la ventana.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo.

De repente llegó a sus fosas nasales un leve olor a tabaco.

Sin hacer ruido abrió la ventana, dejando poco espacio, ya que a ella no le hacía falta más espacio para salir, y salió al balcón.

Miró a su izquierda, el cuarto de Sesshomaru, estaba a oscuras. Y después miró a su derecha. Inuyasha estaba dándole la espalda; tenía los codos apoyados en la gruesa barandilla de piedra del balcón.

Parecía mirar al cielo, y de vez en cuando le daba una calada al cigarro que tenía en la mano.

Lentamente se acercó a él, hasta quedar detrás de su espalda, se abrazó a su cuello.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó en un susurro, cerca del oído del chico.

Inuyasha se alarmó, deshizo el abrazo y volteó de golpe, viendo a una confundida Kagome.

-Tranquilo, que no muerdo. –dijo irónica, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Que graciosa... –dijo sarcástico. –¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?

-¿Y ahora que te he hecho? –preguntó confundida.

-Nada...

-Veo que ya ha vuelto el odio… Ya decía yo que este comportamiento tan amable hacía mi estaba durando mucho... – dijo mirándolo fijamente. –Me voy, no quiero... molestarte. –dijo con desdén encaminándose hacia la puerta del balcón.

-¡Espera! –habló repentinamente. –Perdona... No me molestas.

Kagome sonrió medianamente, giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia el extremo del balcón.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez por qué lo hiciste?

-Hasta que no te lo diga no dejarás de insistir, ¿verdad?

-Muy agudo. –chinchó Kagome. –Dime.

-Primero de todo, es que fue una casualidad, en parte, que te salvara. Yo estaba buscando a Kikyo –dijo sin anestesia.

-Empezamos bien… -murmuró Kagome, mirando a otro lado.

-Pero escuché llantos –prosiguió el chico, haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario-, entonces entré y vi eso, y claro... No iba a dejar que... Ya me entiendes.

-Mmm... En parte te creo, pero hay algo que no me encaja.

-¿El qué? –preguntó nervioso.

-Que tú y yo... nos odiamos, así que no entiendo que me sacaras de allí. Por ti, como si me mataba ahí mismo, y tu, tan tranquilo.

-Tampoco... "Vale, Inuyasha, piensa, porque Kagome no se contentará con cualquier cosa... Piensa..."-pensó al ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica. –Lo hizo porque mi hermano te quiere mucho. –fue lo único razonable que se le pasó por la cabeza. –Él te quiere mucho, para él eres como una hermana de verdad, y sé que si te pasaba algo se hubiese puesto muy mal, y… es mi hermano, y yo no lo quiero ver mal... –dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Oh... –suspiró conmocionada acercándose más al chico y agarrándolo de las mejillas con las manos –No pensaba que quisieras tanto a tu hermano. En todo caso, y de nuevo, gracias... –sonrió dulcemente y plantó un beso en la mejilla del chico. –¿Tienes otro cigarro? –preguntó cerca de su oído.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí... –buscó nervioso en sus bolsillos y del derecho sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Sacó dos, uno se lo entregó a Kagome y el otro se lo quedó él, ya que el anterior ya se había consumido. Seguidamente procedió a encenderlo con el mechero que contenía también dentro de la caja y se lo pasó a Kagome. – ¿Tú fumas?

-Sí. ¿Por qué? – dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo que sostenía en sus labios.

-No, nada. Te veía como una chica mala, pero no pensaba que fumaras... –contestó apoyándose en el bordillo del balcón.

-Solo fumo cuando me estreso, por eso intento ser una chica mala, para que no me molesten. Aun que tampoco me estreso yo con facilidad, sólo en casos extremos. Pero bueno, éste ha sido porque me apetecía, nada más –habló sentándose en el borde, junto a él, pero en su balcón.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Sólo se escuchaban los suspiros al soltar el humo del tabaco.

-¿Por qué nos llevamos tan mal? –habló ella.

-Bueno, últimamente no nos llevamos tan mal, ¿no? –contestó dándole otra calada al cigarro.

-Sí, pero... piensa: desde que nos conocimos en primero, ¿te das cuenta de lo mal que nos hemos llegado a llevar? Siempre puteándonos, año tras año. No sé, creo que deberíamos empezar a llevarnos mejor, sin broncas, sin peleas, sin besos... –hizo una pausa para mirarlo. –Si vamos a tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo, más vale que hagamos que el día a día sea más agradable, ¿no? –finalizó dando una calada a su cigarro.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos llevarnos mejor. A fin de cuentas, en pocas semanas, seremos hermanastros, ¿no? –dijo poniendo una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Cierto –contestó sonriendo igual.

-¡Hombre! ¿Quién iba a decir que erais capaces de entablar una conversación sin mataros? –habló una voz en el tercer balcón, siguiente del de Kagome.

-¡Sesshy! –saludó enérgicamente la chica.

-Hey… –contestó sin ganas el chico.

-¿De qué habláis, que no os estáis matando?

-Jajaja... -río ella. -Estamos haciendo las paces y acordando unas normas de convivencia para las próximas semanas. Al fin y al cabo, seremos casi hermanos, y tendremos que convivir bajo el mismo techo. Más vale que no haya guerras. -apuntó.

-Cierto... -dió un respingo al escuchar una musiquita en su habitación. -¿Si? Hola mi amor...

-¿Mi amor? -oyó Kagome, desde el balcón.

-La chica que lo recibió tan mimosamente en la fiesta... -aclaró Inuyasha.

-¡Ostias! -gritó de repente- Es verdad... -y agudizó el oído.

Estuvo diez largos minutos escuchando nada más que palabras de amor entre ellos dos. ¡Qué melosos, por Dios!

A los pocos minutos de colgar, Sesshomaru salió al balcón para desearles buenas noches a sus hermanos y volver a meterse en su cuarto y cerrar la ventana tras de él.

-Qué zorra... -murmuró Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Inuyasha.

-No te enfades...

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que te voy a decir es algo muy, pero que muy bestia.

Segundos de silencio.

-Va, ¡suéltalo ya!

-No. No, que te cabrearás, y no me creerás.

-Que sí, venga, dímelo.

-Es que... En la fiesta de Bankotsu...

-Empezamos bien –ironizó esta vez Inuyasha.

-Cuando él me estaba llevando hacia la habitación en la que nos encontraste... -prosiguió- vi que en una de las habitaciones había tres personas...

-¿Y?

-¡Coño! Que estaba haciendo "eso"...

-Era una fiesta pet ¿qué esperabas?

-¡Que no, joder! No me refiero exactamente a eso, sino que los que estaban haciéndolo eran... Bueno, él no sé quién era, pero ellas...

-Kagome, ¿qué intentas decirme?

-Que... -titubeó -¡Kikyo y la novia de Sesshomaru se estaban montando un trío con un chico! -soltó sin anestesia.

A Inuyasha se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer... -dijo incrédulo, dándole la espalda a Kagome y poniendo las manos en la nuca.

Kagome se pensó que su sorpresa era porque le había creído, pero resultó ser que no era así.

-De verdad, Kagome, me podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti menos esto... Calumniar a Kikyo, y por lo tanto a mí, de esa forma... Y encima, metiendo de por medio a la novia de Sessh, que ni siquiera la conoces...

-Inuyasha, te juro que es verdad...

-¿Cómo va a ser verdad? ¡Estabas pedo, y la rabia te puede! –gritó rabioso.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –rechistó en tono ofendido

-Acuéstate y suda. -dijo descaradamente, y sin más se metió en su cuarto.

-Será imbécil... -masculló -Pues se va enterar.

Y entre insultos inteligibles se metió en la habitación.

*****

**¿Qué? Muy flojito ¿no? La verdad es que ha habido muchísima calma, pero no es para menos, después de esa ajetreada noche... Algunas me pedíais el despertar de Banky... ¡po' va se' que no! Banky ya no va a salir mucho más -por no decir que no creo que le volvamos a ver el pelo. Debo admitir que uno de mis capítulos favoritos es el siguiente a este, así que... Tendréis que esperar un tiempecito más, ¿eh? Soy cruel, lo comprendo y lo comparto, jijiji. Y cada vez se acerca más el momento SesshXRin... Aiiis, ¡qué ganas! No va a ser como con Inuyasha y Kagome, pero van a tener sus momentos. Y bueno, procedo a gradecer los reviews de:**

**Crazzalice**

**setsuna17**

**Silvemy89**

**shang-yang**

**tania56**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**CONEJA**

**ayumi ayama**

**yo y mis amigas**

**InuYKag4E**

**DrackShadowx3**

**nany-08**

**Jajajaja, así que queríais un SesshXKagXInu, ¿eh?... Morbosas, ¡¡que sois unas morbosas!! (Debo reconocer que yo también...) Todas lo estabais deseando... pero siento decepcionaros, xd No habrá pelea entre los hermanos xD Y bueno, con respecto a lo de los consejos... A mi no me incomoda para nada =) Al contrario, soy una persona muy abierta y desvergonzada, así que no tengáis reparos; si creéis que os pasa algo que me podáis consultar a mí, yo ayudo encantada. Es lo que tenemos los piscis, que nos entregamos mucho a los demás... Vale, eso no debería haberlo dicho, pero es la verdad. Aunque bueno... tampoco quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido por lo que acabo de decir, no creáis que soy yo aquí... en fin... me voy ya que veo que sólo meto la pata; hasta le próximo capiii, ¡LAS QUIERO NIÑAS!**

**PD: Faltas ortográficas... **

**Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


	8. Cuernos

**¡DISFRUTÁDLO!**

Capítulo 8.

Al día siguiente no cambiaron mucho las cosas: Kagome se levantó la primera, sus hermanastros detrás, desayunaron junto a sus padres y se fueron al instituto. Cuando llegaron, Bankotsu no estaba allí. Kagome suspiró tranquila y le pidió una cosa a Sesshomaru

Al rato vio con asco como la tal Kagura se acercaba cariñosamente a Sessh, y luego como Inuyasha se pegaba a Kikyo y la besaba apasionadamente. Con perdón por Sessh, pero qué estúpidos.

Las clases comenzaron. A primera hora, historia. Perfecto. Definitivamente, Kagome odiaba los Lunes, clarísimo.

El profesor se extrañó de ver que no llegaba tarde y de que ponía atención en clase, pero era normal, si no quería repetir, más le valía hincar un poco los codos. Lo mismo en las clases siguiente, con la diferencia de que adoraba el deporte y el inglés, así que ahí no hubo problema.

Finalmente la esperada hora del recreo llegó, y junto a Sango y Rin bajó al patio. Esperó los cinco minutos que había acordado con su hermanastro, asegurándose que ninguno de los dos estaba en el patio y de que sus novias sí, así que comenzó su plan.

Ayudándose con una muleta, ya que no le hacían falta las dos, se encaminó hacia donde estaba el grupito de Sessh, y su novia, en medio.

-¿Kagura, verdad? -preguntó, después de carraspear sonoramente para hacerse notar entre el grupo y captar su atención.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó con superioridad.

-Acompáñame -ordenó.

-¿Cómo? -alzó una ceja, confundida.

-Sólo hazlo y no preguntes.

La chica de ojos rojos calló y la siguió. Kagome se encaminó, ahora, hacia el grupito de Inuyasha, donde, por supuesto, Kikyo estaba siendo el centro de atención.

-Kikyo.

La chica la ignoró.

-Pedazo de zorra, acompáñame si no quieres que te arrastres de esos pelos mal cortados que tienes.

-¿Qué has dicho? –le gritó enfadada, dándose cuenta de que no iba sola- ¿Prima, qué haces tú con ésta?

Kagome río interiormente. De tal palo, tal astilla.

-Quiero hablar con vosotras –aclaró, viendo que estaba empezando a ser ignorada por Kikyo, y que Kagura empezaba a ser el centro de atención de la otra morena -Seguidme.

Ambas chicas, extrañadas, la siguieron hasta donde ella las guió: la biblioteca.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Kagura.

Kagome miró de un lado a otro cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie.

-Aquí habrá tranquilidad.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Kikyo.

No obtuvo respuesta, sino otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué los engañáis? –preguntó Kagome, sentándose en una mesa, delante de ellas.

En su voz se notó cierto matiz de recelo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó de nuevo Kikyo.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan zorras para engañar a vuestros propios novios?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó de nuevo Kagura, que ya empezaba a entender por dónde iban los tiros.

-No os hagáis las locas, confesadlo todo.

-Niña, me estás empezando a hartar… -murmuró Kikyo de forma amenazante.

-No, tú eres la que me está hartando a mí –le plantó cara- No podéis nergarlo, ¡os pillé en la fiesta de Bankotsu!

-¡Cállate! -chilló Kikyo.

-¡No me pienso callar hasta oír de vuestras propias bocas que en la fiesta de Bankotsu os montasteis un trío con otro chico!

-¿Tú como…? –comenzó Kagura, que estaba en shock.

-Ya os he dicho que os pillé. Definitivamente, con tías como vosotras ya entiendo porque tachan a las mujeres de guarras y putas.

-¡Pues sí!

Ese grito de Kikyo resonó por toda la biblioteca.

-Es algo normal –dijo de repente Kagura.

-¿Normal? -repitió la Kagome, atónita- ¿Tú ves normal poner los cuernos? –preguntó Kagome, boquiabierta- No me lo puedo creer… Tenéis con vosotras a los mejores tíos del instituto, y les ponéis los cuernos, y tan tranquilamente.

Las otras dos chicas no contestaron.

-¿Pero vosotras de qué planeta venís?

-¡Cállate! –explotó esta vez Kagura – ¿Si ellos no saben darnos placer en la cama de qué nos sirve que sean los más guapos?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es decir, que sólo salís con ellos por popularidad, ¿no?

-¡Muy aguda! –gritó Kikyo.

-Sois despreciables.

-Quizá, pero al menos sabemos lo que queremos –anunció Kagura.

-No. No tenéis ni idea de lo que queréis porque no sabéis lo que tenéis. Sois repugnantes.

Kikyo le dio tal bofetada a Kagome que le hizo voltear la cara.

-Esto no va a quedar así –dijo tranquilamente, con la cara aún volteada-. Me encargaré de que ellos se enteren.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Se lo dirás tú? –preguntó Kikyo, burlona.

-Bonita, ellos se fiarán antes de lo que les digamos nosotras antes de lo que les puedas decir tú.

-Eso está claro, pero ¿y si son ellos mismo los que os escuchan, eh, chicos? –preguntó, enfatizando en la palabra "chicos".

Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en los labios de Kagome, y de la estantería que había a su espalda aparecieron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Las otras dos chicas palidecieron, mientras, los chicos gruñían.

-Bueno, como lo que viene ahora son discusiones de pareja, yo me voy, os dejo intimidad –y más ancha que estrecha, cogió su muleta y bajó al patio, escuchando por los pasillos los gritos de las dos discusiones que se estaban cociendo allí dentro.

-¿A dónde has ido? –le preguntó Rin, una vez Kagome se encontró de nuevo con ellas en el patio.

-Nada, a hacerles un favor a unos amigos.

***

Sango y Rin la ayudaron a subir a clase. Después, la primera se quedó con ella en su clase, y la segunda se fue a la suya, y Kagome y Sango se quedaron hablando hasta que vieron entrar a Kikyo, rodeada de todas su "amigas", llorando como una magdalena. Sin levantar la vista del suelo se sentó en su mesa, se cruzó de brazos y se echó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras las pesadas a su alrededor no paraban de acariciarle el pelo y la espalda.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento, ayudándose de su muleta y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Kikyo, tres asientos más atrás.

-Kikyo, no llores –le dijo Kagome, dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas, que le hicieron paso para dejarla acercarse más a la mesa –. Míralo por el lado positivo: seguirás siendo popular, sólo que quedando como la zorra poligonera del instituto –se acercó a su rostro para poder hablar en voz más baja-. A fin de cuentas, la culpa ha sido tuya. Que yo os viera, fue sólo casualidad –y finalizó su discurso, dándole la espalda y marchándose hacia su asiento.

La cara de Kikyo cambió de un blanco pálido del llanto a un rojo intenso de la ira. Con los ojos rojos de las lágrimas, inyectados en rabia, se levantó de la silla y, por la espalda, fue directa a Kagome, pero, por suerte para la coja, alguien paró a Kikyo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, porque si lo haces te mato –amenazó Inuyasha, sonando muy convincente.

Kikyo lo miró con rabia, se soltó de su agarre y volvió a su lugar, junto a sus amiguitas.

Kagome no se enteró de nada. Volvió a su asiento, junto a Sango, a quien le prometió que pronto le contaría lo que había pasado.

A los cinco minutos el profesor llegó, y la clase comenzó, y entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo compañero a su derecha.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-¿No es obvio? –preguntó Inuyasha, con la misma expresión que ella.

-¿Entonces dónde está…? –volteó la cara hacia todos los rincones de la clase buscando a un chico con gafas de culo de botella.

-Kagome, cállate, la clase ya ha comenzado –advirtió la profesora de física y química.

-¿El empollón? –preguntó Inuyasha, terminando la pregunta de ella- Le he cambiado el sitio, ahora se sienta junto a Kikyo –aclaró, nombrando con asco el nombre de su ex novia.

-Inuyasha, la advertencia de Kagome también va por ti – dijo la profesora.

-Pobre chico, no sabe el calvario que le espera junto a esa… -murmuró la morena.

-Dicen que el amor todo lo puede, ¿no? –dijo Inuyasha.

-Ese amor se le pasará rápido en cuanto ella lo mande al cuerno. Pobrecillo, con lo bien que me caía y acabará fatal… Quién sabe, quizá cae en las drogas.

-Hala, exagerada…

-Y encima, la guarra esa se ha llevado a mi chuleta* en los exámenes –admitió, resoplando.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo crees que apruebo la mayoría de los exámenes? –dijo negando levemente con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-O sea, ¿Qué te caía bien sólo por interés?

-No, amigo. No me compares con Kikyo. A mí el chico me caía bien de todas las formas y desde el día que lo conocí.

-Ya…

-No me creas si no quieres.

-Oye, Kagome…

Ahí la chica notó que él quería cambiar de tema y dejó de mirarlo.

-¡Ya está bien! –gritó la profesora- Inuyasha, Kagome, al despacho de la directora.

-¡A sus órdenes mi capitana! –dijo Kagome, provocando la risa en algunos alumnos.

La chica, con toda la parsimonia, cogió la muleta y se levantó, encaminándose a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te amoneste, también? –amenazó la profesora.

Pero Kagome no le hizo caso y salió de la clase, seguida por Inuyasha.

-Contigo no hay quien pueda…

-Contigo parece ser que sí, porque llevas unos días muy calmadito.

A Inuyasha se le dibujó una media sonrisa en los labios, pero Kagome no lo vio porque él iba detrás de ella.

Salieron del pasillo donde estaban las aulas del cuarto curso y Kagome, tan ancha, giró hacia la derecha, dirección hacia el pasillo de segundo.

-¿A dónde vas? El despacho de la dire está hacia allí –dijo el moreno, señalando la dirección opuesta a la chica.

-Cariño, ¿piensas de verdad que voy a ir? –dijo burlona Kagome, sentándose en uno de los escalones- Lo que me faltaba: encontrarme de nuevo con esa borde. La semana pasada me dijo que si volvía a verme por su despacho me hacía repetir.

-Eres increíble –concluyó el chico, sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias –agradeció con sarcasmo ella.

Silencio.

Pasaron largos minutos en completo silencio. Aburrida, Kagome se sacó del bolsillo su mp4, lo encendió y procedió a escuchar música. Inuyasha empezó a sentirse un poco bastante ridículo.

-Oye, Kagome… -empezó, justo como cuando la profesora los había echado del aula.

Kagome no lo escuchó, llevaba la música al tope.

Inuyasha resopló, levantando accidentalmente un mechón de su flequillo de una forma muy graciosa.

Sin previo aviso le arrancó un auricular de la oreja y volvió a llamarla.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con tono enfadado, molesta porque la hubiesen interrumpido a media canción.

-¡Que me escuches!

-¡Pues habla! –le dijo, alzando la voz, arrancándole de las manos sus cascos.

-¡Pero es que con los cascos no me escuchas! –le agarró ambas muñecas para que no pudiese ponerse de nuevo los malditos auriculares.

Kagome bufó, cansada.

-¡Qué pesadito estás hoy! ¿No me mandaste ayer a la mierda? ¡Pues deja que me valla tranquila! –le reprochó, intentando zafarse del agarre de él.

-Es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte –confesó, bajando el tono de voz.

-Pues habla –dijo, suspirando.

Otra vez silencio. Kagome comenzó a impacientarse muy rápido, y el chico no dejaba de tomar aire intentando decir algo.

-Quería pedirte perdón… -dijo al fin.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró interrogante.

-Joder Kagome… -roló los ojos, abatido, pero segundos después los volvió a abrir, encarándola, mirándola fijamente- Perdón por no creerte y tratarte de loca y celosa ayer noche… -soltó del tirón- ¿Me… me perdonas?

Después de decirle esas palabras sí que la soltó; lentamente, pero la soltó.

Kagome lo miró con cara de angelito.

-Repítelo –pidió, o más bien, ordenó.

-¿Qué? –Inuyasha la miró alzando una ceja, con cara de confusión.

-¡Hazlo! –chilló.

-Pe-perdón.

-¿Por?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por no creerte y tratarte de loca y celosa.

A Kagome se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del chico, haciéndole creer que lo iba a besar, pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, ella desvió la cara hacia su oreja, y susurró unas palabras.

-Perdonado –susurró con una sonrisa, provocando que su cálido aliento chocase contra la oreja de chico – Volvamos a clase –concluyó finalmente.

Inuyasha se quedó con cara de tonto, pero reaccionó enseguida, la ayudó a incorporarse y ambos se dirigieron a clase.

-Tú sígueme el rollo –le dijo Kagome antes de entrar en el aula.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar, por favor? –preguntó Inuyasha educadamente.

-Pasad –los miró severamente -¿Qué os ha dicho la directora?

Y ahí entró Kagome en acción.

-Lo de siempre –comenzó Kagome, caminando, ayudándose de la muleta, hasta su lugar- Nos ha echado la típica charla de que no hay que hablar en clase, nos ha castigado a limpiar esta tarde los baños –se sentó, intentando no hacer mucho ruido con la muleta al dejarla caer al suelo- y nos ha mandado a clase. Nada nuevo –concluyó.

La profesora los miró dudosa unos instantes y después siguió con su clase.

-¿Has pensado en apuntarte al club de teatro? –le preguntó Inuyasha.

-No, ¿por?

-Porque mientes con tanta naturalidad… Lo tuyo es la actuación, chica –le dijo, sonriendo divertido.

-Anda calla –le contestó ella, mirándolo pícaramente y sonriendo, también divertida.

***

Las clases habían terminado por ese día. Como todos los días, los alumnos habían salido pitando del instituto.

Kagome, Sango y Rin fueron a casa de la primera a estudiar para los exámenes finales. Bueno, ese era el propósito. Llegaron, después de un cuarto de hora de pateada* desde el instituto, merendaron -otro cuarto de hora-, y se dispusieron a estudiar, pero a la hora se cansaron. Los cotilleos pudieron con ellas.

Sango y Rin estuvieron un buen rato acosando a Kagome para que les soltase todas sus movidas con Inuyasha, lo sucedido en la fiesta de Bankotsu y lo que había pasado esa mañana a la hora del patio. Kagome se vio a acorralada, y no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, le vino bien desahogarse con sus amigas.

Después de una media hora de secretitos, las niñas se encapricharon con querer ver una película. Así que bajaron al salón.

-¿Terror o humor?

-¡Humor! –dijo Sango.

-¡Terror! –gritó Rin.

Estuvieron discutiéndolo durante un rato, pero ni la una ni la otra.

-¡Se acabó! Ni para Sango ni para Rin, ¡para mí! Vamos a ver un drama.

-¿Cuál? –gritaron ambas, asesinándola con la mirada.

-Un paseo para recordar*.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntaron de nuevo ambas.

-Es que me encanta, es preciosa… -admitió, con ojos soñadores.

-Sí, pero ya la tenemos muy vista. Ya no lloramos –reprochó Rin.

-Yo sí, ¿vale? –refunfuñó metiendo el CD en el DVD y dejando la carátula sobre la tele -¿Queréis palomitas?

-Por supuesto –dijo Sango, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Qué tías… -caminando coja, pero sin la muleta, se encaminó a la cocina.

Pero cuando pasó por el hall, en ese momento entró Inuyasha por la puerta, con la ropa arrugada y sucia, son los pelos locos y un pómulo, una ceja y el labio heridos.

Alzó una ceja con cara confusa y preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Saltando a pata coja se acercó a él, que la sujetó por los codos cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de él para evitar que se cayese.

-Nada importante.

-No por nada no importante estás herido –se le trabó un poco la lengua, pero continuó hablando-. Tira para arriba que te voy a curar eso.

-No seas tonta, no es nada.

-Que tires para arriba, ¡y ayúdame! –ordenó severamente.

-Va-vale…

Inuyasha obedeció. Kagome pasó un brazo por el cuello de él, y él pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella, y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Pero la lentitud con la que iban empezó a exasperar al chico, y sin previo aviso la aferró más de la cintura, la sujetó de las piernas y la pegó a su pecho, cogiéndola al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué haces?

-Así iremos más rápido.

Y tanto que fueron rápido. En menos de la mitad del tiempo que hubiesen tardado en subir con Kagome en el suelo, llegaron al baño. Inuyasha la soltó y la dejó en el suelo delicadamente. Se agachó para buscar el botiquín que había en un uno de las armaritos de la pica y de él sacó alcohol y algodón.

Kagome empapó bien el algodón con el líquido de altos grados, y mientras, Inuyasha se sentó sobre la tapa del váter. Estaba con la cabeza gacha cuando Kagome se puso delante de él.

-Mírame –ordenó ella. Lo cogió de la barbilla y lo obligó a alzar el rostro.

Suavemente paseó el algodón por su ceja. Él cerró los ojos fuertemente, acto producido por el escozor de líquido. Kagome sopló intentando aliviar la sensación de quemazón, desinfectó la herida y limpió los restos de sangre que había alrededor. Después se fijó en el labio. Tenía un pequeño corte, que no dejaba de sangrar. Inuyasha estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que no vio la cara que puso Kagome cuando él, instintivamente, se relamió el labio inferior, limpiándolo de sangre. La chica tragó duro, le hubiera gustado ser ella la que quitase de ahí ese chorrito de sangre.

¿En qué estaba pensando ya? Se mordió el labio suavemente.

-Espera… -susurró suavemente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y observó extrañado cada movimiento de la chica, cada gesto. Arrancó otro trozo de algodón y lo empapó, pero de agua. Volteó y volvió a agarrar la barbilla del chico.

-Si te limpio el labio con alcohol, luego se te quedará un sabor muy malo… El agua lo limpiará igual –murmuró, mirando fijamente el corte, con el ceño fruncido, intentando no mirar el resto de los labios y la mirada de chico sobre ella.

-Ya podrías haberme limpiado la ceja con agua, también… -refunfuñó el chico, recordando el escozor que aún sentía en esa zona.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, poniendo cara de niña buena, parpadeando repetidamente.

Con suavidad y delicadeza restregó el algodón sobre el labio masculino. Al rato terminó, pero no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando, hipnotizada. Involuntariamente acarició esos labios con sus dedos, contorneándolos.

Inuyasha disfrutó viendo como ella miraba embobada sus labios, mordiendo y relamiéndose los suyos. Estaba maravillado con esa caricia, pero la curiosidad de saber qué cara pondría ella al salir del trance en el que se encontraba, pudo con él. Así que con su mano agarró la muñeca de la chica, deteniendo el contacto. Kagome volvió en sí. Se miró la mano, luego los labios de Inuyasha, y finalmente sus ojos, hasta que ató cabos, y sus ojos se ensancharon formando dos esferas perfectas, y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo adorable.

Dio un respingo, volteó y se dispuso a recoger los cachos de algodón y tirarlos a la basura, y también a guardar el bote de alcohol y el algodón que no había utilizado en el botiquín.

Inuyasha se levantó, con una sonrisa, mirándola pícaramente, y se posicionó tras ella. Kagome respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con una imagen impactante para ella. El espejo los reflejaba a ambos. Kagome delante, derecha, mirando estupefacta el espejo, Inuyasha detrás de ella, abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, y reposando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica.

Bruscamente, Kagome volteó, rompiendo toda la magia del momento, quedando entre los brazos del chico. Él puso sus manos sobre el mármol de la pica, acorralándola.

-¿Me vas a decir quién te ha hecho eso o no?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Me he peleado ¿contenta?

-No –lo miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué te has peleado? ¿Y con quién?

-Vale, vale, relájate mamá.

Kagome bufó, molesta.

-Ya deberías suponer con quien me he peleado, ¿no? –dijo, dándole un mirada significativa.

Kagome alzó una ceja, confusa. Lo estuvo pensando un par de segundos, para llegar a una conclusión.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo poderes telepáticos, así que si no es mucha molestia te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

-Joder Kagome ¿qué ha pasado hoy?

A Kagome se le abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-No me lo puedo creer –admitió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

-No te veía tan infantil.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que después de tirarse a mi novia lo dejaría irse sin dejarle la cara hecha un mapa?

-Estoy segura de que sólo has ido tú y de que de Sessh, como un adulto, se ha quedado quietecito, ¿a que sí?

Si había algo que repateaba a Inuyasha, era que lo comparasen con su hermano mayor.

-Vale, sí, soy la oveja negra de la familia.

Kagome río. "Y qué oveja", pensó.

-Sois tan distintos –admitió Kagome, sonriendo-. Él es tranquilo, paciente, amable, simpático… Y tú, todo lo contrario. No puedes estarte quieto, no conoces el concepto de paciencia, ni el de respeto, amable eres a ratos, simpático... también a ratos… Eres una especie sin catalogar.

Inuyasha también sonrió.

-La primera vez, y creo que será la última, que yo he visto a mi hermano golpeando a alguien, a excepción de defensa propia, fue el sábado. Cuando lo de la fiesta de Bankotsu –Inuyasha quiso morderse la lengua al ver la mirada de tristeza que se le puso a Kagome al mencionar ese nombre-, recuerdo que Sessh le dio un único puñetazo que le sirvió para desfogarse y para dejar KO a ese cerdo.

-Tú, no. Por lo que vi antes de que me sacaras de allí, tú te recreaste. Echaste toda tu rabia sobre él, como si hiciera tiempo que no le pegases un puñetazo a nadie. Esta mañana Sessh me contó que te encontró después de la fiesta dándole una buena a ese hijo de perra.

-No, si lo que tiene de paciente también lo tiene de cotorra… -Inuyasha puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

Kagome volvió a reírse.

Se miraron a los ojos durante largos segundos, y ahí Kagome recordó el pómulo del chico, que se estaba volviendo de color lila.

Giro ciento ochenta grados sobre sus pies y cogió su estuche de maquillaje de sobre el mármol. Cogió la esponjita amarilla y la manchó de corrector, pero en cuanto Inuyasha vio que le estaba acercándo eso a la cara se apartó como si fuese a pegarle alguna enfermedad.

-Tú a mi no me maquillas –dijo, poniendo los dedos en cruz delante de la esponjita.

Kagome lo miró con una ceja alzada y una mueca de burla.

-Vale, entonces que papá y mamá te vean esa cara y te hagan pasar un buen bochorno a la hora de la cena –dijo, quedándose tan ancha, comenzando a guardar las cosas en el estuche de maquillaje.

Inuyasha se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Es-está bien…

Kagome sonrió, victoriosa, y paseando suavemente la esponjita sobre el pómulo del chico, disimuló el color de aquel morado.

-Perfecto.

Y esta vez sí se dispuso a guardar las cosas definitivamente.

-En fin, yo me vuelvo al salón –anunció, dispuesta a salir del baño, pero Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Gracias, Kagome.

La chica lo miró y le sonrió gentilmente.

-De nada –su mirada se perdió en la del chico, pero enseguida volvió en sí al ver que él no la soltaba- ¿Me sueltas, por favor?

-¿Ah?… -miró su mano- Sí, perdona.

Y más rápido que ella, salió del baño, travesó en línea recta el pasillo y se metió en su habitación.

Kagome, coja, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a volver al salón.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó Rin, al verla entrar al salón.

-Es que me ha dado un apretoncillo y he tenido que ir al baño… -mintió.

-¿Y las palomitas?- preguntó Sango.

-Y antes hemos oído voces -dijo Rin.

Kagome abrió la boca unas cuantas veces en vanos intentos de decir algo.

Ambas chicas la miraron pícaramente.

-¿Os quedáis a cenar? –intentó disimular Kagome, pero ya la habían pillado.

La agarraron de ambos brazos, la levantaron del suelo y la obligaron a sentarse en el sofá, en medio de las dos, a contarles lo que acababa de pasar con Inuyasha

***

**En fin mis niñas, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Personalmente, la parte final de este capitulo me encanta. No sé a vosotras, así que quiero que me lo digáis. Como véis, esta será mi última actu del año (que mal suena si no fuera porque quedan menos de cuatro horas para cambiar de año), así, y como voy con prisas, agradeceré rápidamente a estas lindas muchachas que se tomaron su tiempo en leerme y aguantarme.**

**GLOSARIO: **

**-chuleta: creo que en américa latina se llama ¿acordeón? No sé, sólo os digo que es lo que se utiliza para copiar en los exámenes.**

**-Pateada: caminata.**

**-Un paseo para recordar: No sé si se llama igual en latinoamérica, creo haber leído "Un amor para recordar", pero para todos: "A walk to remember" con Mandy Moore. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**coneja**

**Shang Yang**

**setsuna17**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**kaoru-inuma**

**CarmenTaisho**

**tania56**

**Akee-Yasha**

**ayumi ayama**

**InuYKag4E**

**Yura Kishimoto**

**Una vez más, mis queridas niñas, tengo que daros las gracias por apoyarme incondicionalmente y siempre. De verdad, como vosotras no hay ningunas. Y gracias también a todos los que leen y no comentan, a los que me ponen en sus alertas y en sus favoritos tanto la historia como la autora. Sois muy grandes, y estas cosas calan hondo en mí.**

**¡FELIZ 2010 A TODOS, Y ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO PROXIMO SEA MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR!**

**Y perdonadme las faltas ortográficas u.u'**

**Sin más dilación, vuestra fiel servidora se despide y se larga:**

**Dark priinCess**


	9. Devolviendo el favor con mucho gusto

**Excusas al final del capítulo u.u'**

**Capítulo 9.**

La cena estaba transcurriendo bastante tranquila. Por suerte, las heridas de Inuyasha en el labio y en la ceja, estaban en el mismo lado, así que pudo decir que se había golpeado contra una pared, y lo del pómulo no se notaba apenas nada. Aunque el señor Taisho no acaba de creerse la historia de su hijo, no dijo nada, y todos cenaron con tranquilidad. Sango, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha y los padres. Sólo faltaba...

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? -preguntó Inu Taisho.

-No lo he visto desde que he salido de clase -contestó Kagome.

-Yo tampoco -mintió Inuyasha -Supongo que estará por ahí, celebrando el cumpleaños de no sé quién, me dijo -explicó.

No se añadieron más comentarios al respecto. La cena continuó y terminó sin altercados. Las tres chicas eran las únicas que hablaban, aunque intentaban no tocar temas demasiado embarazosos, con padres delante no. Finalmente, después de cenar, volvieron las tres a la habitación de Kagome y recogieron sus cosas. Inu Taisho se ofreció a llevarlas en su coche, pero ambas insistieron en que no hacía falta. Así, Sango y Rin salieron de la mansión, caminaron juntas hasta el lugar donde normalmente se tenían que separar para dirigirse cada una a su casa. Se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino.

Rin iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Y, como todos sabemos, pensaba en Sesshomaru, en ese chico tan cercano pero tan lejano a la vez... Y pensar que su mejor amiga iba a ser su hermanastra... Suertuda Kagome, pensó sonriendo con resignación. Sesshomaru... Estaba tan colada por él, desde que entró al instituto, y de eso hacía ya casi cuatro años. Se sentía estúpida, porque su historia era tan típica... ella se había enamorado de él porque una vez...

**Flash Back**

_Era uno de los primeros días de instituto. Instituto... Dios, esa palabra sonaba con tanto eco en su cabeza... Lo veía todo maravillada, el edificio, la gente... Un mundo nuevo. El único inconveniente es que estaba sola, no conocía a nadie allí. Su corazón latía muy fuerte en su pecho que notaba como si se le fuese a salir de éste. Y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era constante, ya que, al pasar, todo el mundo la miraba, ya fuese con curiosidad, con amabilidad o con superioridad, pero la miraban, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa._

_Iba tan distraída que no se fijó en que justo en su trayectoria había un obstáculo. La colisión fue irremediable. Chocó contra un cuerpo alto, delgado y desgarbado que, para evitar su caída, la agarró de los hombros. Los libros cayeron a sus pies._

_-Lo siento -corrió a disculparse Rin después de soltar un respingo -Iba distraída y..._

_-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el chico ignorando sus explicaciones._

_Rin, finalmente, abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los de su interlocutor. Craso error. Una vez sus almendrados ojos se fijaron en las doradas orbes que la observaban con con curiosidad y preocupación, ya no pudo dejar de mirarlos. Quedó eclipsada ante la preciosidad de aquellos ojos, tan embobada... Y no sólo en los ojos. Se fijó también en los extraños cabellos platinados de ese chico. Era... tan hermoso..._

_-¿Te... encuentras bien? -preguntó el chico, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y sonriendo con diversión al ver cómo la chica lo observaba embobada._

_Rin por fin salió de su trance, y al darse cuenta de que tanto el chico como todas las personas que los rodeaban los observaban atentamente, sus ojos se ensancharon al máximo, y un pronunciado rubor apareció en sus mejillas._

_-Ah... Eh... S-sí... ¿y-y tú? -pero antes de dejarlo contestar, se agachó, avergonzada, para recoger sus libros y su carpeta._

_-Yo sí, tranquila -le aseguró, agachándose para ayudarla._

_-Ah, menos mal, que... -pero al levantar el rostro para volver a observar esos preciosos ojos, que la miraban con diversión, su cabeza impactó contra la barbilla del chico -¡Oh, Dios, lo siento! -y corrió a ponerse la manos sobre sus labios, haciendo que sus libros se volviesen a caer._

_Horrorizada, observó como el chico caía hacia atrás, de culo, con la mano sobándose el mentón._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó, asustada, acercándose a él- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? -le preguntó, pensándose lo peor._

_Pero el chico la observó con frialdad, y luego, de repente y asustando a rin, comenzó a reír, bien divertido._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó, una vez que dejaron de sonar sus carcajadas._

_-Rin... -contestó, roja como un tomate. Estaban tan avergonzada de ser el centro de atención de haber agredido sin querer a un compañero, que, mientras había estado apretando fuertemente sus puños sobre su regazo, el chico se había incorporado y había recogido sus cosas, y ahora se las entregaba -¡Ah! -exclamó al ver que él le devolvía sus libros -Gra-gracias._

_-De nada -contestó sonriendo y levantándose -Yo soy Sesshomaru -le anunció._

_Rin levantó la vista para observar por última vez esos hermosos ojos._

_-Hasta otra -se despidió Sesshomaru, juntándose con su grupo de amigo y alejándose poco a poco de ella._

_-Sesshomaru... -murmuró para si misma cuando ya había dejado de ser el centro de atención y ya, la gente que pasaba a su lado, la ignoraba._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde aquel momento, nunca más volvió a hablar con él. Al principio, cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo, quizá la saludaba, pero con el tiempo, sólo la miraba a modo de saludo. Hasta que las miradas de saludo, pasaron a ser de indiferencia, hasta que finalmente, ya no hubo ni miradas. Aunque, gracias a ese encuentro, ella había conocido a Kagome.

**Flash Back**

_Ya habían pasado unos días desde ese pequeño tropiezo con Sesshomaru. Para Rin, había sido amor a primera vista. Desde ese día, no tenía ojos para otro chico que no fuese el popular __Sesshomaru, porque, aunque no hubiese hecho aún migas con nadie, se había enterado de que era uno de los chicos más populares de su curso y del instituto. El típico chico guapo que tiene a todas detrás -incluida ella, por supuesto-, pocas eran las que no babeaban por él. Pero, por desgracia para Rin, Sesshomaru era tan sumamente guapo y popular que incluso tenía un club de fans, y para las mayores seguidoras de este chico no había pasado desapercibido aquel pequeño, embarazoso y mágico momento en el pasillo entre ella y el chico._

_Esas obsesionadas chicas la habían observado de cerca desde aquel primer encuentro. Se habían fijado perfectamente en cómo ella lo miraba por los pasillos o en el recreo y como él, a veces, contestaba a sus miradas con amabilidad. Eso las ponía histéricas, porque lo más gordo de todo era que ella ya había tenido más contacto con él que incluso algunas de sus fans. Y eso, para ellas, era imperdonable. Así que, unos días más tarde de ese momento, a la salida de clase, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el recinto escolar, cuatro chicas acorralaron a Rin en un pasillo._

_Evidentemente, Rin no sospechaba nada. Y ella no recordaba haber hecho nada malo para enfadarlas, ni a ellas ni a nadie, así que, asustada, les preguntó que qué querían._

_-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, cariño -contestó una de las chicas. Sus ojos de color rojo la miraron con frialdad- Llevamos observándote unos días ¿quién te crees para mirar de esa manera a Sesshomaru, eh?_

_Rin las miró con los ojos desorbitados._

_-¿Perdón? -preguntó, incrédula de lo que oía- Sesshomaru no es de vuestra propiedad, además, yo puedo mirar lo que me dé la gana._

_-Ahí te equivocas -contestó otra- Te está completamente prohibido mirarlo, y menos de esa forma. _

_-Y Sesshomaru sí es nuestro -contestó una tercera- Y que él haya sido amable contigo hace unos días no significa que vaya a tener nada con él. _

_-Asúmelo. Él nunca se fijaría en un insecto como tú, eres tan insignificante... -dijo la primera._

_-¡Cállate! -explotó Rin- Puede que yo nunca tenga una oportunidad con él, pero ten por seguro que me contento sólo con mirarlo. Y aunque sea tan inalcanzable para mí, no tienes ningún derecho a insultarme, porque entonces yo te llamo arpía come-pollas ¡y me quedo tan ancha! _

_-¿Qué has dicho? -chilló la primera -Sujetadla, ¡que esta se va a enterar de quién soy yo!_

_Entonces, una de las tres chicas restantes le quitó los libros que le podrían haber servido de escudo a Rin y los lanzó lejos, otras dos chicas la agarraron de los brazos para impedirle la huida y la defensa, y la chica de ojos rojos la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire. Rin tosió y respiró a grandes bocanadas intentando respirar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible. Pero antes de poder recuperarse, la mano de esa arpía le golpeó con mucha brutalidad la mejilla. Las uñas le habían rasgado la piel, y había notado un leve temblor en su mandíbula. Las dos chicas que la tenían agarrada, la empujaron fuertemente hacia atrás, haciendo que la espalda y la cabeza de Rin impactasen contra la pared, cayendo luego de rodillas. Una vez en el suelo, sin amenas fuerzas, comenzaron a patearla como si fuera un perro._

_-¡Así aprenderás! -gritó una de las chicas. _

_Rin se revolvía en el suelo, intentando protegerse. Lloraba. Y gritaba._

_-¡Soltadla u os arrepentiréis! -gritó una voz a la espalda de esas chicas. Acto seguido, la "cabecilla" del grupo fue reducida por otra chica que le dio un reverendo puñetazo en la cara, impulsándola hacía atrás, dejándola KO- Cuatro contra una... Y encima sois mayores que ella, ¿verdad? Sois unas cobardes..._

_-¿Y tú quien eres? -preguntó una de las chicas._

_-Eso es lo que menos importa y ahora... ¡apartaos! -les exigió._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó una voz masculina apareciendo por el pasillo._

_Pero esa voz no hizo reaccionar a tiempo a la salvadora de Rin, y ahora miraba enfurecida a las chicas que acababan de golpearla. Así, con en empujón se quitó a una de en medio, a la siguiente la alejó con una patada en el estómago, y a la tercera la agarró del pelo y empujándola, le hizo la zancadilla _

_-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Rin una vez junto a ella, agachándose para ayudarla a reincorporarse._

_-Eso creo... coff-coff -contestó Rin, incorporándose, pero tosiendo sangre en el intento- ¡Au! -gimió de dolor- El pecho...-se quejó._

_-¡Te vas a enterar! -gritó la cabecilla, intentando levantarse._

_-¡Sara, quieta! -la voz masculina volvió a hablar, esta vez para dar una orden- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

_-Sesshomaru... -murmuraron las cuatro malfactoras._

_-¡Esto es por tu culpa! -gritó la salvadora de Rin, refiriéndose a Sesshomaru._

_-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Sesshomaru._

_-¡Estás cobardes vinieron a golpear a esta chica por haberse cruzado contigo el otro día!_

_Sesshomaru observó a las acusadas, intensificando su mirada en la cabecilla, la tal Sara._

_-¿Es eso cierto? -les preguntó a las chicas._

_Ninguna de ellas se dignó a contestar. Todas bajaron la mirada, apenadas y avergonzadas. Sesshomaru corrió a acercarse a Rin y a su salvadora, plantarse frente a ellas y encarar a sus seguidoras._

_-Estáis locas... No os volváis a acercar a mí, jamás, ni a estas dos chicas tampoco -les exigió, mirándolas con repugnancia- Me dais asco..._

_-Pero... Sesshomaru... -intentó excusarse Sara, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Pero nada! -gritó, levantándose -¡Fuera de mi vista! -gritó con toda su rabia._

_Las cuatros chicas dieron un respingo, atemorizadas. Nunca nadie había visto a Sesshomaru enfadado, y ellas habían tenido el infortunio de verlo así. Sara comenzó a llorar, y salió corriendo de allí, y sus amiguitas la siguieron._

_-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó con preocupación Sesshomaru, volteándose rápidamente._

_-Yo sí -confirmó con desdén-, por la que tienes que preocuparte es por ella -dijo la chica, refiriéndose a Rin, que apoyada en su regazo y se abrazaba a su cintura, llorando y temblando._

_-Tú eres... -comenzó, refiriéndose a Rin- la chica del otro día... Rin... -murmuró, acercando su mano para acariciar el pelo de Rin, pero ésta se reusó, y, soportando el dolor, se escondió en la tripa de su salvadora- Dios... Cuánto lo lamento -continuó, apartando su mano lentamente, sintiéndose horrible- Siento... siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto..._

_-El daño ya está hecho -saltó de repente la heroína- Ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de ella, y llamar a una ambulancia -añadió, acariciando la cabeza de Rin- Le han roto un par de costillas._

_Lo siguiente, para Rin, pasó muy rápido. Sesshomaru se levantó y corriendo se dirigió a consejería, y sin explicarle nada a la conserje llamó a una ambulancia, después, mientras esperaban, le explicó a la mujer qué había pasado y Rin aguantó el dolor hasta que una ambulancia llegó y se la llevó al hospital._

_-Gracias por salvarla -agradeció Sesshomaru a la salvadora de Rin una vez la ambulancia se había ido del instituto. _

_La chica no contestó, simplemente rió con indiferencia y desdén y se largó del instituto, sin contestar al chico._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Enfrascada en esos recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de que dos hombres llevaban medio camino siguiéndola, y que ahora habían sacado sus armas para lanzarse sobre ella.

-Hola, preciosa -comenzó uno de los dos.

Rin salió de su embobamiento, y por fin se dio cuenta de que tenía un hombre a cada lado.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó, haciéndoles ver que no tenía miedo, aunque por dentro estuviese muerta del terror.

-Dinero -dijo uno.

-Sexo -dijo el otro.

-Pues me parece que nos os voy a poder dar ninguna de las dos -les encaró Rin, dando un salto hacia adelante y volteándose para encararlos.

-Eso ya se verá -comentó uno de los dos, el más corpulento, que se lanzó sobre ella para inmovilizarla de los brazos.

Rin, afortunadamente, ya conocía esa situación, y en cuanto el segundo hombre se acercó para golpearla, ella fue más rápida y le propinó una patada en la entre pierna, se guida de un rodillazo en la barbilla, y, para terminando, de otra patada en la sien, tumbando al sujeto.

-Una gatita peleona... -murmuró el que la estaba sosteniendo. El segundo sujeto la soltó y la empujó hacia delante, haciéndola tropezar con el cuerpo de su compañero, provocando la estrepitosa caída de Rin al suelo.

Una vez allí, Rin, al sentir la desprotección y la frialdad del suelo, se asustó, se atemorizó, recordando la sensación que sintió cuando quedó indefensa ante aquellas chicas. Ambos hombres se situaron ante ella, dispuesto a aprovecharse de su posición.

-Cuánta cobardía... -comentó una voz tras los acosadores -Dos hombres contra una mujer... -continuó la voz- Debería daros vergüenza... -finalizó lanzando una lata de cerveza a la cabeza de uno de los dos individuos.

-¿De qué vas? -saltó el hombre de la lata, volteándose para encarar al chico-¡Ven aquí que te haré puré!

Y mientras el otro individuo amarraba a Rin, el de la lata se lanzó contra el chico.

-Sesshomaru... -murmuró Rin para sus adentros.

Con un par de golpes, aunque con exagerada brutalidad, Sesshomaru tumbó al individuo. El que sujetaba a Rin lo miraba asustado, mas no la soltaba.

-¿Es que tú quieres más? -le gritó Sesshomaru, acercándose con el puño alzado.

El individuo negó con la cabeza, y agarrando a su compañero, salieron por patas de allí.

Segundos de silencio.

Rin observó, sorprendida, a Sesshomaru, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Los movimientos del chico, a excepción de durante la pelea, eran torpes, y parecía ido, ausente. Iba despeinado y con la ropa un poco fuera del sitio, y caminaba con dificultad.

-Kagome... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó de repente Sesshomaru, acercándose a Rin.

-S-sí... Pero, Sesshomaru, yo no soy Kag... -pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Sesshomaru la abrazó, suspirando con alivio.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien... -murmuró él, abrazando y acariciando su cuerpo, como si no se creyera que estuviese bien.

-Sessh... Sesshoma... ru... -balbuceó ella.

Al principio, Rin no supo cómo reaccicionar. Se dejó llevar por el momento, por ese abrazo tan protector que le dio Sesshomaru. Se perdió en la calidez de su brazos y en la fortaleza de su pecho, incluso correspondió. Se sentía tan bien rodeada de él... Daría lo que fuera, vendería su alma al diablo, incluso, para poder estar así siempre con él. Sesshomaru la apretó más contra así, mientras con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra su cabello. Rin quería llorar de la alegría.

Pero el inconveniente llegaba ahora: la había llamado Kagome, la había confundido con su mejor amiga, con su hermanastra.

Aunque bueno, eso era normal. Sesshomaru apestaba a alcohol.

-¿Has bebido? -preguntó de repente, separándolo de ella para escudriñar bien su cara.

Y evidentemente, iba borracho. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada perdida. Sesshomaru se dejó caer sobre los hombros de Rin, dándole a entender que a este paso, y él solo, no llegaría a casa.

-No puedo dejar que tus padres te vean así -le murmuró cerca del oído, pero Sesshomaru tampoco la escuchó.

Una idea arriesgada pasó por su cabeza, pero... no quedaba de otra si quería devolverle el favor de haberla salvado de un par de pervertidos. Así que pasó un brazo por la cintura del chico e hizo que él pasase otro brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Así al menos no se tambalearía tanto al caminar. Poco a poco e intentando no caer, llegaron al bloque de pisos en el que vivía Rin -afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos del lugar de los hechos- y una vez dentro del ascensor, Rin lo soltó.

-¿Estás muy mareado?

-No te preogupess, Kagome, estoy fien... -afirmó, irguiéndose he intentando abrir los ojos completamente.

Se notaba a leguas que no estaba bien.

Una vez el ascensor paró en el quinto piso, Rin volvió a agarrarlo de la misma manera para ayudarlo a salir y encaminarlo a su puerta.

-Intenta no caerte mientras busco las llaves y abro la puerta, ¿vale?

Sesshomaru intentó asentir de una sola cabezada, y se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de Rin. Ésta buscó en su mochila las llaves, y cuando por fin las encontró abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, ayudándolo de nuevo a introducirse dentro de la vivienda.

-Esta... no es mi casa... -observó Sesshomaru, soltándose de ella y cayendo al suelo, sentándose a la india, y mirando todo sorprendido.

-Sesshomaru -lo llamó Rin, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura-, mírame -ordenó, al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba de la barbilla para conseguir que la mirara a la cara-. Yo no soy Kagome, soy Rin, su amiga, y no estás en tu casa, estás en la mía -le explicó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-¿Rin? -preguntó confuso.

-Correcto.

Él la observó con curiosidad durante unos segundos, mirándola fijamente -ya que no veía apenas nada- provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-¡Ah! Rin... la amiga de Kagome...

-Sí, esa -murmuró con cansancio Rin, levantándolo e intentando llevarlo hasta su habitación.

-Eres... muy parecida a Kagome...

Pese a que era su mejor amiga, estaba comenzando a cagarse en Kagome. Sesshomaru parecía estar desquiciado con su nueva hermanastra. Con dificultad logró estirarlo sobre su cama, pero tuvo que hacer tanta fuerza que terminó tropezando con el borde de ésta y acabó cayendo sobre Sesshomaru. A Rin se le disparó el corazón al ver la cercanía entre ella y el chico. Estirados, ella sobre él, pegados a más no poder, sus rostros a centímetros... Sesshomaru se lanzó y la besó...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soy mala, lo sé. Soy mala por tardar tanto en subir (7 meses... esto es el colmo...) y por haberlo dejado ahí, pero una cosa conllevaba a la otra... No tengo excusas que daros, las que habéis leído en "Atrapados en el siglo XXI" ya lo sabéis, pero lo repetiré aquí: hace un mes terminé instituto, ya me he graduado, tengo la ESO *_* Y desde diciembre hasta junio no pude publicar por dos razones: falta de inspiración y falta de tiempo, así que sólo os pido una cosa: NO ME ODIÉIS, POR FAVOR T_T**

**Ahora, sólo me queda agradecer los reviews de:**

**Ana-ani**

**setsuna17**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**Akee-Yasha**

**Rooh**

**kaoru-inuma**

**Hakudoshi**

**Insomnnia**

**tania56**

**yura kinomoto**

**kagome.54-2**

**ShirShir**

**Frieden Mara**

**Alee-Chaann**

**Carol9**

**KagomeyInu**

**Chicas, lamento de verdad haberos hecho esperar tanto, yo sólo espero que aún recordéis de qué iba el fic. Y bueno, este cap -y el siguiente- va dedicado a Sessh & Rin, otra pareja que adoro. En este cap hablo un poco de la historia de Rin para con Sessh, pero en el siguiente... En el siguiente hay follón, jejeje.**

**Esta vez prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto, ni esta vez ni nunca más. Os lo juro.**

**Gracias a tods los que leen y no comentan, a los que comentan, a los que me ponen en autora favorita, y mi historia en sus favoritas, y a todas las alertas. Gracias, simplemente por leerme. Y espero no haberos decepcionado.**

**Un beso muy fuerte para todas.**

**Se despide una servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


	10. Confesiones

**Capítulo 10.**

A Rin se le disparó el corazón al ver la cercanía entre ella y el chico. Estirados, ella sobre él, pegados a más no poder, sus rostros a centímetros... Sesshomaru se lanzó y la besó...

Rin reaccionó rápido y, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, quiso apartarse, pero él fue más rápido y posicionó una de sus manos en la nuca femenina. Así, por mucho que se resistiese Rin, terminaría cediendo, y eso fue lo que pasó, que Rin se abandonó, se entregó a aquel dulce beso con amargo sabor a alcohol. Pese al desagradable sabor, los labios de Sesshomaru no dejaban de ser suaves y tiernos, y tenía demasiado arte para besar, ya que sus labios se movían de una manera que la atrapaban, que la obligaban a continuar en esa danza tan maravillosa. La mano de la nuca, junto a la otra, pasó a acariciar la cintura femenina, y Rin perdió completamente el sentido de la razón. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un enorme vértigo en la boca del estómago y como sus piernas temblaban a más no poder. Pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse...

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto, Kagome -admitió Sesshomaru.

Esas palabras hicieron que Rin reaccionase y se levantase de golpe, con los puños alzados y cerrados, queriendo matarlo. La... La... ¡La había besado pensando que besaba a Kagome! Dios... Si no fuera porque estaba borracho, lo mataría a golpes. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

-Duérmete, anda -dijo con frialdad, saliendo de la habitación.

Cabreadísima, se dirigió al baño, intentando recuperar la respiración e intentando clamar los latidos de su alocado corazón. Se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua fría. Al principio el frío líquido la crispó, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara, pero después terminó por acostumbrarse, y gracias a la baja temperatura del agua, pudo tranquilizarse. Con las yemas de los dedos rozó sus labios... Aún podía notar el sabor a alcohol y la calidez de los labios de Sesshomaru... ¡Maldita sea! Eso la había herido, la había lastimado muchísimo... Ella nunca imaginó que podría llegar a besarlo, nunca, en los cuatros años que llevaba enamorada de él; y la única vez que conseguía hacer realidad ese atolondrado sueño, él la confundía con su mejor amiga ¡Asco de vida!, gritó mentalmente. Pero... ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que...? No... Eso era imposible... O quizá no... Sesshomaru... ¿Estaría Sesshomaru... enamorado de Kagome?

Con esa preguntita salió de la ducha. Se secó y se puso un pijama. Se acercó a su habitación para ver como Sesshomaru, desparramado por toda la cama, dormía plácidamente. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo. Lo tapó, le apagó la luz y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al sofá, estirarse y quedarse dormida con la maldita preguntita rondándole en la cabeza.

Kagome...

-¡Oh, no! Tengo que avisarla -se recordó de pronto, cogiendo su teléfono móvil. Buscó en la agenda el número de su amiga y tecleó la tecla verde del teléfono, esperando a que por el otro lado contestaran- Kagome... Soy Rin, escúchame. Cuando venía para mi casa me he encontrado a Sesshomaru, iba borracho -le soltó- Sí, sí, está bien, está en mi casa, durmiendo la mona... Mañana te contaré, no te preocupes, sólo te llamaba para avisarte y para que inventaras alguna excusa para tus padres... Mañana en el instituto hablaremos e idearemos algo para encubrirlo y que tus padres no se enteren de su borrachera, ¿vale?... ¿Que por qué? Mañana te lo contaré, tranquila... Buenas noche, adiós... - colgó. Dejó el teléfono en el suelo y suspirando, hundió el rostro en un cojín.

Estaba muy cansada...

* * *

-¿Mi hermano borracho? -preguntó con incredulidad Inuyasha a Rin.

Ahora se encontraban los tres, él, ella y Kagome en el recreo, y Rin acaba de contarles todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Rin confirmó, por enésima vez, la pregunta de Inuyasha.

-Sí, lo encontré así. Me salvó y para devolverle el favor decidí subirlo a mi casa. ¿Qué hiciste tú, Kagome?

-Yo les dije a mis padres que Sesshomaru acababa de llamarme, y de parte de él, supuestamente, que como mañana había vaga de bachillerato se quedaba a dormir a casa de unos de sus amigos.

-Genial. Yo, en cuanto llegue a casa a la hora de comer, lo despertaré, si es que no se despierta antes, le explicaré qué ha pasado, porque no creo que recuerde nada, y ya le diré más o menos lo que tiene que hacer.

-Rin, gracias por todo -agradeció Kagome.

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme esto -contestó Rin, con un sonrisa en los labios. Pero sus ojos miraban con un poco de rencor a su amiga.

* * *

Los rayos sol caían sin piedad sobre sus párpados, atravesando las cortinas. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y, perezoso, se remoloneó entre las sábanas, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, huyendo de la luz. Su nariz notó una agradable olor, un olor sumamente exquisito que provocó algo extraño en su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y hundió más, si era posible, la cara en esa almohada, buscando más ese perfume. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se acaba de despertar, de que se encontraba en una cama, de que ese no era solo olor, por lo tanto, esa no era su cama y no se acordaba de nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

De un salto se puso en pie y observó todo a su alrededor. La luz del sol era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Una cama de matrimonio era sobre lo que dormía. Con sábanas de color lila y negro. A los pies de la cama, pegado a la pared, había un escritorio y una enorme estantería con libros. A en la parte de la derecha, había un armario enorme, y junto a este, una gran ventana. En la parte de la izquierda la pared estaba libre, con algunos cuadros y fotografías, y junto a estos, había la puerta. Se levantó y procedió a salir de la habitación en busca de la salida de aquella casa que no conocía de nada. No era muy grande, así que no le costó encontrar y reconocer la puerta de salida. Pero se detuvo al ver que en esta había un papel colgado en el que ponía su nombre. La desenganchó de la puerta y procedió a leerla.

_Sesshomaru:_

_Este... Bueno, como ves, no estás en tu casa. No creo que recuerdes nada, pero soy Rin, la amiga de Kagome, y estás en mi casa. En cuanto llegue te lo explicaré todo. Come algo si tienes hambre y siéntete como en casa ¿vale? Hasta luego._

Y antes de poder preguntarse qué leches pasaba, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Rin que parecía estar ajetreada.

-¿Ya te has despertado? -preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, entrando completamente en la vivienda y cerrando la puerta.

-A-ahora mismo... -balbuceó, dejándola pasar, observándola desorientado.

-Debes tener hambre, ¿no? -preguntó, dejando su mochila junto al sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina- Vamos a comer, anda.

Sesshomaru seguía empanado*. Aún así, la siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la pequeña mesa. Y la observó, observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos que la chica hacía. Vio como Rin sacaba de la nevera un bol lleno de pasta, le quitaba el film transparente y lo metía en el microondas. Después, abría uno de los cajones más altos e intentaba coger un par de platos. Pero no lo consiguió.

Fue a voltearse para coger una silla, pero chocó contra un pecho grande y fornido que, alargando al brazo, cogía un par de platos y se lo ponía sobre la encimera.

-Gracias -agradeció, volteándose rápidamente a mirar lo platos para que Sesshomaru no notase su sonrojo.

-De nada -contestó con una sonrisa sincera, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa.

Rin continuó con sus quehaceres -siendo observada fijamente por Sesshomaru, claro está-: de un cajón sacó un mantel y lo extendió por toda la mesa. Después, sobre ésta puso los platos, luego los cubiertos, y finalmente los vasos. Justo cuando puso una jara llena de agua fresca sobre la mesa, el microondas dio aviso de que ya había terminado de calentar la comida. Rin se acercó al aparato y cogiendo el bol de cristal con un trapo, lo acercó a la mesa, lo puso sobre esta y con una peculiar pinza de tenedor y cuchara, repartió la pasta en ambos platos. Todo, en completo silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué hago aquí, por favor? -rompió el hielo Sesshomaru, después de haberse zampado medio plato de pasta.

Rin tragó duramente el último bocado que se había metido en la boca antes de que él hablara. Luego, bebió un trago de agua. Respiró hondo.

-Ayer por la noche, mientras venía hacia mi casa desde la tuya, un par de hombres me atacaron, y tú me salvaste -soltó sin anestesia.

Sesshomaru la observó con una ceja alzada, incapaz de creerse lo que ella le acaba de decir. Aunque sabía que no mentía; ella no tenía porqué mentirle.

-¿Puedo saber qué habías estado haciendo antes de encontrarnos para estar tan borracho? -preguntó con cautela Rin. Aunque en verdad, se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que él había estado haciendo.

Sesshomaru se lo pensó mucho antes de contestar. Aunque decirle la verdad no le afectaba en nada, tampoco. Tarde o temprano, se habría acabado enterando.

-Ayer me pasé la tarde bebiendo... porque me enteré de que mi novia me había estado engañando con otro, porque según ella "no le doy placer en la cama" -explicó, haciendo mohínes de asco y frunciendo la boca con rabia.

En ese momento, Rin se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Hubiese sido mejor no saber eso, porque ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

-Lo-lo siento... -se disculpó, avergonzada.

-Ahora ya no importa.

Y de nuevo, silencio. Y así estuvieron hasta terminar de comer.

-¿Un café? -preguntó Rin, recogiendo los platos.

-Por favor -contestó, ayudándola a recoger la mesa.

-No hace falta que me...

-He ocupado tu cama toda la noche y me has dado de comer, qué menos -le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

Ahí Rin se calló y se dejó ayudar. Dejó los platos en el fregadero, pasándolos bajo el chorro de agua. Igual con los vasos y los cubiertos, y Sesshomaru se encargó de doblar el mantel y guardarlo en el cajón donde Rin lo había sacado.

-Espérame en el sofá, anda -dijo Rin, con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios, al ver que Sesshomaru se había quedado plantado en la cocina sin saber que hacer.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá tímidamente. Rin prepraró la máquina de café y un par de tazas, y en unos minutos se reunió en el salón con el chico, que, desde que la había visto, no había dejado de observar sus movimientos.

Ella se sentó junto a él y se fijó en su café, y Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué les diría a sus padres para que no le echasen bronca? ¿Le creerían si los mentía? No, pero mejor mentirles, nunca le había hecho falta así que ahora tampoco, pero... Contarles la historia sería demasiado incómodo... Pero... Un momento ¿por qué Rin lo había traído a su casa? Se supone que él, después de salvarla, debería haber seguido hasta su casa...

-¿Te estás preguntando por qué estás aquí, no? -comentó Rin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Con solo una mirada, fue suficiente para darle la respuesta afirmativa que ella esperaba.

-Cuando me salvaste y te vi tan borracho... Quise agradecerte el favor, y pensé que si tus padres te veían así, se enfadarían. Así que cuando te traje aquí llamé a Kagome -Rin vio como un brillo iluminó los ojos del chico al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga-, le expliqué lo que había pasado y ella se encargó de mentir a tus padres -vio como él la miraba preocupado, no muy convencido-. No te preocupes, créeme que la maña que Kagome tiene para mentir es la mejor que existe.

Y con otra mirada, Sesshomaru le preguntó cuál había sido esa mentira.

-Les dijo que como mañana, o sea hoy, había vaga de bachillerato (otra mentira), te quedabas en casa de uno de tus compañeros para celebrar el cumpleaños de no sé quien. Esta mañana, yo, haciéndome pasar por la madre de Kagome, te he justificado en el instituto.

Sesshomaru la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Nunca más voy a fiarme de las mujeres... -murmuró en voz baja Sesshomaru.

-Los hombres sois demasiado cortitos para saber mentir a la perfección -comentó Rin, que lo había escuchado perfectamente, mirándo de soslayo y pegando otro sorbo a su café.

-Serás... -susurró Seaahomaru, volteando la cara a mirarla con un sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Rin rió, pero ese momento divertido duró poco hasta que ella se atrevió a preguntar algo que le quitaba el sueño.

-Sé... que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, porque apenas nos conocemos y nunca nos hemos tratado, pero... ¿A ti te gusta Kagome? -preguntó, con el corazón a mil.

Sesshomaru volteó el rostro, desconcertado.

-L-lo siento... soy una impertinente, no contestes si no quieres -corrió a excusarse Rin, mirándolo.

Entonces Sesshomaru volteó a encararla, y rojo como un tomate, contestó.

-S-sí... -contestó tímidamente, bajando el rostro.

Finalmente, el mayor temor de Rin se había confirmado. El chico del que estaba enamorada, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¡Genial!

-Pero por favor... no se lo digas a nadie, y mucho menos a Kagome. Sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero por favor... -le suplicó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, mirándola con los ojos más rogadores que nunca había visto.

Rin se iba hacia tras conforme él se acercaba. Hasta que finalmente, para frenarlo habló.

-No diré nada, te lo prometo -de todas formas, tampoco iba a hacerlo. Pero, ya que le había sacado parte de la información... -Pero, ¿por qué no quieres decírselo? Eres el chico más popular, seguro que ella aceptará.

-No, las cosas no son tan fáciles -afirmó, volviendo a su posición inicial- Llevo... llevo casi cuatro años enamorado de ella.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Rin. Casi cuatro años... Durante cuatro años ella había estado loca por él, y al mismo tiempo, él había estado pillado por Kagome... Qué ironía.

-La conocí gracias a ti -soltó sin anestesia. Eso cayó como otro balde de agua fría sobre Rin- Fue el día en que aquellas locas te golpearon, cuando tu estabas en primero... Cuando vi lo que Kagome hizo, sin conocerte apenas, me gustó mucho. Ella te salvó por puro altruismo, porque vio que lo que te estaban haciendo era injusto, y me pareció un gesto muy honorable por su parte. Eso me encandiló. Ella no era como las demás. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de ella es que no estaba interesada en mí, no como el resto de las chicas del instituto -rememoró, con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Pero, para mi desgracia, enseguida comprendí porqué ella no se había fijado en mí -el rencor y la impotencia se hicieron presentes en su voz.

-¿Por qué fue? -preguntó Rin, ya curioseada y preocupada.

-Porque ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

Segundos de silencio y expectación.

-¿¡QUÉ! -chilló Rin con los ojos abiertos como platos. Subió los pies al sofá, se volteó completamente hacia Sesshomaru y cruzó las piernas a lo indio para estar más cómoda. Esa tarde iba a ser muy larga.

-Sí, cómo lo oyes -afirmó el chico.

-Pero eso es imposible. Si no se soportan, y nunca lo han hecho

-Justamente por eso -vio la cara de incredulidad de Rin- E Inuyasha también está loca y perdidamente enamorado de Kagome. Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta -hizo una pausa para que Rin asimilara lo que acababa de decirle- Llevo cuatro años escuchando a mi hermano hablar de ella. Para mal, sí, pero ya se sabe: quien se pelea se desea...

-Y entre ellos ha habido más enfrentamientos que en Iraq... -terminó Rin.

-Esta última semana ha sido horrible para mí -comentó Sesshomaru- Ellos se creen que no me he dado cuenta, pero... Los he visto besarse más de una vez en casa.

A Rin se le partió el alma al ver tanta tristeza en los ojos de Sesshomaru... Un amor no correspondido... Sus ojos comenzaron a segregar lágrimas. Todo eso parecía una paradoja, una jugarreta del destino.

-Me conozco casi toda la vida de Kagome gracias a mi hermano, y a un compañero al que le pedí que investigara cosas sobre ella -en ese momento abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- Por favor, que esto que te acabo de decir no salga de aquí, sino me tendrán por un psicópata.

Rin negó con la cabeza, derramando lágrimas aún.

-Lamento... haberte hecho llorar -murmuró Sesshomaru, acercando su mano al rostro femenino para secar las lágrimas de Rin.

-No, no -corrió ella a excusarse-, si la culpa es mía por haber preguntado...

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente por unos instantes.

-¿Y... por qué has preguntado? -preguntó, confuso.

En ese momento el corazón de Rin se paró. No podía decirle que él la había besado y luego la había confundido con Kagome y que eso la había hecho sospechar bastante...

-Es que... ayer... me confundiste con Kagome, y estuviste muy cariñoso... -contestó, tímidamente.

Sesshomaru se quedó mudo unos segundos.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar ese bochorno...

-Ahora ya no importa...

Rin, colorada como un tomate, hundió la nariz en la taza y bebió un gran sorbo de café, observando como Sesshomaru se sentaba igual que ella y la miraba fijamente.

-Pero... dejemos de hablar de mí... Cuéntame sobre ti -eso hizo que la llama de la esperanza se encendiera de nuevo en el corazón de Rin. Él se estaba interesando por ella- ¿Vives aquí sola?

Mala pregunta. A Rin le costó contestar.

-Hace casi dos años... mis padres y mi hermano murieron en un accidente de coche... -comenzó, bajando el rostro.

Sesshomaru se golpeó mentalmente.

-Yo había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca, estudiando, y al volver a casa y ver que no había nadie, llamé a los teléfonos de mis padres, pero ninguno me lo cogió -explicó-. En ese momento no le di mucha importancia, pero al cabo de una hora, me llamaron del hospital y me contaron lo ocurrido... Mi mundo se vino abajo en aquel instante... -sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo- El teléfono se me cayó de las manos, pero no pude hacer nada más que quedarme mirando a la nada, en estado de shock. Me pasé toda la noche despierta... Estuve tres días sin dormir, ni comer, sin hacer nada... Lo único que hice fue sentarme en el sofá y perder mi vista en la ventana. Mi mente se quedó en blanco... A los pocos días comenzaron a venir familiares... Mi abuela se quedó unos días conmigo, pero yo seguía sin soltar palabra y sin probar bocado...

Sesshomaru la observaba boquiabierto. No sabía que ella hubiese pasado por algo así, nunca. Como un acto reflejo se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho.

-Lo siento... -murmuró, besándole el cabello.

-Después de eso, en el entierro, apareció un tío mío al que veía cada ciertos años. Se ofreció a ser mi tutor legal -explicó, entre sollozos-. Como está forrado, no hubo problema. Él viaja mucho, lo veo una vez cada seis meses, y siempre me está mandando dinero para poder pagar el alquiler, mis estudios y para que no me falte de nada -prosiguió-, pero... la soledad que siento... Echo muchísimo de menos a mi familia, pero no me queda de otra que resignarme, porqué sé que nunca los voy a volver a ver...

Se abrazó al pecho del chico y lloró durante varios minutos, en los que por una vez en mucho tiempo se sintió protegida.

-Por favor, anímate... No soporto ver llorar a las chicas... -pidió Sesshomaru.

Rin, más calmada, se separó de él un poco avergonzada, se limpió las lágrimas y, como no, se disculpó.

-No sé porqué te he contado mi vida -comentó Sesshomaru- Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sólo te pido que...

-Soy una tumba, no te preocupes. Y si me lo has contado, es porque quizá necesitabas decirle todo lo que te estabas guardando a alguien, porque necesitabas desahogarte.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué tú? -se sentía extraño, no sabía porqué, pero esa chica le transmitía mucha confianza, sabía que con ella su secreto estaría bien guardado.

-Quizá por mi atrevimiento al preguntarte eso, no te ha quedado más remedio... -hizo una pausa- No, miento, podrías haberme mandado al carajo, si hubieras querido.

-Pero no lo he hecho.

-Cierto.

Segundos de silencio.

Rin se levantó y le quitó de las manos a Sesshomaru la taza de café, que estaba vacía. Llevó ambas a la pica del fregadero y volvió al salón mirando la hora en el reloj de pared colgado sobre la televisión.

-Kagome me dijo que esta es la hora sobre la que tus padres se suelen ir a trabajar. Creo que es hora de que vayas yendo hacia a tu casa -informó, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Sesshomaru asintió y se levantó. Se acercó a Rin y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Siento... haberte hecho recordar las cosas malas que te han pasado... Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola... Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras... -le susurró al oído.

A Rin le entraron ganas de llorar, pero de la alegría.

-Gracias... -agradeció, correspondiendo al abrazo.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Empanado: embobado, distraído, en Babia **

**Bueeeeeno, esta vez no me demoré tanto, y aquí os traigo el capítulo diez. No tengo mucho tiempo para explayarme aquí, así que procederé a agradecer los reviews de:**

**tania56**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**Silvemy89**

**Imparabble**

**Lorebelg**

**Laieta (Te quiero hermana, gracias por todo C=)**

**Alee-Chaann**

**yan**

**ShirShir**

**Niñas, gracias por todos vuestros halagos, palabras de aliento, ¡TODO! No tengo tiempo para agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews, pero ganas no me faltan, jopé ¬¬ Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional y todo vuestro cariño, en serio, valéis oro. ¡OS QUIERO!**

**PD: Lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas -.-'**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


	11. Confusión

**Capítulo 11.**

En la habitación de Kagome...

-¿Crees que todo esto es necesario, hija mía? -preguntaba Sonomi, bastante divertida, viendo como su hija terminaba de encender todas las velas rojas que había puesto en un mini altar en su habitación.

-Toda precaución es poca.

-Creo que si no crees en Dios, no funciona -comentó Inuyasha, apareciendo por la puerta, muerto de la risa.

-Da igual, necesito algo a lo que agarrarme.

-Si hubieras estado toda la tarde estudiando en vez de estar de cháchara por teléfono, que por cierto la factura te la voy a pasar a ti, ahora no tendrías que recurrir a tales extremos -sermoneó Sonomi- En diez minutos te quiero en la cama repasándote el libro, al menos.

-Que si, buenas noches -contestó pesadamente, cerrándoles las puerta en las narices a su madre y a su hermanastro.

Al día siguiente...

-Well, boys, you have fifty minutes to make the english exam, good luck -dijo la profesora de inglés después de entregar el último examen al último alumno.

-Bien, esto es pan comido -murmuró Kagome, comenzando a contestar las preguntas.

Por otro lado, junto a ella, Inuyasha estaba en blanco.

A la siguiente hora...

-Bueno, como ya sabéis, este es vuestro último examen, del cual muchas de vuestras notas dependen. Sabéis que cualquier cosa, incluso los dibujos, puntúan, pero en las preguntas de tipo test, descuenta. -anunció el profesor de matemáticas.

-Que hijo de... -murmuró Kagome.

-Bueno, disponéis de cincuenta minutos, buena suerte a todos.

En el cambio de clase...

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -preguntó Inuyasha, alegremente, al ver a una Kagome deprimida con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¿No se me nota? -preguntó sin sacar el rostro de entre sus brazos, los cuales tenía posados sobre la mesa.

El chico la observó con preocupación, y ambos cogieron sus mochilas de gimnasia y se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Se cambiaron de ropa en sus respectivos vestuarios, y en cinco minutos estuvieron en el patio.

-¿Estás segura de que podrás? -le preguntó Sango, preocupada por el esguince de su pie.

-Que si -contestó de forma cansina- Ya hace dos semanas de eso, apenas me duele.

-Sea como sea, no fuerces mucho -comentó Inuyasha, acercándose a ellas.

-Sí, papá -ironizó Kagome, terminando de atarse fuertemente las bambas.

La profesora se acercó a ellos y pasó lista. Explicó brevemente las reglas del examen, que, aunque fuesen despacio, no podía parar de correr durante los 25 minutos que duraba la prueba, porque eso penalizaba, y que debían comenzar cuanto antes porque sino no les daría tiempo para ducharse después. Ya todos se estaban preparando para comenzar a correr, calentando, cuando la profesora se acercó a Kagome.

-Kagome, no te fuerces mucho. No debería darte este privilegio, pero si ves que el pie te duele demasiado, dímelo y paras. No te pondré la mejor nota, pero dependiendo del tiempo que aguantes, puedes estar segura de que te aprobaré...

-Gracias, pero prometo que no hará falta -dijo con orgullo.

-Sé que eres buena y que tu resistencia física es magnífica, pero solo han pasado dos semanas desde ese esguince. No es tiempo suficiente para recuperarse del todo.

-Tranquila -contestó, posicionándose junto a sus compañeros para comenzar la carrera.

La profesora sujetó con los labios el pito, programó el cronómetro y seguidamente silbó para anunciar el inicio del examen.

Los alumnos comenzaron a correr. Algunos más rápido, otros más despacio. Kagome e Inuyasha encabezaban la cola.

-Kagome... -la llamó Inuyasha, en tono de advertencia.

-Déjame -le cortó, acelerando.

Apenas le dolía ya el tobillo. No había problema. Además, la profesora les dejaba usar el reproductor de mp3, así que con música se entretenía más y no pensaba en el cansancio ni en el dolor. Pero ese método sólo sirvió los quince primero minutos. A partir de ese tiempo, por muy buena resistencia física que tuviera y por mucha capacidad pulmonar, hacía una par de semanas que no había hecho apenas ejercicio físico y los gemelos ya comenzaban a arder, y la garganta se congelaba y secaba al respirar tan seguidamente por la boca.

-Kagome... -volvió a llamarla Inuyasha al posicionarse junto a ella en la carrera.

Él le llevaba unas cuentas vueltas de ventaja, ya que ella, conforme pasaba el tiempo y se iba cansando, y su velocidad disminuía. Inuyasha, en cambio, seguía fresco, apenas cansado.

-Estoy bien, pesado -refunfuñó cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo por la nariz.

Y ahí vino el plato fuerte. Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su tobillo. Apretó los dientes.

-Te duele, ¿verdad?

-Cállate y lárgate -chilló, comenzando a correr más deprisa para librarse de él.

Pero el dolor, con cada zancada que daba, aumentaba más. Ya no podía controlar su respiración, y sus piernas se resentían.

-Mierda... -musitó- Tengo que conseguirlo... -respiró hondo e intentó dejar de banda el dolor, pero era imposible. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, el cual había activado a modo cronómetro para contar el tiempo. Todavía quedaban cinco minutos, cinco eternos minutos.

Buscó en su reproductor la canción más larga y animada que tenía, y comenzó a motivarse, a correr sin pensar en el dolor ni en el cansancio. Pero fue demasiado. Al poco rato, un pinchazo en el tobillo pudo con ella, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Kagome! -gritaron Inuyasha y Sango.

Llegaron junto a ella al mismo tiempo que la profesora.

-Seguid corriendo si no queréis suspender -les ordenó- Yo me ocupo de ella.

Kagome estaba en el suelo, echa un ovillo, agarrándose fuertemente el tobillo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Kagome, tiene un notab...

-¡No! -la interrumpió, reincorporándose- Voy a seguir corriendo, solo ha sido un tropiezo -anunció, levantándose. Pero al apoyar el tobillo en el suelo, volvió a caer.

-Kagome, déjalo, ya está bien. Tienes el tobillo muy hinchado.

-Me da igual -insistió, y esta vez sí se levantó, apoyándose en el tobillo bueno, y comenzó a correr. Cojeando, pero corriendo.

Quedaban dos minutos para que esa tortura terminase. Y fueron los dos minutos más largos de su vida. Nunca creyó haber sentido tanto dolor. De lejos vio como la profesora introducía el pito entre sus labios y miraba atentamente el cronómetro. Tres, dos, uno... Y por fin el estridente sonido se oyó en todo el patio, y sonó a gloria en sus oídos. Lo había conseguido, sí, lo había hecho. Se desplomó contra el suelo, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no respondía. Era tal el dolor del tobillo que ya apenas lo sentía. En pocos segundos se formó un corrillo de gente a su alrededor, ya que todos pensaban que se había desmayado o algo. La profesora la sonrió, y oyó como le anunciaba que tenía un sobresaliente. También vio como Sango se arrodillaba junto a ella, mirándola preocupada, y como Inuyasha la cogía en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

-Eres tozuda, ¿eh? -le murmuró Inuyasha, mirándola dulcemente, en el trayecto hasta le enfermería.

-Lo sé... -murmuró agotada, reposando el rostro en el pecho masculino.

En la enfermería le pusieron el pie en un cubo lleno de agua fría y hielo. Una vez la inflamación había bajado, le pusieron unas cremas y luego se lo vendaron fuerte. La enfermera volvió a ser cruel, y Kagome volvió a maldecirla. Inuyasha se meaba de la risa bajo la mirada asesina de Kagome.

-Chico, ves a buscar las cosas de esta niña loca y tráeselas, por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -inquirió Kagome.

-¿Tienes más exámenes hoy?

-¿Eh?... No...

-Pues te vas derechita a casa. Descansas, y mañana coges la muletas que te presté y que aún siguen contigo, y terminas la semana sin más escándalos. Se acabó el ejercicio para ti durante un par de semanas más, jovencita.

-Está bien... -murmuró a regañadientes.

Inuyasha se dirigió a los vestuarios y le pidió a Sango que hiciera el encargo por él. Sango, en cuanto terminó de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, cogió sus cosas y las de Kagome y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero me mandan a casa, la doctora está llamando a mi madre para que venga a buscarme, seguramente vendrá papá...

-¿Inu Taisho?

-Sí.

-Que raro se me hace oírte llamarlo papá -comentó, extrañada Sango.

Kagome la fulminó con la mirada. Sango le contestó con otra mirada, ésta de perdón.

-Cambiando de tema: ahora toca patio, así que me quedo contigo y luego te acompaño hasta el coche, ¿te parece bien?

Kagome contestó con un gutural sonido afirmativo, pero que denotaba cansancio, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba hondamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y tras ella apareció Inuyasha, que la buscó por toda la estancia con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

Antes de que Kagome contestara, Sango avisó que se iba un momento al aula a dejar las mochillas allí, que enseguida volvía. Al quedarse solos, Kagome contestó.

-La doctora ha llamado a papá. Vendrá a buscarme en breve.

-Estás loca...

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a estar repitiéndome lo mismo?

-Hasta que te des cuenta de que te podrías haber hecho mucho más daño. ¿Como puedes ser tan orgullosa?

-Habló...

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente, y abrió la puerta cabreado para salir, justo en el momento en que Sango volvía, casi chocando con ella.

-¿Se puede saber a qué estáis jugando? -preguntó Sango, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kagome no contestó, simplemente la observó con una mirada significativa.

Sango fue impulsada hacia delante cuando la puerta, a sus espaldas, fue abierta de repente, dejando entrar a Rin y a Sesshomaru. Kagome se sorprendió de verlos juntos.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, no es nada grave -anunció-, me forcé demasiado en el examen de educación física, nada más -informó.

Estuvieron un rato hablando los cuatro, animadamente. Sesshomaru se fue, y Rin y Sango se quedaron con ella, y la inflaron a preguntas. Kagome intentó persuadirlas, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando la doctora le anunció que su padre ya estaba allí. Tal y como había dicho Sango, ella y Rin la ayudaron ha llegar hasta la puerta. Sango cogió la mochila de clase y Rin la de gimnasia, y entre las dos la ayudaron a poder caminar hasta el patio. Kagome enrojeció al pasar por en medio del patio y saber que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. La acercaron al coche y mientras Inu Taisho guardaba las bolsas en el maletero de su coche, las chicas ayudaban a Kagome a meterse en el coche y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias, chicas.

-De nada -dijo Sango.

-Esta tarde iremos a verte, ¿vale? -dijo Rin, preocupada.

-No hace falta, tranquilas...

-Sí, si hace falta -zanjaron ambas, amenazadoras.

Kagome subió la ventanillas, mirándolas con una gotita de sudor derramándose por su sien y sonriendo de forma ridícula. Inu Taisho puso el coche en marcha y Kagome vio a lo lejos como Inuyasha la observaba desde las rejas de la puerta del instituto. Le dedicó una mirada neutra.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Inu Taisho.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo, sólo me forcé demasiado.

-A partir de ahora, a descansar.

-Sí... -murmuró al tiempo apoyaba la cabeza en el cabezal del asiento y daba un largo suspiro.

***

Lo primero que hizo en llegar a casa fue ducharse. Inu Taisho volvió al trabajo, y ella se quedó a solas con la servidumbre. Una vez aposentada en su cama, la ama de llaves no paraba de entrar cada dos por tres preguntándole cómo se encontraba y si necesitaba algo, pero Kagome, cansada, decidió hacerse la dormida hasta la dejara en paz. Últimamente usaba mucho esa técnica.

Esa tarde se la pasó vagueando en la habitación sin hacer absolutamente nada. De nuevo los calmantes le habían vuelto a provocar indigestión, así que la siesta que se echó le sentó de perlas. Luego vio la tele, y cuando se cansó se puso a leer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, estando como estaba, a lo que más provecho le sacaría sería a estudiar para el examen del miércoles.

***

No veía la hora en que sonara el timbre para poder salir de allí. Por más que miraba el reloj, el tiempo parecía no pasar, parecía que la maldita aguja no se movía ni un mísero milímetro. Suspiró. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Quería verla, necesitaba verla. Tenerla entre sus brazos, cuidarla, mimarla...

Cuando la vio tendida en el suelo, echa un ovillo amarrándose fuertemente el tobillo... Había sentido como su mundo se rompía en pedazos. Haberla visto de aquella manera, tan frágil y vulnerable... Y la maldita profesora impidiéndole acercarse. Cuando la vio levantarse y volver a caer, por un segundo pensó que mandaría al cuerno el examen e iría a ayudarla, pero ella comenzó a correr como si nada hasta el final... Era tan fuerte y cabezota esa niña. Cuando por fin la pudo coger en brazos se sintió feliz, feliz de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, de protegerla...

Un momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cuando había comenzado a tener estos pensamientos respecto a ella?

En mitad de su análisis, el bendito timbre sonó, y cualquier resquicio de cordura que hubiese en él desapareció. Lo único que hizo fue coger su moto y salir disparado hacia su casa, ansioso por verla. Pero al llegar allí... Se sintió ridículo. Estaba plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, y no se atrevía a abrir la puerta porque sabía que ella no querría verlo, o que, al menos, no sentía la misma necesidad de tenerlo cerca que sentía él. Se sintió patético.

Giro sobre sus talones unos cuarenta y cinco grados y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando los pies, hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero un sonido sordo, proveniente de la habitación de Kagome, lo hizo retroceder y abrir la puerta de la habitación de par en par.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrársela tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Kagome! -exclamó acercándose corriendo a ella- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, burra?

-¿Inuyasha? -murmuró, deshorientada.

-No, soy tu prima la de China -ironizó, cogiéndola en brazos y estirándola en la cama.

-Yo no tengo primas en China... -susurró, agarrándose fuertemente del cuello de Inuyhasha.

-Suéltame, ¿quieres? -fanfarroneó, agarrando las muñecas de la chica para intentar desenroscar sus brazos de su cuello.

-No, no quiero... -murmuró, haciendo fuerza hasta tirar al chico sobre la cama, encima de ella.

-Ka-kagome... ¿Qué...?

-Calla y bésame -ordenó. Pero en vez de dejarlo cumplir la orden, fue ella quien hizo los honores y se lanzó a sus labios, buscándo los masculinos con gula.

Inuyasha estaba que no cabía en si de la sorpresa, pero eso no impidió que correspondiera gustoso a los deseos de la chica. Poco a poco él comenzó a llevar el ritmo de ese baile entre sus lenguas, comenzando a dominar la situación, pero ella aún se resistía, y de una brusco movimiento los hizo rodar sobre el colchón hasta posicionarse ella encima de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te...? -pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Que te calles -ordenó sonriendo con picardía y volviendo a besarlo con fervor.

Después de un largo rato besándole en los labios, hasta dejárselos rojos y carnosos, Kagome se pasó a su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y haciéndolo suspirar. Sin saber cómo, se acercó a su punto débil: la oreja, y un gemido ronco se dejó escapar desde su pecho. Pero Inuyasha no se iba a estar quieto, ni mucho menos. Imponiéndose, se levantó, quedando él sentando y Kagome sentada sobre su cadera, rozando sus sexos. Las traviesas manos masculinas se colaron bajo la camiseta de la chica, y ella le arrancó la camiseta de un estirón.

Los besos y las caricias continuaron. Cada vez menos piezas de ropa, cada vez más pasión y fervor hasta que llegó el momento del climax y...

-¡Kagome! -exclamó pegando un bote y sentándose sobre la cama.

Abrió los ojos al máximos observando todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía a su alrededor. Su armario, su escritorio, su cama, sus sábanas, la soledad de su habitación...

-Mierda... -murmuró al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había sucedido había sido producto de su subconsciente y de que, además, cierta parte de su anatomía estaba más despierto que él -No puede ser... -murmuró con pesadez el notar el dolor producido por su erección.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Sus respiración estaba descontrolada, así que se obligó a respirar profundamente unas cuentas veces hasta calmarse y hasta que la excitación abandonó su cuerpo.

-Maldita seas... No me vas a dejar ni dormir tranquilo... -miró el reloj despertador de su mesita: eran las dos de la madrugada. Tenía que dormirse ya... Pero no podía. Cierta persona no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabecita, así que más sigiloso que un gato se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y se metió en la contigua.

La miró con recelo. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana impactaba directamente sobre ella, haciéndola parecer fantasmal, un espectro fuera de su alcance, tan hermosa... Dormía plácidamente, y su rostro denotaba paz y serenidad. Despacio se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta, lo suficiente cerca como para poder oler ya el aroma de ella... Ese aroma tan dulce que lo volvía loco... Inevitablemente, una de sus manos fue directa a su rostro y lo acarició muy delicadamente, notando lo tersa y suave que llegaba a ser la piel de Kagome.

Observaba y acariciaba su piel tan embelesado que no se dio cuenta de que ella se despertó y abrió los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya fue demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había visto y él anuló su contacto inmediatamente y la observó con los ojos desorbitados. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y luego desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Inuyasha también desvió la mirada y se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero su voz le hizo parar de caminar.

-No te vayas... Por favor... -murmuró, suplicante.

Él cerró la puerta que ya había abierto dispuesto a irse y se acercó a la cama, sentándose de nuevo en ella.

-Estírate junto a mi.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Quiero... Quiero que duermas conmigo... Esta noche...

Inuyasha se sorprendió muchísimo al oírla pero, evidentemente, no se negó a cumplir sus deseos, así que se acostó junto a ella, sin taparse -ya que tenía pensando irse en cuanto ella se durmiera, sino... a saber lo que podría a llegar a hacerle- y la abrazó de la cintura, acercándola a él. Kagome se acopló en su pecho, pasando un brazo por su cintura ya abrazándolo también. Se sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos...

En un pequeño descuido se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, y descubrió que él la observaba de una forma extraña. En su mirada encontraba tensión, cautela y ternura. Definitivamente ese tipo de miradas la iban a volver loca, le inquietaba no poder saber qué era lo que él pensaba, lo que sentía.

-Inuyasha... -pero fue interrumpida, ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyo impidiéndole continuar su frase.

Ese acto la pilló completamente desprevenida, no se esperaba que él la besara justo en ese momento. Al principio intentó resistirse, separarse de él y poder hablar, pero, a parte de que él había soltado su cintura para agarrar su nuca para evitar su huida, ella ya no era capaz de resistirse a sus labios... Últimamente su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar negativamente hacia los actos de él. Es más, había aprendido a corresponderle casi inmediatamente sin ningún tipo de negatividad. Eso sólo podía indicar dos cosas: o que ya se había resignado y/o acostumbrado a ser besada a la fuerza por él, o que había comenzado querer besarlo ella también, a querer sentirlo cerca, a querer saberlo junto a ella, a querer que él la dominara de esa forma... Cada vez más se estaba convirtiendo en una gata mansa junto a él, cada vez se dejaba llevar más por lo que él quería, como si él mandara sobre ella...

Y por un segundo la cordura volvió a su cabeza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró separarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -le reprochó en voz baja, no queriendo despertar a nadie.

En ese momento Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cómo pensaba, había perdido el control, cada vez podía controlarse menos estando junto a ella...

-Lo-lo... lo siento... -murmuró con los ojos aún muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Mas rápido que despacio se reincorporó y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera! -murmuró ella, agarrándole la mano.

Durante unos instantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sus mirabas decían mucho, pero al mismo tiempo no decían nada, y Kagome se hartó de esa situación. De un fuerte estirón lo lanzó a la cama, y ambos quedaron el uno frente al otro sentados sobre sus rodillas. Sin más dilación, ella agarró las mejillas de Inuyasha y lo besó con dulzura.

De nuevo Inuyasha volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pero, pese a la expectación, sus manos terminaron en la cintura femenina, ejerciendo fuerza para acercarla más a él, y, por supuesto, sin dejar de besarla. Kagome pasó los brazos sobre los hombros masculinos, y él encerró su cintura entre sus brazos. Los besos cada vez se volvían más profundos, íntimos e intensos. Las manos de él se metieron bajo la camiseta femenina, y ella fue bajando poco a poco sus manos hasta llegar a los pliegues de la camiseta de Inuyasha, dispuesta a quitársela...

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a concentrarse en cierta parte se anatomía de sólo imaginarse lo que ahora vendría. Y a su cabeza acudieron los recuerdos de ese sueño acabado de tener hace apenas unos minutos y...

-Mierda -murmuró, dejando de besarla repentinamente -Esto no puede ser -la soltó e hizo que ella soltara su camiseta para evitar que se la quitara, y esta vez, sin que nada se lo impidiera, salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, dejando a Kagome a cuadros.

*****

**Hola mis niñas =)**

Voy a tener que se breve y directa. No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy en un pequeño puente casi a finales de trimestre, y las notas no me han ido demasiado bien, después de todo, el bachillerato no me está yendo como yo pensaba, me he columpiado un poco. Quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto, y a mis lectoras de Atrapados en el siglo XXI, debo deciros que no sé cuando podré publicar, ya que me está costando más de lo que yo creía escribir el final de ese fic. El próximo capítulo de Polos opuesto, afortunadamente, no tardará mucho -quizá antes de navidad ya estará en línea, pero no aseguro nada-.

De nuevo quiero pedir disculpas, y disculpas adelantada, y quiero agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora -no tengo tiempo para poner vuestros nombres, desgraciadamente tengo que seguir estudiando-, de veras, sois mis motores, gracias a todas vosotras es que puedo continuar con esto. Y además de los estudios, también estoy pasando por una mala época con las amistades... Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre, chicas. Os quiero. Hasta pronto.

Se despide una fiel servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


	12. Entre estudios y películas

**Nos vemos al final del cap =)**

**Capítulo 12.**

Después de lo sucedido esa noche, ambos se volvieron muy fríos el uno con el otro. Las palabras no es que abundaran entre ellos, igual que los encuentros, los cuales ellos mismos se encargaban de que fuesen los mínimos. Pero era inevitable que en esos pequeños encuentros, las miradas significativas fuesen las protagonistas. Palabras ni una, pero miradas... Las miradas hablaban por ellos. Miradas de sorpresa, de curiosidad, de interrogación... Fueron eternas las dos semanas siguientes. Tortuosamente eternas.

Pero llegó el día de la entrega de notas y...

-¿Te ha quedado alguna? -fue Kagome la que hizo los honores.

-Sí. Una ¿Y a ti?

Después de todo, la tensión se había relajado mucho comparándola con la que había justo al día siguiente de lo sucedido.

-Una también. Mates -murmuró suspirando lánguidamente.

-Inglés.

-¿Has pensado en alguna forma de decírselo a papá y a mamá?

-No quiero morir tan joven -bromeó Inuyasha, dejándola ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo su agradable sonrisa.

Kagome le rió la gracia, disfrutando de poder verlo sonreír.

Durante todo el día estuvieron de bastante buen humor, intentando fingir que no recordaban lo sucedido aquella noche y olvidando completamente su comportamiento en las dos últimas semanas, disfrutando de la compañía como buenos compañeros y como futuros hermanastros.

Al llegar la noche, a la hora de la cena, decidieron enfrentarse a sus padres.

-Papá -murmuró Inuyasha.

-Mamá- murmuró Kagome.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron ambos padres a la vez.

-Tenemos algo que deciros.

Silencio sepulcral.

Los ojos de Sonomi comenzaron a brillar de la emoción, y una tímida sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer en los labios de Inu Taisho.

-¿Estáis juntos? -se le escapó a Sonomi.

En ese momento, Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron prácticamente congelados. Ellos y lo que había a su alrededor.

El silbido de una brisa fría sonó en la estancia.

Y acto seguido, lo único que se escuchó fueron los intentos de aguantarse la risa de Sesshomaru.

Tres... Dos... Uno...

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ! -gritaron ambos al unísono.

-Ah... ¿No era eso? -preguntó Sonomi, con una gotita derramándose por su sien.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó Inuyasha.

-¿En qué diablos estáis pensando, eh? -preguntó Kagome.

Ambos padres sonrieron nerviosos.

-Bueno, va, ¿entonces qué nos tenéis que decir? -Inu Taisho combió de tema, bueno, en realidad volvió al principal.

Ambos adolescentes de miraron.

-Hoy nos han dado el boletín con las notas... -comenzó ella.

-Nos ha quedado una a cada uno... -terminó él.

-¡Ah! ¿Era eso? ¿Y qué tiene?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene?

-¡Si nos queda alguna no podemos pasar a bachillerato, mamá!

Sonomi e Inu Taisho se miraron, y sin que sus hijos lo percibieran, se lanzaron una mirada pícara.

-A ver ¿cuáles os han quedado?

-Matemáticas.

-Inglés.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de cada uno de los padres.

-Inuyasha, tú eres muy bueno en mates, ayuda a Kagome. Kagome, tú eres una máquina con el inglés, ayuda a Inuyasha. Problema resuelto. ¿Algo más? -objetó Sonomi, quedándose tan ancha, dejando a sus hijos de piedra.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron expectantes durante unos segundos.

-Pues... No lo había pensando... -admitió Kagome.

-Ni yo, no te jode...

* * *

-Hay que ver... -murmuró Kagome, suspirando. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus codos en la barandilla del balcón.

Ese balcón se había vuelto su rincón de charlas. Casi todas las charlas importantes las tenían ahí.

-¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes a nosotros? -preguntó Inuyasha, aún incrédulo.

Ambos se quedaron absortos mirando el cielo durante varios minutos, pensando en varias cosas.

-¿Tu por qué crees que nuestros padres han soltado aquel disparate?

-A mi no me lo preguntes, porque no tengo ni idea... Y encima, el imbécil de mi hermano se ha reído...

-¿Tu crees... que alguna vez nos habrán visto... besándonoso?

Esa pregunta dejó sin respiración a Inuyasha. La siguió mirando con indecisión, pero encogió sus hombros en un puro gesto de incertidumbre.

-Quizá si que nos pillaron cuando pasó lo de la cocina...

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon con horror.

-Pero no creo. Sino ya nos hubiese dicho algo ¿no?

-Joder, ¿y lo de hoy que te parece?

-Ya... Pero lo que estuvo apunto de pasar esa noche sobrepasa a los simples besos...

Kagome le arrebató de los dedos a Inuyasha el cigarro que se estaba fumando y le dio una calada intentando calmarse y quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Ah, ¡ya! Cambiemos de tema -dio otra calada- ¿Haremos lo que ha dicho mi madre?

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena idea.

-¿Que prefieres: mañana o tarde?

-¿Para qué?

-Para hace inglés -aclaró.

-Mmm... Mañana.

-Mejor, porque yo quería tarde -le dio una última calada al cigarro y se lo devolvió a Inuyasha- ¿A las diez?

-A las diez -confirmó.

-Buenas noches -se despidió, entrando en su habitación dispuesta a irse a dormir.

Inuyasha se quedó unos minutos más en el balcón, terminando de fumar, y cuando consideró que sus pensamientos ya estaban en un cierto orden, se adentró en su habitación y también se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos de Morfeo... Por la ventana entraba una brisa fresca, y para rematar su relax, notaba como unos dedos se deslizaban suavemente por su piel. Las piernas, la cadera, la espalda, los hombros... Y mientras esos dedos recorrían sus brazos, un cálido aliento se posó junto a su oreja ya una voz habló muy cerca de ella.

-Kagome, despiértate ya...

-Cinco minutitos más... -se remoloneó.

-Cinco minutitos son los que me pediste hace veinte minutos... -murmuró ronco.

-No lo recuerdo... -murmuró somnolienta, hundiendo más el rostro en la almohada.

-Me da igual; hoy comienza nuestra semana de preparación para la semana de recuperaciones, y prometiste que por las mañanas me darías inglés.

-Cinco minutos... -contestó con voz suplicante.

-No -contestó tajante.

-Vaaa...

-Kagome, levanta a la de uno... -amenazó.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? -preguntó con grosería, pero sin abrir los ojos y hundiendo más el rostro en la almohada.

-Kagome, a la de dos...

-No seas cruel, déjame dormir. ¡Roxy, échalo!

La perra se levantó de su camita junto a a la cama y comenzó a gruñir a Inuyasha.

-Kagome a la de tres. Se acabó -y sus manos se posaron en la cintura femenina y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

Kagome pegó un bote y deprisa se dio la vuelta para encararlo e intentar quitárselo de encima para hacerle cosquillas ella, pero fue imposible.

-Jajajajaja... Para, ¡para! Inuyasha ¡por favor para! -pidió, pero él no la soltaba.

Roxy se subió a la cama y comenzó a ladrar a Inuyasha y a morder su camiseta para alejarlo de Kagome.

-¿Me ayudarás ya?

-Síi, ¡ay! Pero por favor, ¡para ya! -una vez él dejó de torturarla, lo más cerca que encontró para apoyarse fueron los hombros de Inuyasha. Los abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el cuello masculino.

-Va, Kagome, no hagas esperar más a Inuyasha -dijo Sonomi, desde la puerta.

Y como por un acto reflejo, ambos muchachos se separaron de un salto, empujándose mutuamente. Inuyasha calló al suelo, y un poco más y Kagome acaba igual, porque al llegar al borde de la cama, su mano resbaló. Inuyasha se levantó y cabizbajo se dirigió a su cuarto. Sonomi siguió su camino por el pasillo y Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama, buscando las pantuflas.

Salió de la habitación con los ojos aún medio cerrados, así que para no perderse ni caerse, pegó la cabeza a la pared y con ésta la siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de Inuyasha e introducirse dentro y...

-¡KYAAAAA! -el grito de Kagome recorrió toda la estancia. La chica salió impulsada hacia afuera ,como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo, con una de sus manos tapándose la nariz -¿Pero se puede saber por qué huele tan mal aquí dentro? -no se atrevía a pasar el umbral de la puerta. Ese olor sí que la había despertado de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? Huele a hombre -dijo con arrogancia Inuyasha, sentado en su escritorio.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Aquí lo menos que huele es a tigre!

-Pues eso, a hombre -contestó, con la risa tonta.

Kagome cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y entró a la estancia. Se dirigió al balcón y abrió la ventana de par en par, y luego se dirigió a la cama y cogió la sábana que usaba Inuyasha y colgó del balcón. Cogió aire y volvió a adentrarse, y esta vez cogió toda la ropa que había por el suelo y la metió en el cubo de la ropa sucia del baño. Se dirigió a su cuarto y cogió el spray ambientador que ella guardaba y, cogiendo aire por ultima vez, se metió en la habitación de Inuyasha y la roció toda entera con el spray de olor a colonia de Nenuco.

-Exagerada... -murmuró Inuyasha, viéndola respirar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo puedes convivir así aquí dentro?

-Bueno... Es que llevaba días sin ordenar el cuarto y sin dejar que se ventilara y...

-Puerco -murmuró dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-¡Oye!

-Como mañana haga el mismo olor, no te doy clases de inglés, ¡y menos haciéndome madrugar!

-¿Madrugar? ¡Si ya son las diez y media!

-Pues eso ¡madrugar! Lo más temprano que una persona normal se levanta un día festivo ¡es a las doce! -murmuró, dándose media vuelta sobre el colchón y acomodándose en la almohada.

-Perra dormilona -comentó, viéndola hacer.

-Imbécil madrugador -contestó ella, abriendo los ojos y matándolo con la mirada desde su cama.

-Va, niños, poneros a estudiar ya -dijo Sonomi, pasando de nuevo por el pasillo.

Ambos chavales se miraron, desafiantes, durante unos segundos hasta que Kagome rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué trimestre tienes que recuperar?

-El segundo. No me leí el libro de lectura.

-Y luego soy yo la perra -comentó, y antes de que él pudiera objetar algo, demandó: -pásame el libro de texto.

Inuyasha, con toda la delicadeza el mundo, lo cogió de encima de la mesa y se lo lanzó a la cama, dándole en la cadera. Kagome lo pasó por alto sin hacer ningún comentario, abrió el libro por las unidades que ella recordaba haber hecho en el segundo trimestre.

-¡Esto está tirado! -exclamó, al tiempo que iba pasando páginas y ojeaba el temario -Hoy es domingo... ¿Cuando es la recuperación de inglés?

-El viernes.

-Tenemos cinco días para hacer tres temas... Nos sobran dos en el que harás repaso de todo y te leerás el libro.

-Eh, eh, tranquilidad, que yo no soy tan bueno como tú en esto.

-Es muy sencillo. Admite que eres un perro y ya está.

Inuyasha gruñó. Definitivamente, Kagome es la encarnación del diablo cuando está recién levantada. Si no fuera por lo hermosa que estaba...

-¿Are you ready?

-¿Ah? Eh, sí.

-In the morning we'll speak english all the time, ok?

-No, no ok.

-Well, we going to begin for... Present perfect with for and since.

-What?

-For and since. Do you remember?...

Inuyasha no contestó.

-Vaaaale... Creo que mi idea de darte las clases en inglés no va a funcionar -suspiró viendo como él le mandaba una mirada de alivio- El FOR los traduciremos por "Durante" y el SINCE por "Desde". Con eso, haz los ejercicios 2 y 3 en lo que yo voy al baño y a por algo de desayunar, ¿vale?

Inuyasha asintió, recibió el libro que ella le dio y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios. Por su lado, Kagome fue derechita a hacer pis, que ya llevaba un rato aguantándose, y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un vaso de leche con Nesquik* y unas magdalenas. Luego volvió a la habitación y se encontró con que Inuyasha había hecho los ejercicios -qué menos- y bueno, así se pasaron toda la mañana. Kagome intentando explicárselo, él reprochándole lo mala profesora que es, ambos gritándose mutuamente... En fin, discusiones tontas entre profesor y alumno. Al final, cuando fue la hora de comer, por fin llegó la paz.

-Oye ¿qué te parece si vemos películas en inglés, por las noches? -comentó Kagome después de la comida -Como en el examen de gramática seguramente te entrará un listening, tienes que acostumbrar tu oído al inglés.

-Mientras me pongas subtítulos, no tengo inconveniente.

Entonces se metieron en la habitación de Kagome a hacer matemáticas. Para fortuna de Inuyasha, aquella habitación no olía mal, más bien al contrario, podría quedarse todo el día allí dentro metido, oliendo el aroma de ella, tan dulce y embriagador... Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, y Kagome no discutía tanto como él, hasta que llegó cierto momento en que...

-Dios, esto es demasiado difícil, esto no hay quien se lo aprenda. Hace demasiado tiempo que lo di y ni siquiera en su momento me salía.

-No es tan difícil, va -contestó guardando la calma, porque sabía que más adelante la perdería.

-Que no, Inuyasha, nueves unidades, son nueve unidades en 7 días. ¡No se puede dar en una semana todo lo dado en dos trimestres!

-Me tienes a mi, que he sacado un excelente.

-Vaya consuelo...

-Oye, vete a la mierda -contestó, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse- Hale, no te ayudo

¿Veis? Ya estaba perdiendo la calma.

-¡Espera! -gritó Kagome, levantándose de un bote del asiento y corriendo directa a él para agarrarle el brazo y retenerlo -Vale, lo retiro... Help me, please... I need you... -murmuró, mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado.

Inuyasha respiró hondo, intentando resistirse, pero...

-Ah, ¡de acuerdo!

Este pequeño altercado demostraba que la que más paciencia tenía era Kagome. Ella había estado toda la mañana aguantándolo, aguantando sus reproches sin haber dejado de ayudarlo en ningún momento. E Inuyasha, a la primera de cambio, ya había tirado la toalla.

-En fin... -suspiró, después continuó:- Tienes que sustituir la A, la B y la C por los números que te dice el anunciado, y luego tienes que seguir esa formulita tan bonita que dice: menos B más menos raíz de B al cuadrado, menos cuatro por A y por C, divido entre dos por A...

En la hora de la cena...

-Kagome, hija, no comas tan rápido, que luego te dolerá la tripa -le advertía su madre, mirándola divertida.

Kagome no contestaba, simplemente comía -no, engullía- todo lo que había en el plato. Se ve que tantas cuentas le habían dado hambre.

-Ya estoy -anunció la muchacha, levantándose de un salto de la silla y dirigiéndose al pasillo -Voy a preparar la película, Inuyasha, no tardes.

Inuyasha, por otro lado, apenas se había comido la mitad de la cena.

-¿Y tú por qué comes hoy tan lento? -le pregunta su padre.

Inuyasha solo suspiró pesadamente, mostrando en su rostro todo su cansancio. Sus padres se rieron por lo bajo, y el chico pegó un par de bocados más a su cena y se levantó, caminando lenta y torpemente, como si fuera un zombie.

Él estaba agotado, la cabeza le dolía a horrores después de esa tarde tan larga intentando explicarle a la niña todas las ecuaciones explicadas durante el curso. Y ahora, encima, le tocaba ver una película en inglés.

-La cruda realidad.

-¿Una comedia romántica? ¿No tienes algo de terror?

-No me gustan las películas de terror, y sí, es una comedia romántica, y la verás tanto si te gusta como sino. ¿Sabes de qué va? ¿La has visto?

-No, pero...

-Pues ya está. No se puede criticar sin conocer. La ignorancia es atrevida, amigo mío.

-Lo mismo te digo -bufó, estirándose a sus anchas sobre la cama de la chica, que estaba terminando de programar el DVD para poder ver la película- Oye, pues es cómoda esta cama... Para echar un polvete no estaría mal...

Kagome lo mató con una sola mirada que le hizo desear no haber dicho esa última frase. A regañadientes, la chica se sentó junto a él, recostando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y abrazándose a un cojín.

-¿Y las palomitas? -pidió Inuyasha.

-Yo ya me he cepillado los dientes, si quieres palomitas te las haces tú. Pero no pienso interrumpir la película, así que tú verás.

De un bufido Inuyasha se colocó junto a ella en la misma posición, sólo que sin agarrar ningún cojín y se dispuso a observar la pantalla apretando la mandíbula para no tener que rechistar.

Kagome tenía razón, no debería haber criticado sin conocer. Esa película tenía más de comedia que de romanticismo; el protagonista era un fuera de serie, era un máquina. Ese tío era su ídolo, de mayor querría ser como él. Y la protagonista no era para nada fea, y ese carácter le daba un morbo... ¡Dios! La escena de las bragas vibradoras en el restaurante es demasiado buena. Las carcajadas no paran de sonar dentro de la habitación. ¿Qué? ¿En serio Abby prefiere a ese musculitos antes que a Mike?

La película va abanzando e Inuyasha se iba dando cada vez más cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba respecto a las comedias románticas. Y, además, encontraba cierto paralelismo entre los protagonistas y ellos dos... Se odiaban a muerte, pero tienían que colaborar juntos para llevar adelante un futuro que no los inmiscuye sólo a ellos... Pero al final la cruda realidad se impone, y aunque sólo parezca una atracción... Es imposible no caer en los brazos del amor. Parece que los polos opuestos siempre se atraen...

En el momento en que Inuyasha llegó a esa conclusión, no pudo evitar observar a Kagome, y cuál fue sus sorpresa que la descubrió observándolo ella a él. Y, como en las películas, en ese mismo instante el DVD estaba reproduciendo la escena en que Mike confiesa que está enamorado de Abby en el globo aeroestático, sin saberlo, delante de millones de espectadores.

Y como por un acto reflejo, Kagome se lanzó sobre Inuyasha, capturando sus labios. Él, por su parte, la agarró de la cintura para que no cayera encima suyo. Y, como siempre, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido: entre besos desenfrenados y suspiros de excitación, acabaron en el suelo, ella sentada sobre la cadera de Inuyasha y él quitándole la camiseta sin dejar de besarla.

Pero justo en ese momento, sonó la puerta.

* * *

**Aaaaaah, siempre lo dejo en el momento más interesante, ¿verdad? Jojojojojojo, debo hacerlo, sino ya me hubierais olvidado. Es un milagro que haya podido subir cap, si os soy sincera, la inspiración vino de repente, en plena semana de exámenes y... _¡boulá!_ **

**Pero me he demorado demasiado -y de Atrapados en el siglo XXI ya ni hablemos-. Lo lamento de verdad, pero es que de veras que no puedo controlarlo, la inspiración viene cuando le da la reverenda gana a la jodida u.u' Y además, ahora estoy en la recta final del curso, estoy teniendo problemas con las amistades y mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor, que digamos. Pero no voy a deprimiros más con mi vida. **

**Ya he comenzado el cap. 13 de Polos opuestos, esperemos que me quede algún resquicio de inspiración para terminarlo cuanto antes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, nos vemos pronto. ¡Un beso a todas!**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


	13. ¡Qué follón!

**No quiero entreteneros, ¡DISFRUTADLO!**

Capitulo 13.

A Kagome se le paró el corazón. Corrió como nunca en su vida a ponerse la camiseta y subirse a la cama, para contestar con un tembloroso "¿S-sí?".

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Inuyasha se subió a la cama y se posicionó igual que antes, pero a una distancia prudencial de Kagome y con un cojín tapando su entrepierna.

-Por supuesto, mamá -contestó, intentando sonar lo más serena posible- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me había parecido oír un golpe. Pero ya veo que no pasa nada -sonrió- ¿Que tal vais con la peli?

Kagome le dio un pellizco disimulado a Inuyasha para que contestara él.

-Muy bien, está muy entretenida, me está gustando mucho.

-Tienes que fiarte más de mi hija -les guiñó un ojo-. En fin chicos, no os acostéis muy tarde ¿vale? Buenas noches -y sin más dilación, cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Los dos adolescente soltaron en un largo suspiro todo el aire que habían estado manteniendo en sus pulmones durante el interrogatorio. Kagome, cabreada, cogió el cojín de la entrepierna de Inuyasha y se lo estampó en la cara.

-Lárgate de aquí, imbécil -farfulló, levantándose.

-Oye, ¡que has empezado tú!

-¿Yo? ¡Que te lo crees!

-Kagome, tú has sido la que se me ha tirado encima.

-Claro, coño, porque me has mirado.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Además, ¡cuando yo te he mirado tú ya me estabas mirando!

Kagome lo agarró de la camiseta y lo fue arrastrando hacia la puerta.

-Ay, ¡cállate! ¡Cállate y lárgate! -susurró empujándolo hacia afuera de su habitación- Mañana a las diez estoy en tu habitación, y ventílala, ¡cerdo! -y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

Inuyasha se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, con cara de gilipollas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en las horas de estudio, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cada uno aprovechaba sus momentos de profesor para putear al otro. Pero poco a poco, día a día, esa mala leche se fue reduciendo, hasta unirlos aún más con cada hora que pasaba, haciendo que se ayudaran cada vez más con cada asignatura.

Un par de noches Kagome se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Inuyasha para no parar con las malditas matemáticas. Y una de las últimas noches, viendo otra película, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Kagome.

El jueves por la noche, en la habitación de Kagome...

-San Cucufato...

-San Cucufato -repitió Inuyasha-

-De los huevos te ato...

-De los huevos te ato -repitió de nuevo.

-Si no me ayudas a aprobar mañana el examen de inglés, no te los desato.

-Si no me ayudas a aprobar mañana el examen de inglés, no te los desato -finalizó.

La escena era de lo más cómica. Ambos chicos, sentados en la cama de Inuyasha, con la típica postura de indio, estaban recitando un "conjuro" para el dios Cucufato. Inuyasha tenía entre sus manos un pañuelo al que le acababa de hacer un nudo.

-¿En serio crees en estas supersticiones, Kagome? ¿Además, el Cucufato éste no era para cuando querías encontrar algo?

-Se trata de creer, hijo mío. Y también sirve para los exámenes, tú quieres encontrar el aprobado, ¿no?

-Bueno, visto así...

-Además, has estudiado mucho y no se te da tan mal. Seguro que lo harás muy bien. ¿A qué hora tienes el exámen?

-A las 9.

Kagome lo observó unos segundos.

-Que tengas mucha suerte, muchacho, yo a esa hora te estaré apoyando desde mis sueños.

-¿Ah? ¿Que no me vas a acompañar?

-¿Tú estás loco? Ni de coña me levanto yo mañana a las nueve...

Al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana...

-Malditos remordimientos...

-Qué hermana más grande tengo -comentó Inuyasha, orgulloso, besando la mejilla de su futura hermanastra.

-Apártate, idiota. Llevo despierta desde las seis y media por tu culpa.

-Te preocupas por mí, qué bonito -comentó con burla.

-Vete a hacer ya el puñetero examen, anda -gruñó, empujándolo dentro del aula.

Inuyasha se adentró, junto con unos compañeros más, en el aula correspondiente al examen de recuperación de cuarto año, y Kagome se dirigió al hall, a sentarse en un banco y a leerse un pequeño libro que se había traído para no aburrirse. Una hora más tarde, Inuyasha salió del aula.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-Bueno... Ni fu ni fa... Sinceramente, prefiero no aventurarme a decir nada, prefiero esperar y enterarme la semana que viene de si repito o no...

Tres días después...

-Mucha suerte -le deseó Inuyasha justo antes de entrar Kagome al aula donde se realizaban las recuperaciones de matemáticas.

-Si todo sale bien te invito a desayunar -dijo ella, cerrando la puerta.

Y una hora más tarde salía con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Me ha ido fenomenal -sus ojos brillaban de la emoción-, que pena que aunque saque buena nota sólo me contará como un suficiente, aix... -suspiró.

-Vámonos a desayunar, pagas tú -recordó, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia afuera- Unas creppes con chocolate nos vendrán de perlas para quitarnos de encima los nervios.

* * *

-Mmm… Oye –quiso Kagome llamar su atención.

Inuyasha aún estaba saboreando un delicioso bocado de creppe con chocolate cuando respondió a su llamada con una mirada.

-¿Tienes pensado ir con alguien a la cena de fin de curso?

Inuyasha tosió al atragantarse. ¿Y a qué venía eso? Un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual no pasó inadvertido por Kagome.

-Pues… La verdad es que no lo he pensado –dio un trago al vaso de leche que tenía sobre la mesa- ¿Por?

-¿E-eh? –se sonrojó- No, por nada. Simple curiosidad –contestó rápidamente, antes de dar un trago a su taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Inuyasha de repente- ¿Con quién irás?

Kagome se lo pensó unos largos segundos antes de contestar. Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!, pensó. ¿Inuyasha, es que no te das cuenta de que quiero que me invites? ¿Y tú preguntándome que con quien voy? ¿Por qué no me preguntas si quiero ir contigo, imbécil? No… Espera, Kagome, cálmate… Piensa un poco. Quizá Inuyasha piensa que vas con alguien y por eso no se atreve a preguntarte si quieres ir con él…

-Pues con Sango y Rin, supongo. _Todavía_ ningún chico se ha atrevido a invitarme, je, je…

Total, no les dejas acercarse, pensó Kagome para sus adentros.

_Flash Back_

Un día cualquiera en clase…

_-Oye, Kagome –uno de los chicos de su clase se sentó junto a ella, en la mesa de Inuyasha, ya que él no se encontraba allí- ¿Te importaría ir… -notó que alguien clava unos ojos en su nuca. _

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Volteó ligeramente el rostro y por el rabillo del ojo observó que en la puerta estaba Inuyasha, asesinándolo con la mirada_

_-Ir conmigo… -no se atrevió a terminar de formular la pregunta.- ¿Eh? ¿Te importaría prestarme tu tipp-ex?_

Kagome, siguiendo la vista del chico, vio a Inuyasha parado en la puerta, matándolos con la mirada.

_Reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo._

-Sí, claro. Toma –y le entregó el corrector.

_Fin del flash back_

El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se incrementó.

-Si bueno, el otro día vi a Kosuke sentado en mi asiento, hablando contigo… Pensé que te lo estaba pidiendo.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero sólo me pidió el tipp-ex-.

-Ah… En ese caso… ¿Te gustaría… -su corazón bombeó aún más deprisa. Sentía un sudor muy intenso en las manos, las cuales no dejaba de frotarse, y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

¿Se lo pido o no se lo pido? ¿Me arriesgo o no me arriesgo?

Inuyasha, eres idiota, pensó. La has besado todas las veces que te ha dado la gana sin que ella estuviese de acuerdo, y ahora no eres capaz de pedirle que te acompañe a la cena. Sí, definitivamente ere imbécil.

¿Qué hago? La angustia hizo acto de presencia en su pecho, en forma de nudo.

-¿Si? –preguntó, esperanzada.

Pídemelo, Inuyasha, hazlo, por favor, rogó.

-¿Te… gustaría que pidiéramos otra creppe?

El mundo se congeló para Kagome en ese instante.

-Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo –dijo de forma fría y cortante.

Inuyasha se golpeó mentalmente. Y justo cuando la vio desparecer tras la puerta del aseo, por todo la cafetería se escuchó el grito frustrado de Kagome.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kagome llamó a Sango, pero ésta no contestó al teléfono. A cambio, lo hizo su madre, que le informó de que su hija y Rin se habían ido de compras, a buscarse unos vestidos para la cena.

-Genial. Me han dejado tirada. Viva a la amistad.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –preguntó Sonomi desde el sofá, más concretamente desde los brazos de su futuro marido.

-Sango y Rin se han ido de compras sin mí… Ahora no sé quién me asesorará para buscarme un vestido para la cena.

Una brillante idea pasó por la cabeza de Sonomi. Y sólo le bastó una mirada hacia Inu No para saber que ambos habían tenido la misma idea.

-Ves a buscar tus cosas hija –miró el reloj de su muñeca-, salimos en cinco minutos- concluyó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento, cuando Kagome desapareció por el pasillo, arriba de las escaleras, apareció Inuyasha por la puerta.

Al oír voces y cuchicheos en el salón, se adentró en él, y vio a sus padres sentados en el sofá, charlando.

-¿Habéis visto a Kagome?

-Si, pero me la llevo en cinco minutos –contestó Sonomi.

-Genial. Pues toma –le entregó a su futura madrastra el bolso de Kagome-, dile que la próxima vez que salga corriendo de una cafetería no se lo deje. Ah, y me debe cinco pavos.

-Oye, Inuyasha –lo llamó su padre, antes de que el chico desapareciera tras el umbral de la puerta- ¿Qué te vas a poner para la cena?

-Ni idea, ¿por qué?

-Nos vamos de compras.

Inuyasha se quedó a cuadros, pero obedeció.

* * *

Justo cuando Kagome salía del pasillo, vio que la puerta principal se cerraba.

-Mamá, ¿has visto mi bolso?

-Si, hija, Inuyasha lo acaba de traer: te lo dejaste en el café –se lo entregó en mano- Después me cuentas. Vámonos.

-¿Y papá dónde está?

-Se acaba de ir, con Inuyasha.

Kagome alzó una ceja, queriendo mostrar una actitud desinteresada.

-Pues muy bien –contestó fríamente- Vámonos.

* * *

Kagome no quería ver ni en pintura a Inuyasha. Estaba sumamente cabreada por su falta de sensibilidad en la cafetería. Él, en cambio, se encontraba totalmente arrepentido por haber sido tan cobarde y no atreverse a invitarla a la cena. Pero ahora ya era tarde, cada vez que se cruzaban, ella le giraba la cara.

Así, llegó la noche de la cena.

Inuyasha estaba tranquilo dándose una ducha, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, Sessh?

Él no entendió muy bien, sólo escuchó la voz de Sonomi. Supuso que ella querría entrar por algún motivo.

-Si, pasa, tranquila.

Kagome entró, y estaba tan enfrascada en su tarea de desenredarse el pelo que ni siquiera le prestó atención a su futuro hermanastro.

-¿Puedes apresurarte un poco, por favor? Yo también tengo que ducharme.

-¿Ducharte? ¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para la cena –dejó el peine sobre la pica y miró hacia el cristal empañado de la mampara- Lo que no entiendo es por qué te estás duchando tú, que no tienes ninguna cena y que ya te has duchado esta mañana.

-Espera ¡¿qué? –y se apresuró a desempañar el cristal de la mampara con la mano, para ver a Kagome envuelta en una toalla, mirando confundida hacia la ducha.

-¡MIERDA! –gritaron ambos a la vez, Inuyasha escondiéndose tras el vaho, y Kagome saliendo disparada del baño.

Y justo al salir por la puerta del baño, Kagome chocó con Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó éste, al ver el rostro enrojecido por la ira de la muchacha.

-¡Que tu hermano es un idiota incompetente! –chilló.- No logro entenderlo; tú eres tan, tan, tan… -pero no logró llegar a pronunciar ningún adjetivo calificativo-; y él tan, tan, tan… Pero tan, tan, tan… ¡Agrr! –farfulló frustrada, metiéndose en su habitación.

-Mujeres... –murmuró, volviendo atónito a su habitación.

* * *

Kagome y Sonomi se encontraban en la habitación de la adolescente, terminando con los últimos arreglos de su vestido.

Su madre, con gran maña, le hizo un enorme lazo en la espalda con la cinta de gasa negra que usaría a modo de cinturón bajo el pecho.

La chica se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, y estuvo muy orgullosa del trabajo realizado por su madre.

Las mismas manos de Sonomi le habían hecho dos trenzas africanas, recogiendo su flequillo, dejando a la vista todo su rostro y cuello. El cabello le caía liso y lacio por los hombros y la espalda, hasta la cintura. Sus ojos habían sido meticulosamente maquillados en tonos agua-marinos y turquesas, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas con un ligero tono rosáceo y sus labios brillaban intensamente a causa del gloss.

El vestido de color azul cielo, clásico de palabra de honor, se ceñía a su torso y creaba una insinuante pomposidad en sus caderas, dando a imaginar sus esbeltas curvas bajo la tela. En la parte baja de la falda del vestido, se dejaban ver unas capas de encaje negro, y bajo su pecho se estrechaba el cinturón al cual su madre todavía daba unos últimos retoques.

Sus pies lucían unos zapatos de salón negros, altísimos; con los cuales dudaba que pudiese dar siquiera un solo paso sin terminar en el suelo.

Alguien picó a la puerta.

-Adelante –contestaron ambas.

Y tras la puerta apareció Sesshomaru, que la miró boquiabierto.

-Dios mío… Kagome –murmuró- Estás preciosa.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que unos pensamientos bastante indebidos e impuros pasasen por su cabeza respecto a su hermanastra.

-Gracias –contestó ella, tímidamente.

-Ya estás lista, ¿verdad? -preguntó, acercándose a ella- Te ayudo a bajar, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerte otro esguince –dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Gracias por dejarme abusar tanto de ti –confesó ella- Tu podrías quedarte aquí tranquilo, y yo te obligo a llevarme a una cena que ni siquiera es de tu promoción.

-No te preocupes mujer, yo encantado de llevar del brazo a una chica tan guapa como tú. Y no sé qué te habrá hecho Inuyasha esta vez, pero comprendo perfectamente que no quieras ir con él -confesó con pesar.

-Es insoportable –murmuró ella.

Sesshomaru sólo suspiró, mirándola de soslayo.

La acompañó hacia las escaleras, y al principio Kagome no reparó en que al final de éstas había alguien. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando pisar bien para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Pero al alzar la vista de sus zapatos… Se tropezó, sí. No sólo por dejar de mirar por dónde pisaba, sino porque la imagen de Inuyasha que tenía delante suyo la hizo babear.

A Sesshomaru se le escapó el brazo de Kagome, y esta iba directa hacia el final de las escaleras, Pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la sujetó de la cintura, bajándola por completo y dando un giro sobre sus pies con ella entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sesshomaru, bajando como alma que lleva al diablo.

Inuyasha estaba demasiado embobado observándola como para poder hablar.

Kagome tampoco podía despegar sus ojos de él. Estaba tan malditamente guapo… Ambos se quedaron embelesados observándose e uno al otro.

-Esto… -Kagome volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que él aún la tenía firmemente agarrada- ¿Me sueltas?

-¿Ah? Eh… Sí, claro –murmuró, dejándola en el suelo.

En ese instante, escudriñándose cara a cara, se fijaron en sus ropas, y en un pequeñísimo y catastrófico detalle: iban completamente conjuntados. Él llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa también negra, y una corbata del mismo color que le vestido de ella.

Kagome miró hacia lo alto de la escalera, donde se encontraba su madre. E Inuyasha miró uno metros tras de sí, desde la puerta del salón donde los observaba su padre.

-Mamá, papá ¿se puede saber de qué va esto? –gritaron ambos a la vez.

Inu No subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar junto a su futura esposa. Se cogieron de la mano, se miraron con pircadía y con una sonrisa triunfal murmuraron un:

-Pasadlo bien –y se escabulleron hacia el pasillo para meterse en su dormitorio.

* * *

Inuyasha salió bufando de la casa, directo al garaje para coger su moto. Tras él fueron su hermano y su futura hermanastra, con bastante parsimonia. A diferencia de él, Sesshomaru sacó un Volvo C-30 negro, regalo de su padre por sus magníficas notas, cuya existencia Kagome desconocía. Él le tendió una mano y la ayudó a subirse en él. Kagome se maravilló por el olor a nuevo del coche.

En unos cinco minutos se encontraban ya en la puerta del restaurante.

-¿Inuyasha, dónde está Kagome? –le preguntó Rin.

-Ahí viene, en el coche de Sesshomaru –dijo con desdén, quitándose el casco y atando la moto.

Justo en ese momento, apareció por la esquina el flamante Volvo, que no dejó indiferente a nadie, por supuesto. Aparcó en la misma puerta del restaurante, en el que casualmente había un lugar libre. Del asiento del piloto salió Sesshomaru, que iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa blanca y una americana negra, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del copiloto, ayudando a bajar del deportivo a una despampanante Kagome.

Sin saber de dónde, a Rin le entraron unas horribles ganas de estrangular a su mejor amiga. Sango, que la estuvo observando, la agarró del brazo al ver a su mirada consumiéndose por la ira, preparada para lanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-Cálmate –le aconsejó.

-Si yo estoy muy calmada –dijo irónica, respirando profundamente.

En ese momento, ajenos a todas las miradas que había sobre ellos, Kagome abrazó tiernamente a Sesshomaru, le dio las gracias mientras le besaba la mejilla y él, finalmente, se sonrojó. Se despidieron con otro beso por parte de él, y el Volvo desapareció por la esquina opuesta a la que había aparecido.

Kagome se juntó con sus dos mejores amigas, con Miroku, y para su pesar, con Inuyasha, y al entrar al restaurante, descubrió que los asientos estaban asignados. Ella se sentaba junto a Sango, e Inuyasha, delante de ella, junto a Rin.

Y, en pocas palabras, esa cena fue un verdadero martirio para Kagome. Durante toooda la cena, Inuyasha había estado pasando de ella, y Rin, aparte de estar borde, se la había pasado coqueteando con Inuyasha. Sí, cómo lo leéis, co-que-te-an-do.

Sango, junto a Kagome, le había estando lanzando miradas sorprendidas de Rin, pero al final, esas miradas se convirtieron en advertencias. Kagome no cabía en sí de la rabia. ¿Quién había sido el estúpido que había dispuesto ese orden en las mesas? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era ella la que tenía que estar junto a Inuyasha!

Un momento. ¿Pero qué narices estás pensando, Kagome?, se preguntó a sí misma.

¿Desde cuándo ella tenía esos pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo celaba tanto a Inuyasha y se picaba con Rin?

¿Qué me está pasando?, se volvió a preguntar.

Sango pensaba que Kagome llevaba tanto tiempo engañándose a sí misma, que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Inuyasha, pero Rin sí que lo sabía, y se aprovechó de ello. Se tiró toda la noche en la discoteca haciendo manitas con Inuyasha. Y él, al ver que eso estaba haciendo arder en celos a Kagome, le siguió el royo a Rin. Pero lo peor llegó cuando ambos chicos llevaban unas copas de más.

Kagome los perdió de vista entre el gentío de adolescentes que había en la discoteca. Inuyasha y Rin, cogidos de la mano y bastante ebrios, subieron a la parte alta de la sala, y se refugiaron en una esquina solitaria. Se besaron.

Eran besos sin amor y desenfrenados. Él la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura, y ella le sostenía las mejillas entre las manos. Se besaban sin ser realmente conscientes de lo que hacían. Ella veía a Sesshomaru en Inuyasha, y él veía a Kagome en Rin. Pero fue ella la recobró la cordura durante unos instantes y se separó de él, frenándolo con la mano.

-Inuyasha, ¡para! –chilló Rin para que él la escuchara. Lo obligó a apartar las manos de su cintura y se alejó de él dando un paso hacia atrás –Lo siento…

Inuyasha la miró, atormentado, y se disculpó también.

-Soy estúpida, de verdad, lamento haber estado coqueteando contigo toda la noche, soy una zorra… -se excusó.

-Eh, no, tranquila –murmuró, agarrándola por las mejillas- Yo tampoco debería haberte seguido el royo, pero supongo que soy demasiado egoísta…

-Maldije a Kagome cuando la vi tan acaramelada con Sesshomaru, y lo pagué coqueteando contigo, soy una amiga horrible... –murmuró, comenzando a llorar.

-Calma –la consoló, abrazándola- Los celos son muy malos. Que me lo digan a mi… -distraídamente, echó un vistazo a la planta baja para buscar a la culpable de esa escena, y cuál fue su sorpresa que la encontró rodeada de tíos, bailando muy desinhibidamente con todos y cada uno de ellos. –No eres ninguna zorra, para zorra Kagome –comentó, con los ojos rojos por la ira.

Rin se despegó de su pecho y observó la escena junto a él.

Inuyasha se alejó de ella, bajó la escalera de caracol como alma que lleva al diablo y se acercó de forma amenazadora a Kagome. Se hizo espacio entre tanto saco de testosterona y, agarrándola del brazo, la arrastró hacia fuera.

-¡Suéltame! –chilló Kagome una vez llegaron fuera, intentando zafarse del agarre de Inuyasha- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? –Gritó. Al parecer, ella también llevaba unas copas de más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Se puede saber de qué vas tú? –preguntó él, zarandeándola por los hombros.

-¿Y tienes la cara de preguntármelo? ¡Eres tú el que se ha pasado toda la santa noche coqueteando con mi mejor amiga!

-¿Y por eso tienes que ponerte a bailar como una guarra con todo tío que se te cruce por delante?

Kagome pasó de él, y decidida, hizo ademán de volver a entrar. Pero él no se lo permitió, volvió a agarrarla del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, situándola frente a él.

-Tú aquí quieta. ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar! –ordenó Inuyasha.

-¡Que te lo crees! –contestó, soltándose de su agarre y volviendo a caminar hacia la entrada.

Inuyasha suspiró, en un intento de calmarse, pues veía que así no conseguiría nada.

-Espera, Kagome, por favor… -susurró, volteándose para observarla.

Ella giró sobre sus talones para ver como él la miraba suplicante. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y su voz se quebró.

-Estuve toda la semana esperando a que me pidieras ir contigo a la dichosa cena, y justo cuando creí que lo harías, me saliste con una estupidez. Y para colmo, aparte de ignorarme toda la noche, has estado flirteando con Rin, ¿y tú me preguntas que porqué me he emborrachado y me he puesto a bailar con todo ser viviente que se moviese? –le aspetó.

-¿Y crees que no lo intenté? Estuve apartando de ti a todo tío que se te acercaba para preguntártelo, y justo cuando creí que podría pedírtelo, no pude, me acojoné. Después vi que no me hablabas, que no querías ni cruzarte conmigo. Rin coqueteó conmigo por despecho, y al ver que te molestaba, le seguí el royo –se guardó el detalle del beso.

Kagome, emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, comenzó a correr en dirección a Inuyasha y se lanzó a horcajadas sobre él para unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Inuyasha la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la rodeó por la cintura y respondió sorprendido y gustosos a las caricias que le proporcionaban esos dulces labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertaron por la mañana, Inuyasha estaba en las nubes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de aúpa, pero en su memoria atesoraba los recuerdos de la madrugada anterior. Después de ese beso frente a la puerta de la discoteca, cogió a Kagome, la subió en la moto y se la llevó a un parque cercano, donde estuvieron un buen rato más besándose y mimándose hasta quedarse dormidos.

Fue al despertarse, cuando el sol del amanecer acarició sus cuerpos, que intentaron recordar lo sucedido. Kagome, histérica y confundida, le obligó a llevarla de nuevo a casa. Ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, nada de lo que pasó después de emborracharse. Y, sinceramente, no quería ni imaginarse qué consecuencias la habían llevado a terminar en un parque con Inuyasha a altas horas de la madrugada.

Al llegar a casa, Kagome no quiso hablar de ello. Se desmaquilló, se puso cómoda y se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de comer. Inuyasha la escuchó llorar desde su habitación.

Le hubiera gustado contarle lo sucedido, y más viéndola así. Pero de todas las veces que lo intentó, no lo consiguió ninguna. Ella no le dejaba entrar a su habitación, y cuando lo hizo, fue ella la que se largó. Al final, Inuyasha desistió. Sería mejor esperar a que se le pasara.

Unos días más tarde, llegó la maldita entrega de notas. Los días anteriores a ese, desde la cena, no se habían dirigido la palabra. En cierto modo, Inuyasha estaba feliz por lo sucedido, pero no era para nada tan gratificante si ella no lo recordaba, o si se lo imaginaba y se arrepentía. Fuera como fuese, ninguno de los dos estaba contento con esa situación.

Esa mañana de junio, a regañadientes, ella se subió en su moto y juntos se fueron a buscar las notas. Al llegar al aula, la tutora ya se encontraba allí, así que en silencio se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, el uno junto al otro, y esperaron a que la profesora les entregara sus sobres con sus boletines de notas.

-Lee tú el mío y yo leo el tuyo -propuso Inuyasha, al ver como el sobre temblaba entre los dedos de la chica.

Kagome le miró asustada, y sin preámbulos le entregó su sobre, al mismo tiempo que él se lo entregaba a ella. Lo abrieron al mismo tiempo y después se miraron a los ojos.

-Enhorabuena Inuyasha -murmuró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-, los has conseguido.

Inuyasha la miró de forma triste, antes de murmurar.

-Kagome... Lo siento...

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creerse lo que leía en los ojos de Inuyasha ¿Repetía?

Kagome le arrancó el boletín de las manos y lo leyó de cabo a rabo.

-Inuyasha... -susurró- ¡Eres idiota! ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado? -chilló, levantándose y extendiendo la mano para asestarle un sonoro guantazo en la cara.

Inuyasha se levantó, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, y después sonrió con dulzura.

-Enhorabuena, pequeña -susurró, viendo como en los ojos de ella se acumulaban lágrimas de alegría.

Kagome gritó de felicidad, pegó unos cuantos saltos y finalmente se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, exactamente igual que la otra madrugada.

La única diferencia es que ahora tenían varios espectadores. Todos sus compañeros los observaron boquiabiertos.

Y Kagome, al percatarse de ello, le soltó y se alejó.

Como un flash, a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de esa noche, y por fin recordó, en una milésima de segundo, todo lo que sucedió.

-Ui, lo siento -se disculpó, roja como un tomate- Vámonos a casa, me muero de ganas por decírselo a mamá y a papá.

Salió disparada por la puerta, e Inuyasha fue tras ella. Cogieron la moto y se dirigieron hacia su casa, y en el trayecto Kagome le confesó que por fin había recordado, y que sentía mucho el espectáculo que montó. Y le pidió que, por favor, se olvidara de ese beso...

* * *

**Bueeeeno... Sé que la mayoría de vosotras querrá matarme por tardar tanto en subir capítulo. Sinceramente, ni siquiera yo recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé. Qué triste...**

**Así pues, deciros que el capítulos catorce no tardará en ser subido (básicamente porque lleva escrito hace bastante tiempo), pero a partir de ahí... Eso sí, debéis darle las gracias a una gran amiga mía y a una de mis más fervientes lectoras, ya que ha sido gracias a ella que he podido terminar de escribir este capítulo y publicarlo. Muchísimas gracias Laia, ¡te quiero hermana! ^-^ Has sido mi musa y mi mayor apoyo. Y por supuesto, la que ha dado este toque adolescente al capítulo.**

**Y muchísimas gracias también a todos los que me leeis y me apoyais en esta historia. ¡Sois los mejores! **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y, por una vez, nos veremos pronto! =D**

**Atentamente, una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark prinCess**_


	14. La víspera de la boda

**Nos vemos al final del cap, ¡DISFRUTÁDLO!**

Capítulo 14.

Era agobiante, horrorosamente agobiante. El calor se pegaba a ella, haciéndola sudar como un pollo al as, provocando que se pegase más a las sábanas, humedeciéndolas. Era asqueroso. Así que no lo aguantó más, se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto. Caminó a paso apresurado por toda la casa. Bajó las escaleras, atravesó el hall, se metió en la cocina, salió por la puerta trasera y fue a parar al lugar indicado: las piscina.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el maldito calor le provocaba insomnio. Era una putada que mañana fuese la boda de su madre y tuviese que levantarse temprano, no estaría en su mejor estado, pero ahora lo primordial era refrescarse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina. En cuanto notó el contacto frío del líquido acariciar su piel se sintió en el séptimo cielo. Buceó un buen rato bajo el agua hasta que dejó de sentir por completo cualquier tipo de calor en su cuerpo. Se hizo la muerta, flotó, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Ahora sí que podría dormir tranquila.

No; tranquila, precisamente, no. Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde todo el lío de los exámenes finales, desde la cena y desde la entrega de notas...¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Desde que le pidió a Inuyasha que olvidara los besos de la cena y de la entrega de notas, él había estado muy distante con ella. Lo entendía, en cierto modo, pero, ¡joder!, es que lo suyo era imposible. Por el amor de Dios, en menos de un día serían oficialmente hermanastros. En menos de una día, legalmente, Inu no pasaría a ser su padrastro, y Sonomi pasaría a ser la madrastra de Inuyasha ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando al dejar que esas jugarretas siguieran entre ellos?

Pasaron largos minutos en los que se quedó en esa posición, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, rayándose por el tema.

Pero esos momentos de reflexión se le fueron arrebatados de golpe cuando unas manos la agarraron de los hombros y la hundieron, sin dejarla subir a flote. Pataleó, hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para liberarse, pero esas manos la empujaban hacia abajo sin dejarla subir. Le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire. Y ¡pum! Ese mismo individuo la volvió a subir a flote. Kagome alargó una pierna hacia atrás y le dio una patada en el vientre bajo a dicha persona para alejarlo de ella. Se secó los ojos y enfocó la vista.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil! -chilló- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Inuyasha? -rezongó, acercándose al chico que tenía delante para golpearle en toda la cara- Casi me ahogas, ¡estúpido! -no consiguió más que el chico riera- Idiota... - le salpicó en la cara y después se volteó, enfadada.

Pero eso fue peor, porque él se le volvió a acercar silenciosamente y pasó sus brazos bajo los de ella, juntando sus manos en su nuca. Kagome estaba atrapada, no podía mover los brazos ni el torso.

-¿Pero qué... -y antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Inuyasha ya le estaba haciendo una ahogadilla-Imbrrre... -la sumergió- sueltamrre... -y otra vez.

Así como unas diez veces. Cuando terminó, Kagome estaba exhausta. Respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Forcejeó un poco más, intentando darle con el codo en algún sitio, y él, al final, la soltó. Comenzó a toser con violencia, preocupando al chico. Murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, y, al borde del llanto, se separó de él, salió del agua y se tumbó en el césped.

Inuyasha salió tras ella y la siguió hasta tumbarse a su lado.

-Lo siento.

-Vete a la mierda -volteó y le dio la espalda. Sí, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Eh, va, perdóname... -comenzó, acomodando sus manos suavemente sobre la cintura femenina- Pensaba que te defenderías, pero se ve que te he pillado demasiado desprevenida -pasó sus brazos por el vientre y la acercó a él, notando su espalda curvada en su pecho-¿Me perdonas? -pidió con voz de perrito abandonado.

Kagome se giró, permitiéndole ver a Inuyasha sus lágrima, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo alejó de ella.

-Lárgate -se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la piscina.

Error.

Inuyasha volvió a agarrarla por debajo de los brazos y la levantó hasta que los pies de la chica no tocaban el suelo. La apartó del borde y la colocó sobre el agua.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil? -bociferó, mientras sus piernas no dejaban de dar patadas al aire.

-¿Me perdonas?

Ella no contestó.

-¿Me perdonas? -intentó por segunda vez.

Silencio.

-Si no lo haces te soltaré y caerás al agua -amenazó.

-Ya ves tú qué problema.

-Muy bien.

Y no la tiró, sino que la cogió en brazos y se lanzó con ella encima. Kagome se tapó la nariz y se agarró con fuerza al cuello del chico. Cuando cayeron, él no la soltó, siguió amarrándola con fuerza sin dejarla escapar y la acorraló entre la pared de la piscina y él. La apretujó con todo su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que ella no se escapase, apoyó un brazo en el bordillo y con la otra mano le agarró el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que... -se acercó a sus labios- me perdones? -y justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos con los de ella, Kagome habló:

-No estoy enfadada -mintió, y comenzó a reír suave y falsamente.

Lo que la había mosqueado eran las ahogadillas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y esos insultos?

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que cabrearme contigo para llamarte imbécil? -se mordió el labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa traviesa y seductora.

Inuyasha era un estúpido.

-Eres cruel... -se acercó más, ansioso, a sus labios.

-Pues anda que tú... -murmuró.

Hasta que al final juntaron sus labios en un hambriento beso. Ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, y él posicionó sus manos en su trasero. Y Kagome, por una vez, no se molestó por ello.

Largos minutos duró ese beso, hasta que Kagome, aprovechando que el agarre de Inuyasha no era muy fuerte, se escabulló de entre sus brazos, se sumergió bajo el agua y salió del acorralamiento, nadando hacia las escaleras y saliendo pitando del agua. Pero antes de salir completamente, una mano agarró su tobillo.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Inuyasha, de forma divertida.

-Eh... déjame adivinar... -puso cara de circunstancia- ¿A ninguna parte?

E Inuyasha estiró con fuerza de su pierna hasta que Kagome volvió a estar en el agua, a su merced. Y volvió a acorralarla contra la pared y la acribilló a besos, sin preámbulos. No la dejaba respirar, a la pobre.

-Inuyasha, para... ¿Te has propuesto ahogarme de cualquier forma o qué? -vio como él intentaba volver a besarla- Espera... ¿Qué dijimos sobre lo de besarnos?

-A buenas horas... -masculló, agarrándola de la cintura y atraiéndola más hacia él.

-No, en serio -murmuró, apartándolo un poco más de ella- Dijimos que nada de besos...

-¿Y no nos lo podemos saltar por un rato? -pidió, acercándose a su cuello y empezando a besarlo.

-Inuyasha, por favor, que en menos de veinticuatro horas seremos hermanos. No me jodas, ¿eh?

-Pues vamos a aprovecharlo -rezongó- Vamos a disfrutar que aún no somos hermanos estas últimas horas... -murmuró con voz ronca y suplicante, cerca de su oreja.

Kagome hizo como que se lo pensaba unos momentos.

-Es-estás bien... Pero afuera del agua, en el césped.

Inuyasha salió primero. Cuando Kagome lo vio subir por el bordillo con tanta facilidad se fijó en lo bien formado que estaba. Tenía la complexión de un atleta... era como un Dios. Un Dios en pantalón corto. Cuando él estuvo arriba ella le alargó la mano, y con cara inocente, le pidió que la ayudase. Inuyasha agarró su mano y ella, con toda su fuerza y aprovechando que él estaba medio agachado y desprevenido, ejerció toda la fuerza posible y lo lanzó al agua. Corriendo, salió de la piscina y para no perder tiempo en levantarse hizo la croqueta hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros del bordillo. Inuyasha sacó la cabeza del agua y la divisó. Ella corrió a levantarse y a ponerse a correr como una loca, intentando no resbalar, y él no tardó en salir del agua y ponerse a perseguirla. Dieron no se sabe cuántas vueltas alrededor de la piscina y por todo el jardín. Se escondió tras un árbol, pero vio como él se acercaba. Kagome creyó engañarlo, y él la agarró de la tripa y la subió a su hombro.

-¡Suéltame! -chillaba mientras le daba leves puñetazos en la espalda para que la soltara.

-Kagome, eres demasiado delgada, bajita y ligera como para pretender que te suelte -contestó-. Puedo contigo con un solo brazo -chuleó.

Se tiró al agua y ella fue con él. Definitivamente, nunca podría con Inuyasha.

En realidad debería hacerle caso. Era cierto que en unas horas serían hermanos y todo eso, así que más valía disfrutar ahora, ¿no? Porque sino ¿cuándo? Pero claro... Está ese inconveniente. Nada de besos. Desde que lo acordaron... Se lo habían pasado por el forro. Desde que acordaron esa norma no han faltado besos entre ellos, pero ¿por qué? Da igual. Ahora más valía no comerse el coco.

Como antes, él la acorraló contra la pared más cercana y la acercó mucho a él agarrándola de la cintura. Ella enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura -eso lo sorprendió- y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Mas ninguno de los dos fue consciente que dos pares de ojos los observaron durante largo rato. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose, bebiendo de la boca del otro, acariciándose... No podían parar. Era extraño, pero se necesitaban, era... Como si unos fuese una parte complementaria del otro. Terminaron de saciar su sed e Inuyasha salió, con Kagome a su espalda, del agua. La dejó en el suelo y él se sentó con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol del jardín. Ella, en cambio, se estiró sobre el césped, cerca de él, y contempló las estrellas. No había mucha contaminación lumínica, y eso se agradecía, la verdad. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero, de una forma u otra, sus pensamientos acababan coincidiendo:

¿Qué eran?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome, e Inuyasha, al estar observándola todo el tiempo, lo notó.

-Tienes frío, ¿verdad?

-Un poco -confesó, incorporándose.

Inuyasha no le dio tiempo a sentarse completamente. La agarró del brazo y estiró de ella hasta que ésta quedó entre sus piernas y su espalda pegada a su pecho. Pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí -murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Estaba tremendamente a gusto entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha -murmuró al cabo de largos minutos de silencio -¿Qué somos? -preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Él se quedó mudo.

-Tú también lo has estado pensando y no has llegado a ninguna conclusión, ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó Inuyasha, en un susurro.

Silencio. Suspiros. Silencio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -lloriqueó abatida.

-Hey... -, murmuró, abrazándola más fuerte.

-No, "hey" no. ¿Qué nos está pasando? -se volteó y quedó frente a él -Hace poco más de un mes tú y yo no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura, ¿y ahora? Míranos, estamos aquí, besándonos como si fuésemos una pareja, cuando nos quedan horas para ser hermanos.

-Hace un mes también acordamos que dejaríamos de llevarnos mal...

-Sí, y eso conllevaba a no besarse, y esa regla te la has pasado por el forro.

-Perdona, pero dos no se besan si uno no quiere -le reprochó -Además, mejor besos que gritos ¿o no? -admitió con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sí, pero es que... joder Inuyasha, no podemos seguir así. Además, si esto pasa es por culpa nuestra. Si no quisiéramos no nos besaríamos, hay algo que nos impulsa a hacerlo. Este maldito juego empezó cuando me mudé. Ahí empezaron los fugaces besos, las venganzas... ¿pero ahora qué? Esto no puede seguir así... -una lágrima cayó solitaria por su mejilla -Inuyasha, tú... ¿sientes algo por mí? -preguntó, sin anestesia.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Largos minutos de silencio.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó él, de repente- ¿Sientes tú algo por mí?

Más silencio.

-N-no lo sé... -suspiró- Recuerdo que antes de que lo dejaras con Kikyo lo hacíamos todo con mala leche, para jodernos, buscábamos venganza. Pero después... todo cambió. Empezaste a ser más amable, más considerado, más cariñoso... Y creo que me confundiste -confesó-. Tus buenos modales y tu cara bonita me han confundido -aclaró.

-O sea que, como mucho, lo que sientes por mi sólo es atracción física ¿no?

-Creo que sí... -mintió. En parte mintió, porque ella sabía que había algo más. Algo inexplicable, pero algo que, por otro lado, ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Lo sabía...

-¿Cómo que lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y has estado jugando así conmigo?

-No -se apresuró a responder- ¿Ves? Ya le estás dando la vuelta a la tortilla -hizo una pausa- No he jugado contigo. Tú has accedido. Yo no te he obligado a nada que tu no quisieses hacer -mintió.

Aquí todo el mundo miente. En parte sí que se había aprovechado un poco de sus dudas para poder "jugar" con ella. Y la había obligado a besarlo en casi todas las ocaciones. Pero ella al final había accedido... O había cedido...

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos? -preguntó ella.

-Yo ya te lo he dicho antes.

-¿El qué?

En vez de contestar la agarró de la nuca y comenzó a besarla autoritariamente, estirándola poco a poco sobre el césped, quedando ella bajo él.

-Aprovechar estas horas que nos quedan antes de ser hermanos y después ser simplemente eso, hermanos -y no la dejó contestar ni dar su opinión, directamente selló sus labios, y la correspondencia de ella le valió como respuesta.

Sin dejar de besarla la levantó y la cogió en volandas. Entró en la casa, la recorrió, la llevó hasta su habitación y la depositó sobre su cama. Kagome pudo sentir el agradable olor masculino por todas partes... Estaba realmente a gusto.

Inuyasha se situó encima de ella y la besó con ternura. Después de largo rato bebiendo de sus labios, los abandonó y se fue a su cuello, donde creó un recorrido de besos pequeños y delicados, por donde después pasó su lengua, dejando un cálido rastro de saliva. Kagome suspiró unas cuantas veces. Le gustaría tener algo de iniciativa, pero estaba demasiado aturdida allí abajo como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la placentera sensación que le estaban provocando los besos de Inuyasha. Lo único que ella podía hacer era deleitarse, aparte de sus besos, de la sensación que le provocaba acariciar los brazos y tórax del chico, por no hablar del arte que tenía él para acariciarle los muslos.

El calor comenzó a hacerse presente. Oleadas de excitación recorrían sus cuerpos, haciéndolos sudar de nuevo. Pero este sudor no incomodó tanto a Kagome como el de antes. Él metió una mano bajo la camiseta de ella, y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su seno. Lo masajeó suavemente, deleitándose de su forma y tacto, sin despegar sus labios de la piel de ella. A Kagome se le escapó un suave gemido. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda, provocando que su pecho se acercase más a Inuyasha, y que una de sus rodillas se flexionara y rozase suavemente la erección del chico. Kagome enrojeció de golpe e Inuyasha suspiró.

-Kagome... ¿Estás segura de querer llegar hasta este punto? –murmuró él.

Silencio. Jadeos. Suspiros.

-Eso ha parecido más un ultimátum que una pregunta -contestó ella, débilmente.

-Contesta, por favor -su voz ronca sonaba a súplica.

Segundos de silencio y excitación.

Él no lo vio, pero una lágrima se escapó por el rabillo del ojo de Kagome, y ella le besó suavemente en los labios. Él pensó lo que no era, y siguió con su tarea, pero Kagome lo detuvi, y susurró:

-Siento dejarte así pero... No estoy preparada -acarició la mejilla del chico-. Además, si... -tragó duro- si después de esto sólo seré tu hermana, no podré ser nada más... Prefiero que no lleguemos a más...

Más silencio.

Tensión.

-D-de acuerdo. -Inuyasha lo estaba pasando muuuy mal.

Con cuidado se acostó boca arriba al lado de Kagome. Ella no se movió. Pero al rato no pudo evitarlo y reposó su rostro sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, el cual pasó un brazo por sus hombros y con la otra mano le acarició el pelo. Le besó la cabeza.

-Duerme; mañana será el gran día... -susurró.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos al acto.

* * *

**Muchachaaaaaaaas! Debéis darle las gracias por esta actualización tan temprana a mi queridísima amiga Judit, que me ha chantajeado para que lo publicara... (Judit, me las pagarás...).**

**Bueno mis niñas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo es la boda de los papis... ¡y la luna de miel! En la cual, Kagome descubrirá un oscuro secreto que rodea a la familia Taisho... ¡Jojojojo!**

**Un besazo enorme a todas, y muchísimoas gracias a las que comentan, ¡os quiero!**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


	15. La boda Parte I

**Ya sabéis, ****¡disfrutadlo!**

Capítulo 15.

La luz del sol irrumpió con fuerza dentro de la estancia. Impactó directamente sobre los ojos de Kagome, cuyo rostro estaba orientado hacia la ventana. Los cerró con fuerza al sentir el calor sobre sus párpados, y se removió molesta entre las sábanas, notando que toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo estaba acoplada a la curvatura de un cuerpo cálido y fuerte. Al moverse un poco más, notó la presión de un brazo sobre su cintura. Y como si de un flash se tratara, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le asaltaron la mente: la piscina, Inuyasha, su conversación, los besos, su habitación...

Abrió los ojos lentamente e inspeccionó la habitación. Todo estaba en aparente calma. Ellos tumbados, en la cama, la luz del sol recién aparecido tras las montañas bañaba toda la sala... Volteó despacio su rostro y observó el de Inuyasha, que dormía plácidamente. Parecía un angelito. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, le había visto en el rostro ese semblante tan tranquilo, sereno e incluso feliz que ahora mostraba. Estaba adorable.

Volteó de nuevo el rostro hacia la mesita de noche, y se cercioró de la hora que era. Las ocho y media de la mañana. Muy despacio, apartó el brazo que la tenía prisionera en esa cama, destapó las piernas de las sábanas que se las cubrían y se levantó sigilosamente, rodeando la cama y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Kagome ¿qué haces ahí? -reconoció la voz de su madre nada más poner un pie fuera de la habitación.

Se le paró el corazón. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Joder! Tenía que pensar rápido en alguna excusa.

-Ah, hola mamá -murmuró, riendo de forma nerviosa-. Estaba intentando despertar al imbécil éste, pero no hay manera. Y luego me llama perra dormilona.

Suspiró aliviada para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que la excusa había sonado bastante convincente. Es más, parecía que su madre se la había tragado,porque contestó sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo:

-Bueno, pues ve a ducharte mientras yo lo despierto. Hoy te necesitaré más que nunca..

-De acuerdo, llamaré a Rin y a Sango par...

-No hace falta. Están abajo, acaban de llegar. Yo ahora iba a despertarte.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Kagome le hizo la seña de "okay" con el dedo pulgar a su madre y se internó en su cuarto. Cogió ropa cómoda y limpia, un par de toallas y se encerró en el baño.

Se duchó rápidamente, quitándose el cloro que se había secado en su piel y en su pelo, se enjabonó varias veces hasta sentirse limpia y al secarse se vistió con un simple pijama veraniego.

Al entrar en su cuarto se encontró con sus dos amigas. No reparó demasiado en ellas en lo que se disculpó por el desorden y comenzó a recoger la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle:

-Sango ¿que ha pasado con tu pelo? -preguntó estupefacta, al ver el cambio radical de su amiga.

La larga melena castaña de Sango había desaparecido, y en su lugar había quedado una melena corta, por encima de los hombros, escalada con las puntas hacia afuera. La raya en medio se había movido unos centímetros hacia la derecha, creando un flequillo de lado, enmarcando su rostro.

-¿Qué tal me queda?

-Es-estas... ¡genial! -exclamó, ilusionada. Hizo una pausa y miró a Rin- Cambiando de tema ¿habéis traído vuestras cosas?

-Por supuesto -contestaron ambas.

-Pues vengan, ¡pongámonos manos a la obra!

Las tres horas siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo oportuno para las tres mujeres. Kagome estuvo maquillando y peinando a sus dos amigas, y una vez que estas estuvieron arregladas, fueron a ayudar a Sonomi con los mismo: pelo, pintura y vestido. Kagome, mientras Sango y Rin ayudaban a su madre, se estuvo preparando.

Se pintó la raya de los ojos con negro y ensombreció sus párpado con polvos de color rosa con tonos fucsia, y los párpados inmóviles los empolvó de negro. Con unas pinzas se perfiló las cejas, con más polvos se retocó los pómulos y abrillantó sus labios con un gloss ligeramente rosado, dándoles volumen y carnosidad.

Su flequillo quedó recto y liso sobre su frente. Cogió los dos mechones de pelo que rodeaban su rostro y con ellos hizo dos trenzas que después unió en su coronilla. El resto de pelo caía en cascada por su espalda y hombros, y con unas tenacillas de rizar había decorado las puntas con uno graciosos tirabuzones.

Rápidamente se desvistió y se colocó la ropa interior que ya había seleccionado previamente para ese día, que consistía en unas braguitas de encaje negro y un sujetador de silicona, sin tiras, que se abrochaba delante y que se amarraba perfectamente, y amoldaba y subía los pechos como por arte de magia.

Se colocó el vestido, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda para abrochárselo. Se estaba observando preocupada en el espejo, intentando con sus propias manos subir la maldita cremallera, pero no había manera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó una vez desde la puerta. Ella observó a dicha persona a través del espejo.

-Pues no estaría mal -respondió, apartando los brazos de su espalda y estirándolos hacia delante.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se volvió loco al ver la espalda al descubierto de la chica, sin ningún sujetador de por medio. Sin hacer ningún comentario y tragando saliva a duras penas, con las manos subió la pequeña cremallera, ayudándola a que, por fin, estuviera arreglada del todo.

-Gracias -murmuró, volteándose.

-D-de... nada... -musitó, observándola boquiabierto- Es-estas... preciosa.

En respuesta, Kagome sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Tu también estás muy guapo, Inuyasha -admitió ella, devorándolo con la mirada.

Inuyasha iba ataviado de una forma parecida a la cena: una camisa negra de manga corta, unos pantalones negros y una corbata de color rosa palo.

De nuevo, volvían a ir a conjunto. Y posiblemente, se trataba de sus padres.

Se observaron fijamente durante largos segundos. Y como si de atracción magnética se tratara, las manos de Inuyasha se posaron en su cintura y la acercaron a su cuerpo. Kagome, en un ligero intento de frenarlo, puso sus manos en el pecho masculino, como queriendo poner una barrera entre ellos.

-Inuyasha... Lo de ayer... -murmuró.

-Sí, lo sé, no voy a tocarte... Pero no es fácil -confesó.

Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de Kagome, sin dejar de observar aquellos labios rojos y carnosos. Sus ojos ardían en deseo, se moría por besarlos. Pero, para evitar lo inevitable, alejó una de sus manos de la cintura femenina y con ella le acarició la mejilla, para finalmente encajar su mano en su mandíbula y rozar su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, en un gesto muy nostálgico y melancólico, pero también muy tierno.

A Kagome le estaba costando la misma vida reprimir esas enromes ganas de besarlo. Lo veía tan triste y tan atractivo... Pero tuvo que contenerse. Sabía que si lo besaba, posiblemente no podría -y no querría- parar de hacerlo, así que se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazaron con fuerza, pensando en todos los momentos que habían compartido hasta ese momento.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

Se separaron más lentamente de lo que deberían haberlo hecho, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Kagome, con la voz quebrada, murmuró un "adelante", y en cuanto sus cuerpos ya no compartían el menor contacto físico, Rin se asomó por la puerta.

-Kagom... -su llamada se cortó al ver a Inuyasha en la habitación- Kagome -repitió, recomponiéndose rápidamente- ven a ayudarnos con los últimos retoques de tu madre. Inu No te está ya esperando.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se marchó.

Los dos chicos volvieron a observarse; Kagome hizo los honores y salió casi por patas de la habitación. Se metió en la de enfrente, la de su madre.

Al entrar en la habitación observó que Sango y Rin ya iban vestidas, exactamente igual que ella, pues las tres eran las damas de honor de dicha boda.

Iban exactamente igual maquilladas, y el vestido era del estilo palabra de honor, bien amarrado al pecho, justo debajo de éste un cinturón de tela negro, con el lazo en la espalda, rodeaba su torso y el resto del vestido caía voluminoso y en cascada hasta la mitad de los muslos. Bajo la falda del vestido sobresalía una gasa blanca, y bajo dicha gasa, sobrealía otra de color negro. Sus pies estaban calzados con unos zapatos de tacón blancos, no muy altos.

Sango, con su espectacular y novedoso peinado sólo incluía en él una pequeña trenza que agarraba su flequillo hacia atrás. Rin, en cambio, llevaba dos trenzas africanas en los más alto de la cabeza, y el resto de su pelo caía liso por su espalda y hombros.

Sonomi, por otro lado, era otro asunto. Un gran asunto. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un perfecto moño italiano, con un par de mechones ondulados enmarcando su rostro. En la parte delantera del moño, lucía una pequeña diadema de margaritas con el pistilo de color azul. Su rostro estaba muy ligeramente maquillados: gloss en los labios, la raya negra en los ojos y la sombra de los párpados empolvada en blanco. Unas perlas adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas, y un antiguo colgante, con gran valor sentimental para ella, decoraba su clavícula. Su vestido, de color crudo, era prácticamente igual que el de sus damas. Palabra de honor amarrado al busto, un cinturón enroscado al torso, con una cuerdecita de color azul trenzada alrededor, y la falda caía a lo largo de sus piernas hasta los pies, cuyo calzado consistía en unos altísimos zapatos blancos con perlitas incrustadas.

A Kagome se le entelaron los ojos.

-Dios mío, mamá... -susurró, cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan y le corrieran el rimel- Estás preciosa... No sé que leches tengo que retocar -murmuró, acercándose a ella para colocarle mejor el cinturón y para enderezarle una de las margaritas de la diadema.

-Vosotras también estáis preciosas, niñas -las cuatro mujeres se miraron, se agarraron de las manos, y comenzaron a chillar y a pegar saltitos como unas histéricas- Vale, chicas -se recompuso Sonomi- Ya es la hora. Kagome, tú vete con Inu No -ordenó-; chicas, vosotras quedaos a ayudarme.

Sin rechistar, Kagome salió de la habitación, se enfiló por el pasillo y se encaminó hacia el jardín lateral izquierdo. Allí ya estaba todo listo: el "altar" colocado, que consistía en una enorme carpa meticulosa y delicadamente decorada con flores, y los asientos de los invitados con la mayoría de ellos. Ella no estaba al tanto de la lista de personas invitadas, pero allí debía haber como unas cincuenta personas, en las cuales no reparó.

Divisó a Inu No y a sus hijos junto al altar, charlando nerviosos y emocionados. Ella, decidida, se enfiló por la pasarela central, entre todos los asientos, y se acercó a ellos.

-Kagome, por fin te veo -murmuró aliviado su futuro padre.

-Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo. ¿Cuándo tengo que acompañarte al altar?

-Como has tardado tanto, ya lo he hecho yo -informó Sesshomaru, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡¿QUÉ? -chilló, fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡Eso tenía que hacerlo yo! -rechistó, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

-Que es broma, tonta -respondió Sessh, acercándose a ella para posar su mano en el hombro femenino-. Cuando yo te informe de que Sonomi está saliendo por la puerta y se dirige hacia aquí, entonces tú debes acompañar a papá hasta el altar. Y luego yo acompañaré a Sonomi.

-Un momento -protestó Inuyasha- ¿Y yo qué? Pensaba que yo la acompañaría -reprochó.

-Tranquilo -comenzó Inu No-. Inuyasha, para ti tengo encargada otra tarea.

-¿Cuál?

* * *

Sesshomaru avisó con la mirada a Kagome y ésta procedió a acompañar a Inu No hacia el altar. Lo agarró del brazo, y comenzaron el desfile desde el arco alambrado que hacía de entrada al jardín y a lo que sería el lugar de la ceremonia, hasta el altar, que delimitaba el otro lado. Sonriendo de forma muy feliz, caminó despacio junto a su futuro padrastro hacia la carpa por en medio de la pasarela. Notó como Inu No comenzó a temblar de repente. Supuso que se trataría de los nervios.

-Todo irá bien, papá.

-Eso espero, hija mía -murmuró con pesar. Kagome no se fijó, pero su padrastro no dejó de observar un punto fijo entre los invitados, ni siquiera dejó de observarlo cuando llegó al altar.

Entonces, Sonomi apareció bajo la alambrada agarrada del brazo de Sesshomaru y sonriendo de forma radiante. Kagome miró a Inu No, y vio como su rostro preocupado y angustiado pasaba a brillar, y una tonta sonrisa de enamorado de dibujaba en sus labios.

Delante de Sonomi iban dos adolescentes de unos quince años que Kagome reconoció enseguida: ¡eran sus primas gemelas, Suki y Shoka! Ambas cargaban unos pequeños cestos de los cuales iban lanzando pétalos rojos, rosas y blancos. Detrás, Sessh y Sonomi se acercaban lentamente. Tras Sonomi iban Sango y Rin con unos ramos de flores, y tras ellas... ¡Tras ellas iba Inuyasha! El chico alzaba las manos a la altura de su pecho y sobre ellas sostenía un delicado cojín en el cual reposaban dos anillos de oro.

Kagome carraspeó por lo bajo para no reírse a carcajada suelta.

En cuanto llegaron al altar, las gemelas se sentaron en los asientos libres más cercanos que encontraron. Sonomi soltó el brazo de Sesshomaru y se enganchó a Inu No, e Inuyasha se situó junto a Kagome, pues a ambos les tocaba estar junto al novio. En el lado opuesto estaban Rin, Sesshomaru y Sango, en ese orden, custodiando la retaguardia de la novia. La música nupcial dejó de sonar en cuanto los novios se sentaron el uno junto al otro en sus respectivas sillas, y con ellos todos los invitados que se habían levantado para voltearse y observar el gran momento de Sonomi.

Ninguno de los novios era creyente, con lo cual, ante ellos no habían ningún cura, sino una notaria del ayuntamiento ataviada para la ocasión, con un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro. Procedió con las lecturas. Hasta que llegó una pregunta que pone en tensión a todo el mundo, pero a la cual ella echó humor para suavizarla.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre -en los casamientos por juzgado no se suele hacer así esa pregunta, pero la cachonda de la jueza quiso hacer la gracia.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que alguien protestara.

-Yo me opongo a esta unión -dijo una voz entre los invitados.

El corazón de Inu No se paró al reconocer esa voz y al darse cuenta de la persona a la que había visto no había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación. Todo el mundo se volteó a observa a la mujer que acaba de levantarse. De cabello corto y negro, rostro desafiante, y presuntuoso vestido rojo, aquella mujer miró con furia a la pareja.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó la jueza a través de micro. Y a coro con ella se sumaron Sesshomaru y los padres de Inu No.

-¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? -exclamó la madre de Inu No.

-¿Y quién es ella? -preguntaron todos los familiares de Sonomi, incluida ella.

La mujer se separó de su asiento y se encaminó al altar, explicándose:

-Señoras y señores, yo soy la ex-mujer de este hombre... O, mejor dicho, la mujer. Inu No no puede casarse, aún está casado conmigo. Él no ha firmado ningún divorcio.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntaron la jueza y Sonomi al unísono.

-Mamá... -murmuró Sesshomaru.

-¿Esa es tu madre? -le preguntó Rin.

Pero él no contestó.

-Sí, es cierto -murmuró Inu No, mirando suplicante a Sonomi. No iba a perderla, no ahora.

-Señor Taísho, yo no puedo casarlos si usted está casado, primero necesita divorciar... -pero fue interrumpida.

-No, señora jueza -saltó-. No pienso alargar ni un día más este evento -agarró la mano de Sonomi y miró con desprecio a su ex-mujer- Esa mujer me abandonó hace catorce años. Sí, estuvimos casados, éramos felices e incluso tuvimos un hijo, pero un día, sin más, me abandonó, se largó, sin una despedida, sin una miserable nota que explicara los motivos de su partida ni el destino al que se dirigía -explicó, enfureciéndose cuando todos esos recuerdos acudieron a su mente. Esa era la primera vez que Sonomi y Kagome veían tanta furia en sus ojos- Por aquel entonces no teníamos dónde caernos muertos, y ella me dejó con una mano delante y otra detrás. ¿Cómo iba a firmar ningún divorcio si no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba? Sino me amabas... -murmuró, esta vez cambiando totalmente de tono, dirigiéndose total y completamente a su ex-mujer- ¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? Si tú eras feliz así, yo te hubiera dejado ir...

Pero esas palabras no enternecieron para nada a esa mujer, cuyo rostro seguía impasible y desafiante.

-En aquel entonces era una cría, tenía miedo y huí. Pero yo te amo, Inu No, ¡casémonos! -exclamó, acercándose a la pareja y separándolos para agarrar ella al novio y usurparle su lugar a Sonomi, que cayó medio desmaya a los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Inu No estaba completamente helado. No era capaz de reaccionar.

-¡BASTA! -gritó Kagome. Se acercó corriendo a su madre, que se agarraba débilmente al cuello de su hijastro.

-Kagome... -murmuraron su madre y su futuro hermanastro al unísono.

Kagome se enderezó y volteó para encarar a esa mujer tan asquerosa que había venido a arruinar la boda de su madre.

-Me da igual quien seas -comenzó-, me da igual si eres la mujer de mi padre, su hermana o el mismísimo Papa. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte donde no te llaman, y estoy segura de que a esta boda nadie te había invitado -dijo, apretando los puños-. Así que si eres tan amable, lárgate de aquí antes de que te eche yo a patadas.

La mujer rió, la miró por encima del hombro y habló:

-Así que tú eres la hija de ésta mosquita muerta, ¿eh? -se burló- ¿Tú y cuántas más me echaréis de aquí?

A Kagome no le bastaron más palabras. De un certero y fuerte golpe le partió la nariz a la susodicha, que cayó desmayada a los brazos de Inu No.

-¡Kagome! -gritó Inuyasha.

-Jiten, Manten -llamó Inu No a los dos guardias de seguridad que había junto a la alambrada, por la parte de afuera- llevadla al hospital, su curación corre de mi cuenta -le ordenó una vez llegaron. Uno de ellos la cogió en brazos y entre ambos se la llevaron de allí.

-Kagome, ¿estás loca? -le dijeron sus dos amigas e Inuyasha.

-No pienso permitir que nadie arruine el mejor día de mi madre. ¡Nadie!

Sonomi se había desmayado del todo. Así que la entraron dentro de la casa y la atendieron. Mientras, Kagome, Inu No y sus dos hijos se pusieron a hablar con la jueza del tema. Los invitados estaban desconcertados, y ahora alterados por lo acontecido.

-Por favor, señora jueza, no fue mi culpa, yo quiero casarme con Sonomi -se defendió Inu No.

La jueza se lo pensó unos minutos. Oficialmente, esa boda no podía llevarse a cabo. Pero ella, como amiga de la familia, hizo la vista gorda. Él tenía razón, no fue su culpa, si ella se largó era evidente que no pudiese firmar ningún divorcio, y, desde el punto de vista moral, ya no judicial, esa mujer tampoco estaba en su derecho de venir a tocar las narices a esta boda. Afortunadamente, pese a ser una persona relativamente importante en el país, no había ningún tipo de medio de comunicación en ese evento, y más de la mitad eran familiares y amigos muy cercanos de los novios, el resto eran conocidos, colegas y compañeros. Con lo cual, todo el mundo prometió no hablar del tema fuera de ahí. Lo que había pasado en ese jardín, allí se quedaría.

Así, Kagome y sus amigas fueron a ayudar a su madre. Sonomi estaba totalmente desorientada y totalmente destrozada. Su hija y amigas intentaron reanimarla, pero la mujer comenzó a llorar, echando a perder todo el trabajo de las chicas. Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba. Las tres adolescentes la abrazaron y la consolaron lo mejor que pudieron, hasta que en la sala entró Inu No.

Hablaron a solas. Él, si no le pidió perdón no lo hizo mil veces. Se arrodilló ante ella, le suplicó, le rogó que lo perdonara, y que dejara de llorar, que era el día de su boda y quería que fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Pero no podemos casarnos, la jueza lo ha dicho -eso era lo que más la entristecía.

-No, ella nos va a casar, acaba de decírmelo. Nadie que no haya asistido a ésta boda sabrá lo que ha ocurrido, y ella me ha dicho que hará la vista gorda, porque la conozco desde hace muchos años y porque sabe que todo lo que pasó fue injusto para mí. Así que no te preocupes -le acarició la mejilla-, todo va a salir bien -murmuró, y la besó suavemente en los labios, le acarició las mejillas y le enjuagó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella, con la voz rota.

-De verdad de la buena -dijo sonriendo, intentando transmitirse su amor y su alegría a través de ella- Sonríe para mí, mi amor -pidió.

Y una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sonomi, que volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo, querido -le confesó.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida -le respondió él.

Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, y en ese momento se les saltaron las lágrimas a las tres chicas que los habían estado observando escondidas tras la puerta.

-Cásate conmigo, Sonomi.

-A eso voy -contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

En ese momento, Inu No salió a fuera, y las tres chicas retocaron el peinado y el maquillaje de Sonomi. Y todo volvió a repetirse de nuevo, pero esta vez sin altercados.

-Inu No Taisho -comenzó la jueza- ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Sonomi Higurashi, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?-ya puestos, y para calmar el ambiente, la jueza siguió con la ironía de hacer parecer la boda como si fuera por la iglesia.

Inuyasha agarró la mano de Kagome, la cual no lo rechazó.

-Sí, quiero -contestó, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sonomi, mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Inuyasha apretó su agarre.

-Sonomi Higurashi, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Inu No Taisho, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Ahora fue Kagome la que apretujó su mano.

-Sí, quiero -dijo, con voz firme y clara, sonriendo ampliamente y depositando en el dedo anular de Inu No el anillo de oro.

Ambos chicos se miraron significativamente. Sus labios sonreían de felicidad, pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

-Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer -hizo una breve pausa, en la que vio feliz como los novios se observaban el uno al otro, dichosos-. Puedes besar a la novia -sentenció finalmente.

Inu No agarró de la cintura a su ya oficial mujer, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la beso tierna y dulcemente en los labios, mientras todos los invitados aplaudían, silbaban y gritaban el famoso "¡Viva a los novios!".

A unos pocos metros de ellos, Inuyasha y Kagome se abrazaron y escondieron sus rostros en el hombro del otro.

* * *

Pocos minutos después del "Sí, quiero", los novios se dispusieron a saludar a todos y cada uno de sus invitados.

Inuyasha y Kagome, un poco más calmados, se reunieron con Sesshomaru, Sango y Rin, y con ellos, se sumó también Miroku.

-Sesshomaru -se acercó Kagome a él para abrazarlo-. Lo siento.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Al contrario, debo darte las gracias por dejarla cao y conseguir que la sacaran de aquí.

-Sí, pero no deja de ser tu madre...

-No, ella no es mi madre. Jamás lo fue -farfulló- Lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido nunca, es Sonomi... -murmuró, observando a la pareja.

Todos sus interlocutores observaron a los recién casados, y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de cierto individuo que ahora los estaba felicitando.

Kagome se quedó helada, puesta en el sitio.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -rugieron los dos hermanos.

Junto a sus padres se encontraba Bankotsu, que los vio y se acercó a ellos en son de paz.

-Antes de que me matéis -dijo Bankotsu al ver los rostros llenos de ira de los dos chicos-, vengo a felicitaros.

-Lárgate de aquí -siseó Inuyahsa.

-¿Quién te ha invitado? -preguntó Sesshomaru, un poco más calmado y controlado que su hermano.

Bankotsu suspiró.

-Mi padre es fiel compañero de trabajo y buen amigo de vuestro padre. Nos ha invitado a él, a mi madre, a mis tres hermanos y a mí -explicó-. Por favor, bajad las armas, vengo en son de paz.

-Bajaremos las armas cuando te marches -contestó Inuyasha.

-En fin... -se rindió el chico- Yo quería hablar a solas con Kagome por... -pero fue interrumpido.

-Ni lo sueñes -murmuraron, letales, ambos hermanos.

El chico los encaró con al mirada.

-Bueno, eso tendrá que decidirlo ella, ¿no? -contestó a la defensiva, ya harto.

Y ambos hermanos iban a lanzarse sobre él y montar un espectáculo cuando la autoritaria voz de Kagome los frenó.

-Voy a hablar con él -decidió.

-Pero Kagome... -murmuró Inuyasha.

-Si es lo que quieres -contestó Sesshomaru, después de escudriñarla durante varios segundo.

Kagome se acercó a Bankotsu y juntos se alejaron del grupo.

-No lo hagáis -aconsejó Miroku, sabiendo a la perfección que ambos hermanos iban a ir a espiarlos y a vigilarlos.

-Fue un hijo de puta, pero quizá vaya a disculparse de verdad -dijo Sango.

-Nunca le dejasteis hacerlo -comentó Rin.

Bankotsu y Kagome se situaron bajo un árbol, junto a la carpa, donde ya no había nadie y tenían un poco de intimidad.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella, de forma seca y arisca.

-¿No te lo esperas ya? -preguntó retóricamente- Quiero pedirte perdón.

-A buenas horas -comentó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bankotsu suspiró y puso su mejor cara de carnero degollado.

-Sé que después de aquello me perdiste todo el respeto. Hice algo horrible de lo que me arrepiento encarecidamente -confesó-. Kagome, tú me gustabas muchísimo, y yo llevaba demasiado tiempo sólo. Iba hasta arriba de mierda... No era realmente consciente de lo que hacía -vio como ella iba a protestar, pero no se lo permitió- Sí -murmuró, como si le hubiera leído la mente-, sé que jamás podré imaginarme el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación que pasaste, y sé que tampoco podrás volver a confiar en mí, pero por favor, necesito saber que me perdonas y que lo olvidarás. Te pido, te ruego, te imploro, te suplico que me perdones.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y lo miró durante largos y tortuosos minutos para el chico, que necesitaba oír algo de su boca.

-No sé qué te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste, y a estas alturas ya no me importa -dijo sinceramente-, pero... te perdono -sentenció-. Yo, a cambio, te pido que no vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a mí ni a los míos.

Bankotsu la miró con los ojos enjuagados en tristeza, pero supo que aquello era lo más justo, así que con un tímido y corto beso en su mejilla y un sincero "Lo siento... Adiós" al oído, se alejó de ella... Para siempre.

Kagome volvió con los demás, sin darles ningún tipo de explicación, pues ya todos se imaginaban la conversación, e intentando animar las cosas fueron a saludar a sus conocidos.

* * *

El banquete se realizó en el jardín trasero, el cual ya se había habilitado con suelos de madera para colocar las mesas y que no cojearan, junto con enormes sombrillas blancas. De nuevo, las mesas volvían a estar asignadas con nombres.

Estaba la mesa principal, alargada y rectangular, con los novios, los padres de la novia junto al novio y los padres del novio junto a la novia. Decisión de los propios novios, ya que no conocían a sus suegros y mucho menos se conocían los propios consuegros. Las ocho mesas restantes ocupaban entre cinco y siete persona cada una, acoplando así al resto de invitados.

Los tres hermanastros buscaron sus nombres, y la sorpresa que se llevaron Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin fue buena. De nuevo, Rin volvía a tener que sentarse junto a Inuyasha. Pero ésta vez ella fue más rápida y le pidió a Kagome que le cambiara el lugar, ya que tenía unas cosas que hablar con Sango. Kagome accedió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Pero lo que debería convertirse en una alegre y tranquila comida de boda, se convirtió en una batalla campal de miradas fulminantes y de tensión entre Inuyasha y Rin. Ambos chicos se preguntaban si el otro le habría hablado a Kagome sobre el beso en la discoteca, y ambos rezaban porque no fuera así. Kagome, que estaba en medio de los dos, fue consciente de todas esas miradas, y ella, a su vez, miraba confundida a Sesshomaru en busca de un respuesta, pero él tampoco entendía nada.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? -preguntó ella de repente, alternando si vista del uno al otro.

-Nada -contestaron ambos, girando la cara para no verse más.

Kagome los miró furiosa, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y con voz potente preguntó:

-Vale ¿alguien puede explicarme que está pasando aquí? ¡Y que nadie se atreva a decirme que nada!

Sin darse cuenta, había alzado la voz más de lo necesario, y ahora todos los invitados la miraban, curiosos.

-Ui... Lo siento -murmuró, riendo nerviosa y hundiéndose en su asiento, con ganas de fundirse en él y desaparecer. Pero una vez que se recompuso, volvió a la carga:-¿Inuyasha, Rin? ¡Venga!

Pero al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba, buscó apoyo en Sango.

-Rin, Inuyasha, confesadlo ya -contestó ella-. Es absurdo que sigáis ocultándolo.

-¿Confesar el qué? -preguntó Kagome, mirándolos a ambos- ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a despegar los labios para hablar.

-Inuyasha y Rin se besaron en la discoteca la noche de la cena -soltó Miroku.

* * *

**Mis adorables niñas, espero que os haya gustado. Es tardísimo, mañana -bueno, hoy- tengo que madrugar, pues me voy de vacaciones, y aún tengo que terminar la maleta. Así que aquí queda. Pronto volveré con la segunda parte de la boda, en la que se encuentra ese secreto, ****jijijiji. Un besazo enorme, ¡os quiero!**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


	16. La boda Parte II

**¡Disfutadlo!**

Capítulo 16.

-Rin, Inuyasha, confesadlo ya -dijo Sango-. Es absurdo que sigáis ocultándolo.

-¿Confesar el qué? -preguntó Kagome, mirándolos a ambos- ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a despegar los labios para hablar.

-Inuyasha y Rin se besaron en la discoteca la noche de la cena -soltó Miroku sin anestesia.

Y los susodichos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Miroku! -chilló Rin.

-Miroku, morirás... -prometió Inuyasha.

Kagome se había quedado de una pieza, petrificada en su asiento. Sus ojos, desorbitados, miraban justo lo que tenía enfrente, bueno, más bien a quien tenía enfrente, que la observaba igual. Sesshomaru estaba tan sorprendido y consternado como ella.

-¿Q-qué...? -preguntó, con la voz rota y al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero, de nuevo, ninguno de los chicos osó abrir la boca, ni siquiera para defenderse y justificarse.

Kagome se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo, y salió corriendo para meterse en la casa.

-Kagome ¿qué pasa? -le preguntó su madre al verla marchar.

Pero la chica no contestó, simplemente se tapó la cara para que nadie pudiera ver bien su rostro y se internó en la vivienda. Recorrió todo el hall y se metió en el salón, lanzándose al sofá a llorar.

Sonomi miró preocupada a su marido, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó en busca de su hija. No le costó mucho encontrarla, sólo le hizo falta seguir el sonido de sus sollozos. Se encaminó hacia allí. Kagome la oyó llegar, pues lo tacones resonaban por todos los lados. Sonomó la descubrió tirada en el suelo, con a cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y éstos apoyados en el sofá.

-Kagome -la llamó, acercándose a ella. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarla, ya que esa imagen de su hija le hizo recordarse a sí misma en una época de la que quería olvidarse de una vez por todas. La enderezó y la hizo enterrar su rostro en su hombro, para que pudiera llorar-. Mi niña ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó cuidadosamente, abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda.

La chica no podía dejar de sollozar e hipar a causa del llanto. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, sus palabras se entrecortaban por un nuevo sollozo, y conforme avanzaba, más fuertes, intensos y sonoros se volvían éstos.

-Me-me han engañado, ma-ma-mamá... -logró decir.

-¿Quién? -quiso saber.

-I-Inuyasha-sha y-y Ri-rin -musitó.

-¿Cómo?

-E-ellos... E-en la dis-discote-e-ca... -pero su madre no la dejó terminar.

-Cálmate, Kagome -pidió- Por favor, cálmate, porque así no podré entenderte -dijo mientras la sentaba en el sofá, le enjuagaba las lágrimas con los pulgares y le soplaba a la cara- Mi niña, cálmate. No conozco a nadie más fuerte que tú, así que necesito que te calmes para que me cuentes qué es eso tan malo que te han hecho para que te pongas así. Respira hondo -le aconsejó.

Kagome le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez varias veces mientras respiraba hondo hasta que su pulso se calmó y las ganas de llorar disminuyeron considerablemente.

-Así, muy bien; inspira, expira -le ayudaba, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su pecho y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda-. Muy bien mi vida -le besó la mejilla y la sien-, ahora, cuéntame.

Kagome tragó saliva.

-Acabo de enterarme de que Rin e Inuyasha se besaron en la discoteca.

La noticia pilló a Sonomi tan desprevenida como su hija. Cosa normal fue que se quedara estupefacta y boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Sí, lo que has oído -confirmó-. Se besaron, y ninguno de los dos me había dicho nada. Bueno, ni ellos ni nadie.

-No lo entiendo... Pero, independientemente de las causas que les hayan llevado a hacer eso, que seguro que hay unas causas, ¿tú por qué te lo has tomado así?

-Joder, mamá. Mi mejor amiga y mi... -pero no supo que decir para describir a Inuyasha.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi... -se lo pensó unos segundo. Su madre jamás podría enterarse de toda la historia- Mi hermanastro. Mi mejor amiga y mi hermanastro se besan y no me dicen nada ¿te parece normal?

-Pues si.

-¿Qué? -chilló, consternada.

-Si fuera tu novio, lo entendería, pero se trata de tu hermano y de tu amiga ¿Qué problema hay? A no ser que tú sientas algo por Inuya...

-¡No! -exclamó Kagome, antes de que su madre dijera terminara de soltar semejante barbaridad.

-¿Entonces?

Kagome se quedó en silencio y pensó unos segundo en las palabras de su madre. Tenía razón ¿Por qué se ponía así? Era cierto, él era sólo su hermano.

Sí, claro, sólo su hermano...

-Ah, pues tienes razón -contestó, haciéndose totalmente la loca-. No sé porqué me he puesto así. Supongo que serán los nervios, entre la boda y la loca de antes... -acto seguido se arrepintió de haberla nombra al ver como el rostro de su madre se ensombrecía ligeramente- Da igual, estoy bien. Y tú también -corroboró-. Sonríe, mamá, hoy es tu gran día.

-Cierto, mi amor -murmuró, abrazándola y dando las gracias por tener una hija tan valiosa y maravillosa-. Cariño, ¿tú me prestarías tus zapatos?

Kagome miró los pies de su madre y después los suyos propios.

-Es que estos tacones me están matando. Maldigo el día en que acepté que los compraras para hoy -maldijo, quitándoselos y viendo como su hija también se los quitaba para prestárselos-. Gracias, cariño.

-De nada, mamá -contestó sonriendo, al tiempo que se ponía los taconazos de su madre, que le encajaban a la perfección. Qué suerte tener el mismo número de pie.

-Bueno -murmuró Sonomi, levantándose y sintiéndose mucho más aliviada-, quédate aquí unos minutos más y acaba de recomponerte. En cinco minutos quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa radiante en el banquete.

-De acuerdo -respondió, sonriendo. Vio a su madre marcharse, y a los pocos segundos de salir por la puerta, en el umbral de ésta aparecieron Inuyasha y Rin, que se acercaron a ella con el rostro bajo y enrojecido.

-Kagome -fue Rin la que hizo los honores, sentándose junto a su amiga y cogiéndole las manos-, sé que he sido una amiga horrible, pero estaba borracha y me sentía despechada e Inuyasha se parece demasiado a Sesshomaru y...

-Tranquila, Rin -murmuró calmadamente, al ver como su amiga rompía a llorar. La abrazó.

La chica lloró largos minutos en so hombro, hasta que al final se recompuso y pudo volver a hablar de nuevo.

-Cuando te vi llegar con Sesshomaru me enfurecí, y me dio un momentáneo ataque de celos, así que aproveché que me habían sentado junto a Inuyasha para coquetear con él y joderte. En la discoteca, bebimos más de la cuenta, bailamos demasiado pegados y cuando nos dimos cuenta nuestras hormonas actuaron por nosotros y nos encontramos besándonos. Pero te juro que jamás hice nada de eso a drede. Antes muerta -se explicó.

Y Kagome supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ahora le encaja todo.

-Yo, Kagome... -comenzó Inuyasha.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste al salir de la discoteca. Que Rin coqueteó contigo y tú le seguiste el royo -confesó- Pero ¿por qué me lo ocultasteis?

-Pensábamos que te lo tomarías mal -dijo Inuyasha.

-Y no nos equivocamos -terminó Rin.

Kagome suspiró. Se puso de pie y los miró a ambos.

-Yo también quiero pediros perdón por haberme puesto así y por el escándalo que he formado. Lo siento -se disculpó, enrojeciendo levemente.

Rin se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla, y luego Inuyasha las abrazó a las dos. Pero al final, con una alegre sonrisa de alivio, volvieron a la mesa para proseguir con el banquete.

* * *

Antes de que se sirvieran los postres y la orquesta comenzara con la música de bailoteo, Kagome le pidió a Rin que la acompañara a hacerse fotografías con todo mundo.

Se acercó a la mesa principal y se hizo una foto con sus padres, otra con sus abuelos, y después de presentarse a los padres de su padre, también se fotografió con ellos. Volvieron a su mesa, y se hizo una foto con cada uno de ellos de forma individual: Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y finalmente con Rin. Se fotografió también con el padre y el hermano de Sango, con su tío, hermano de su madre, y mujer, y luego con sus primas gemelas, e incluso se fotografió con Sonoko, la mejor amiga de Sonomi, y su familia.

Terminó las fotografías justo cuando trajeron la modesta tarta de tres pisos, de la cual comió todo el mundo. El bailoteo siguió al postre. Los músicos de orquesta fueron cambiados por unos enormes altavoces y un "DJ", que se encargó de poner la música más marchosa para que todo el mundo bailara. Y en mitad del baile, Sonomi lanzó su ramo, que por cosas del azar, fue a parar a las manos de Rin.

-¡Enhorabuena, nena! -la felicitó Kagome, acercándose a ella. Un tumulto de mujeres se levantaba en esos momentos del suelo tras lanzarse para intentar coger el ramo. Pero al final fue a parar a las manos de alguien que no lo había estado buscando.

La velada prosiguió sin más altercados, con muchas risas y muchos bailes, incluso canciones, porque hubo un rato en el que la gente se iba pasando el micro para cantar. Pero cuando el micro fue a parar a las manos de Kagome, ella no lo usó para tal fin.

-Por favor, ¿podrían parar la música? -pidió al DJ, el cual la miró confuso, pero la obedeció- Gracias. Eh... Bien... Eh... -esa maldita onomatopeya que aparece cuando te pones nervioso ya estaba comenzando a sonar demasiado por los altavoces, pensó la chica. Así que tragó duro y respiró hondo- Lamento haber detenido la fiesta, pero necesito decir algo -comenzó-. Necesito dar las gracias a Dios, al Karma o a quien sea por haber hecho que la familia Taisho se cruzara en el camino de mi madre, y por lo tanto, en el mío -dijo sinceramente-. Doy gracias por tener como hermanos a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru -dijo, buscándolos con la mirada-. Sessh -dijo, dirigiéndose a él-, gracias por apoyarme y cuidarme. Siempre has sido amable y cariñoso conmigo, y yo a veces te he tratado fatal por culpa de mi insensibilidad y me egocentrismo. Muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí. Te quiero.

El chico atravesó la pista para rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla efusivamente.

-Inuyasha -lo llamó, buscándolo-, pese a que seas un gruñón grosero, un idiota estúpido, un imbécil insensible y grandioso tonto -le soltó, sonriendo con picardía-, me has demostrado que cuando quieres puedes ser tan atento, amable y cariño como tu hermano -vio como él fruncía el ceño-. Y no, no te estoy comparando con Sesshomaru. Eres único -admitió-; me has enseñado muchas cosas, me has hecho rabiar como el que más, pero también me has hecho reír a más no poder, y, a tu manera, también me has ayudado y apoyado -admitió, mirándolo intensamente, haciéndole saber el significado de esas palabras, los recuerdos que se escondían tras ellas, recuerdos que sólo compartían ellos dos-. Gracias.

Él también atravesó el gentío de la pista y la abrazó fuertemente, acercando sus labios a su oreja y murmurándole un significativo "Idiota", de forma tierna.

-Te quiero -le susurró ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Inuyasha se situó junto a su hermano y Kagome, armada con el micro en mano, se acercó a la mesa principal donde estaban sus padres.

-Papá -comenzó-, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el poder llamarte así. Y acostúmbrate a escucharlo, porque a partir de hoy te voy a llamar siempre así -informó-. A ti te debo muchísimo más de lo que crees. No sólo eres un hombre genial y un padre maravilloso, sino que tú has sido el único capaz de hacer que mi madre volviera a sonreír, que volviera a encontrarle en sentido a su vida. Desde que apareciste en su vida alejaste toda la tristeza que se había acoplado en ella durante más años de los que yo puedo recordar. Gracias a ti, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Gracias a ti se acabó el sufrimiento y el dolor -confesó-. Sé que serás un padre estupendo y marido aún mejor. Muchísimas gracias y... -sonrió- cuida de mamá.

-Descuida -dijo con una enorme sonrisa, levantándose de su silla e inclinándose sobre la mesa para agarrarla del rostro y besarle ambas mejillas-. Sé que tú también serás una hija maravillosa. La hija que nunca tuve -le dijo, besandole la frente.

-Y ahora sólo me queda una persona a la que dar las gracias -aclaró, dirigiendo sus ojos a los de su madre- Sí, mamá, quedas tú.

Kagome rodeó la mesa, agarró la mano de su madre y la obligó a levantarse y a subirse a la tarima donde estaba el DJ.

-Señoras y señores, ésta mujer es mi vida -soltó sin anestesia-. Si hay alguien a quien debo darle las gracias desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, esa a ella -admitió, volteando el rostro para estar cara a cara con su madre y mirarla fijamente a los ojos-. Ahora mismo no podría explicar todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo, pues son tantísimos... Mis cumpleaños, los tuyos, todas las noches en las que dormíamos juntas, todas las tardes de charla en el sofá, todas las cenas que preparamos en al cocina... Por todo lo que me has dado, mamá. Por todo ello debo darte las gracias.

Los ojos de Sonomi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Porque es gracias a ti que me he convertido en quien soy -prosiguió-, porque es gracias a ti que nunca me derrumbé, que cuando caía tú me levantabas, me sacudías los pantalones y me dabas una cariñosa cachetada en el trasero para animarme a seguir hacia delante. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, apoyándome, mimándome y cuidándome, dándome más de lo que podías, superándote cada día para dármelo todo y más... Mamá, jamás en todo lo que me queda de vida podré devolverte TODO lo que me has dado, por eso espero que con este simple Gracias que ahora te digo, seas capaz de conformarte. Te quiero muchísimo. Te adoro y te amo -finalizó, viendo como las lágrimas caían en cascada por las mejillas de su madre. Y acto seguido, las suyas también comenzaron a descender por sus mofletes.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron efusivamente y lloraron de alegría la una en el hombro de la otra, repitiéndose una y otra vez cuánto se querían y lo orgullosas que se sentían y lo felices que eran de tenerse la una a la otra.

* * *

Cuando se hicieron las ocho de la tarde, los invitados ya comenzaron a irse. Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose de los novios, los cuales estaban bastante agotados, la verdad. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día. Pero su fiesta no terminaba ahí. De hecho, comenzaba después de eso. Una vez todo el mundo se hubo marchado, los recién casados se dirigieron a su habitación, se cambiaron de ropa, poniéndose más cómodos, y procedieron a terminar las maletas, las cuales ya tenían medio -prácticamente- preparadas y terminadas para su maravillosa y ansiada luna de miel. A las nueves ya tenían en la puerta un coche esperándoles para llevarlos al aeropuerto, donde cogerían el pequeño avión privado de Inu No.

-¿Qué? ¿Avión privado? -preguntó Kagome, boquiabierta- Joder... -musitó, viendo como el chófer iba transportando las maletas de sus padres desde el hall hasta el coche.

Sonomi procedió a dar un cálido abrazo y un par de besos a sus tres hijos.

-Portaos bien y no arméis follón, ¿vale? -pidió Sonomi, sonriendo ampliamente- Yo me voy ya para el coche -informó saliendo del lugar-, no tardes, querido.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo os vais? -preguntó Sesshomaru

-Un par de semanas, más o menos. Quizá se alarga, quizá se acorta...

-¿Dos semanas? -exclamó Inuyasha- Buah, de putísima madre.

-Papá, ¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado que os vayáis justamente esta noche? -le preguntó, acercándose a él para que quedara entre ellos.

-Sí, puedes estar tranquilo. Sonomi ya lo sabe.

Sesshomaru suspiró, aunque no muy aliviado.

Y justo en ese momento entró por la puerta alguien muy indeseable y cuya aparición no era esperada por ninguno de los presentes.

-¡Inu No Taisho! -chilló su ex-mujer, entrando por la puerta, luciendo una fantástica escayola sobre su nariz.

-Mayka, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el hospital! -exclamó, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

-¡Esa maldita niña me ha roto la nariz! -gritó, señalando a Kagome. Inuyasha no tardó en ponerse frente a ella en pose protector- ¡Mira! -chilló, enseñando las radiografías que llevaba en la mano.

Inu No la alejó de los chicos y se internó en el salón con ella, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Mayka, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó Inu No, cansado-. Tengo que irme, mi esposa me espera para irnos de luna de miel...

* * *

Unos minutos más tardes, ambos adultos se reunieron en el hall con los adolescentes.

-Chicos, Mayka se quedará aquí unos días -les informó.

La mujer los miraba altiva y burlona.

-¿Qué? -gritaron los tres a la vez.

-Lo que oís -afirmó- Mayka, te hospedarás en la habitación de invitados. Subiendo por las escaleras a mano izquierda -dijo mientras se lo señalaba- tienes tres habitaciones para elegir, así que escoge la que más te guste. Tienes baño propio -le decía mientras la empujaba hacia la escaleras- Ah, y cuídate de acercarte a los niños.

-Te recuerdo que a uno de ellos lo parí yo. Sesshomaru también es hijo mío.

-De eso nada -saltó el susodicho-. Tú no eres mi madre.

-Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Mayka, riendo como una loca y subiendo las escaleras.

Hubiera sido genial para los tres que se hubiera tropezado, hubiera caído y se hubiera partido la crisma. Pero hubiera sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

-Y vosotros tres no os metáis demasiado con ella. Dejadla que haga lo que quiera, y si se os acerca, ignoradla. Les he pedido a la cocinera, la ama de llaves y el mayordomo que se pasen por aquí cada día al menos hasta que ella se largue. Las sirvientas vendrán cada dos o tres días, aunque no estaría mal que les echarais una mano -dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos-. Portaos bien y si pasa algo llamadnos. Adiós chicos -se despidió, salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de si. El silencio se hizo el rey de la estancia.

Los tres muchachos se miraron unos segundos. Y después, sin mediar palabra, cada uno se fue en una dirección diferente: Sesshomaru a su habitación, Inuyasha al salón y Kagome se dirigió al jardín, a ver como los camareros y las sirvientas terminaban de recoger las mesas.

Al asomarse al jardín, vio que en una de las pocas mesas que faltaban por recoger, estaba Rin, completamente sola, sentada en una silla y con un brazo apoyado en la mesa. Su mentón reposaba sobre ese brazo, y con la otra mano jugueteaba con la flores del ramo de Sonomi.

A Kagome se le partió el alma al darse cuenta de porqué estaba allí, así. Admiraba la fuerza y la entereza de Rin. Había perdido a su familia, y aún así era capaz de seguir viviendo, de seguir sonriendo, de no derrumbarse y querer morir. Estaba totalmente segura de que si a ella le pasara lo mismo, moriría con los suyos.

Muy despacio se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? -preguntó, intentando sonar curiosa.

-Hacer tiempo, supongo -respondió pausadamente, sin alzar la mirada para verla-. No tengo ganas de volver a casa.

No quiero sentirme sola de nuevo, pensó Rin.

-Entonces, no te vayas -soltó Kagome sin anestesia.

-¿Cómo?

-Quédate a dormir esta noche.

-Gracias, pero mañana volveré a la soledad de mi piso, así que prefiero irme ya.

-Pues quédate dos semanas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Chica, no preguntes tanto. A acaballo regalado no se le mira el dentado. Mis padres se largan dos semanas de luna de miel. Te pido por favor que te vengas conmigo a vivir a esta casa durante ese tiempo, porque yo sola con esos dos no lo voy a poder sufrir. Y no sólo con ellos -hizo una pausa al ver el rostro confuso de su amiga- nuestra amigita Mayka, la ex-mujer de papa, se quedarás unos días con nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ni idea. Se ha presentado aquí justo cuando mis padres se iban, ha montado un pollo y, al final, no sé cómo, ha convencido a papá para quedarse aquí unos días. Espero que se vaya pronto. Y si dormimos las dos juntas me sentiré más segura. Así, al menos, no creo que entre en mi cuarto a apuñalarme con un cuchillo -bromeó, haciendo que Rin riera.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado volando. Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta, eran las tres de la mañana. Rin dormía como un tronco junto a ella. Aunque era normal. Se habían pasado la noche en movimiento.

Vieron una película mientras cenaban un combo especial de pizza y palomitas. Después habían sacado el karaoke y se habían puesto a cantar y a bailar. En la habitación de ella estuvieron hablando, riendo como unas descosidas, chateando en Internet, subiendo a la red las fotos de la boda, probándose ropa de Kagome, maquillándose... En fin, las típicas fiestas de pijama que se montan las chicas.

Ahora, después de tanto ajetreo y con el insoportable calor que bañaba la estancia, no podía dormir. Como envidiaba la facilidad de su amiga para dormir, y la profundidad de su sueño. Ahora mismo no habría ser en todo el mundo que pudiera despertarla, ni un ruido, ni un movimiento: nada.

Así que se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina. Abrir la nevera y sentir el maravilloso helor de la cabina le vino estupendamente. Dio un trago al cartón de leche fría y se quedó unos minutos frente a la nevera, fresquita.

Pero alguien la interrumpió, una mano cerró la nevera de un portazo, haciendo que la pobre se ahogara de calor otra vez, y dicho individuo la empotró contra la puerta.

Kagome, quiera que no, se asustó. ¿Y si era la lunática de Mayka que venía a matarla?

No. Esa escena se le hacía conocida. Sólo una persona había hecho eso antes. Con ella. En esa cocina.

-¿Inuyasha? -susurró.

Pero se fijó en un pequeñísimo detalle. Su aura. El aura de Inuyasha era de un hermoso color dorado. Y ese aura, aunque tenía cierto tono dorado, era más que nada rojizo. Como el aura de Mayka.

No me jodas, pensó.

Pero justo en ese momento, un coche cruzó la calle, haciendo que la luz de sus faros entrara por la ventana de la cocina e iluminara por unos segundos el rostro del misterioso individuo.

Y lo que Kagome vio la dejó aterrada.

En esos breves segundo había llegado a vislumbrar un rostro que ella conocía perfectamente. Un rostro masculinamente perfilado Esos ojos entre azulados y grisáceos que conocía tan bien, se habían vuelto de un dorado tan intenso como el oro. El cabello ya no era corto: había llegado a ver como una larga melena caía por la espalda del muchacho. Y en lo alto de su cabeza... ¡había un par de orejas de perro!

-¿Pero qué coño...? -llegó a murmurar antes de sentir como unos labios se posaban de forma violenta y autoritaria sobre los suyos.

Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró separarse de él. De un empujón lo alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz para prenderla. Se hizo la luz, y Kagome se horrorizó al descubrir que sus teorías eran ciertas. También descubrió que su pelo, aparte de ser más largo, ahora era de color plateado, como el de Sesshomaru y su padre. ¿Qué cojones le había pasado a Inuyasha?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Inuyasha?

El chico sonrió a medio lado, de una forma tremendamente seductora, dejando a la vista unos afilados colmillos.

-Kagome, soy yo -respondió con calma.

-¡Y una mierda! -chilló, comenzando a correr. Salió al hall y subió los primeros escalones, cuando frente a ella, de la nada, apareció ese extraño Inuyasha cortándole el paso.

-No eres lo suficientemente rápida para huir de mi..

Kagome se escandalizó y gritó de puro terror. Le asestó al chico una patada en la entrepierna y echó a correr escaleras arriba. A duras penas logró llegar a la habitación de Sesshomaru, cuya puerta abrió de par e par

-¡Sesshoma...! -pero se quedó muda al comprobar que Sesshomaru estaba casi igual que Inuyasha.

Él también tenía el cabello largo, más que su hermano incluso, pero no tenía las orejas sobre la cabeza, las tenía a los lateras, pero alargadas, en plan duende. En su frente había dibujada una media luna, y en sus mejillas tenía dos rayas rosadas, como si de cicatrices se tratasen. Su rostro era frío e impasible. Aterrador.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme... -comenzó, respirando hondo. Notaba que se mareada y que las rodillas le flaqueaban- que demonios está pasando aquí?

-Demonios, nunca mejor dicho -comentó Inuyasha, tras ella, que llegó a tiempo para sujetarla antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo.

* * *

Kagome despertó a los pocos minutos. La habían estirado en la cama de Sesshomaru y ambos chicos se habían sentado cada uno a un lado de ella.

-Kagome, no te asustes -comenzó Sesshomaru, al ver que, cuando ella despertó, los miró horrorizada-, somos nosotros, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, somos tus hermanos -corroboró-, y pese a esta apariencia poco tranquilizadora no te vamos a hacer daño -aseguró.

-Por favor... -pidió ella, con voz de súplica- Explicadme que está pasando aquí -se sintió tranquila al notar que la mano de Inuyasha le acariciaba la cabeza, pero le asustó ver esas enorme garras que tenía por uñas.

-Todo se remonta a la era feudal -comenzó Inuyasha-. Nosotros somos descendientes de demonios.

Sesshomaru acarició el rostro de Kagome al ver cómo se estaba alterando.

-Tranquila. No somos seres crueles y despiadados como te han hecho creer. Para nosotros es casi una maldición. Nos gustaría ser normales, pero ya ves que no siempre llueve a gusto de todos -comentó-. Bueno, volviendo al tema: nuestros antepasados demonios tuvieron descendencia, pero la tuvieron con humanos. No es una gran historia, lo único importante es que poco a poco los poderes demoníacos se fueron perdiendo, y nosotros sólo nos convertimos en demonios las noches de luna nueva, como hoy.

-Un segundo -pidió Kagome-. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre se ha ido de luna de miel con un demonio? Más aún ¿Mi futuro hermano llevará sangre demoníaca en sus venas?

-Sé que es muy difícil de creer, Kagome, y tú no deberías haberte enterado hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero Inuyasha se vuelve más imbécil de lo que es en las noches de luna nueva -explicó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Mi madre lo sabe?

-Sí.

-Genial... Bueno, entonces supongo que no me quedará de otra que acostumbrarme -susurró, intentando convencerse.

-Claro que sí. No tendrás que verlo, siquiera. Sólo es una noche cada mes. Noche. Nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones y no salimos hasta el amanecer. No pasa nada. Es más "normal" de lo que crees.

-Sí, bueno... -rió nerviosa- Creo que voy a ir a tomarme una tila, y a dormir, que el insomnio me está jugando malas pasadas... -comentó, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Si es que eres tonto, Inuyasha -le sarmoneó su hermano.

Inuyasha sólo bufó y salió de la habitación tras ella. La pilló justo antes de entrar a su habitación. La amarró de la cintura y de nuevo volvió a capturar sus labios. Pero Kagome se soltó y le arreó una buena bofetada.

-Inuyasha, aléjate. Ni se te ocurra acercarte las noches de luna nueva, y menos para esto. Somos hermanos, no lo olvides -le soltó en toda la cara, y justo después se internó en la habitación.

Inuyasha gruñó en mitad del pasillo y luego se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

**¡Hola muchachaaaas! **

**Perdonadme la tardanza; el capítulo llevaba escrito bastante tiempo, pero se me olvidó subir. Ahora mismo me están pasando demasiadas cosas y no doy a basto, de verdad os pido que me perdonéis. A partir de ahora anunciaros que no sé qué pasarña con el fic, la semana que viene empiezo segundo de bachillerato, y sólo tengo medio capítulo 17 escrito... Por cierto, no quiero que nadie piense que a este fic que le queda poco, porque os lo digo ya: ¡esta historia va a ser larguísimas, o vais aburrir de ella. Pero en fin...**

**Lo único que me gustaría deciros esque tengo una amiga a la que le gusta muchisimo soñar, y que ¡anda! adora esta historia. Entonces me ha propuesto de reescribirla, cambiar los nombres y mandarla a una editorial, a ver si les gusta y me la publican. ¿Os lo imagináis? Polos Opuestos en papel de libro, pudiendose comprar en las librearías... Sería uno de mis sueños hechos realidad, por supuesto =D Pero en fin, no quiero soñar demasiado, que cuanto más alto vuelas, más duro caes. **

**Y para la usuaria que no se atrevió a comentarme desde su cuenta, quiero decirte que lamento no haber cumplido tus expectativas. Sólo me gustaría decirte que mi forma de expresión y mi ortografían han mejorado mucho desde los dos años que hace que subí el quinto capítulo de ésta historia. Pero si ni siquiera la trama te interesa, te aconsejo que no continues leyendola (que supongo que no lo habrás hecho). **

**Un beso muy grande a todas, y muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Y especiales gracias a Dubbhe por enviarme un mensaje y recordarme que tengo que subir capítulo. Moltíssimes gràcies noia, un petonàs!**

PD: Perdón por las faltas ortográficas y/o de expresión u.u'

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


End file.
